


THE SUBLIMINAL ONE

by WarioGirl



Series: Inside the (SIC)ness [2]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Band, Emotional Baggage, Erotica, Evanescence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Haunting, Hidden Relationship, Iowa, Korn - Freeform, Metallica - Freeform, Multiple Personalities, Psychological Trauma, Recovering Drug Addicition, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Secrets, Sex, Slipknot - Freeform, The Subliminal One, Vol 3: The Subliminal Verse, metal, rock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 91,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarioGirl/pseuds/WarioGirl
Summary: After Slipknot making it big with their Self-Titled Album, the production of Iowa is on the move. But, of course, this was no easy course.Sallie Knight is determined to help Corey get his life back together, before his depression and addiction cause himself, his brothers and the band to perish. And despite all the struggles and battles against Corey's other personality, IOWA, she soon meets another personality of his, one that is far more likable compared to the dangerous, sadistic IOWA.Meet the Subliminal One. He's going to have a lot of fun regarding Sallie, teaching her things and exploring the depths of the seductive mentality he possesses. Sallie is going to have the shock of her life...but she isn't complaining!The bedroom is suddenly busier...
Relationships: Corey Taylor/Original Character(s), Corey Taylor/Original Female Character(s), Corey Taylor/Sallie Knight (OC), Jim Root/Liv Sady (OC), Jim Root/Original Female Character(s), Mick Thomson/Barbie Kitsu (OC), Sid Wilson/Harper Smith(OC)
Series: Inside the (SIC)ness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741753
Comments: 78
Kudos: 50





	1. Diluted

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go! Part 2 of my Slipknot Fanfic series! <3 Just a few friendly reminders!  
> \----  
> Beautiful front cover of THE SUBLIMINAL ONE by @supertracpac.
> 
> Thank you for your godly work! <3  
> \------  
> As you know, with ALL Slipknot-related fanfictions, these situations and characters are inspired by real events and real people, BUT DO NOT REFLECT them in anyway, shape or form. I am merely taking them and twisting it for fictional purposes. So please regard this as a fictional story created by a slipknot fan and an idiot that needed a way out of her mind.
> 
> All events and times and such are not true to the actual facts, just manipulated a little for the sake of a story, so it won't be truly dedicated to the history of Slipknot.
> 
> Thank you, and please enjoy~!
> 
> WARIO-GIRL

****

****

****

**1995, April.**

Sirens screamed.

They screamed with such an urgency that welled inside of Sallie Knight’s chest.

Head planted hard against the Malibu Cop’s back, Sallie clutched onto Jamie Rockers, trying to tie down the dangerously aggressive surge of mixed emotions that was trying to destroy her. Eyes shut, suppressing all signs of life, the wind blasting hard against both sides of her body.

The Harley Davidson roared through the traffic, narrowly passing the cars that parted ways lawfully for the Cop, Jamie speeding past red lights and shooting through stationary traffic. The speed was tremendous, making their hairs plaster hard against their skulls, the acceleration unspeakable.

Jamie was very experienced with high-speed chases, and this was far better compared to his previous chases. They weren’t chasing anyone this time. They were reaching a destination that was urgently calling for them.

The Harley Davidson tilted to the left sharply, and he felt Sallie’s arms squeeze harder around his slim waist, but Jamie pressed on.

Sallie’s eyes opened slightly, squinting against the rush of the wind, seeing the world of California as a blurring whirlpool of confusion. She had no idea where she was at this very moment, but she placed her entire trust in Jamie.

Her hands found his belt and clutched tightly onto it.

Leaning forward, battling against the resistance of the wind, Jamie focused on the roads. The Harley Davidson wasn’t used to the extra weight that sat on its back, but Jamie trusted his machine, knowing it had the strength it had yet to prove.

The sirens never stopped, blurs of blues and reds blinked around Sallie, feeling the bike sharply bank to the right, and thundered down a long hill, palm trees shivering at the passing machine monster.

 _UCLA Medical Centre_ , in Santa Monica. The name of the hospital meant nothing to Sallie, but Jamie knew the city itself like the back of his hand, needing no navigation. Just co-operation from the residents of this grand City. And they complied.

The ride was less than ten minutes, a world record for Jamie. The Harley Davidson arrived in the parking lot with a terrible screech, alerting innocent bystanders of the determination the friends were in. But Jamie and Sallie paid no attention to them.

Sallie was already leaping off the bike and was bolting through the automatic doors, which opened far too slowly to her liking, and she used her small hands to desperately pry them open faster to gain entry.

Jamie wasn’t far behind her, following her promptly and saw her leaning over the counter, screaming the name of her lover.

“Corey Taylor! Corey Taylor!”

The poor receptionist looked spooked by such an arrival from the woman, her accent strange and clearly not from around here. And when she saw the Malibu Cop appear beside her, the receptionist thought for a split second that Sallie had been running away from the cops.

But Jamie intervened, his composure much calmer, yet still imperative.

“We got a call, about a Mr. Corey Taylor being admitted here.” Jamie said, and the receptionist blinked frantically, understanding it completely now.

“Ah, yes. Dr. Hoffman called you.” She said promptly, typing furiously at the keyboard. The receptionist was working quickly, but according to Sallie, she was wasting time. Jamie saw Sallie jitter at the corner of his eye, and he faced her, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her in a tight embrace, calming her down.

It helped. A little.

“Mr. Taylor is on floor 4, H1.” The receptionist responded, and already Sallie had snatched herself from Jamie’s arm, running for the elevator that had just opened, narrowly skimming past a heavily pregnant woman, who scowled at her. The receptionist stood up from the desk, horrified. “He’s not ready!”

“No!” Sallie screamed, her finger hammer at the button to send the elevator up, her eyes hard with iron determination. The verge of crying _just_ there.

Jamie thanked the receptionist, and swiftly apologised to her, rushing to the elevator as the doors were closing. The last thing he saw was Sallie _watching_ him failing, the metal doors shutting over, and she was gone.

“ _Sallie!_ ” Jamie hollered, slamming his body against the steel doors, and it was too late. The elevator was already ascending. “Bitch.” He uttered in mild frustration.

_It was happening again…_

Jamie’s eyes darted at the stairway door, and the Cop yanked the door open, running up the stairs with a terrific speed, trying to reach the fourth floor at the same time as Sallie, his long legs leaping a few steps over at a time, his boots stomping on the polished floor.

Fourth floor. Jamie barged his shoulder through it, his eyes shooting at the elevator opposite him. It was open, and empty.

“Fuck…I need to find her…” Jamie grilled under his breath, his eyes looking up at the many signs that led visitors to different location.

_Floor 4, rooms A-J. Emergency Ward._

“Shit, this isn’t good…” His boots turned on the balls of his feet, charging down the hallway, and from further ahead, he heard another set of boots hammering in a spur of panic. Around the corner-

“ _Sallie!_ ” Jamie bellowed, seeing the tail-end of his friend turning away from the corner. She evidently noticed Jamie, but like a spooked animal, she was running, and not turning back. All Jamie could do at that point was chase her down.

_Think of her as a killer…_

It was a terrible thing to think of, but it spurred Jamie the mentality of his job, and like clockwork, his entire body burst into action, the Cop racing down the hallway, his eyes on the target.

And just like that, he managed to catch up with her, his speed incredible compared to the little Brit. This time, he didn’t bother calling for her. Scared nurses and startled doctors threw themselves against the walls to see the pair running, watching, assuming they were in the midst of a serious police chase.

Sallie made the error and looked back, seeing Jamie running after her, and knew for a fact he was going to stop her. She snarled, looking back to her path-

She skidded to a halt, the rubbers of her boots squealing like tyres of a swerving Mustang, and they failed her, making her collapse onto the floor as she bolted into a trolley of old laundry, off-white blankets scattering everywhere like leaves. The nurse cried out from the sudden body-slam, jolting away from the frantic woman, and just as she tried to comprehend what just happened, she saw the black uniform of the Malibu Cop, and she remained still, watching as Jamie dropped onto his knees and wrestled Sallie onto the floor.

His friend began to thrash.

“ _Sallie! Sallie! Calm down!_ ” Jamie yelled, battling against the arms and hands that tried to pry him off her. But his grip was strong, despite not being a bodybuilder like TORQUE.

“No! No! No! I need-! I need-!”

“You need to calm down!”

“I need you to fuck off!” Sallie screamed, shooting poisonous eyes at Jamie. “I’m not gonna let him die!”

“He’s not going to die!”

“Last time someone fucking told me that, my fucking _mother died!_ ” And with that, Sallie’s mind snapped to blind rage. Without no control, no power to hold her back, her entire body became a barrage of attacks, her mind going…

Jamie saw it again…

Her leg squirmed beneath Jamie and with a swift lift, her knee stabbed into the gut of Jamie, choking the Cop. He released her suddenly, granting Sallie freedom as he tried to contain himself, forcing the surprise pain to subside and he was already returning onto his feet.

_I’m REALLY gonna have to treat her like a criminal…_

At that point, Jamie knew what must be done. He bolted off the floor like a champion sprinter, already closing the space between him and Sallie, seeing his friend’s energy falter. But her absolute fury was what kept her going.

“Sallie! Don’t make me use the law on your ass!” Now Jamie was starting to lose control of the situation, watching his friend tear herself apart over the inevitable.

One last turn, and they were both in the _Emergency Wards_.

_Shit!_

Jamie persisted, getting closer and closer to Sallie, his arms outstretched, ready to grab her when she was close enough.

His eyes looked up at the room numbers.

A1, A3, A5, B1, B3, B5…

But before he knew it, H1 was there.

He saw Sallie latch onto the door to the room, snatching it open with such a force that he feared the door would fly off its hinges.

“ _Sallie, wait-!_ ”

Too late.

Sallie seized, and Jamie’s hands snatched at her shoulder. He wanted to scowl her for the way she was acting, but from the corner of his eye, he stalled and looked at the scene before him.

Joey was there, sitting beside the bed-ridden Corey. Joey looked like a lost little child, a child that had lost its parent and was attending their funeral…His long black hair scattered from a whirl of panic after finding Corey on the floor, dead-like…

But it was the sight of Corey that triggered Sallie’s instincts to go into overdrive.

Luckily, she never saw her dead mother, but seeing Corey like this…

Lying in the bed, his body looking so tiny and destroyed, so thin and ugly. His skin bleached with off-red, blood, his flesh cut and severed from multiple knife wounds and self-harm, the flesh looking hideous and unable to heal, scarred for life. He looked far worse in the manmade fluorescent lights above.

The man that she had fallen in love so hard for was now a decrepit piece of what a destructive mind could cause, decaying all of the good from him and left him as a hollow shell of hate and absolute suicide.

Clear tubes fed through his flesh, pumping out the toxic that was self-inflicted, the disgusting drug that was always vowed, in his mind, to do him good. But everyone knew the truth, and even he knew it too.

In that bed was Corey after being demolished by none other but himself…

He looked like a _monster_ …

_Was mum like this? Did she look so ill? Did she looked so…_

Joey’s eyes were red from excessive crying, and he looked up at the door in horror to see-

“Sal…” Joey mewed weakly, having no strength to support whatever may come. He wasn’t expecting her to come in so abrupt…

He stood up, his small body attempting to hide the sight from his twin, but it was far too late. And what he feared more was the blank expression Sallie was giving off. “Sallie, don’t look-!”

Sallie turned suddenly, tearing her eyes away from the sight of her dying best friend, and began to walk away, walking down the hallway, saying nothing.

Joey looked up at Jamie, his eyes begging for aid, and Jamie was already on it, following Sallie. He too wasn’t expecting such a reaction.

_The storm is gonna happen…_

Aware that Jamie was following her, Sallie’s walk became brisk, her feet picking up the pace, walking down the hallway in a storm, and it grew quicker and quicker when Jamie mirrored her pace. Her eyes darted away frantically, looking as if everyone was blaming her for Corey’s position, as if everyone was pinning it on her, judging her, _hating_ her.

**_YOU FAILED_ **

Her hands reached to her face, feeling the strongest barrier of her emotions breaking down, and she tried to keep it down, feeling it bubbling up. But once her mind made a conscious note of its existence, suddenly it became unbearable to control, and Sallie’s body shook tremendously.

“Sallie…” Jamie called out, coming through Sallie’s mind and bouncing all around her like a nightmare. The world darkened, blindness framing her sight, blurring her mind.

“Leave me…” Sallie barely said, and Jamie got the gist of what she said. That was when she lifted both arms over her eyes, her teeth gritting, her breathing becoming harsh pants, heavy and hard, a small growl crawling out of her throat, her actions more panic-induced, the loss of control…

Sallie was beside another metal trolley, this time with books and stationery for the patients, and even though Jamie had an idea what was about to happen, the shock of its arrival was strikingly horrible to witness.

“ _Sallie_.” Jamie called out again, his tone warning her, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

Then it happened.

Sallie tilted her head back, eyes flew open, and she _screamed_.

A blood-curling scream, an exact repeat of a noise she produced several years ago when her mother was pronounced dead. The unearthly scream struck through the halls, reflecting everywhere, making the windows shiver slightly from the pitch of the distraught cry.

It was a terrible noise, one of absolute agony and misery.

She screamed again, and Sallie was gone at last, unleashing a darkness that had not returned since her mother’s departure, until now. Snatching the trolley, she lifted it with such a surge of power she was vaguely aware only existed between worlds, and she threw it away from her in a terrible temper, screaming, tears flooding and falling from her heartbroken face, teeth baring as she howled in recession.

A doctor immediately appeared beside Sallie, and Jamie cried out, attempting to warn the doctor from not going near the enraged woman. The doctor turned to Jamie, seeing the Cop running towards him, but abruptly found himself feeling the swing of an arm hitting into the side of his body, striking the innocent doctor down onto the floor as if he was a mere child. Her strength unspeakable.

“ ** _WHAT THE HELL, DID I, DO TO DESERVE ALL OF THIS?_** ”

“Get the fuck down, and DON’T touch her!” Jamie warned, seeing that all of the residents, doctors and nurses came to the scene. “She’s _not_ in a good place!”

Jamie was right.

Sallie was in no place at all. She was in the black void of emptiness, losing herself under the powers of her emotions, having no thought process over what she was doing.

Hands clutched onto both sides of her head, she screamed again, her head in vicious spastic shakes, going insane and drowning in her agony.

**C̶̳̽O̶̬͝R̶̛͔E̴͎̽Y̴͚̍ ̷̐ͅḮ̵̱S̵̤̄ ̵̰̆D̵͖̾Ḙ̷͝Ȃ̸͖D̴͖͑ ̶̛̺C̸͊͜O̸̪͠R̸̳̈́E̵̩̿Y̸̖̍ ̴͉̿Í̴͕S̶̑͜ ̸͈͂Ḋ̵̥Ẹ̴͘Ǎ̵̺D̴̖̚ ̴̛͈C̵̩͒O̴̮͌R̶̺̚É̷̙Y̸̠͘ ̴̧͘I̵͈̐S̴̨͒ ̸͖D̴̮͘Ė̸͚A̵̠̍D̵̦̉ ̵̺̎Ĉ̸̫O̷͉̎R̵͉͘Ẹ̷͗Ỵ̸̕ ̶̝͛Ǐ̴͇S̵͎ ̸̠̈́D̴̯͠E̵̱̔Ä̸̙D̴̐͜ ̵̲̾C̴̘͠Ǒ̸̪R̵̙̎E̷͔͑Y̵͓͂ ̶͙̽I̶̢Ṣ̸͋ ̴̙̍D̵̡̂E̵̙̓A̵͍͆D̷͍̎ ̴͈̋C̴̪Ö̸͚R̸̀͜E̷͇̍Y̴̛̻ ̸͇̊Ì̷̹Ş̶̓ ̴͓̈́D̶͈̒É̸̥A̸͍͗D̴̝̓ ̴͔͂C̷̖̿Ọ̴R̸̢̍Ȇ̵̙Ÿ̵́ͅ ̶̲̏Ȋ̸̙S̵̛̞ ̸͖̈́Ḑ̶E̵̼̊A̸̲̾D̵̲̚ ̸͔̾C̵̖͠O̵͓̅R̶̩̆É̸͙Y̸̱͌ ̸͇͠I̷̢̅S̵͂͜ ̴̳̃D̷̪̚E̵̢͌Ã̸̘D̶̞̉ ̷̛̫C̷̪̈́O̷͍͗R̶̹̉E̴̡͝Y̵͕ ̷͇̍I̴̬̿Ṣ̴̈ ̴̻̽D̷͇̒E̷̫̓Ã̴͓Ḏ̴̆ ̵̛̼C̶̫͘Ȏ̶̥R̴̺̾E̵̼͆Y̸̝͌ ̸̗͠Ḭ̶̒S̵͜ ̷͓͘D̸̬̔E̷̠̕Ả̴̯D̸̠̚ ̸̟̒C̴̮̊O̵̪͠R̷̮͂Ệ̴Y̸̭̋ ̶͎̑I̴̻̾S̸̲̅ ̷͓̒D̵̡̕E̴̢̽A̴̛͔D̴̙͝ ̵͈̕C̵̹̑O̵̹R̸̛̟E̴͔͐Ỷ̸̬ ̵̙̃I̶͙͌S̷̨͋ ̷̲̐D̵̬͊Ẹ̸͌Ả̶̻D̷̰̀ ̷̭̈́Ć̸̫O̵̳̎R̴͚̾Ë̶̢́Ỵ̷͑ ̶̯̃I̴͇͠S̴͍̒ ̴̺̾D̷͚̒E̸̤͝A̷̬̾D̵͇͊ ̵̰͋C̶̻̀O̵̢͛R̸̢̛Ē̶̼Y̷̼̾ ̸̪I̴̢͠S̷̢̓ ̷͚͂D̶͕̊E̵͉͝A̵̭D̴͕̈́ ̷̰̍C̵̺̆O̸̲͆R̸̫͝E̵̟̋Ỳ̶̬ ̵̭̍Ī̷͇Ş̸͒ ̴̥͊D̷̮̔Ḙ̶̅A̷͇̕D̷̪̆ ̴̜̑C̴̑͜Ő̴̯Ŗ̵̐E̵͕͘Y̴̧͆ ̵̦̈I̴̜̓S̶̋ͅ ̴̥D̵͇̂Ḙ̵̛Ȁ̷͍D̸̮̀ ̵̫̔**

“ ** _FUCK_**!!” Her thoughts were black clouds, a white-hot rage surging through her as she threw her fists at the walls, her aggression terrifying onlookers, forcing them to back away.

Jamie looked up, seeing a tall figure at the other end of the hall. Then another one with a doctor.

Mick and Jim.

The Guitarists were already running towards Sallie, and Jamie knew it was time to tackle her down. He sprung up, grabbing onto Sallie from behind by the waist.

That was his greatest mistake.

Now, like a wounded animal, Sallie squealed again, and began to thrash furiously, her elbows crushing into Jamie’s face, and with whines of pain, Jamie held on, pulling her down, trying to detain her. Blood ran down from his lips and nose.

Mick and Jim were above her now, grabbing her flailing arms, and all three men cried out in horror as Sallie burst with a sudden strength, and was already escaping their grasps.

“ **WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO DESERVE ALL OF THIS?! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO DESERVE ALL OF THIS?!** ”

“Sallie, stop it! Calm down!” Jim cried out, his arms clutching around Sallie’s skull. She screamed at him, her squeal piercing and hurting his ears.

“She can’t hear you!” Jamie called back, pulling her down to the floor, feeling the two guitarists helping him. Sallie struggled, her fight still going, impressive. “Just bring her down, she’ll stop eventually!”

Mick and Jim complied, with Mick holding Sallie’s wrists in one hand, his other hand gripping onto her jaw to prevent her from biting him again, and Jim held her skull, his deep eyes watching her, trying to read this. But she was gone. So gone. Her eyes hollow and dead.

“ **WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO DESERVE ALL OF THIS?! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO DESERVE ALL OF THIS?!** ”

Eventually, Mick, Jim and Jamie brought Sallie to the floor, using their bodies to hold her down.

From where Joey stood, tucked behind the door like a frightened child, all he could see was the men pinning Sallie down, her legs sticking out, kicking, her boots assaulting the bodies of Jim and Mick.

A doctor rushed to the scene, holding a syringe, and Joey immediately felt sick when Sallie let out another blood-curdling shriek. The doctor said something to Jamie, and the Cop nodded, talking to Mick and Jim. Sallie’s screams blocked out what Jamie said, and seeing his bandmates nodding, Joey could only pray it was for the good. The Guitarists and the Cop held Sallie down as the doctor inched closer, and Sallie spat at the doctor, making him flinch. But he persisted, stabbing the injection in Sallie’s throat, the woman thrashing like a wild animal.

“ **WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO DESERVE ALL OF THIS?! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO DESERVE ALL OF THIS?!** ”

Jim felt his eyes sting in hurting, looking away as Sallie screamed harder and harder, her voice frail at the edges and becoming broken, mirroring Corey’s gut-sickening screams from the rehearsals before.

Joey waited, and the screaming soon calmed down, fading into nothing.

Sallie’s legs stopped kicking, and her voice became weaker and weaker.

“Fuck you…fuck you all….I fucking hate…hate me…”

Sallie’s eyes rolled back, and she fell into unconsciousness. Mick, Jim and Jamie eased, releasing Sallie, who remained still on the floor.

“That’s one hell of a mental breakdown…” The doctor commented faintly, looking at the three men sympathetically. “Never seen anything quite like it, and believe me, she’s not the first to have a breakdown in this ward…”

“Sa…llie…”

Joey heard the voice, and he spun around to see Corey’s lips have moved. His eyes remained closed, but he _heard_ her…


	2. Death Wish

__

__

_“Core….H…been …mitted to hospital…Miss... Knight….ove…OVERDOSE…”_

**“HE’S DEAD!”**

The voice screamed inside of Sallie’s skull, jerking her awake from her unconsciousness and she immediately spurred up in her seat. Hands gripped tightly onto the arms of the chair, her eyes wide, frantically looking around.

Gathering visitors of the hospital didn’t seem to notice her abrupt awakening. Her heart was throbbing higher in her chest, reaching her throat as she tried to calm herself down, the scream still bouncing inside of her skull.

Promptly, she gathered her thoughts, recalling where she was, and bitterly understanding what had happened. Her hands reached her face, blocking the sights, resetting herself.

_People…people were all around me. Hands over my face…did I fall unconscious? Did I faint?_

The longer the Brit tried to figure herself out, the harder it got for her to truly recognise what happened. Regardless, she knew where she was, and _why_.

“Corey…” She whispered to herself, her hands falling to her lap.

Then she slowly stood up from her seat, craning her neck and trying to break a knot that built at the base of her neck while she slept, stretching her muscles pleasantly. A bit bemused how she was left alone here, unsupervised, sleeping in a chair in a reception hall…though this seemed to be an entirely different reception in another wing of the building. Deep down, she knew she did something destructive… her knuckles were aching, her mind supressing an overwhelming sensation of _guilt_.

So how come it was difficult to recall what happened? All she remembered was rushing into-

“Corey…” She reminded herself out loud, her eyes turning to the signs, trying to find Corey’s room again.

**RECOVERY BAY 1-G**

That meant nothing to her.

Blinking, she looked around, spotting the doorway that led outside, into the brilliant California sun, no doubt leading her back to the main entrance. 

_Go outside. Gather your bearings._

Sallie only managed to turn on the heels of her boots.

“ _Sallie!_ ”

She halted, looking back, and didn’t have enough time to react when her face was smothered by someone’s chest. The thick arms and voice registered in Sallie’s mind, and she held onto Shawn back, burying her face into his chest.

“Shit, I’m glad you’re okay!” Shawn panted, his meaty hand stroking her hair, shaking wildly.

“Y-Yeah…I’m okay…” Sallie murmured, her voice slightly muffled by Shawn’s chest. “Why?”

“Why?” Shawn pulled away, looking at Sallie with a serious frown, and finding how perplexed she seemed… “D-Do you not remember?”

“I had a meltdown?”

Shawn blinked.

“Yeah…it was a pretty bad one…”

“I don’t…remember much.”

Sympathetically nodding, Shawn pulled her back into a soft embrace, holding her skull against his chest.

“It’s probably best you don’t remember.”

* * *

The meltdown Sallie experienced might have been blocked out from her consciousness for now, but her body cried for rest. She had slept for a little while since it happened, but even a few hours weren’t enough, and her body yearned for rest, desperately wishing to be shrouded in the softness that was the best at home.

Not the crisp, clean white sheets back at the hotel. _Home_. The blankets and pillows and sheets and throws that held the scent of comfort, the warmth of bodies that she was so familiar with, the scent of Corey’s hair on the pillow.

Her eyes stung, fiery and hot every time she blinked, as if each blink were hurting her.

She took another sip of her bitter coffee, and it did little good for her, her body too exerted to even bother consuming the caffeine. So tired of being overtired.

And even as she shut her aching eyes, she heard Shawn return back to their dining table, sitting in his seat within the small hospital café.

“You okay?” Shawn asked, looking at the little Brit intensely.

Sallie shook her head, eyes remaining closed, her small hands cusped around the cup of coffee.

“I…” Shawn stalled, his gaze falling onto his hands, looking down at his cup of coffee. “I feel like anything I say will not make the situation any better…”

“Then don’t say anything…” Sallie said softly, more of a reassurance than a stab. “There’s nothing we can do but wait…”

Shawn frowned deeply, rubbing his face with his hand, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. He found it difficult to simply say _nothing_. Whenever a situation like this occurs, he always felt the need to talk to Sallie, as if doing so would cure all of the emotions and issues she was facing. But even now, he had nothing to say.

Corey attempted suicide. And, thankfully, did not succeed.

But while Corey was under the intensive care of the doctors, Sallie was left to dwindle with her own problems, trying to solve a mystery that she had no answers for. The Clown knew she was hitting herself; he _knew_ she was crippling her self-worth right now. She wanted nothing more than to punish herself for not stopping Corey attempting such an act.

Shawn tried to perk up the moment, reaching out and grabbing her hand delicately.

“Hey, when the doctors give us the go, we’ll see Corey as soon as possible, okay?”

The Clown felt his heart drop when Sallie slowly pulled her hand away.

“I don’t want to see Corey.”

Shawn stared, his lips tightening in woe.

“Why not?”

“I’m…too scared to look at him.” Came the half-honest reply. There was no lie in that, but she knew the main reason why she refused to look at him. And just spat it out: “I wanna hit him.”

The casualness of that statement stunned the Clown for a moment. There was no emotion, no anger, but he knew she was warning him. The stifling fury was still buried beneath the numbness. And it was there to _protect_ others around her, knowing it wasn’t the right time to express her sorrow.

Through his hair, Shawn looked back at Sallie, seeing the little woman staring at the fake flower ornament on the centre of the table, its rubbery leaves bleached by the intense constant light.

There was that hollowness again.

A phone chime sounded between them, and Shawn waited for Sallie to respond.

“Sal…”

She waited, letting the ringtone ring until it finally gave up and went silent. Her hands remained clenched around the coffee cup, trembling slightly. Refusing to pick her phone up, knowing it could only mean more bad news.

“If it’s important, they’ll call again.” Came the meek reply.

Footsteps approached beside them, and both look up tiredly to see Chris and Sid, who were also equally drained by the situation.

“Hey.” Chris was the first one to speak up, with Shawn waving his hand in reply, and Sallie simply dropping her gaze. Sid pulled a spare chair from a nearby table, sitting down beside Sallie and wrapped his arms around her, wanting to give her some form of comfort. But she didn’t respond to the human contact. Seemingly aloof, as if too paranoid in being close to anyone again.

“Anyone want cake? I’m starving.” Sid murmured softly, his cheek pressed against Sallie’s back, who sipped her coffee again silently.

“I’ll pass, thanks.” Shawn replied. “I don’t feel for cake right now.”

Chris watched as Sallie slowly closed her eyes again, as if trying to convince herself that she was dreaming and opening her eyes would bring her back to Iowa.

She opened her eyes again, already knowing she was trying to lie to herself before she even closed her eyes. But she was hoping. _So_ hard.

More silence passed between the friends. It was the quietest they had been.

“Where’s the girls?”

Sid, Chris and Shawn looked up to hear the murmur from Sallie. Chris was the one who answered, his voice soft.

“They went back to the hotel with the guys.” He shrugged softly. “If…you wanna go see them-”

“No.”

Chris winced ever so slightly to hear the abrupt command, and lowering his head down, he frowned.

Sallie’s phone started ringing again, and Shawn watched her gradually picking her phone out of her pocket, looking down at the screen darkly. And remained still for a moment too long.

“Sal?” Sid piped up, and that was when Sallie stood up.

“I’ll be back. I need to take this call…”

The members of the band said nothing as she turned and left the hospital, vanishing behind the automatic doors.

* * *

She had somewhat expected this phone call. A part of her utterly refused to answer it, but the sentimental, loving side of her, that small essence of _herself_ still lingered in the darkness that she was experiencing. She knew she had to answer it, just so she didn’t worry him…

“Hello,”

“Sallie! Finally, you answer!”

Her father.

Sallie swallowed a hard lump, head bowed as she tucked herself into the shadowy corner of the hospital, away from the public.

“Hey, what’s up?” Despite the monotone in her voice, Mr. Knight wasn’t best pleased with her.

“So, according to your _actual_ boss, I’m currently calling my daughter who is in California?”

Straight to the point. Her heart sunk lower, however.

“I…”

“Sallie,” She heard her father sigh in frustration. A pause. “Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you _ask_ me?” Mr. Knight seemed awfully under pressure, and for a moment Sallie thought he was simply being over-the-top. But come to think of it, he had every right to do so. She was in _another_ state, after all.

Yet she found herself almost unable to acknowledge his panic. “I can’t believe this-! How did you even _get_ there? How did you afford it?”

“Corey’s band got in touch with a record studio, and they invited us…”

“So they _paid_ for your flights?” Sceptical.

“Yeah…”

“And what about your rooms? Where are you staying?”

“They provided us a hotel. We’re only here for the weekend, it’s nothing-”

“Sallie. I’m not going to lie, but I am angry at you.” Somehow, that made no difference to Sallie’s mood. “Angry that my _own_ daughter lied to me.”

“I didn’t lie-”

“Okay! _Okay!_ ” Her father fumed. “ _Hid_ things behind my back. You could have had the decency in _telling_ me.”

“I didn’t bother because it was only for the weekend.” Sallie replied numbly. “And you probably wouldn’t allow me-”

“Wouldn’t _allow_ you?! Sallie, you’re old enough! You’re an adult! Why would I stop you?”

“Because you’d let that fucking wench stop me.”

Oh, that slipped out. Rather promptly too. But it was true. She didn’t bother telling her father because she knew that Sam would wish to put in her opinion, which would often sway her father’s laidback attitude and trust with his daughter, and turn him…into _this…_

Sallie changed the subject before Mr. Knight could react.

“Dad, I’m fine-”

“What if something happened to you?! What if you _died?_ ”

Sallie winced hard, emitting a small whine that she struggled to press down. The word _died_ scared her. “And with a strange man that I barely know! That _you_ barely know! It hasn’t even been a year and-!”

“Dad, Corey’s in hospital.”

That was when Mr. Knight stalled, hearing the sudden burst of raw emotion dripping off his daughter’s words, and realised that he had caught her at a very terrible time.

“W-Why?”

“He had an accident…he’s in intensive care and…” Sallie trailed off, her eyes lifting from the pavement and a darkness took over her. She heard a voice muttering. Just faintly, but the gnarly tone and brittle accent… A dark, deep voice boomed something important inside of her mind as dread filled her. “I’m on loudspeaker, aren’t I?”

Her father didn’t reply as promptly as he should, almost as if exchanging a concerned look to-

“I’m on _fucking_ loud-speaker!” Standing up straight, her eyes hard and hateful, Sallie stared ahead as if she was confronting Mr. Knight. “Why the fuck am I on loudspeaker?! Why the _fuck_ am I on loudspeaker? Is it because fucking _Satan_ want in on this call?!”

“Sallie-!”

“Actually, love, does it matter?”

There it was. Sam. The bitter, cruel woman that had more power over her father than Mr. Knight himself. The very being that changed the man she once knew and love, the man that created Sallie Knight with her mother…who died on this tragic day years ago.

Sallie shook hard again, another wave of what could potentially be another mental breakdown teasing her mockingly, like a bully cornering her, and it would only be a matter of time before she was too weak to battle against it, cave in, and break once again.

The air around her began to feel slightly cooler now.

“Fuck off, bitch! This fucking conversation has _nothing_ to do with you!”

“Why is Corey in hospital, Sal?!” Sam leered down the phone, and it seemed like she had pulled the phone closer to her dry lips to spit acid at the already-fragile woman. “What dumb crap has he done? Did Corey have a drug overdose or some stupid shit like that?” A cruel smirk was in her words, and Sallie despised not how she said it, but how solidly true it was.

How _correct_ Sam was. It was like she _knew_.

And just like that, a blackness shunned Sallie’s already boiling rage, sedating it for a mere moment. And to her surprise, Sallie didn’t shout. Yes, the urgency to just scream and insult the woman was just there, but instead, Sallie spoke, her voice an icy menace.

“You know what, this world has already killed too many good people. It hasn’t purged enough of people like _you_.” Her teeth clenched hard. “I hope you _fucking_ die of a painful heart-attack, Sam.”

And without another word, Sallie ended the call. She paused, waiting.

And just as expected, Mr. Knight began to call her again. Sallie ended the call before it even began, and when she was expecting a barrage of constant calls, she pushed the main button at the top of her Nokia and turned it off.

Thunder boomed overhead, rolling across the grey skies and rumbling the earth beneath it. The scent of rain in the air.

Sallie closed her aching eyes again, slowly, her back slid down the wall of the building, tucking her legs against her chest and buried her face into her knees, hugging her legs, Sallie sat there and finally cried.

Just beyond the road, Jamie was walking towards the hospital, with Pinky in her trusty mobility scooter. The instant he saw the weeping Brit, Jamie ran to meet her.


	3. Disasterpiece

Thunder boomed tremendously outside. And for the first time in months, California was blessed with rain, the cold winds lashing it aggressively onto the city, drenching the roads and pavements. It slashed against buildings, glistening against the black tarmacs of the roads, making everything glistening, wet and glossy.

Impassively, Corey stared ahead, watching the TV that hung from the wall above his door, staring at the chat show. The volume was minimal, barely audible, but it didn’t matter to him. He wasn’t paying attention. It was just enough to distract him from what was happening.

Sat in his chair, reading a gossip magazine that was two years old, was Joey. He had remained silent most of the time of being here, having no concept in what to talk to Corey. He felt almost frightened in talking to the Vocalist, as if assuming that whatever Joey would say would only harm Corey more. Corey’s mind was at a fragile place, and Joey was just simply too frightened to speak, or ask anything.

But, eventually, Corey spoke up:

“Is she still here?”

Joey looked up, and hesitated.

“Sal?”

“Hmm.”

“Yeah, she’s with Jamie.” Joey reported simply, returning back to the magazine. He was hoping that Shawn, or Mick, or anyone else would come back so that Joey could leave the room. It wasn’t that he didn’t wanted to be by Corey’s side, but he needed space _away_ from everyone. He had mourned over the tragedy of Corey’s failed suicide, but it wasn’t enough. He needed to be away from Corey, unable to bear the sight of him at the moment, a constant reminder of what has happened.

“She hates me.”

That made Joey look up again, seeing Corey staring at the TV numbly.

“Dude, she doesn’t.”

“Then why hasn’t she come to see me?” Corey shot back, his bloodshot eyes gliding over to Joey, and Joey felt his blood grow cold. “She’s usually the first to see me.”

“She _was_.” Joey interjected, a little too firmly. “Unfortunately, she had a meltdown.”

When Corey said nothing, Joey’s gaze returned to the magazine, frowning at the ‘TOP TO DROP’ section of the page, a crude judgement of celebrities’ outfits with a poor rating system.

_Let them fucking wear whatever they want._

“Heh…a meltdown…”

Joey didn’t react, but he heard his statement. “She has a police officer beside her. She could easily run away with him…maybe live in California and have a family…” Corey tilted his head slightly, and the lack of emotion in his voice made his comment seemingly dry and pointed. “I’m a fucking mess. A Disasterpiece. I don’t know why she bothers with me…I’m just nothing…just a sack of shit that does nothing but hurt her…”

Joey closed the magazine calmly, taking a deep breath as he rolled the magazine in his hand.

His fingers shook as he remained still, listening.

“Maybe…” Corey muttered, his voice broken. “Maybe I was wrong about her…” A streak of annoyance tainted his tone. “She should be here, nursing me. If she really cared about me, she would-”

“ _SHUT UP!_ ” Joey hollered vociferously, lifting the rolled-up magazine in the air and slapping it hard against the bedside table, emitting a horrific _slam!_ Corey looked up at Joey with dark, broken eyes, almost hatefully, disgusted how the little drummer interrupted his lament. “For _fuck_ sake, Taylor! Get your fucking shit together!” Joey aggressively threw the magazine across the room, his temper finally boiling over. “Has is _ever_ occurred to you how _she_ fucking feels? How many _hours_ of fucking sleep she had lost for you? You’re not alone because the whole fucking _family_ is here, making sure you’re fucking okay!”

Joey paced around the room in a frantic rage, his hands gripping both sides of his head, flicking his black hair back out of his seething handsome face. Corey just remained silent, watching. “Sallie had a meltdown, okay?! A _really_ fucking bad one, I’ve never seen anything like it, from _anyone!_ And – And maybe it doesn’t help that her fucking _mother died_ on this very day. She was screaming and crying thinking _you_ were fucking dead too!”

Joey was at the foot of the bed now, his trembling hands gripping onto the metal frame at the front, and he leaned over, his eyes glacial and poisonous. “You fucking _idiot!_ Of _course,_ she fucking cares about you! She fucking _loves_ you, you absolute blind fuck!” Straightening, Joey knew he needed to leave, before he committed any acts of physical harm to Corey, finding it suddenly difficult to control his temper. “Stop being a selfish dickhead, sit there, and fucking wallow on what you’ve done, and how hurt _others_ are. We fucking love you, Corey!” That was when Corey felt his heart sink, hearing the emotion wavering Joey’s voice.

Tears glimmered on Joey’s lashes, sobbing now, pointing a trembling finger at the door, indicating Sallie’s general whereabouts. “And there’s a fucking woman out there that would fucking _die_ for you!”

Just then, the broad form of Shawn was looming in the doorway, hearing Joey’s outburst and was horrified to see the little drummer cry.

“Joey?” Shawn piped up, questioning the situation, but at this point Joey needed to leave. The little drummer’s tearful, hateful eyes never left Corey, who only stared at him vacantly, listening intensely.

“You better treat her like a _fucking_ queen when you get back! And you _will_ be back, you fucker!”

Joey turned on his converses, diving and barging past Shawn aggressively and stormed out of the room, hurrying away from his friends, _anywhere_ , leaving Shawn to give Corey a firm, inquiring look.

* * *

Several hours has passed.

Jamie and Pinky finally managed to convince Sallie to come indoors, out of the pouring rain which didn’t seem to seize for many hours. Pinky gave Sallie several items to help soothe her heartache during this, including a necklace with a variety of spiritual crystals. While Sallie wasn’t entirely certain if or how these crystals worked, she appreciated the thought behind it anyway, and hung it around her neck, hoping it would help her. Somehow. And Jamie handed her a laptop, an old, thick chunky machine. At first, Sallie completely refused it. But Jamie explained how it would be a good communication method for them both to remain in contact. With his job, which paid well, he could easily afford another laptop. He handed her his contact details, an email address and work details, knowing that she would have to return home soon.

It was an absurd present, but she appreciated it too.

By then, Joey had found them, much calmer than what he was before, but still livid with Corey’s comments.

He decided against talking to Sallie about it. Just like the Vocalist, Sallie seemed to have numbed all around her, drained and washed-out from colour and life. If anything, he needed to be strong for them. Of course, he lost his shit with Corey, but in a weird way, he knew it was coming. He knew he needed to wake Corey up somehow. Remaining silent and compliant with Corey’s complaints just wasn’t working for him anymore. He needed to express his fury and concerns.

Around 6pm, the rest of the band returned to the hospital, gathering in the visitor’s area. The Slipknot family was summoned by Shawn, as he needed to talk to them all.

Bad news came from Shawn.

Despite the emergency, the band would need to return home, to catch their flight that was taking off in the early hours of tomorrow. George tried to convince his father to keep them for a few more days, and even Paul Bearer tried to convince Roadrunner for their assistance, but due to being heavily booked by other bands, it was unfortunate that they needed to return home, and that only one person can remain behind for Corey until he fully recovers.

Immediately, everyone turned to Sallie, knowing she’d be the one so willing to stay behind.

But when she looked up at Shawn, with those disheartened, blue eyes, he knew otherwise.

“I can’t…” Came the small mew, and Shawn didn’t demand a reason. He knew her reasons why, and completely understood her. Instead, he volunteered himself, in which everyone agreed. No one else seemed to pry into Sallie’s refusal.

Visiting Time was almost over. And this meant that they had to leave Corey behind for now, until he got better and well enough to fly. One by one, the members of the band entered Corey’s room to bid him goodbye, wishing him well and left for their taxi rides, which waited outside for them in the lashing rain.

Sallie was the last one. Almost too terrified to see him again, but she puckered up the courage to at least say goodbye for now.

_It’s like saying goodbye to a dying person…_

The Nurses ushered the band members to leave the hallways, trying to clear the ward up for the patients to relax and sleep. Shawn stayed behind, lingering by the door, waiting for Sallie and watching their interactions. He had heard the voices between his bandmates, their ponders about the relationship between Sallie and Corey. And Shawn was waiting to hear the worst of it.

He prayed that this wouldn’t ruin what could potentially be the best relationship Corey has ever gotten himself into…

From behind the glass window, he watched subtly.

Sallie closed the door behind her, her eyes looking down at Corey, who sat slumped in his bed. His arms folded across his chest, frowning slightly. For a moment, he looked like a child having a tantrum. But Sallie critically judged his expression, and knew he was just hiding the guilt that was crippling his insides.

“Hey…” He started, and Sallie smiled faintly.

“Hey…” Sallie took a few steps forward. Her eyes locked onto him, looking at him, and finding her heart break more and more, testing her emotions, _really_ trying to make her cry. Every second she stared at him got more painful each time.

Corey waited for her to wrap her arms around him and kiss him, making him feel better and telling him that everything was going to be okay…

Sallie remained away from him, unable to stand the thought of getting too close to him. Her gaze dropped, looking away.

Corey tilted his head slightly.

“Babe?”

That precious little word made tears sting the back of her eyes, and she shut them tightly. Corey wanted to coax her towards him, his bruised hand smoothing out the bedsheet beside him, inviting her to sit down there. “Little Meep…”

A long, shuddering breath escaped her, trying to calm herself down, and yet Corey kept trying to persuade her over. “C’mere, babe,”

Sallie took two steps towards him, and suddenly a hand lashed across his face, slapping him.

Shawn flinched at the velocity of it and hearing the assault from behind the glass pane. How hurtful it must be for her to hit Corey like that…

Corey shut his eyes tightly, not reacting entirely, his hand slowly touching his face. He grunted.

“Ahh…fuck…”

“How…c-could…you…” Sallie hissed through clenched teeth, tearfully, her eyes filling with hot tears again. “I…don’t know…why…” Her hand remained suspended in the air from when she slapped him, and slowly, her fingers bent and curled, clenching into a fist that shook with agony, her eyes closing. “…I can’t…even….”

Corey looked up at Sallie, tears brimming his own eyes to hear the heartache in her voice, and watched as she stood up, turning away from him. Her words broken and torn; it was so difficult for her to speak without sobbing. “I’ll…see you back…at home…” And she paced out, head low and buried in her hand, hurrying the room and rushing to reunite with the rest of the band outside.

She hurried past Shawn, leaving the Clown to return to Corey, walking inside the room to see the man himself crying.

* * *

That evening, Sallie slept. She slept so long and heavy, trying to block the trauma out of her mind, but she knew it was only a temporary effort. Jamie stayed with the bandmates, discussing about their flights and remaining nearby in case anything happened.

Thankfully, it was a simple, peaceful night. By Sallie’s request, or more-so, her aloof attitude, everyone respected her space and did not disturb her. Even in the early hours when they had to get up for their flight, Sallie remained silent the majority of the journey, only speaking when being spoken to.

It was evident she was in so much trouble and agony over Corey, her heart pulling to one side on how traumatic it felt, how painful she felt by his acts, but the other side was tugging the other way, reminding her how much she loved him.

And indeed, she loved him so very, very much.

She would die for this man. She would _marry_ this man…

_Maybe this is why it hurts so fucking much…I’m actually in LOVE with him…_

Sallie tucked herself into the corner of the plane, her back turned and faced the window, hugging herself as she fell into another numbing sleep. Joey dedicated himself as Sallie’s carer throughout the entire day, making sure she was okay and keeping an eye on her. He trusted her, but deep down he felt the need to make sure she didn’t do anything stupid.

 _Last time I trusted someone, they tried to kill themselves…_ He thought cynically. He found it difficult to forgive Corey at this moment…he couldn’t imagine how Sallie must have felt.

When their plane landed, and everyone was preparing to divert back to their homes, Sallie mutely apologised for her actions, in which cued her family to huddle around her and embrace each other in a large, family hug, comforting her, _understanding_ her.

It was just a blessing that she was surrounded by such good people, and she knew after a few days she’ll start to feel more like herself again. But for now, she could only function the bare necessities.

Joey remained beside Sallie during that day too, even if it did consist of minding her as she slept. Home wasn’t his top concern. His mother was used to his long absences. He was just persistent in staying with Sallie, feeling a more primal connection in protecting her.

Coming back to Corey’s apartment was a catastrophe, however. It looked like the apartment was raided by robbers, with clothes and litter dotted everywhere, and he watched Sallie shake her head at the scene in dismay, remembering how Corey left this place. She tried to tidy after him, but Corey promised her that he would tidy his mess.

He didn’t.

She dropped her bags on the floor and looked at Joey softly.

“I’m going to sleep.” She said again, and Joey didn’t stop her. He pulled her into a small hug before leaving her alone, watching her closing the bedroom door over and hid herself under the darkness of the bedroom.

Joey stood in the centre of the apartment, hands on hips, glaring down at the mess around him. He bent down, picking an empty bottle up, and began to tidy as quietly as possible.

So, it was one less thing for Sallie to worry about when she woke up.


	4. Harper

“So, how was California, Sal?”

Sallie had to hold back a grimace from that question, trying to refrain the urge to hit her boss. Who, while innocent in Sallie’s internal war, did not make matters easier for her.

_Like you’d give a fucking shit…_

“It was great.” Sallie replied with a thin smile, looking up at Emma and shrugged sheepishly. “It’s always sunny.”

Emma gave her a half-assed smile.

“Great.” And she resumed back onto the cash register, cashing the money up for the day.

The first day back, Sallie knew was going to be hard, the first day back in Iowa without Corey, and what was worse…

Sallie’s eyes glanced at the tall, pretty blond woman, who loomed beside Emma, watching her, _studying_ her as Emma tutored her through the process. No introduction yet, but even from that, Sallie knew this new face was going to be her new Supervisor.

She could only distract herself with rearranging the display by the front door. It was strangely difficult, hearing Emma and the new member of staff talking, grinning, _joking_ …their laughs high and irritating. Sallie could feel her temper wavering slightly, but even though she tried to contain herself, she was finding it difficult to not be so envious of what was happening with them.

She felt so isolated.

For what felt like hours, Emma finally had the decency to introduce Sallie to her supervisor.

“This is Racheal.” Emma indicated the pretty woman, her eyes hazel, lips slim yet perfect. Very pretty. And Sallie’s mind became so critical after that, judging her as subtly as possible, finding her figure absolutely annoying. How beautiful those curves were, and what was so painfully obvious was that she had a rather large ass, perky and held back by black pants. It was distracting if anything…

The fuck was going on with Sallie… Normally, she would find herself feeling so cynical whenever she was in a bad mood…and in a way, she still remained in a terrible mood even after several hours of sleep. But instead of just remaining grumpy, she was feeling everything getting worse, getting darker. She was getting more angrier, and had to mentally remind herself not to go ape-shit on anyone. But even now, it was getting worse just how she was comparing herself with Racheal, despising her wide hips and slim neck, finding them to be traits Sallie had, but even then, _hers_ were better somehow. Her soft tanned flesh, delicate unworked hands, untouched nails. The perfect image of an easy life, and here she was becoming Supervisor…

_How do you know she didn’t work for it?_

_Because she didn’t, that’s why._

The demons had always found a way of making Sallie’s cruel judgement so correct, even when the answers aren’t entirely right, or not even correct at all. Somehow, she was always so sure that what she thought of at the time was fact, and no one could convince her otherwise.

Sallie just felt like a failure of a human being. _Ugly_.

And if her own presence and relationship with Corey wasn’t enough for him to stop attempting suicide…what was even the point in her being here anymore…

When Emma dismissed the pair, leaving the store like she had done so many times, Sallie decided to fight against the darkness, straightening and puckering up the strength to approach Rachael. Perhaps she wasn’t so bad.

“Hey, I’m Sallie.” Sallie introduced, holding her hand out politely.

Racheal looked back at Sallie, cocking a pretty blond brow.

“Yes, I know.” She said without hesitation, pointing at one of the mannequins in the centre of the store. “Go grab a cloth and give that a clean. It’s filthy!”

And before Sallie could reply, Rachael had turned and made her way back to the office, probably to focus on paperwork, leaving Sallie alone.

Sallie’s destructive eyes turned for the door…

…and decided against walking out. She can’t afford to lose her job, even if she was losing the will to live at this point.

Work wasn’t easy. It wasn’t even fun. A complete change in the atmosphere. Sallie despised it, now feeling that terrible sensation of dread in returning to what was probably one of her favourite places in the world. Of course, not just the lewd factor of it, but it was where she and Corey first met, their first moments of friendship, intense arguments and bonding.

Rachael was aloof with Sallie, and assuming it was simply first-day nerves, her jokes and friendliness got her nowhere but several steps _back_ in how she was feeling. Rachael didn’t respond to her questions and didn’t even batter an eyelash to any of Sallie’s silly jokes.

_Fucking brick wall…_

Blanks stares or hard smiles was all Sallie got, and very quickly Sallie found herself giving back the same tight smiles and furrowed brows, the hard expression of forced contentment. They rarely spoke to each other after Sallie gave up making the effort, realising she wasn’t talking to her supervisor, but a _friend_ of Emma’s…

The customers had noticed a distinct change in the atmosphere too, but they didn’t really matter to Sallie anymore.

She was desperately missing Corey, even though she was still furious with him.

So, when Sid invited her out after her shift, Sallie gladly took it.

* * *

 _Yankee Doodle Dandy Tattoo_. A new Tattoo Studio that had only popped up recently, according to Sid. Sallie had never heard of it before, but Sid had become a frequent visitor there, his recent tattoos being designed and done in that very same place.

Sid was so good to Sallie. He had asked her to meet him by the local Coffee Shop, already buying a coffee for her when she arrived. And even after a day or so, Sallie still looked so hollow. The sight crippled the DJ, watching as she walked down the pavement towards him, head down, tucked away within Corey’s hoodie, the large hood covering her head like a druid robe, shielding the world away from her, not wanting to make eye-contact with anyone else, unless she was spoken to.

She glanced up to see Sid waiting outside the coffee shop, and Sid frowned. Her eyes were stained with the inky redness of sorrow, evidently raw from crying. She had only just finished crying.

With the take-out coffee in hand, Sid immediately stepped towards her and pulled her into a firm hug without a word, knowing how distraught she was. She had been trying to remain ‘normal’, trying to cope the day as if nothing happened. But he knew she was struggling, so very much, even with Joey by her side constantly, it was still hard for her. The band-members can only support Sallie so much…but the demons inside of her head…only she can fight against them. Not because her brothers couldn’t tolerate with it, but she had locked herself down away from everyone, creating a barrier that she refused to let down, giving everyone the cold shoulder, not answering text messages or calls. Joey was their only form of communication.

And what was increasingly difficult was that Sallie now just _refuses_ to talk about her issues, when she used to be so open about them. Perhaps she just feared that whenever she spoke of them, the worst will occur, too frightened to let anyone know of her woes or panics, should they muster the evidence and conjure them into reality. Even _she_ was too terrified to acknowledge them!

“You’re gonna be okay, Sal!” Sid insisted to her hair, burying his face into her neck.

He felt Sallie lift her hands up and hold onto him softly. Not a typical Sallie hug. Not the firm, tight embrace that made you feel wanted and safe. This was a cry for help, a depressing display of giving up, her own body didn’t have the energy to go on today. All she just wanted to do was sleep. Sleep the pain away.

Sid knew that he had to keep the sunshine for her. She was suffering in a storm of her grief, and he, and his brothers, needed to be the glorious sunshine she once was when they first met. Pulling away, he beamed a supporting smile, one that told her that he was fully aware that she wasn’t feeling good enough to be out, but he was so _proud_ that she was here with him. “Got you a coffee.” He piped up, holding up the take-out cup.

Her stinging eyes glanced down at the cup, and Sid waited, promptly assuming that she was going to reject it.

Sallie lifted a shaking hand and took it delicately; a small smile pulling pathetically at the edge of her lips and made a small noise of appreciation. Sid studied her as she lifted the trembling cup to her lips, drinking the coffee slowly, almost lazily, a trickle of coffee slipping past the corner of her lips and rolling down her chin and neck.

She ignored it, closing her eyes as she drank the nectar of her favourite drink. And Sid was feeling his chest inflame with hurting.

It was like her body was on the verge of shutting down, barely able to function.

“So, how was work?” Sid asked softly, unable to bear the silence between them.

“I hate it.” Sallie barely managed to say, her voice raspy.

Biting his lips, Sid decided to not ask her or talk about anything in relation to work. It was Corey-related. However, Sid wasn’t disheartened. He had prepared for such a situation, and so he began to just be there for her.

“I’m sorry, Sal.” He said, rubbing her hand and directing her down the path, making their way to his appointment at the Tattoo Studio. “So, this next Tattoo is gonna be a fun one!”

Sallie’s eyes slid to him silently. She didn’t speak anymore, but she was _listening_ , and that’s all Sid wanted. He tapped his cheekbone, just below his temple. “I’m gonna have one _right_ here.” Spying Sallie’s questionable blink, he added: “Because I want to, you moron!” He beamed, shaking his head. “You’re not my ma!”

A small giggle, or what sounded like a giggle, left Sallie’s nose in a huff. It was enough for Sid.

They made it by the Tattoo Studio promptly, entering the building and into the warmth of the waiting room. Another couple sat by the seating area, both reading a magazine together, heavily tattooed. Sallie dully turned to them, looking at their colourful variety of tattoos and admiring the artwork behind them. Like Sid, they were such living canvases, breathing art. As Sid approached the counter to announce his appointment, Sallie moved to the far corner of the waiting room, slumping in the seat beside a potted plant and turned to the large window, watching the world from inside.

Behind her she heard a woman call out in glee to see Sid, with some jesting and laughing. But Sallie ignored it, numbing it out, falling into the void of her self-loathing.

It was a shame, really. Her own self-hatred was becoming the new safe space for her, and all because she conditioned herself to expect nothing but the worst from everyone.

Sometimes it was just easier to hate…

Hatred was all she knew… Love has betrayed her and abandoned her.

So inhuman, an embody of nothingness. Gone from this world, her mind deceiving her and left her, and she sat as a hollow husk of what was supposed to be a fearless human.

Sunlight beamed through the branches of the leafy trees along the sidewalk, a family walking past. And an old man with his dog ambled past, along with a few other residents of Des Moines. Even with the flushes of Spring occurring all around her, Des Moines was more depressing than anything else.

Corey was in another state, in such a vulnerable position, and she wasn’t there to support him. Because she was simply too angry, too scared to look at her error.

_You’re such a horrible friend. You’re disgusting. No one wants to be with you. No one loves you._

_I KNOW…_

Sallie shook within the heat of the hoodie, her hands tucked in the sleeves and inside the front pocket, hood blocking all around her.

Her strength so brittle, so fragile, the urgency to cry just on the surface.

All she could do was cry and sleep.

Or hurt people. And that was part of a void she was too terrified to touch, knowing that she would easily succumb to its temptations.

Sid leaned on the counter, grinning in mock-anger at the woman, who leaned at the other side of the counter, smirking smugly. Golden blonde hair tied in a bushy ponytail, streaks of turquoise-blue and sea-green in her hair. Just like a lot of her clients, she too was covered in tattoos, but not too much to the point it removed her humanity. Brilliant moon-blue eyes sparked in mischievousness as she looked at her favourite Client.

Harper Smith. A new face in Iowa. Just like Sallie, she came from England and moved to the States, travelling across and between different States as she moved her store around, trying to find her place in the world. It often consisted of herself and another staff member, usually a local looking for a part-time job. The Tattoo Studio was only small and used to be a Pop-Up store. Now, finding a vacant building in the centre of Des Moines, Harper tried her chance with the city. And so far, it was succeeding.

“So, asshole, you return?” Harper announced, with Sid tutting, rolling his eyes.

“Of course, woman! I had to settle the score with you, once and for all!” Sid announced, tapping his cheekbone. “But first, princess, I wanna have my tattoo here before you end me.”

Harper cocked a brow at Sid’s request.

“Right on your face?” Smirking, she added: “You _sure_ you can trust me in not drawing a dick on your face?”

“I’m expecting it, to be honest!” He replied, and they both burst out laughing.

The world numbed around Sallie, the voices becoming vague and unimportant.

Sallie felt her eyes brimming with hot tears, teasing and threatening her. Frantically, her weary pupils darted around for a distraction from the darkness that was excluding her from reality, her eyes fastened onto the potted plant, and focused on the origins of it, trying to eliminate the depression.

How it was once in the wild, perhaps. Or maybe it was merely a small seed that grew into a prosperous plant, basking in the dull sun of Iowa.

It was amazing, how nature could produce such wonderful and unique creations, beautiful creations, indescribable…people…

Suddenly, she found herself tucked behind a tree, hands on the rough bark, and peered around the corner, fondly looking back at Corey and giggled when he spotted her, trying to hide behind the tree again before her best friend grappled her from behind and wrestled her to the floor, the forestry floor rustling beneath their laughing souls.

Sallie’s eyes watched before them, missing those simple times, wondering if any of that was _real_.

_DID THAT NOT MEANT FUCKING ANYTHING TO YOU?!_

_DO I MEAN FUCKING NOTHING?!_

_YOU FUCKING **LIED** TO ME! YOU FUCKING **PROMISED!!**_

Sallie realised she wasn’t breathing, holding in her emotions, stopping her breathing altogether and her lungs tightened, deprived from air.

Attaining where she was, she had to take a long breath out, exhaling as calmly and as silently as she could to not raise suspicions of her struggles. Trying to calm herself down. Everything around her reminded her of Corey.

Even when she closed her eyes, she opened them expecting to be lying in bed with Corey, burying her face into his chest, the safest place she was blessed with…and now her own safe haven seemed to be at threat, it seemed so unstable and dangerous to even tamper with. She didn’t fully comprehend what was going through Corey’s head, and that’s what made this matter worse.

Sallie lifted her index finger to her lips, pushing the digit into her mouth and bit down hard enough to emit pain, to give her a reason to focus the pain elsewhere, teeth-marks dinting her flesh.

Harper noticed the secluded figure in the corner, and nodded her head subtly at Sallie’s direction, looking at Sid.

“Is that…?”

“Yeah.” Sid whispered, glancing over, seeing her back, the hoodie hiding her from the world, a bitter, sad replacement of Corey… Sid turned back to Harper, leaning closer, his voice dropping lower so only Harper could hear him. “She’s…in a _very_ bad place.”

“I understand.” Harper sighed in empathy. Sid had been updating her over the situation for some time, and so when he informed her about Corey’s suicide attempt, it was when everything started to fall apart, almost too quickly for them all to catch. Now everyone, like pillars supporting a brilliant web, was holding thin threads of their family, Corey suspended between the strings, and everyone was trying hard not to let him fall. And one of those pillars, Sallie, was crumbling.

If Corey attempts anything again, and _succeeds_ …Sid was certain Sallie would follow, and all he knew would die with them, like dominos.

“Sid,”

Sid turned and faced the British Tattooist, who was giving him a strong smile, and found himself so grateful to have another hearty friend to help him. “I’m just finishing cleaning up after my last client. So, when you’re ready, bring Sallie in with you. She’ll be safe.”

Sid blinked. Now, normally, no more than three people were allowed in the room considering how small each booth was, and typically two of them would be Tattooists. So, for Harper to invite Sallie in was a blessing. He smiled at the Tattooist, grateful.

“Thank you…” He whispered, clenching his fist and gently pushing it against her face, mimicking a punch. He straightened from the counter. “I’m just gonna check on her.”

Harper nodded, returning to her studio to finish her last little jobs. Sid approached Sallie, sitting beside her and placed his hands on her arms, trying to get her attention.

“Hey Sal. You’re gonna meet a good friend of mine…” He paused. “Well, she’s a cock. But _someone_ ’s gotta love her, y’know!” He chuckled.

No reaction. Sallie was still hunched over.

“Sal.” Sid murmured, his hands gripped harder and made her face him.

He noticed red immediately. “ _Sal!_ ” He cried out instinctively, shoving his fingers between her teeth and pried them open, releasing her bleeding finger from her teeth. Teeth-marks printed, black and purple, on her knuckle, with streaks of blood running down the back of her trembling hand.

His hand snatched around her finger, protecting it from any form of self-harm. But when he looked back at Sallie, she looked so distant, like a traumatic child trying to accustom to reality again. She blinked a few times, her frosty eyes glancing down at her hand, which Sid held tightly onto, and winced slightly to finally realise that there was pain, blood faintly staining her teeth.

She sniffed, unsure what to do with herself. But Sid wrapped his arms around her, hugging her, tightly, pushing his face into her shoulder and slowly began to rock her soothingly, ignoring the stares from the other clients around them. “It’s okay, Sal. It’s okay, I’ve got you…”

His heart was frantic, completely taken back by this. He realised how severe this was, that Sallie should _not_ be left alone. Not right now, anyway. Not until she was strong enough to fight the day, and to be trusted.

He was lucky, however. Harper was prompt and hurried towards them, and when she saw blood seeping between Sid’s fingers, she immediately invited them inside of her booth, closing the door behind her for privacy.

Inside the booth was warm, the lights so bright and hot. Sid wasn’t sure why, the windows were open, but it didn’t matter.

He rushed Sallie to the sink, with Harper already fetching the first aid kit. She was a little startled in what she had walked into, but she was determined to help Sid with this case. She had heard good things about Sallie during her conversations with Sid in their tattoo appointments, and even she was taken back to see someone, who Sid described as the blood of Slipknot, the one that made the impossible possible, the one who supported their band from the beginning and would cheer them on, their own little cheerleader, the one who rescued Corey…look so… _defeated_.

_Poor thing must have been through so much…_

Sid held Sallie’s trembling finger under the tap of rushing cold water, numbing the pain and trying to stop the bleeding. And like a great team, Harper was ready with the bandages and towel, drying and holding Sallie’s finger before wrapping it up safely with the bandage, fixing the wound.

“There. That’s better!” Harper beamed, looking up to see the fatigued Brit before her. “Can’t have you bleeding all over my booth. It would look bad!”

Harper’s eyes lifted to Sallie’s gaze, and immediately read every scar that laid within those eyes. This woman was giving up, and she wasn’t even trying to pick herself up anymore, not having enough mental strength. She was so lost. But firmly, Harper pressed on, just trying to be welcoming and, well, _herself_ really. “Hey,” She lifted her hands to Sallie, and when she spotted Sallie glaring coldly at her, Harper knew it wasn’t a good idea, and her hands dropped.

 _Don’t fucking touch me!_ Her eyes screamed.

Instead, Harper indicated the black, leather seat in the corner of the booth. “Take a seat there and just relax.” Harper said and felt a little calmer when Sallie turned her attention to the seat, and approached it, crashing onto it heavily and stared ahead vacantly. She couldn’t bend her finger, the pain too staggering for it to work.

Harper turned to Sid, pointing at the Tattoo table in the centre of the room. “You sit there, asshat.” She grinned, receiving an insulting glare from the DJ. He obeyed, sitting up upon the table and watched as she walked out of the room for a brief moment, peeking her head around the door and requesting a coffee to be made, muttering about how a client was stressed out.

Sid smiled at her hospitality, knowing that this wasn’t the greatest first impression of Sallie, but he knew she completely understood, taking it so professionally and just like a dear friend. She didn’t judge, she just supported. There was something rather magical about that, she was like another Sallie…

Maybe it’s just a British thing.

The DJ turned and faced Sallie, seeing her slumped in the chair, hood draped over her eyes, hiding her wounded features.

“Hey Sal.”

Nothing.

“Sal?”

“What?”

“I’m not angry at you.” A smile tinted his words. Sallie slightly lifted her head up, glaring hotly at Sid in question. She was obviously in disagreement with him, but decided against arguing back, and just looked away, staring at the wall dedicated to all of Harper’s tattoo designs. Some were so captivating, beautiful and intense in colours, while some were tribal and simple, yet effective.

She acknowledged him. That was good enough for Sid.

Soon, Harper returned with a cup of coffee, bringing it over to Sallie and gave it to her. She received a faint smile of appreciation.

“You’re safe here, Sal.” Harper reminded Sallie, straightening and when she was satisfied, she turned to focus on Sid, who had been sitting patiently. Diverting the attention off Sallie was probably the best thing to do for now. Giving her space but still not being overwhelming.

Sid gave Harper a grateful smile.

“Thank you.” He said softly. “She isn’t herself.”

“Oh, I know.” Harper replied, turning to her desk, where all of her inks and tattoo pens were set out, ready for Sid’s tattoo. “She’s just regaining her strength. We all crash when we’ve reached our breaking point of being strong for too long. It’s _never_ a sign of weakness.” Harper said this loud enough for Sallie to hear. She wasn’t expecting any form of reply from the mute woman, but she knew she was listening, sipping her coffee slowly. 

Feeling their eyes on her, Sallie looked away, staring at the window that showed the backstreets of the store.

_Corey…_

A single tear finally broke, rolling down her cheek and falling.


	5. Cruel Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Amy Lee's stunning cover of the Bananarama's Cruel Summer. Please check it out! <3

Joey stood by the doorway, staring through the crack of the door.

Watching her, a small foetus under the thick blankets of Corey’s bed. Sallie hadn’t moved since she came back from work, hiding and locking herself into Corey’s bedroom. She greeted Joey with small, tired smiles. A subtle greeting and appreciation for the drummer’s absolute dedication in helping her get through whatever she was experiencing…

In a painful parallel, she saw herself and Corey when she first moved to this apartment, how she was so insistent in staying in his apartment to make sure he was okay. Joey was Sallie, and Sallie was Corey…

She had cried so much. Never had she known to cry so much for so long…even when her mother died, the little girl she was back then never had the ability to vent all of her misery and mourning through crying. She screamed, she hated, she attacked, she punished…anything and everything she could think of, just to give her a small essence of peace in her heart…

Now, she didn’t have the strength to even commit anything. She felt empty, distraught and vacant, a part of herself was gone after seeing Corey in such a state. The scent of the hospital was still in her nose, and every time she got a waft of anything merely _close_ to it, she would feel tears welling up.

A lot of her time was spent thinking, spend pondering if everything she did had a meaning, if anything she tried was pointless. If her existence was meaningless…

She didn’t know and would rather not tamper with those demonic thoughts. Instead, sleep seemed to be the only thing to help her numb the agony. She had told Joey to go back home, a little sharply last time…

And yet Joey was still here.

His now-black hair laid lank over his face, his delicate features peering through the curtain of his hair.

“All she does is sleep…” Joey whispered, knowing that Paul was standing beside him. Paul’s hazel-brown eyes fell in sorrow, knowing that, according to Joey, Sallie hadn’t improved the last few days. She hasn’t even peaked in attitude, not talkative. She just went to work, ate a small sample of whatever Joey bought or made for her, and returned to the darkness of the room. “It’s been a week, Paul…” Joey whined, softly closing the door over to give the Brit some peace.

“I don’t know what else we can do, Joe…” Paul sighed, turning back to the battered sofa that sat in the centre of the main room. The little drummer meekly followed Paul, falling heavily onto the other side of the sofa, his small fingers fidgeting. “It’s just…gonna take some time.”

“But how long?” Joey asked, sad blue eyes lifting to the Pig-Bassist. “I’m scared in case she’ll never become herself again…and Corey…I’m still…” Joey stopped.

“Hey…” Paul said, placing a hand on Joey’s arm. “It’s okay to be mad at Corey. I’m furious with him too…just…we still love him like a brother. We’ve got to keep them both sane.” Tilting his head, Paul smiled. “One day, this will all pass. Don’t worry.”

“I hope so, Paul… I really do…”

* * *

“You guys mind if we went here?”

“Yeah, sure.” Rose replied, sitting comfortably between Barbie and Liv.

Harper was at the steering wheel, her hands gripping onto it firmly as she turned the vehicle around, driving towards a near parking lot, close enough to get to _Rieman Music_.

From behind, Liv’s eyes have been looking at the wing-mirror on Sallie’s side, spying the woman sitting at the front, elbow resting on the door, staring numbly outside through the open window. As expected, Sallie didn’t speak a lot of the time, but it was okay. She agreed…or more-so practically _forced_ by Mick, to come along with the girls, the giant Guitarist forcing Sallie to sit in the front seat and buckled the seatbelt for her, slamming the door and locking her inside. Strangely, Sallie didn’t fight too much, like she was aware that she can’t just simply lock herself in the bedroom and needed to see the sunshine again.

Harper has been introduced to the bandmates by Sid, including the girls, and was accepted instantly. The gang really liked her, and when she suggested going out to the city to gather some things, it was the perfect opportunity for the girls to spend time together, including a very mute Sallie.

Joey needed that reassurance that Sallie wasn’t entirely dead inside. Some girl-time, plenty of coffee and sunshine should help her at least…

Rose shuffled between Barbie and Liv once Harper parked.

“C’mon guys! I’m in a sandwich here!” She exclaimed a little too loudly, making Barbie giggle softly.

“Okay, okay!” She cooed softly, unbuckling her seatbelt and stepping out of the car. Rose practically threw herself out, with Liv stepping out from the other side. Harper soon followed, pulling her black bag over her shoulder, watching with patience as Sallie slowly opened the door, unhurriedly rising from her seat and closing the door softly. Her face never shifted, always holding this storm cloud within her eyes.

“Hey Sal, this is a really cool place!” Harper piped up, getting Sallie involved with the conversation. The little Brit faced her fellow Brit and gave her a very gentle smile in reply. That was enough.

Barbie felt her phone buzz, knowing it was Mick texting her. She reminded herself to reply back to him, knowing what he was asking.

Together, the group made their way inside of the music store, out of the heat that was now cruel and harsh against their flesh, their clothes stifling with the absurd amount of heat.

It reminded Sallie of California…

Within the building was cool, the air-conditioning on full blast, a pleasant sensation to their heated bodies. Just as Harper expected, the store was practically empty, which was a blessing. More peace for them.

Sallie slowly bit her lower lip, her eyes immediately looking at all of the shining, new guitars that hung from the walls, the same horizontal display walls her workplace had, and it bitterly reminded her of Corey. It seemed that _everything_ reminded her of him.

First came the depression of his absence, but then came the horror and fury she still had for him, always reminding herself that the slap she gave him didn’t do justice on how she was feeling at this moment…

But then came the love. The sweet and bitter adoration she had for such a dysfunctional man, and how she craved for him, how she demanded to hear his voice, to smell his skin and hair, to kiss him…

Everything was aching now.

Her eyes dropped to the floor, looking at their feet.

“So, what are you looking for?” Barbie asked, turning to Harper who grinned, shrugging.

“Oh, nothing in particular! I just wanted to have a nose!” She beamed, receiving a playful glare from Liv.

Rose chuckled, taking a step forward-

“Don’t go wrecking shit, Rose.”

All of the girls turned to see that the voice came from Sallie, who was feebly looking up through her dark hair, and a small smirk tugged at the end of her lips.

Liv felt her heart lift, realising that it was Sallie speaking, and it was as if it was the first sign of life returning to her.

Rose felt it too, and she flashed a naughty grin.

“I’ll try not to be ruthless!” She chuckled, turning on the heels of her feet and hurrying to the other side of the store, approaching the counter were a rather bored clerk stood, reading a music magazine as he leaned against the counter. Rose slapped her hand onto the desk, alarming the clerk to look up and saw that he was wanted. He flashed her a small, awkward smile.

“Yes, ma’am?”

Rose straightened, and for a brief moment, she looked so serious, an important question building in her throat. She opened her mouth:

“Now this is the story all about how my life got flipped turned upside down, and I’d like to take a minute, just sit right there, I’ll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel-Air!”

The clerk glared hotly at Rose.

Harper watched from the corner of her eye to see Sallie already walking away, looking calmly at the instruments that hung on the walls, her fingers shakily lifting up to touch them, but then retracted her hand back, changing her mind.

“Ahh, look at this baby!” Liv piped up from the other side, making Harper face her. Sallie will be fine alone, and it was good to see her returning back to earth after such a long week of dead silence.

“Oh? You play guitar?” Harper piped up, watching as Liv grabbed a flying-V guitar from the display, holding it so calmly and naturally as if she had experience. But then her question was answered when Liv began to strum it softly, hearing the crisp notes emitting from the strings, and nodded.

“Hmm…been a while. Haven’t picked my old guitar up since…before we left for California. Just haven’t been…” Liv frowned.

“Hey, I know.” Harper said softly, understanding the situation. “I know I wasn’t there when the shit-storm happen, but I’m here. Okay?” Her eyes lifted to keep an eye on the others, seeing Rose harassing the clerk once again, reciting the entire introduction of the rap song from _The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_. Barbie was eyeing up the trumpets, admiring their golden brass and the sparkling lights that reflected off their shiny surfaces. And Sallie-

“Where’s Sallie?” Liv mewed, a little distress toning her voice.

“She’s gone downstairs.” Barbie called out, pointing at the staircase at the other side of the room. “It’s okay.”

Sighing deeply, assuming that Sallie vanished off the face of the earth, Liv and Harper felt comfortable enough to know that Sallie wasn’t planning on going anywhere. “Do you play any instruments, Harper?” Barbie asked eventually, approaching the blond Brit.

“Well, it’s been many years, but yes, I started to play the drums when I was younger…”

Sallie carefully walked down the stairs, her boots feeling so feeble underneath her weight. Downstairs was far cooler than upstairs, being buried underground and having no windows, but the air-conditioning circulated the building perfectly.

To her surprise, there was no one by the desk. But perhaps it was normal to have one clerk on duty during these quiet hours. There was plenty of cameras around, however. Not that it worried Sallie too much. The less people she was around, the better she’d feel.

She had to admit, she appreciated the family for everything they were doing. All so patient and calm, supporting even when Sallie wasn’t exactly the most sociable. How rigid and cruel she had become the last week, and yet they were all willing to be with her and help her, giving her space when she requested it, even via body-language.

_I’ll eventually feel better…I’ve been through worse before…this pain will pass…_

She kept reminding herself, knowing that this heartache will end somehow. 

The peace of downstairs was brilliant. It wasn’t the painful silence she had suffered the last week. It was calming, one that held a sense of meaning.

This silence has a purpose, and it was comforting.

Downstairs, pianos and keyboards dotted around the room, glistening blacks and whites. Some looking so fantastically grand, and others were basic but still wonderful to admire.

_I haven’t played piano for years…_

Slowly, Sallie approached a black piano. It wasn’t a typical grand piano with the elaborate lid that was propped up, revealing the glorious intricate works of an old piano.

It was upright, its back straight and proper. Not a rich man’s hobby, but not a poor man’s either…

The middle.

A small trinket of life came back to Sallie upon looking at the piano before her. She remembered those times of playing with the ivories back when she was living with her mother and father, back when the sun wasn’t cruel, and the days were filled with laughter and smiles.

Her mother’s parents were well-off, rich…not that Sallie or her parents saw any of it. But she recalled a brilliant grand piano in the centre of their ‘posh’ room, the one room Sallie wasn’t allowed to enter in as a child. But, being a _Knight_ as her mother would exclaim, a young Sallie Knight explored the manor and found it standing there in the beautiful moonlight while the adults attended to the Christmas party at the grand hall.

This was her Grandfather’s room, the one room no one was allowed to enter, and yet the little child found herself struggling to perch herself onto the elegant seating of the piano, her small chubby fingers touching the black and white keys, feeling the weight behind each and every note…

And when her Grandfather found her there…there was no shouting, no punishment. For what she thought would happen never came…and that was one of the fondest, probably _only_ memory, Sallie had of her Grandfather, of him holding her on his lap and began to play the piano, to demonstrate what such a stunning piece of instrument could create, and Sallie felt her soul being touched by the beauty of music for the very first time…

Sitting on the stool now, Sallie’s eyes stared numbly at the keys, her fingers long and slim, traced over the distinct grooves between the ivory keys…

She pushed, carefully, so scared of tracing old terrain that she had abandoned for so many years.

The piano emitted a dull note, its heaviness under her finger, feeling the wire within it vibrate when the hammer hit it.

She exhaled deeply, her finger moving calmly to the black key just above the key she pushed and heard the slightly different note. Impassively, Sallie’s fingers began to carry on, more digits following suit, joining it, her thumbs resting…and just like an old melody, she realised that, despite the years of abandoning a passion, all due because Pianos remind her so much of her mother, it returned to her rather quickly, and it felt as if a day did not pass by where she didn’t touch the keys of a piano.

It was refreshing, revitalising a crack that she had left unattended inside of her soul, regaining that first lift she experienced as a child.

_A song…a song…do I remember any songs…?_

Sallie hesitated, frowning. Many potential songs came to her, but the majority of them were hauntingly broken, too disorientated to recognise or recall their pattern.

There _was_ one, the most recent and she could only remember a part of it…

_Mum…loved this song…_

A trembling finger found the key…

_I can’t! I-I can’t do it-! It’s gonna hurt!_

_Is it?_

Sallie stared.

_Just play it. You WANT to play it…_

The room so silent, with only her breathing audible, Sallie shook. She was partly frightened, knowing that she herself wasn’t strong enough emotionally to play it…but then again, will she ever be?

_It will help…_

Sallie didn’t know where this ray of hope came from, but it stood out and persistent so much that eventually, she gave into it.

Finding the keys for her other hand, Sallie pushed them all at once, sounding a familiar chime.

_Yes, this is the place…_

Taking a final deep breath, her fingers recalling the sensation of a weighty hammer tapping on wire, her fingers found themselves playing the notes, emitting a piano cover of a song she knew her mother loved…

Her eye muscles tightened to hear the tune, hearing the melancholy sound of the piano, rekindling a long-lost love Sallie had discarded years ago…never thinking she would touch a piano again.

Her lips tightened harder, her throat burning. But what she knew was tears wasn’t the only thing she felt. The urgency to speak…the urge to _sing!_

“ _Hot summer streets, and the pavements are burning, I sit around…”_ Her words quivered, tears softly brimming the corner of her eyes as the sorrowful notes lifted around her, wrapping herself around in the shield of peace, pulling out her tortured wound and holding it before her, confronting it.

“ _Trying to smile but the air is so heavy and dry...”_ At this point now, Sallie had suddenly found herself disembodied and not in the world. Instead, she was in that distinct foundation of peace, connecting with a lost passion. Her body was unyielding, fingers trembled and too terrified…but as she played, and sang softly, the music somehow lifted that heavy weight out of her chest, soothing her, bringing out the creases and crevices of what was left behind, and in the process of healing came the strength of the inner singer inside.

_“Strange voices they saying - Oh! What do they say?_

_Things I don’t understand…_

_It’s too close for comfort / This heat has got right out of hand…”_

Sallie’s voice lifted, gathering strength, her throat easing after realising it wasn’t at threat, realising that it was not all gone. Comforting hands she did not see unravelled the terrible dread of herself, easing her, her fingers flowing at every note she played, and eventually she lost herself, forgetting where she was, closing her eyes and focusing, allowing her muscle-memory to take control.

“ _It’s a cruel…cruel summer…_

_Leaving me here on my own,_

_It’s a cruel…cruel, cruel summer…_

_Now you’re gone, and you’re not the only one…”_

Her boots pressed accordingly to the soft pedals beneath her, her heels slightly lifting in time with the song. An agonizing sob latched onto her chest, and breathing deeply, she tried to ignore it, knowing that this song was getting to her. But she was determined to finish this song, realising how _sublime_ it felt to sing again.

“ _The city is crowded / My friends are away,_

 _And I’m on my own…_ ”

Her voice shuddered, a splitting moment of Corey bedridden back in California. How he betrayed her. Those words he spoke full of lies, the loving words and actions of a drug.

Her body hunched down lowly, fingers still roaming on spontaneous play, serenading her sorrow to the piano. And as if her heartache was powering her voice, the lyrics sprung from her lips, resonating in the empty room, her voice vibrating through the wires and strings of the instruments around her.

“ _It’s too hot to handle / so I gotta get up and go…_ ”

The emotion was welling inside. She could feel it. Bowing her head down, her hair cascading down her shoulders, tickling her arms. And she sang firmer, teeth gritting.

“ _Oh, it’s a cruel…cruel summer…_

_Leaving me here on my own,_

_It’s a cruel…cruel, cruel summer,_

_Now you’re gone, and you’re not the only one…_

_It’s a cruel…cruel, cruel summer,_

_Leaving me here on my own,_

_It’s a cruel... cruel, cruel summer_

_Now you’re gone, and you’re not the only one…_

_You’re not the only one…_ ”

A pause for her voice, her fingers filling in the empty void, the notes bouncing and lifting around her as she continued, the piano solo chiming mournfully, matching her inner battle. A tear prickled at the corner of her eyes, and she shut them tightly, battling against the wave of emotion.

One foot stepped onto the stairs, silently stepping down…and soon another pair of feet followed, the gathering group of her friends carefully stepping down to find Sallie by the piano, her voice and piano play reaching for them. It took them a while to realise who it was, and to witness Sallie at her most vocal was a miracle, it was enough to convince them all that what they were hearing was not a fabrication of their imagination.

Harper, Liv, Barbie and Rose stared at the scene before them, Sallie’s back to them, unaware of their presence.

Silently, Harper’s hand opened her little bag, and gradually pulled out a black device. Her trusty camcorder, something Harper carried around in case anything interesting happened.

Just like now…

Perched on the step carefully, she set up the camcorder, holding it precisely and recorded what she was seeing silently. Liv looked and noticed what Harper was doing, the camcorder catching her smiling fondly at Harper, and tapped Barbie and Rose to step aside so that Harper got a good view.

They were all thinking of the same thing.

Something for the boys to look at. Something for Corey…

The girls watched Sallie perform, watching how animated she was becoming now, truly finding herself with the instrument, binding herself back with it, returning that connection. Her legs jolted in timing with the notes, pushing the pedals down and holding the notes, dragging them.

Tilting her head back, eyes shut, Sallie sang again, reaching at her peak of her singing ability, and realising that her love for singing never left her. Instead, it waited for her, patiently.

And that is what she will do with Corey. She will wait for his return.

Her voice reached the ceiling now, the piano intensified in musical notes, her fingers lively and busily dancing on the keys. Her eyes flew open, the tears blurring her vision painfully. But it didn’t stop her.

Dynamic the way she performed, like a professional, her body swaying with the music, dancing, her voice regaling.

“ _It’s a cruel! Cruel summer!_

_Leaving me here on my own!_

_It’s a cruel…cruel, cruel summer…_

_Now you’re gone, and you’re not the only one!_

_It’s a cruel, cruel, cruel summer,_

_Now you’re gone,_

_Leaving me here on my own,_

_It’s a cruel…cruel, cruel summer_ …”

Sallie lowered her voice down, the inkling of power now fading as her emotions finally got a grasp of her, taking her, and in a wavering voice, Sallie finished the song bitterly, her head bowing down, shoulders leaning down towards the keys as if she was lying on top of her lover during a night of slumber, trying to find that part that she was losing, relaxing with the instrument.

“ _Now you’re gone…_

_And you’re not the only one…_

_You’re not the only one…_

_You’re not the only one…_ ”

The keys softly settled at last, vibrating through its wooden chamber, humming as she slowed her pace, ending the song until it was finally silent.

And just as the music left her, a part of her died all over again. She tightened her eyes, feeling the tears breaking through their barrier, trickling onto the back of her hands. But she tried to compose herself hard, stiffening everything, holding it all within.

_I can’t cry! I can’t cry in public!_

Her eyes slowly opened, her breathing calming down after a moment.

“You can stop recording now,” Sallie smirked tearfully, making Harper practically squeak and immediately slam her camcorder shut, tucking it away in her bag. Rose snorted a laugh against her palm, all while Barbie and Liv clapped, applauding Sallie’s performance.

Delicately, Sallie used her fingers to wipe her tears away, trying to hide the evidence of herself showing emotion. But it was far too late anyway.

“Sal, that was amazing!” Liv piped up, tucking her fiery-red hair behind her ears. “I didn’t know you can play piano!”

“It’s…been a very long time.” Sallie murmured, using the heel of her hand to dry the rest of her weeping eyes. Barbie stood up from the steps and hurried down, rushing towards Sallie and immediately wrapping her arms around her shoulders from behind.

“Sallie, that was so beautiful!” Barbie piped up, nuzzling her face into Sallie’s neck. Promptly, Harper, Rose and Liv joined in, encircling their mournful friend into a group hug, praising her for her performance.

“Your singing is amazing too!” Rose grinned. “Never heard you sing like that.”

“I haven’t sung like that in ages…I just…” Sallie’s hands lifted to the arms of her friends, stroking them. “I just felt this…compelling urge to sing and play…y’know.”

“You did wonderful!” Harper agreed, brushing Sallie’s hair back. “Your voice works so well with the piano!”

“Hey!” Rose cried out, perking up suddenly. “You guys were talking about playing instruments, right?!” Her friends looked at her as Rose grinned, holding a finger up in the air enthusiastically. “Why not we make our _own_ band?!”

The idea of it was absurd, so fucking silly, but even for a split-second Sallie felt a bit of excitement in her body. Rose pointed at Liv. “Guitarist!” Her finger pointed at Harper. “Drums!” Then it moved to Barbie. “ _Maybe_ bassist?” The finger moved to Sallie, playfully poking her nose. “Singer and piano-player!” And then Rose moved her finger dramatically at herself. “I’ll be back-up volcano…?” She stalled, realising her error, her excitement making her speak in ‘word-vomit’.

But she was pleasantly surprised when she heard laughter. More distinctly, Sallie’s laugh.

“Back-Up Volcano. For fuck’s sake.” Sallie chuckled, placing a hand on her head and shook it in disbelief. “Oh my god.” Colour seemed to have tinted in Sallie’s face, breathing in more life to her hollow soul.

“B-But that’s a good idea, to be honest!” Harper agreed. “I’ve always wanted to be part of a band…just…never known people who wanted the same.”

“It never came to mind with me,” Barbie admitted, shrugging.

“I _used_ to be part of a band,” Liv added, waving her hand with a roll of her eyes. “But that was part of school. So obviously it never really gotten anywhere.”

“ _Well?_ ” Rose cried out, jumping from the group and opening her arms out wide in excitement. “What do you say? I say it would be fucking _great!_ And such fun!”

Sallie shuffled uncomfortably.

“I don’t know…”

“C’mon, Sal!” Rose whined, grabbing Sallie’s hands and giving them a firm squeeze. “I think it’ll be great! You sing so awesome!”

“Yeah, but I’m not confident enough to sing in public!”

“You sang just now!” Rose shot back. And Sallie opened her mouth, bitterly stopping to realise that Rose was correct, and she had no real answer to push back on.

“I mean…just…not strong enough…”

Rose’s brows furrowed sadly, realising what Sallie meant. Barbie brushed Rose’s black hair back.

“Hey. It’s okay. Maybe in the future?” Barbie said hopefully, but Rose only nodded, pouting.

“I’m just…not well enough right now.” Sallie said softly, giving Rose a small smile. “But…It _did_ help me. I do feel a bit better at the moment.”

“Maybe this is what you needed?” Harper asked, her eyes turning back to the piano, her fingertips brushing against the keys carefully. “I know music helps. It helps a _lot_ of people.”

Sallie didn’t reply, but she agreed. Music was certainly good for the soul.

“Was that you singing?”

The girls turned to see that the clerk was standing on the stairway, looking down at the friends with a soft smile. “You should totally be in a band!”

Rose turned and smugly grinned at Sallie, as if saying: _Ha! My point proven!_

And Sallie only rolled her eyes.

* * *

Of course, the band-mates got wind of Sallie’s performance, with Harper eagerly showing the video she recorded like a fanatic member of the paparazzi discovering a UFO.

Mick was pleasantly surprised by it. He had been told by Shawn that Sallie was a good singer, but the behemoth never heard of it before. And now, just watching the clip over and over again, he had to convince himself that it wasn’t just an illusion. That was Sallie, for sure!

It certainly gave Joey hope that Sallie was slowly returning back to them.

Sallie had returned back to the apartment, allowing the girls to join up with the band-members and tell them excitingly of their discovery.

The little Brit was greeted to no one…for now. And that was okay. For some reason, she felt _slightly_ fine. A little better than how she felt waking up.

But she felt no need to eat, no need to relax. She just simply wanted to sleep, to pass the time. And so, she returned to Corey’s room, her eyes casually glancing at the Purity mask that had been sat, untouched, on the chest of drawers. Since Corey’s attempt, she had been feeling far too terrified to make any form of contact with it. And so, bitterly, she just ignored it.

Though she felt intrigued enough to pick it up today, her fingers running along the leather exterior.

_God, I miss you…_

Standing alone in the dark room, the curtains remained still, closed, blocking out the world from her safe haven.

Opening up the mask, Sallie pulled the mask over her head, adjusting it so that her eyeholes and mouth was level with her face. Her hands ran up her face. Touching the cold leather against her cheeks and forehead, the intense smell of sweltering leather, as familiar as the latex from IOWA…

_I miss you guys so much…_

She found her arms hugging herself, closing her eyes and trying, so hard, to imagine her own arms to be Corey, hugging onto her, keeping her safe.

_When will this pain go away?_

Her phone began to buzz, being on mute during the entire week. But it buzzed aggressively against her leg. Pulling the mask off her head, she placed Purity carefully on the side, stroking it lovingly as if to say sorry, and turned her attention to her phone, pulling the small cell-phone from her pocket and glancing at the number.

It was different, with a strange area code.

But curious, she answered it.

“Hello?”

“Hey, babe.”

Sallie seized, her eyes lifting up as she registered that voice.

“H-Hi…” She smiled, feeling her blood becoming warm again. “Corey…I’ve missed you…” Suddenly, as if the sound of his voice pulled down the barriers she held during this entire week, Sallie burst out crying, trembling uncontrollably. “ _I’ve fucking missed you!_ ”

“I’ve missed you too! God, I fucking missed you too!” On the other end of the phone, Corey sobbed, cradling the phone as if it were Sallie herself.

Neither of them slept that night…It didn’t matter.

They both had each other now.


	6. Reunion

Sallie and Corey didn’t sleep that night, staying up, talking for hours as if meeting for the very first time, and when it got increasingly hard for them both to hang up, Sallie was tempted in just keeping her phone connected, placing it beside her head and falling asleep with it, as if imitating Corey sleeping beside her.

But, unfortunately, a nurse had firmly told Corey to end the call, keeping the other patients up with their dirty laughs and dumb jokes, all during which Sallie was convinced that the tragedy did not occur, that none of the heartache was there.

That it was an intense nightmare she experienced during a coma…but the concept that she hasn’t woken up reassured her that it was, indeed, reality.

“Hey,” Corey spoke softly down the phone, aware that the nurse was waiting impatiently now for him to end the call, her foot tapping the floor. “Remember when you were in hospital, and I snuck under your bed.” A small smirk played on Corey’s lips fondly at the memory, but then it dropped. “Jesus, I wish you were here now…”

“I know. So do I.” He heard Sallie whisper back, tiredness dense in her voice. He heard her subtly yawn. “But…when you get back, we’ll do nothing but sleep together. This bedroom…it’s not the same without you…just everyday isn’t the same…”

“I know, babe. I know.” His fingers lifted and touched the phone, finding himself pretending it was Sallie’s face. “Look, you’re clearly exhausted, and I need to get off this call. But don’t worry, I’ll be discharge from here soon. Shawn is getting bored.”

A soft smile bloomed in her breath.

“Okay, sweetie…” She closed her eyes. “I’ll see you…see you when you come back.”

Corey smirked more, knowing that Sallie was shuffling in her bed comfortably, the terrible sandman taking her now.

“I’ll see you soon, babe. Goodnight.”

“Nighty night…” Sallie drawled, falling asleep. “I love you…”

The Vocalist blinked.

“Sal?”

Nothing but the sound of someone breathing deeply. A little snore. She had fallen asleep. Tutting, he spoke softly: “Goodnight, babe. Love you too, dickhead…” And he hung up, giving the nurse a sheepish grin.

“Mr. Taylor, it’s almost 2am.”

“I know, I know.”

“I’m sure your girlfriend can talk to you again tomorrow.” The nurse frowned.

“She isn’t…” Corey stopped, and realising there was no point in correcting the nurse. “Yeah, I know.” He smiled.

_Sallie…as my girlfriend…_

_Hmm…_

* * *

Frowning, his black beard shifting, Mick glared down at his watch, the noise of bustling travellers all around him within Des Moines Airport. He shook his head.

“Where are they?” He grumbled disapprovingly, his fists on his hips. “I told them 3PM!”

“Maybe they’re running a bit late.” Sid piped up, a little jittery himself. “Sometimes traffic is really bad around this time.”

“Or Harper crashed.” Joey grinned, spying the glare from the DJ.

“She’s not a bad driver!” Sid snapped, standing up for his friend. “She’s probably a better driver than us all put together!”

“She’s British. They’re backwards!” Chris sniggered, and cried out when Sid raised both hands and began to slap him madly, making the percussionist laugh.

“But seriously, Corey’s flight is landing.” Jim prompted, glancing at Sid.

“I don’t know what they’re doing!” Sid protested, shooting dagger-eyes at Jim. “Harper said she’s got an idea.”

Craig, who had been mutely standing between the friends listened, until his eyes lifted from them and focused his attention elsewhere. He wasn’t getting involved…

“Does this idea involve getting lost in traffic?! She hasn’t lived here for too long!” Chris exclaimed, with Joey waving his hands madly.

“They’re lost!” Joey announced, pacing around in a circle. “They’re lost, I knew it!”

“They’re _not_ lost, you dickheads!” Sid cried out again. During this time, Paul and Mick watched the gates for the _Arrivals_ fill up with people now, families reuniting happily with one another, their eyes scanning through the crowd, trying to look for Shawn and Corey.

“Someone call the girls.” Chris said with a huff. “They should be here by now!”

Mick frowned; his great arms folded across his chest. And just as he turned his attention to the arriving travellers, he spotted Shawn and Corey in the further distance, the two friends talking. Corey looked a bit better, with some colour in his face, his cuts and self-harming streaks now fading. They weren’t completely gone, but it wasn’t as drastic as when they found him.

He looked _better_ , and that’s all that mattered.

“Corey! Shawn!” Joey piped up, jumping on his small feet, his arms waving. Of course, Joey still felt such resentment for Corey’s act, but his entire time being with Sallie, and the deep conversations with Paul had told him that it was _okay_ to be angry at him, but it was time to move on, to progress and become better people.

The Clown looked up upon hearing Joey’s exclamation, and with a point, he indicated Corey at their remaining bandmates. Corey felt relief lifting in his chest, he was confident he was going to arrive at the airport with empty arms, with no one to greet him.

No one wanted to see a failure…

But here they were, all waiting for him-

_Sallie…where’s Sallie?_

_Is she still angry at me?_

_Then again, where are the girls…?_

Shawn and Corey were swallowed up in welcoming arms, their hands patting hard on each other’s backs as they reunited, their bellows of warmth lifting from them. Their arms squeezed around Corey and Shawn, holding them together in a group hug.

Though Corey had been expecting to see Sallie, and he couldn’t shift this irritation out of him.

“How was the flight?” Sid asked once the men separated, all eyes on Shawn and Corey.

“It was good, pretty calm.” Shawn replied, nudging Corey. “I had the waitress flirting with me!” Corey rolled his eyes playfully.

“Oh, so he says!” Corey chuckled, grinning back at Shawn.

The Clown placed his hands on his hips, looking around dramatically before facing his brothers.

“Okay, I’ll bite. Where are the girls?”

“We don’t know-!” Chris started, with Sid instantly slapping the man in his gut.

“They’re not lost!”

“Lost?” Corey cocked a brow.

“Sid’s new girlfriend is driving them here.” Jim wiggled his brows, glancing back at Sid who bloomed bright shades of pinks.

“Fuck off! She’s not my girlfriend!”

“You totally wanna bang her.” Mick boomed behind him, and Sid glared hotly at the giant, now realising that even the big-daddy himself wasn’t going to support him in this case.

“ _Harper_ is a dear friend of mine!” Sid argued, his voice elaborated in mock-sophistication.

With a dirty chuckle, Shawn nudged Corey again.

“Well, I mean, Corey said the same thing about Sallie, and look at them!”

Corey pouted, looking back at the Clown with a shake of his head.

“Dude, we’re not even together. We’re just very good friends.”

“Pfft! You might as well be married by now, dude!” Shawn sniggered, patting Corey on the shoulder firmly.

Mick’s icy-blue eyes turned to Jim.

“You gonna call Liv?” The Guitarist asked his other fellow Guitarist, who slightly frowned at him.

“You can call Barbie too, y’know,”

“I _could_ , but you have a better phone-voice.”

With a snort, Jim pulled out his cell-phone and began to search for Liv’s number, finding it only to-

“ _Cooooorrrreeeeeyyyyy!_ ”

Immediately, Slipknot looked up, the cry catching the attention of all bystanders around them.

Someone was running. Running towards them with her arms wide open.

Corey noticed legs. _Actual_ legs that were on display, not concealed in jeans, and as he quickly examined his greeter, he noticed the brunette hair and huge dark-blue eyes, which was promptly brimming with tears.

 _Sallie_.

The girls had walked through the entrance of the airport, and immediately Sallie noticed Corey within the crowd. Harper’s idea didn’t go to plan, they were supposed to arrive on time with Sallie all dressed and ready for Corey…but knowing Sallie could barely contain herself, she let it happen, watching as her friend unite with the man that meant the world to her.

Besides, Corey and his bandmates by now, noticed something significantly different about Sallie.

She was wearing a black dress. A simple black halter dress, where the straps formed a pentagram over her chest.

Running, arms wide open, Sallie ran towards Corey, who instantaneously dropped his bags onto the floor and turned on his converses, sprinting through the airport to meet Sallie in the middle, his own arms open in greeting.

“ _Sal!_ ”

And just as they got close enough, Sallie leapt, her arms clinging around Corey’s head and neck, her legs wrapping around his waist and Corey just about caught her, holding onto her waist with his arms and staggered back a bit from the impact of her leap, holding her against him, his face buried in her chest. “Fuck! _Fuck!_ ” Corey panted against her, holding her soft, warm body, feeling how _real_ she was, smelling her scent and hearing her heartbeat.

His hand cupped the back of her head, shaking tremendously, holding her as if his life depended on it.

Sallie shut her eyes tightly, tears of glee glittered her lashes as she clung onto Corey, her face pressed against his neck. Corey softly swayed her in his arms, trembling, his body feeling more healed than anything to come back to her. And subtly, Sallie turned her face and kissed his jaw, tucking her face into his neck again and wept softly.

Everyone was watching the display, but it did not matter to them.

They were separated for a whole week, their last encounter a bitter and painful one, and this reunion meant more to them than anything. It healed a lot of wounds, bringing them closer.

Gradually, leaving Corey and Sallie to recuperate one another, the girls joined with the bandmates. Mick tucked Barbie under his arm and kissed her forehead, Liv following suit and kissing Jim, hugging him. Rose lunged herself onto Shawn once he proclaimed how he never got such a greeting himself, and Harper stepped beside Sid, looking up at him.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Harper whispered, with Sid glaring at her.

“Ass-hat.” 

* * *

“It’s so good to have you guys back,” Jim sighed, lounging in his seat, hanging his arm behind Liv’s head. She got comfortable and reclined into his arm, exchanging fond smiles with Rose, Harper and Barbie, their attention glancing back at Corey and Sallie, who had been wrapped in one another’s arms the entire time, buried into one another and tucked away in the corner of the booth.

As part of Paul’s treat, the Slipknot family drove to the _Dairy Queen_ near the airport. Naturally, it was a little busy, with other travellers having the same idea. The corner booth was big enough for them all to join together. Sugar and candy floated in the warm air, surrounding the gang with sweet scents.

Rose eagerly stared at the menu, eyeing up all of the ice-creams and trying to encourage Craig to select one with her. They had been served with drinks at the moment, just allowing themselves to relax and give Corey and Shawn time to settle back home.

“It is good to be back home…” Shawn grinned, taking a swig of his coffee. “I can’t believe I’m gonna say this but…I’ve missed shitty Iowa.”

“Yeah, and we’ve missed your shit-ass faces.” Mick snorted, receiving a small pat from his girlfriend.

“You guys practised since we’ve been gone?”

“Not really…” Chris admitted softly. “It’s…been difficult, with us all returning to work and…shit.” He didn’t want to describe the truth, though he knew he didn’t need to. They were all aware of it. But Shawn smiled understandingly.

“That’s okay, just let me and the Big-Mouth settle and get our sleeping patterns back, and we’ll start band practise as soon as possible!” Shawn said. “While we were away, we’ve discussed some new songs. Mr. Bearer is really impressed with our work, so _maybe_ we can squeeze another album in.”

“Really?” Joey piped up in excitement. “That’s amazing!”

“It depends, really. Corey and I have only made two songs so far. One called _The Virus of Life_ , and the other is… _Before I forget?_ I think that’s the name we’re going for.”

“Any ideas on the new album name?” Harper asked, her eyes sparking in fascination. Shawn shrugged.

“Dunno. We’re thinking because it’s our third one, calling it a Third Arc or something. Third chapter?”

“What about Volume 3?” Sid suggested, in which Shawn paused, his eyes looking to the ceiling in thought, and he puckered his lips.

“Yeah, not bad. We’ll see!”

Corey and Sallie didn’t take in the conversation at that moment or were tempted by the sweet variety of ice-cream from the menu. Even their coffees were untouched, which was unheard of!

Instead, they remained in one another’s arms, foreheads pushed against one another.

Almost sleepily, Corey looked down at his best friend.

“I know I keep saying this, but I’m sorry…” He whispered, his eyes reading Sallie. She gave him a gentle smile, a small forgiving sign, her little fingers reaching for his cheek to stroke him.

“I know you are. I don’t _ever_ want you to get to that place again…I told you, I _can’t_ lose you…” Her smile dropped, and for a split second, a nasty form of Sallie broke through. “I was ruined…”

“I know…” Corey replied, a bitter smile drawing his lips. “And I’m sorry. I really am…I was so gone…so lost, I thought there was no other way…”

“There is _always_ a way out. There is _always_ light…”

Those words stuck with Corey, never quite leaving him. Perhaps because they were spoken by her.

“The…doctors…and your friend, Jamie?” Sallie nodded, and Corey continued, his voice small. “He helped me…so much. He’s a good friend.”

“He really is. So is Pinky.”

“Jamie…he helped me and got me referred to a Rehabilitation Centre near home…I start in a couple of days.”

Sallie smiled again, an inkling of pride coming to her. Jamie was so good to her, so good to a man he barely knew. And the Malibu Cop knew people, he knew places…so for him to go out of his way to help Corey go to rehab was just…

_I’ll have to thank him personally!_

“Good.” She purred, weaving her fingers through his hair. It was no longer velvety; however, it was silken now, his hair becoming longer. He was also starting to grow some bristle on his chin and cheeks, a fine layer of facial hair. “That is the first step in recovering.” She arched an eyebrow at the Vocalist. “You better stick to it.”

“I will, I will…” Corey nodded frantically, grabbing her hand with both of his and holding it to his chest.

“Because if you stop…” Sallie leaned close to his ear, whispering lovingly: “I won’t fuck you.”

Corey snorted, shaking his head.

“I can survive without sex.”

“Really?” Sallie asked, unconvinced. “Okay, no more homemade cakes then!”

Then Corey’s smirk dropped.

“Oh no! No, no, no! That won’t do! Not the cakes!” He grabbed her arms and shook her gently, light-heartedly, making Sallie giggle flippantly. “Don’t stop making them, please!”

Sallie grinned in triumph. She didn’t know why Corey was so obsessed with her homemade cakes. Sallie never considered herself as a baker, and every cake she had made was lopsided, wonky, or just downright dumb looking, with her presentational skills always being pushed aside and somehow it would become a full disaster. _But_ , and she admits this herself, her cakes have always tasted just _right!_ Her point proven that her cakes may not look the most professional, or the best, but they always tasted _better!_

“You stick to your recovery program, and I’ll give you cake every week!” She held her hand out. “Deal?”

Immediately, Corey grabbed her hand and shook it.

“Deal!” Their hands held onto one another, but slowly, their fingers moved, meshing and interlacing to one another, changing from a business agreement to one grasp of lovers. “You realise you may have to bake me cake for an entire year, right?”

Sallie smiled.

“Dumbass, I will bake you cake for a _century_ just to get you better.” She purred. “You can fight this.”

Corey smiled, so delicately and lovingly, touched by her words. Even after the stupid shit he committed, the horrors and heartache he gave to this woman, he wasn’t sure how or why she stuck with him. However, he was so grateful, his life becoming a little bit brighter.

He knew that Shawn would discuss the bandmates about Corey’s new Rehab appointments, so their band practise would have to go around it. But Corey knew the boys would understand.

They were family, after all.

Sallie watched as Corey’s gaze fall to her legs, his hand slipping under the table and touched her naked leg. Just a simple touch, and Sallie felt a jolt of immediate heat, experiencing the touch of a man as if for the first time.

“So…um…what’s with the dress?” Corey whispered, his palm resting on her kneecap, stroking the soft skin there.

“Well…the girls convinced me to try something different for once. Y’know, to surprise you.” Sallie shrugged, her legs slowly closing together in shyness. “Harper found this really cool place. I really like the dresses there…and I don’t usually wear dresses.”

“Hmm, I know.” Corey purred, his voice dropping to a sensual growl. “You should wear them more often.” He added, his hand scaling over her knees and up her thighs, tucking under her black dress. “Easy access, babe…” He whispered to her ear, his dirty smirk lacing his words.

Sallie’s body clenched in ache for him.

“Get a room, you two!”

Corey and Sallie playfully glared at Chris at the same time, who was smirking cheekily. “I’d be jacking off my nose if I had my mask!”

The table filled with laughter.


	7. Ugly

****

****

**1995, September**

The months flew by.

Even with Sallie’s new supervisor being dull and her father not on talking terms with her, Sallie felt like her life was coming back to what could be considered as normality…

The Slipknot family stuck together, all supportive of Corey’s recovery. Of course, as expected, the recovery was not a smooth one. Corey kept struggling, particularly at the beginning of rehab. He had several fall-backs, always trying to convince the others he didn’t needed help, but now prepared for such moments the bandmates and the girls pushed him on, making sure he visited every week. It even got to the point where someone always had to accompany him to make sure he wasn’t skipping them. Most of the time, it was Sallie, which she didn’t mind.

But, gradually, Corey began to recover. He began to _look_ better too, more life coming into his eyes and face. He wasn’t too skinny anymore, from starving himself during the beginning of this year. He was actually putting on weight and had a small belly. Nothing grotesque, just something Sallie found adorable, but it was _good_ weight.

He grew his hair out more too, which was shoulder-length, gorgeous waves of dirty blond. It wasn’t dreadlocks, but the look suited him. And even more when she arrived home one day to see him with _three_ colours in his hair, shades of reds, blues and purples. Sallie remembered that day she arrived home from work to see a strange man with multicoloured hair, and when he turned around she genuinely gawked at it. The vivid colours, the beautiful shades, professionally done.

“New look, new me.” Corey exclaimed, seeing the awe-struck stare from his best friend.

Corey got complimented for his hair so much, and Sallie was relieved to see the Vocalist smile at them, knowing it was helping his self-esteem. And it _did_ look good, that was the best thing about it. Something about it just brought back the old Corey she knew, and she was finally seeing him making a return. But…

Sallie noticed something that was off, something she didn’t like about Corey. She assumed she was being selfish, but the more she let her thoughts take control, the more she began to feel conscious. Corey…wasn’t as intimate as he was before California. And it wasn’t even just about the sex too. No foreplay, no cuddles, not even the kiss on the lips. Hugs and maybe a kiss on the cheek and forehead… It was like he got turned off completely by her, turning his attention to elsewhere, and Sallie began to feel a surge of disgust and panic inside of her.

_Does he not like me like that anymore?_

_Remember, he said he wants to date you when he’s sober._

_I know, but-_

_He’s sober now…_

Sallie stared ahead; her mind vacant as it scrutinized her theories about her relationship with Corey. Were they just friends now? Did he lose interest with her? Where do they stand?

Leaning against the wall, arms folded, she stared at the clothes rack, dark, stormy-blue eyes locked onto the open wardrobe.

Suddenly, a hand darted in front of her, their fingers clicking.

“Yo, Earth to Sallie!”

Blinking, Sallie turned to Barbie looking horrified suddenly, who giggled at her reaction. “You were in space again, Sal.”

“Sorry,” Sallie smiled softly. “I was just thinking…”

A pause.

“Thinking of what?” Barbie asked, turning her attention back to the rose-framed mirror, adding a bit more eyeliner to her right eye, carefully crafting the beauty make-up onto her face.

“Nothing.”

Barbie remained still, drawing the little flick from her eye.

“That usually means something.”

“I…don’t want to talk about it…It’s fucking stupid.”

Barbie turned from the mirror again, smiling kindly at Sallie, who was looking away, eyes to the floor, arms folded. Looking _so_ closed-off.

“Sal, what’s up? You haven’t been yourself the last day or so.” Barbie grabbed her brush and began to comb her soft hair, chocolate-brown satin.

Sallie considered explaining herself, trying to find a way of describing this feeling she had. But not wanting to come across as selfish or rude or even…

“I…don’t know…”

“Is it Corey?”

Ah, the elimination game…

Sallie shrugged.

“I mean…kinda?” Then: “Yeah, okay, it is Corey.”

Barbie smiled gently in triumph.

“What’s up?”

She studied Sallie carefully, watching as the little Brit seemed so reluctant in talking about it, which was very out-of-character of her.

“I feel…like…”

_He’s lost interest in me._

“I feel…” _Used?_ “Ugly…” _Close enough…_

Barbie blinked at the statement, seeing the torn expression in Sallie’s eyes.

“Sal, you’re _not_ ugly-”

“I _feel_ like it.” Sallie replied, straightening up from the wall and began to slowly pace around Barbie’s and Mick’s room. “I feel so ugly and unattractive. Like…I’m untouchable. Undatable!”

“Why not go ask Corey out?”

“It’s…too awkward.” Sallie said, half-truth. “He’s literally just finished his rehab, and _finally_ left the Aftercare club. This is going to be his first night out sober and I don’t want to lay that on him so suddenly…I want him to enjoy this night and not worry about that kind of shit...” Sallie halted at the hanging picture of Mick and Barbie, their bright-blue eyes and long hairs looking so enchanting in the natural lighting, the forest in the background a soft blur of greens and browns. It was truly a lovely photo.

The tall woman watched Sallie calmly, trying to read her.

“ _Why_ do you feel ugly?”

Sallie hugged herself again, rubbing her arms.

“I don’t know…just am…”

“Is it…Corey?” Barbie asked with a tilt of her head.

“He…” Sallie turned to face Barbie, looking a little distressed. “He doesn’t seem to…”

_Like me anymore in that way!_

Shaking her head, Sallie’s eyes avoided Barbie yet again, in fear it would reveal her inner thoughts. “Like me that way…”

A flicker of hurt came into Barbie’s face, hearing the slight tremble in Sallie’s voice, she knew this wasn’t just a thought that occurred to her. This feeling has been bothering her for a long time, and if this was the first and only time Sallie had mentioned this…what else was Sallie struggling to express?

It concerned Barbie, making her think more deeply into it. Where did this even came from, and how come Sallie was only talking about it now, prompted? Usually, Sallie would confide in her or the girls, and as always they would talk it out and help one another. The last several months Sallie had been keeping more and more of her troubles inside. She wasn’t venting as much as she used to, maybe because she was so frightened to do so now…?

“We used to…”

Barbie waited, placing her hairbrush down on the vanity table and sat on the end of her bed, listening to Sallie, waiting patiently for her to talk.

But now, it seemed that Sallie recoiled back. “I don’t know!”

 _You do know…talk to me, Sal…_ Barbie thought, regarding Sallie with imploring eyes. “I just feel ugly, and unlovable…like no guy wants to touch me…” Sallie insisted, but Barbie knew that wasn’t the entire truth. Something has happened or _was_ happening with Corey and Sallie.

“Well, you’re not ugly.” Barbie hushed with a calm smile.

“A part of me doesn’t feel good enough…I want to go out with my friends but I’m feeling too…” A strange unconscious urge told Sallie to cover herself, and with a firm yank she pulled the hoodie over her head, the large hood from Corey’s hoodie covering her eyes. “I don’t want to see people…”

“Maybe we can just change it to a house-party? Or just a few drinks here? I’m sure Mick wouldn’t mind…”

“It’s too late. Shawn and the boys are at the _Hotel Cali_ already.” Giving Barbie a weak smile, she nodded, slowly walking towards the window, seeing Iowa under the purple-blue evening sky. The night was very young. “But thanks for the offer. I can’t just… _not_ go…this is a celebration for Corey’s recovery. I have to be there…”

“Sallie, none of us will judge you or hate you if you decide to stay home, or even stay here if you like?” Tapping her chin, Barbie jumped up with an idea. “Say you’re on your period and feel _reaaallllyy_ bad! Maybe – Maybe describe the blood and the cramps and make the boys cringe that you _have_ to go home!”

Sallie made a small, numb noise of what was supposed to be a giggle.

“If only…” Sallie’s smile dropped. “But it’s okay. I’ll press on.”

Silence lingered between the girls, both unmoved. Sallie watched the night as Barbie studied her friend.

“Is there…anything you wanna talk about?” Barbie asked slowly, eventually, knowing there was more to it, but finding how closed-off Sallie was being felt _wrong_. _Terribly wrong._

“Nah, it’s just me being silly…” Sallie turned around, flashing Barbie a bright smile. It was forced, but anything to reassure Barbie that she was going to be okay. She needed to stay strong, needed to be the strength that everyone needed, the light at the end of the tunnel. She needed to be that one person that she never got when she needed the most…

Barbie barely managed to reply with a smile when she heard the door knocking.

“Yo, Barbie, you safe?” Harper.

“Come in,” Barbie invited, seeing the door to her bedroom open, and Harper entered, smiling bright at both of the girls. She was attired in a simple black skater dress, fishnet tights and black converses. It was a simple outfit, but it brought out Harper’s figure lovely, looking fantastic.

But when Harper looked between Barbie and Sallie, she noticed something a little unusual in the air.

“You girls okay?”

“Yeah,” Barbie replied. “Sallie’s just…” Unsure how to describe it without being invasive, she glanced at Sallie, who understood her questioning gaze and answered for her.

“I’m not feeling good enough, to be honest. I feel a bit down and hate the way I look. I don’t think…” Sallie growled under her breath in slight frustration. “I don’t think I’m ready for tonight.”

“But you must!” Bellowed a voice and jumping into the room shortly after Harper was Rose. She stood there, proud, fists on her hips with her chest puffed out. Even Rose was dressed for the special night, in her favourite oversized jeans, their hemming torn and tattered, chains hanging from her studded belt and around her neck, beaming in her black beanie and _Iron Maiden_ shirt. “It’s Corey’s birthday!”

“Corey’s Recovery, you muppet.” Liv’s voice floated behind her, appearing into Barbie’s room too, smiling. Rose fanned her hand at Liv.

“Yeah, whatever. It’s a special night!”

Liv donned in a gorgeous purple and black floral dress, a light flowy dress complimented with her black, combat boots. She was carrying her jean jacket, ready to leave the warmth of the house for the chilly night outside.

Sallie had to look away, not in disgust that her friends all looked stunning, but how she felt like she was letting them _down_ , knowing she didn’t make much of an effort with her outfit. She was wearing the same thing, the black hoodie, jeans and boots, which were starting to tear at the toecaps now. Her hair lank and dirty, tucked in the hoodie, and now fully aware of its state she was more reluctant in removing her hood, feeling even more complicated with herself. 

_Corey doesn’t love you anymore. So you began to abuse yourself._

_You’re not a Princess, you’re a Knight. Knights are supposed to be background bodies and dirtied…_

“Sal?”

Sallie looked up, finding all of her friends staring back at her. Her lips tried to force another smile, but feeling herself being reluctant in faking it anymore, her smile became a tight, compressed frown, her eyes falling again.

“I don’t feel good…”

“Why?” Liv asked, stepping inside between Harper and Rose.

From beneath the hood, Sallie’s frown deepened.

“I feel…so…ugly…”

There it was again. Barbie immediately grabbed onto Sallie and held her into an embrace, stroking her hair.

“It’s okay, Sal.”

Sallie mustered every ounce of strength to hold in her emotions, to not show any signs of weakness. Though it was incredibly hard. She didn’t understand why it was coming out so strongly now…perhaps because, as bitter as it sounded, she felt overshadowed by her friends. They were never vindictive about it, never holding the intentions of making her feel bad about herself. It was her _mind_ that was so committed in making her feel so awful about herself. She had been focused so heavily on Corey’s recovery that she had forgotten about herself, and even still…it didn’t help that Corey was less…

“I’ve got an idea.”

Sallie and Barbie broke the hug, looking at Liv, who stood there grinning. “And you’re not going to like it.”

* * *

It has been so many months since they all went to the _Hotel California_. And for this to be Harper’s first night inside the rock-club, it gave off the best first impression to her.

Heavy rock music was dull yet deep, beating inside the tall building. The night air cool against Sallie’s flustered skin, feeling so exposed and naked. She swallowed hard, seeing the doors she was so eager to enter through this morning, and all of a sudden, she felt the compelling desire of avoiding it, knowing _he_ was inside.

Sallie immediately stopped, stepping back, and her friends turned around to see that Sallie was hesitating.

“Oh no!” Rose exclaimed, reaching over and snatching Sallie’s hand. “You’re not backing down now, woman!”

“I can’t do this!” Sallie cried out, pulling back, yanking the little woman with her. “I just can’t-!”

“Yes, you can!” Rose shot back. Liv, Barbie and Harper walked back.

“Why not? You look great, Sal!” Liv beamed, understandingly, her fiery-red hair shimmering under the moonlight.

Sallie staggered back, shaking her head frantically. The eyeliner felt so thick around her eyes, mascara heavy in her lashes.

“I feel stupid! I feel like I’m trying too fucking hard!” She shook her head. “This isn’t me!”

“Yes, it is.” Barbie replied, her voice calm and sweet. “You told me you wanted to look pretty.”

“W-Well, yeah, but-”

“And you look fucking stunning.” Rose insisted, holding her hands out to her. “You’re showing _legs!_ ”

“You did this once; you can do it again.” Harper encouraged, sweeping her hand through Sallie’s freshly-washed hair. “Besides, the boys are already confused to why we’re so late.”

Sallie tightened her red-painted lips, trying to gather confidence again from the empty corners of her mind. Her painted nails, glossy black, shimmered under the night sky, feeling the cool winds clinging around her fish-netted legs. She wasn’t wearing her trusty boots anymore, but instead she was ‘kindly’ borrowing Mick’s _New Rock_ boots, huge and clunky and heavy. But tied ever so tightly around her slim calves she was able to walk in them comfortably, just she was able to feel the absolute weight of them, their silvery features brilliant against the black leather.

Her outfit was something else! Barbie had fashioned her with some of her own clothes, being a lover of beautiful dresses. And so, Sallie was donned in a gothic dress, one with a leathery corset that was tied firmly around her waist, emphasising her breasts and pushing them up, revealing the flesh and cleavage there. Matching fishnet gloves that reached her elbows, fingerless, with small cotton red-roses dotting on them. The dress fanned out slightly like a ballgown, just barely above the floor thanks to Mick’s boots.

And even though she faced the mirror and felt stunned by her new appearance, she still didn’t feel right about it, like covering an error with your hands or erasing the mistakes. The issue was _still_ visible.

Sallie squirmed.

“I just feel-”

“Come on!” Rose interrupted, pulling Sallie back towards the door of the _Hotel California._

Reluctantly, Sallie followed, greeting the large bellied bouncers as they entered the building, the intense heavy rock music soothing their souls so welcomingly, bringing back brilliant memories of such a place. It seemed that the crowd had grown more in numbers, with the bar practically covered in bodies and people talking. It was almost impossible to see Slipknot simply through the crowd. They would have to venture through the bodies and try to find them that way.

The music embraced Sallie back to that moment of peace, the atmosphere always so open and hospitable, and Sallie was starting to feel a little comforted.

But Corey was somewhere in this building, and she was quickly too terrified to show herself to him. The urgency to return home was there.

_He knows you’re demanding attention from him! You’re gonna be gross. You’re being a Jodie!_

“I-I’m getting a drink.” Sallie exclaimed, immediately wanting water, and turned to the bar.

“Well, we’ll go and find the boys.” Harper replied, beckoning the girls to follow her. Giving Sallie space, which was good. Sallie was surprised none of them offered to stay by her side, but it wasn’t a problem. She needed the space, trying to get herself into the mood of the night, trying to resume back to normality…

The _Hotel California_ was the beginning of many wonderful things… And she was using this thought to convince herself that tonight will be a good night, even if she herself didn’t feel good enough.

Pushing her thumbnail between her teeth, she began to chatter her teeth onto it, not entirely biting it, but giving her jaw something to do to distract herself from this feeling.

A punk girl hollered Sallie through the served goths, and Sallie approached the bar, requesting her water softly. It was given to her immediately, and thanking the barmaid, Sallie began to chug it down, feeling the cold liquid running down the inside of her body, a distinct chill rushing from her throat to her chest, and finally warming into her stomach.

A tap on her shoulder beckoned Sallie’s attention, and stupidly, Sallie turned around, expecting to see the familiar face of Liv, or Jim, or any of her friends.

Instead, she saw an enemy.

Jodie watched as Sallie scowled and turned away, drinking her water.

“Hey, Sal?”

“The fuck do you want? I’m not in the mood to tolerate with you.”

Jodie physically winced, seeing the growing unforgiveness in Sallie’s eyes.

“I just…saw you and wanted to talk.”

“Yeah, well,” Sallie pulled a sarcastic smile, shrugging. “I don’t wanna talk to you. Because last time that happened, I fucking floored you.” Her smile dropped, her eyes becoming dark nightmares that brought back terrible memories. “So, unless you’ve got something nice to say, or something that would save me from a zombie apocalypse, I suggest you get the fuck out of my face…”

Jodie stared at Sallie in absolute horror, the bitter memories of Sallie’s attack never leaving her. It was a terrible night, a _terrifying_ night, where Jodie had never been in such a position. Suddenly so vulnerable, so weak compared to someone she used to see as weak and submissive. Now the roles had swapped, and from the looks of things, Sallie had no intentions in standing down.

Sallie was unmoved, her brows furrowed sharply, dagger-eyes latching onto Jodie as if predicting her moves, judging her.

“I just…wanted to say sorry…”

Even though Sallie had expected it, she was still cynically surprised by it.

Her lip twitched.

“Sorry doesn’t mean shit to me.”

Jodie’s eyes widened.

“But-”

“What are you here for, _really?_ ” Leaning against the bar, chugging the last remains of her water, Sallie glared coldly at the crimson-haired beauty. “Because you don’t just casually come to me and say sorry…It’s just not part of you…”

Jodie’s pretty eyes focused on Sallie, trying to find the words. The sharpness on Sallie’s tongue was something she wasn’t expecting. If anything, she only assumed Sallie would be a bit mad still, but she was coming straight off as callous and cold. Jodie swallowed a hard lump.

“I…heard about Corey, going to hospital. I just wanted to ask if he’s okay.”

“He’s fine.” Sallie spat back bluntly. “There is nothing to worry about.”

“I do want to see him-” Jodie jolted when Sallie slammed her glass down and stepped closer to her, making the gorgeous ex-girlfriend back away.

“After the fucking shit you caused for both me and him…no way…no fucking way I’m letting you even _near_ him…”

“Y-You can’t stop me.” Jodie grilled firmly, now getting frustrated. “You’re not his girlfriend.”

“Maybe not, but he’s my best fucking friend, and I’m not letting a fucking toxic bitch like you go anywhere near him…not after the way you fucking left him. So, unless you want your face on the floor again, I’m going to ask you one more time: Leave us the _fuck_ alone.”

“What did I say about you coming here, Jodie?” A deep, bass voice warmed from above and behind Sallie, soothing her jiggering anger that was burning inside of her chest, relieved to feel the presence of TORQUE. TORQUE casually cracked his neck, his brawny arms folded across his great chest. “Please leave. I banned you here for life, remember?”

Jodie didn’t argue. She knew it was true, knowing how TORQUE was aware of her influence in the clubs, her negative reputation, and TORQUE’s genuine care for Corey’s and Sallie’s health. She must have snuck inside somehow. But seeing those brilliant red locks was unmissable.

TORQUE nodded his head towards the door, and followed Jodie outside, kicking her out of the club. He glanced at Sallie and gave her a wink, to which she was grateful to see him.

Sallie remained by the bar, finding herself feeling a little pumped with adrenaline from her anger, slightly shaken, the black storm of her temper still simmering on top of her mind. Her mood was bad before, but now she felt _terrible._

The throbbing music of _Slayer_ lifted the air, with many of the rockers roaring in appreciation at the DJ for putting on good tracks in the other room.

That’s what was good about the _Hotel California_. Downstairs, the building was split into two large rooms. Where Sallie was, Live Bands would play. The stage was vacant for tonight, however, so under the bright neon lights and old lamps that dangled from the ceiling, Sallie and many others resided here for a bit of peace. The music was still heavy and intense, but no one was dancing in this section. Many sat in the black, leather sofas that dotted around the room, hanging out with their groups of friends chatting and drinking.

Next door, however, was a little different. With their own bar serving different drinks, the room was almost dark, with faint lights to barely illuminate the room, strobe lights and flashing lights bouncing and rippling from the ceiling and walls. This was more of a party room, even when Live music wasn’t played. That was the same room as _Slipknot_ played, with a bigger stage, a DJ booth, and a larger dance floor. Further back, tall private booths encircled small, sticky wooden tables, drink coasters flying onto the floor from either a game of ‘toss the coaster’, or just accidental drops.

Sallie decided to remain in the peaceful side of the club, admiring all of TORQUE’s antique road signs, biker names and car manufacturer signs. There was a _Ford Mustang_ badge, enlarged, propped above the bar in the centre, and just like many of the signs, photos of customers and friends dotted between them, tucked behind the dark blue fairy-lights.

And, of course, based on the inside joke between TORQUE and Sallie, a photo of herself cuddling against a slightly tipsy Corey hung next to the _Mustang_ sign. Staring ahead, looking at the photo, she admired it from afar, smiling warmly to herself at the time that was taken. Sid was going berserk with a camera, after TORQUE gave him permission to take photos of everyone for their display, and Sid did a tremendous job capturing everyone at their happiest.

Planting both elbows onto the bar, Sallie pondered a little longer.

_What happens now?_

_What do you mean?_

_With Corey…You clearly don’t know what’s happening._

_I wanna see him, but-_

_You’re too fucking scared. I know._

_I’m wearing a fucking dress and make-up! This isn’t me!_

_Maybe he’ll like it?_

_Maybe he’ll hate it…_

A pause in her thoughts.

_Maybe I should just go home…_

That was something she was finding hard to ignore. The sense of just returning home and playing on the PlayStation one was growing.

She heard her name being called, and she found it difficult to not wince at it, fearing the worst.

Hands grabbed her shoulders, pulling her back slightly and when she saw who it was, she was a little surprised to find that it was Chris.

Chris was equally surprised. For a split second, he thought he grabbed the wrong person.

“Whoa, Sal!” He cried out, seeing her eyeliner and red lips, her outfit… “Shit, you look…” He released her, seeing the growing concern in her eyes, and immediately answered. “Like, _wow_!” He chuckled, eyeing her up and down and shook his head. “You in a dress…fucking hell. I thought that only happened once a year, but this is the second time! You’re spoiling us.”

His comment made Sallie smile, her own eyes looking down at the outfit. She felt conscious about her breasts being on display, bulging against the corset that, by now, she was getting used to the tightness too. Barbie was slimmer than Sallie…

“Heh, thanks. I mean…the girls went ape-shit on me and yeah,” She pointed at herself. “This is the result of their work.”

“You look awesome, Sal. Seriously. You suit the dress.” Chris tilted his head down, peering at the _New Rock_ boots that were tucked beneath the frills of her dress. “Nice boots too! Pretty sexy!”

“Thanks. You can go tell Mick that.”

Chris looked up suddenly, his smile slightly faltering in confusion.

“Say what?”

“Where’s Corey?”

“Oh.” Chris straightened, indicating a thumb behind him, to the other room. “He’s at the other side, headbanging his fucking tits off.” With a deep sigh, Chris added: “It’s just so good to see him like this again, you know. Like having the old Corey back.”

“I know.”

“C’mon.” Chris reached over and grabbed Sallie’s hand, pulling her. “Let’s go show the others this!”

“N-No, I mean,” Sallie pulled her hand back, and when Chris faced her, she spoke again, a little sheepishly: “Give me a moment, please. I’m just a little…”

“Shy?”

“I need a pee!”

The sudden change in the conversation made the dirty-blond snort a laugh, shaking his head.

“Sure thing.” Chris replied. “We’ll meet you at our booth.”

“Thanks. I’ll catch you in a bit.” Sallie said, turning on the heels of the heavy boots and followed him out of the room, turning to the corridor that divided both rooms and hurried to the bathroom.

It seemed that, since Sallie last came here, the bathrooms in the _Hotel California_ had been redecorated. The lights were much brighter now, almost painful for her eyes which had adjusted to the dark. The mirrors were no longer cracked, framed with bulbs of vanity lamps for the girls that did their make-up. Sallie hurried to the last cubical, her eyes catching a glance at herself and seeing herself there, in the dress, with her breasts out and make-up covering her shame.

_UGLY_

She turned, storming into the last cubical, locking the door behind her and stopped.

She shut her eyes sorrowfully, feeling fed-up with this welling emotion of hatred, this heaviness that never seemed to have left her. The last several weeks, she had done nothing but ignored it. And now, she was suffering the consequences. It was far bigger than she anticipated, and now she was struggling to cope with this on her own.

_You spoken to the girls about it!_

_Not all of it…I don’t know how to describe this feeling…_

_To feel that Corey isn’t interested in you…?_

_Yeah…_

Stepping towards the toilet, grimacing at the basic black toilet seat and white bowl, she prepared herself in using it, gathering the dress in a bunch in one hand and pulled her panties down, sitting down on the porcelain throne.

_This is stupid…I’m trying to parade as someone that isn’t me…_

_Corey hasn’t even seen you; you can’t just bear judgement when he hasn’t fucking seen you!_

_But Jodie was here. She had every intention in seeing Corey again…_

_She’s a bitch._

_Maybe it was planned._

_Could Corey have called her? But why would he?_

_People are fucking stupid…they’re go in circles thinking it’ll work out…_

_That’s why he isn’t interested in you anymore. You filled in the void that Jodie didn’t fill, now you’re discarded-_

“Don’t think like that…” Sallie whispered to herself, breaking out of her terrible dark thoughts. She gathered some toilet paper and continued to stare down at her boots, seeing the murky white tiles beneath it, fragile pieces of discarded toilet paper and crude handwriting at the bottom of the door.

_Remember how he made you feel…_

_I don’t want to…because then it emphasises what I’m missing…_

_Should have stayed out of it…_

_…I don’t regret anything._

When she was finished, she stood up, tidying herself and flushed the toilet, her mind still warped around the thoughts she was trying so hard to give answers to.

_What do I do?_

_Ask him. You need to talk to him…_

_But what if it ruins everything…_

_…I…don’t know…_

“Ugh, supposed I should make an appearance…” Sallie murmured to herself, brushing her hair back and grabbed the lock of the door, opening it.

Instantly, darkness. Black. The first thing she saw was a black-clad body, and as she looked up, she let out a cry, a hand shoving over her mouth to conceal the scream of surprise, aggressively pushed into the cubical and the door locked…


	8. The Subliminal One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS:  
> \+ A glorious sex scene involving fingering, dirty talk, biting, oral sex and the Subliminal One's official appearance!

Her back was forced against the wall, harshly. Sallie’s eyes stared ahead, wide.

“H-Hey!” She snapped, her hands reaching up to…

She stiffened, stalling to see the man who grabbed her. He was wearing a mask, a mask she has never seen before. It was a mixture of dark green and black, a distinct red line running across it held with dull stitches, twisted and grotesque, scabs and scars across the latex surface of it, holes punctured and scratches.

The mask was rather hideous at first, the eyeholes more crooked than IOWA, the mouth hole had been stretched across like a _Glasgow smile_ , one cornered turned up and pulled towards his cheek, the other dropped down, tracing the scarring down to his jawline, sewed with wire and staples. Beneath the mask, his face was painted black.

Black buttoned shirt with black cargo pants, she recognised them…

And for a moment, Sallie had every intention in attacking her intruder, assuming the worse, but his hair…

Blues, reds and purple…fashioned as perfectly close with the length and waves as…

She calmed down; her brows furrowed as she stared back at her best friend. His bright, blue eyes staring through the eyeholes, his black-painted lips smiling lovingly.

“Corey?” She asked against his hand.

_Shit, he’s seen me!_

But that thought seemed to have diminished. And instead, came her genuine happiness in seeing him again, like an addiction being fed.

Gradually, her best friend lowered his hand, knowing she had calmed down from her surprise. He looked down for a time, smirking beneath his mask, cheekily. “Corey, I…” Sallie stammered, lost for words as the masked man looked back at her.

“I don’t know who this _Corey_ you speak of…” The masked stranger smiled softly, his eyes watching her, and very quickly, Sallie found herself following his little game, being in-touch with their inside play.

“Oh…I’m sorry…” She found herself smiling gently, relieved to hear his voice again, her fright filtering out. “I don’t believe we have met…”

Calmly, the masked friend pressed against Sallie, his arms resting on the wall around her head, pinning her down, holding her, his face hovering just before her. The contact of his body set Sallie on fire, her legs already shaking with excitement to feel the warm, hard body touching her again, something she had been anguished to feel again. It was almost as if she knew what was going to happen.

“I know _you_ though,” The masked man cooed softly, his voice dropping to a low, deep bass. “I’m the Subliminal One. Nice to meet you…”

“Nice to meet you too, Subliminal One…” Sallie replied, her tone slightly flirtatious without her realizing. Then: “Where’s…where’s IOWA?”

She had to ask. She had to know, before she makes anymore mistakes.

The Subliminal One lifted his head ever so slightly, regarding her with such an adoration that wasn’t poisonous, that wasn’t cruel. He was holding his gaze at her so adroitly.

“He is not here anymore…” He promised her. “The Dark Days are gone. The IOWA Era is over…”

He felt Sallie lifting a hand up to his face, her fingertips gently touching his mask, feeling the textures, the bumps and twisted, gnawed flesh of the mask, fingering at the stitching. The Subliminal One closed his eyes, feeling her touches, relaxing to see that she was curious of his new persona.

She mewed softly, touching the mask, weaving her fingers through his colourful hair.

“Oh…Corey…I…” She whispered, more in a sense to let him know that she was fully aware who was behind the mask. The Subliminal One opened his eyes slowly.

“Why were you hiding from me?”

The question was delicate, a small subtle tone of playfulness. But even that didn’t convince Sallie that he wasn’t angry at her. She felt a little edge to his voice. And awkwardly, she looked away.

“I…” She swallowed. “I don’t really know…I was scared…”

The Subliminal One tilted his head, listening to her patiently as she tried to find the words. His hands pressed on the wall at both sides of her head, holding and locking her down, trapping her against his body, not that she _felt_ trapped.

He felt her small, shaking hands touch his shirt, her thumbs running over the buttons and feeling the black cotton. “I didn’t feel good enough…I thought you wouldn’t want to see me…”

“Me?”

A pause.

“Corey…” Sallie played along, finding it weirdly easier to talk to Corey about Corey as if he was a different person. “The last few months, I felt like he didn’t…really like me anymore. He went…rather cold?”

The Subliminal One blinked, slowly. “Cold, like…he just wasn’t interested in me anymore, and I got scared in case I was falling in love with a man that didn’t love me back and-”

Promptly, her words stopped when she felt the Subliminal One grabbing her chin lightly, seizing her little rant and made her look at him, his eyes intense, so blue, so beautiful.

“What tells you he doesn’t love you too?” He whispered, and at that point, Sallie was regarding and talking to the Subliminal One like he was another person entirely.

“I just…had it in my head he just didn’t like me anymore because he was…not so intimate with me. I felt ugly and tried to get better, not wanting to force myself upon him after he’s just recovered but then I kept believing he lost interest in me. The girls tried to help my esteem by dolling me up like this, and I feel so fucking stupid because it’s not _me_ -”

A finger delicately pressed onto her lips, kindly silencing her.

“Shh…” The Subliminal One hushed kindly, watching her tenderly. “I can promise you, little one…he _really_ likes you…” He pressed his body against her again, feeling her breasts push against his body, his pudgy stomach and broad chest holding her down, and just as his hot breath brushed against her collar bone, she felt her body shivering in pent-up lust. “I know I do…” And as if to prove it, she felt him persistently pushing his hips against hers, and beneath their clothes, she could feel an erection growing, his cock semi-hard. “I like you _a lot_ …”

Sallie shut her eyes, shivering hard to feel the male’s body rubbing against her, her lower gut already tensing up in arousal.

With one hand, the Subliminal One lifted it and touched the hair that fell past her ear, brushing it back and behind it, pulling back the silken strands and leaned over to her ears. “Thank you for being so patient with us. We’re ready for you.” He murmured, his teeth pinching at her earlobe and he nibbled firmly, pulling at it with a soft grunt, making the little woman writhe against him softly.

Her legs trembled and began to tense up, her calves tightening and her ankles buckling. Mick’s boots were the only things keeping her up and steady, even as she readjusted herself.

The Subliminal One held his body onto her, pinning her down lovingly as his hands explored the landscape of her body. She felt his other hand reaching down and cupping her ass-cheek through the dress, grasping it hard enough to make Sallie squeak a small moan.

“Fuck…” She shivered, shutting her eyes tightly as her deprived body hungrily drank in this attention, feeling herself falling away very, _very_ quickly. The Subliminal One’s face moved, his cool mask pressing against her feverish flesh, cooling it pleasantly. And she felt his lips onto her flesh, brushing, his teeth grazing ever so softly. Teasing, affectionately. Immediately, between her thighs was a familiar heat she had been waiting to feel for a long time, knowing she was getting horny. “Bite…me…please…”

The Subliminal One chuckled, pulling away to her disappointment.

“No.” He teased, pressing his lips onto hers and she immediately swallowed him up in her arms, her hands holding the back of his skull, weaving and brushing through the reds and blues of his rainbow-dyed hair. “Not until we finish the starters….” He groaned against her lips, feeling the sweat already beading on his flesh. His eyes slowly opened, locking onto Sallie in an almost predatorial stare, a mark of ownership, but something in those gorgeous azure eyes told Sallie that she was safe, _far_ safer than ever before.

The heavy music throbbed through the ceiling, walls and floor, vibrating through the soles of their shoes, trembling inside of their legs.

“I…” Sallie panted, hugging the Subliminal One’s head, feeling tears prickling the back of her eyes, tears of glee. “I genuinely thought…” She couldn’t find the heart to finish her statement, but the Subliminal One understood. He grinned at her, a toothy grin that showed a shocking white row of teeth in the blackness beneath his mask.

“I know…and I’m sorry…” He purred, nuzzling his masked face into her neck, kissing it lightly, each kiss deep and meaningful. “You’ve waited long enough.”

“I love you…”

The Subliminal One pulled away, his eyes holding no shock. Instead, it was acceptance, as if he knew this was going to happen. And it didn’t bother him, of course.

“I can’t speak for Corey…not yet. He’ll discuss that with you later.” Then a cocky grin pulled at his lips. “But _I_ , on the other hand…” And with a deep, sensual growl, he pulled the little woman against his body, hugging onto her hard. “I love you so…”

Sallie yelped at the sudden clench of his teeth biting down onto her neck, and he felt the woman wilt so cutely in his arms, staggering on the much-too-heavy boots, picking her strength back up and clung onto him, feeling the Subliminal One keeping her in his grasps, holding her down like a vampire feasting upon his victim, the little body melting under his will.

“Fuck…fuck…” She whimpered, her arms shook aggressively as the surge of white-hot pleasure powered through her body, making ever nerve jolt and jitter with excitement, her body reacting perfectly to the man she had loved for so long.

Just as he pulled his lips from her neck, the Subliminal One threw Sallie against the wall of the cubical, now aggressively kissing her, their lips and tongues wetly smacking as their passion began to lose control. The Subliminal One snatched Sallie’s leg and wrapped it around his waist encouragingly, feeling the little woman’s hands reaching down to his asscheeks and clapped both hands onto them, her fingernails digging hard, making the male grunt lustfully.

“Cheeky…” He sniggered against her lips, licking her jawline soothingly. “God, I’m so fucking horny…”

“I am too…” Sallie sighed hotly, her breathing staggering. Her pussy was throbbing hard, eager, wanting attention from her enigmatic lover. And it did not help that she felt his cock, now fully hard, pushing and grinding against her pussy, imitating sex almost, and she was just desperate in feeling his cock inside of her.

Almost too anxious now, one of her hands pulled away from his ass, reaching at the front and clutching onto the hard cock that pressed against his black, cargo pants, feeling the length and girth just beneath it, and the Subliminal One howled softly at her touch. He was losing control now, so quickly.

“I wanna…I wanna fuck you so hard, my love.” He groaned, his hands grabbing onto her hips and pulling her towards his body. “But…but we can’t…not here, not right now…”

“W-Why?”

“I want _our_ first time to be back home. Not… _here_ …” He rolled his eyes at the rock-club.

“But I’m so horny.” Sallie whined, forgetting that they were in public. The Subliminal One felt her plea, and he understood them too. He too wanted a release, but not to make love in his own bed was something he wasn’t too keen on right now. But instead, he had other ideas.

With a dirty chuckle, he leaned down to her ear.

“I’ll give you a release, my love…” He purred, and without removing his eyes from her, he slowly lowered himself down, dropping onto his knees before her, and Sallie watched in heated anticipation as the Subliminal One grabbed the hems of her dress, and Sallie’s eyes widened to watch him pull it over him, hiding himself beneath her dress, and she could make out his head beneath the gown.

“I-I…” She whimpered, now dropping to a submissive pant, feeling him shuffling between her legs, his hands finding her thighs and stroking them, running them along her flesh, feeling the back of them and reaching up to cup her plump asscheeks, making the little woman shudder hard. “O-Oh god…” She felt his fingers finding the wetness that leaked down the inner thighs, tracing her excitement down her legs, and she swore she felt him sucking on his fingers, tasting her.

He groaned to himself, more fingers pushing into her pussy, feeling how moist and plump it was, the wetness that gathered there making her panties so drenched and almost spongey. “ _Haaa!_ ” Sallie cried out by accident, slamming both hands over her mouth in hopes no one heard her.

She felt the Subliminal One shuffle closer, and the moment she realised what he was going to do, he was already doing it.

He pushed his masked-face into her pussy, the hardness of the mask emitting contact with her eager, sensitive pussy, and a muffled moan rumbled against her palms, her eyes rolling back as she felt him applying more pressure, and when she felt him kissing her swollen lips through her soaked panties, she tried so hard not to seize over him.

Feeling her growing weaker, his hands held the back of her thighs, holding and supporting her as he began to make-out with her pussy teasingly, never entirely penetrating her, but simply giving her more attention at her most vulnerable.

She was seething, on fire, her heart pounding so devastatingly loud inside of her chest and skull, feeling as her new masked-lover pushed his own lips against her pussy, the twisted hard nose of the mask rubbing against her hard clitoris and he knew it, feeling her flinching harder and harder at each nose-nuzzle. And when he straightened slightly and began to suck onto her clitoris through her panties, Sallie couldn’t help but cry out, her hands flying down and clutching onto his head hard, pushing him against her pussy and began to grind against him, wanting more of this pleasure, urgently wanting this release her body was building up to.

“C-Corey…” She babbled by mistake, but unlike IOWA, the Subliminal One chuckled softly against her, finding her little whimper of submission adorable. He didn’t say anything. Instead, he just pleasured her more, and to her excitement, she felt him rolling her panties down her legs, all the way down, delicately grabbing her ankles and lifting them one by one, removing her panties entirely, and without her seeing, he tucked her panties into his pocket, returning back to the plump, drenched pussy. He pushed his mask against her groin, feeling the little thing tense up, her sleek wetness glossing his mask.

“Mmm…cute little thing…” He purred, just loud enough for her to hear, and tilting his head back, he rammed his mouth into her pussy, his tongue forcing its way between her swollen lips and holding her ass down onto his face, pinning her onto him, he began to fuck her with his tongue.

That was when Sallie couldn’t bear it anymore, and she let out a faint squeal, her fingers finding his hair through her dress and clutched onto it demandingly, stepping slightly so that her pussy pushed harder onto him, making the Subliminal One tilt back slightly. He didn’t mind, of course, he just wanted to please her.

But he couldn’t find the strength to not touch himself, his hand grabbing his cock beneath his pants and began to stroke himself lightly, his tongue manically writhing inside her soaked, hot walls.

“Fuck…fuck…fuck me…fuck me…” He heard his little woman beg, her pussy throbbed and thrusting against his lips, grinding her clitoris against his mask, feeling the astounding texture rubbing against her, and she urgently wanted more.

And so, very quickly, she felt her orgasm reaching. Strangely, it was as if the Subliminal One knew too, and he pulled away, slapping his hand softly onto her pussy, making her shake and wince at it.

“Mmm…good girl, you taste so nice.” He groaned thickly, slowly picking himself up from his knees, standing up and reappeared from beneath her dress. However…

She felt his hand cupping her pussy now, lifting the dress up, exposing her legs and thighs more to the cool air, and it sent thunderous waves of delight through her. Sallie watched the Subliminal One with wide eyes, seeing him smirking devilishly. “I’m gonna make you cum with just my fingers.” He informed, and she felt him push his body hard onto her, and his fingers penetrated harder inside of her, stuffing two fingers inside of her and she grabbed his arms for support, feeling him feverishly finger her, his fingers pumping like pistons inside of her, disgusting wet, slopping sounded between her pussy and his palm, both becoming saturated with her wetness.

“N-Nnghh!” She heaved, her cute face now pink, sweat dotting her forehead as she felt her masked-lover finger her aggressively, imitating his cock pounding inside of her, his knuckles mimicking his balls as they punched against her ass, pulling back long and thrusting harder.

His thumb pressed onto her clitoris, and it was getting too much for the little woman. “I-I-Stop, this is-”

“No.” He purred, leaning down with a smug grin and began to bite onto her neck again, making her squeal his name harder as his arm pounded, her body slamming softly against the cubical wall. He didn’t stop. He didn’t even seem to falter in energy, their panting and groans merged, and as the Subliminal One kissed onto Sallie’s lips eagerly, she felt the orgasm powering harder, and blasting inside of her as if the Subliminal one came inside of her, her pussy walls clenching around his fingers, and her orgasm hit her so hard that she had to scream against the Subliminal One’s chest, her fingers grasping and pinching and clutching and holding, all while he pushed his tongue down her ear, his deep, hot breath touching her. His fingers felt incredibly wet after that, a fresh layer of new wetness coating his fingers, thick and slimy.

The Subliminal One chuckled sweetly, feeling his sweetheart trembling and becoming so fragile, so weak, his own touch making her orgasm so hard. And considering the last time they had sex, it had been pent up for so long, it was practically the best orgasm she has had. When he looked back down at her, his finger slowing down to a halt, she was breathing heavily, like she had ran for her life, and her lips quivered, trying to form a sentence, her body in overdrive and unable to function normally. 

“Shh…” He hushed her again, pressing his lips onto hers, feeling them so hot and soft, her pulse beating hard against her clammy flesh. Her make-up was slightly running, which just made her look even more better! How spent she looked…

“M-My turn…” Sallie barely managed to utter, her twitching fingers reaching for his cock-

The Subliminal One grabbed her hand, stopping her.

“No.” He commanded lovingly. “I can wait. You’re clearly too exhausted,” A cocky grin beamed under his mask. “Besides, I _love_ it when you blue-ball me…”

“B-Blue-ball?”

With a lewd giggle, the Subliminal One dotted kisses on her neck, cheeks and lips as he explained.

“Blue-balling. My balls are so full, I haven’t had a release in ages…they’re so heavy and hard, makes the tension and orgasm _really_ sexy…”

“H-Heavy, hard balls?” The little woman piped up, her hands hungrily reaching for her favourite part of him. “I want them slapping-!”

“Ah-ah-ah…” Patiently, the Subliminal One grabbed her hands, stopping her, his fingers entwining with hers. “When we get home tonight, okay?”

“But-”

Again, he silenced her with a kiss.

“Home.” He said firmly, his eyes intent. “Right now, we have friends to attend to.” Kissing her lips again, he added: “If you behave, I’ll give you one hell of a night you _won’t_ forget.”

“I-I don’t think I could _ever_ forget _this…_ ”

The Subliminal One grinned, pulling his fingers out of her pussy at last, making the little, precious woman sigh, and he licked his fingers clean.

“Oh, I know.” Kissing her deeply, his hands tracing over her body, smoothing down her dress and making sure she looked presentable. “Now, I’ll see you tonight, my darling.” He said, brushing her hair back, and he then stepped back, unlocking the cubical door and closed it softly behind him, his eyes never leaving her until the door closed.

She waited, hearing the Subliminal One walk away, the door opening, and the music flooded in the room so loudly.

When the door closed, the music was muffled again.

Sallie stood in her cubical, stunned, feeling her heart reaching her throat and she tried to calm herself down.

_Jesus fucking Christ…that was…unspeakably divine!_

She promptly tidied herself and turned to open the door, feeling a breeze of air in a place that she should not feel-

Her heart sank.

_My panties! The bastard took my panties, FUCK!_


	9. Words

__

__

_Okay…okay, breathe. You’re okay. Ground yourself…_

_Corey, he-_

_I know! Shut up! You’re in public!_

_But Corey…he-_

_Sallie!_

_He-_

Sallie found her arms hugging herself in a strange warmth of comfort, closing her eyes. Her heart was still racing from her prompt, naughty orgasm, her body still shivering and feeling weak, forcing her to use the cubical wall to support her as she gathered her strength.

_Shit, I’ve never experienced that before…_

_Those things he said to me…did he mean it?_

_Yes, of course! Of course he meant every word of it…_

_Then I need to confess! I’m gonna make him mine!_

Even though, at the back of her head, Sallie was alarmingly aware that she wasn’t wearing panties, her urgency to tell Corey how she felt about him was insistent, and so, she swung the door open, surging with this overwhelming power of confidence. Her inner thighs were sleek and getting colder, still craving for his fingers, for his touch. But right now, she needed to kiss him and claim him.

_Quickly! Before Jodie gets him!_

Sallie stormed through the bathroom, diving into the heaving nightclub. The air heavy and hot, she suddenly felt suffocated. Looking around frantically, she searched for her friends, seeing them settling in another booth. It wasn’t their usual spot, for another couple had stolen it, but it did not matter.

Her blood pumping, adrenaline from such a thrill, she hurried, diving between bouncing bodies and groups of headbangers.

Chris looked up from where he sat, smiling kindly. Though he noticed the streakiness of the make-up, the mess of her hair. She looked _distressed_ …to the normal person.

“Hey Sal!” He hollered, indicating to their friends of her presence, and they all roared in greeting.

“Whoa, Sal!” Mick blinked, seeing her dress and make-up. “You look amazing!”

“What happened to your make-up?” Barbie asked, blinking, noticing something odd about her pink-blushed face and sweating forehead.

“Corey!” Sallie cried out, seeing that Corey wasn’t with them. “W-Where is he? I need to see him, urgently!”

“Are you okay?” Harper asked, standing up suddenly and grabbing her wrists. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

And, for once, Harper saw Sallie smile genuinely at the question.

“I’ve never been more okay in my life.” Sallie smiled, her hands grabbing Harper’s and squeezing them reassuringly. “I _need_ to see Corey, though.”

“I don’t know where Corey is!” A voice piped up behind Sallie, making her turn around, and all of her friends looked to see Shawn standing behind her, holding glasses of alcohol in his huge hands. And he grinned. “But I _do_ know where _he_ is…”

Sallie’s eyes sparkled in alarm. Shawn knew of… _him?_

Joey cocked a brow and looked back at Rose, as if asking her what was happening, but when she gave him a blank stare, he knew he would not get any answers.

Releasing Harper’s hands, Sallie approached Shawn, her hands gently touching the back of his hands.

“Clown, where is he? I need to…I need to…talk to him…”

Shawn studied Sallie for a moment, watching her expression, seeing the woman who had always lived in the shadows of other women, seeing how confident she was, how urgent this talk was, and at that moment, he knew _exactly_ what she was planning to do.

And his heart soared for her.

Originally, Shawn wasn’t going to tell her until much later, but seeing the love in her eyes, he was certain that this wasn’t the time to play with her. This was needed, and they needed to take this short-lived confidence she had before it left her.

He leaned down slightly.

“I’ll entertain the kids.” He muttered, his voice just about audible in the heavy metal around them. “Ask TORQUE.”

“Thank you.” Sallie breathed, promptly giving Shawn a quick kiss on the cheek before she bolted towards the bar. Shawn stood there, stunned, and slowly looked back, seeing the highly-spirited woman rushing between the windmills of hair in the centre of the dance-floor.

“Dude, what’s going on?” Jim asked eventually, to which Shawn murmured.

“Something damn good…” He smiled.

Mick sat up suddenly.

“Hey, were those my New Rock Boots she was wearing?” He cried out, recognising the pattern, and promptly, Barbie pulled Mick towards the dancefloor.

“C-Come dance with me, Mick!” She beckoned, distracting him.

Carefully, Sallie’s feet pranced between the legs of dancing rockers, squishing between a married punk couple who were snogging on the dancefloor.

_That’s going to be us! That’s going to be us!_

Her heart fluttered at the sight, and soon she reached the bar, looking around for the towering bodybuilder.

“TORQUE?! TORQUE!” Her eyes caught the towering owner, his black hair sleek in the flickering lights. He was busily chatting with a few other bodybuilders, typical guests of this club. Scurrying between waiting customers, Sallie came to the edge of the bar, leaning over. “TORQUE!”

Her high voice reached the bodybuilder, and TORQUE turned around, smirking flirtatiously at the little lady. He said something to his muscle-friends before turning back to Sallie, leaning down to her height.

“Hey sweetheart.” He cooed. “What’s up?”

“Corey, where is he?”

TORQUE bit his lower lip, holding back a cheeky smirk and shrugged.

“Well, I mean, I can’t just _tell_ you. He told me to keep it a secret.”

“I’ll do anything! This is important!”

TORQUE smirked, seeing the fiery impatience in the little Brit, and he found it incredibly adorable. But he knew that he had to keep his secret, he promised Corey he would make this a _little_ difficult for her.

“Honey, you’re gonna have to fucking kiss me if you want that information!” TORQUE laughed, grinning cheekily, so confident. “So right now, I can only-!”

He felt her little hands snatching at his tank-top, pulling him into a hard kiss, horrifying the bodybuilder, making him seize. A few of the customers glanced at the pair, some wooed at the sight, and others stared in confusion.

And when she pulled away, TORQUE choked on his own breath, feeling a swelling between his thighs.

“Fuck me…” He breathed in shock.

“Where’s Corey?”

TORQUE looked back at Sallie, seeing how determined she was. It must be very serious if she just willingly kissed him like that. He was certain she would be too shy and not _stupid_ to just kiss him like that…but somehow, she did…

“H-He’s upstairs…” TORQUE murmured, his face hovering by hers. “He’s waiting for you…”

“Thank you.” Sallie whispered. Then: “D-Do I have permission to go upstairs?”

“Of course,…” He whispered back, watching Sallie pull away, and he felt himself ache for her. But she flashed a sweet smile, and she turned back to the grand staircase that settled between the two rooms. There was a blockage that hung across the banister, a thick red curtain tie to prevent people from entering the rooms above. Unless granted permission by TORQUE, you were forbidden to go upstairs.

And TORQUE gave her permission.

Sallie hurried to the stairs, her blood now rushing madly with her pounding heart, the adrenaline and excitement catching up with her. Ducking under the ribbon, she hustled up the twisting grand staircase, feeling the old wooden stairs beneath the thick carpet.

She had never been upstairs before, and as she scurried up the stairs, she found herself moved into another world. The history behind the upper level was immense, dark wooden walls, dimly lit corridors, the building evidently a hotel years ago before she was even born. There was a collection of rooms, and she realised that she had no idea which room he was in.

_Only one way to do this…_

She rushed to the first door, the heavy music of _KoRn_ rumbling beneath her, muffled now.

Her knuckles tapped the door.

“Corey?” She called out, and when she heard nothing, she leaned towards the door, trying to sense a body inside. A pause. “Subliminal One?” She corrected herself.

Nothing.

The next door, spinning around and repeating the same action, knocking on the door. “Subliminal One? Please, let me in. I need to talk to you. _Both_ of you.” She begged through the door.

Nothing.

Another four more doors, and Sallie repeated the knocking, trying to figure out where he was. And as she got to the next door, she was beginning to feel doubt.

The door at the end of the corridor, however, opened with a firm _click!_

Sallie stalled, looking towards the source of the noise, and standing there, at the end of the corridor, was the Subliminal One, looming in the open doorway, watching her in the darkness of the room. As if granted by the presence of an almighty king, Sallie shook hard, slowly turning to face him.

“Subliminal…One…” She whispered, a little scared now that he was here, her confidence quickly going. “I…I’ve been meaning to talk to you and Corey…”

The Subliminal One stood there, his hands tucked into his black pockets, watching the little woman standing at the end of the hall, the moonlight from the window beaming down, crossing her face, her face in half-twilight.

“We’re listening.” He murmured eventually, his voice soft and warm.

“I…” Sallie took a step forward, and wringing her hands, she tried to search for the words. And, with great terror, she realised something…

_Shit! Where is my confidence?! Where the fuck-?_

The Subliminal One craned his head slightly, as if silently saying he was still listening, still waiting. He could see her little body trembling now.

“I love you…” Sallie meekly said, her voice shaking as if she was about to cry. “I love you all…so much…” Her gaze dropped quickly, almost too ashamed in looking at him after making such a pathetic confession. “I’ve always loved you…”

“We know.”

“B-But…I can’t…stand…” She waved a hand madly, indicating both of them. “I can’t…just do this…and not know where I stand anymore…” Her voice clenched, burning inside of her throat, the fear overpowering her. “I just don’t like how I’m…stumped…I’m just so…” Word vomit. None of it was making a coherent sentence, and she was feeling more and more frustrated with it. “I basically…” A part of her was hoping he would finish her sentence, but he didn’t.

When she looked up at him, he was leaning against the doorframe, hands clasped together, his forefingers touching one another, forbidding entrance to that room. It was as if he was _expecting_ it and was now waiting for her to say the magic word.

And, with a lot of strength that she managed to scavage for, she spoke again, her throat burning.

“Corey, I want to be your girlfriend.”


	10. Official

There was an intense stabbing sensation in her chest the moment she said those words.

A subtle warning that she should not have opened that door.

The potential of ruining _everything_.

The conscious wave of regret came to her a little too quickly, and its speed almost broke her concentration.

And it was only worse that the Subliminal One didn’t reply straight away.

Sallie’s lip twitched in nerves, her wide eyes staring back at the masked man, who silently stood still in the doorway, still forbidding entrance to that room he seemed to have lurked in. Unmoved. Was he trying to process what she said, or was she foolish in thinking this relationship could exist?

Plenty of elements have tried to prove to her that this was a torturous decision, but wasn’t love torturous by nature? To suffer for another being that could potentially be the one backstabbing you?

**_He’s not interested…_ **

_No, he’s just decid-_

**_He should be holding you and accepting you now!_ **

Sallie’s legs shook in the weighty New Rock boots, feeling so small in them suddenly. She took a step back in disbelief.

The Subliminal One just stared, and ever so slowly, tilted his head. No answer.

**_He wants someone else, and you’re not that someone else…_ **

“I…” Her throat tightened. “I’m sorry…I didn’t-”

**_Just leave. Your excuses are pointless._ **

And to her horror, Sallie listened.

Supressing tears that were burning behind her eyes, Sallie spun around and ran down the corridor, hurrying down into the stairs, and was relieved to find a large crowd of rockers dancing and screaming to the music around them, and she delved into their bodies, drowning within them, disguising her foolish attempt in finding love.

Sallie wanted to sink to the floor, falling onto her knees and just weep, to let the stamps of her fellow rockers take her down, to replicate what her heart was feeling.

But she knew she must not stay here. If the others saw her crying, she knew for certain that they would be angry at her for ruining yet another night…despite having no proof that they were ever angry in the first place.

**_You’re a state. A total wreck._ **

And she was agreeing with her thoughts.

Pushing on, she insisted in leaving. She wasn’t in the best place to be vulnerable, and she knew that for a fact.

TORQUE wasn’t near the entrance, or the bar, so no one was stopping her from leaving. The doors were unguarded, and so she pushed through the heavy door and abandoned the mission…

Sid shuffled in his seat uncomfortably, his eyes regarding the group of girls on the dance floor, watching them having the time of their lives. Rose, no doubt, the most eccentric, jumping onto the backs of nearby tall men and riding them like a cowboy on a bull, with the men aggressively trying to unleash the crazed Rose off them. His focus was on Harper, seeing her glistening blond hair bouncing in the reflective dance lights, and he found himself smiling ever so shyly at the sight of her.

Sure, he recognised many faces here, but her face seemed to have stood out the most, taking his attention. Like a golden coin in the midst of a black ocean, he was a pirate that has spent the majority of his life finding it.

And there she was, dancing, smiling like an idiot, probably making some silly joke or insult about him as always. But that didn’t seem to bother him as much as one would think. If anything, he really did enjoy the attention from her, how she made him feel special. And the last few months after California, he found himself to really like her.

 _Really_ like her.

_Where’s Sal?_

That question popped up suddenly. He had been meaning to ask Sallie for advice about the situation he was in. He found it difficult to talk about such a topic with the guys, knowing that a lot of sex and dick jokes will ensue, when really Sid just wanted a serious conversation and advice.

It wasn’t the right place too, most of the guys were drinking excessively.

He glanced at the others for a time, considering either asking them for advice, or just hunt Sallie down. She’d be the only one sober.

Sid watched as Chris pulled his shirt off over his head, exposing his naked chest, and lifted his arm up, revealing his hairy armpit, with Paul and Jim egging Shawn on to licking it.

And the Clown did, burying his face into the smelly armpit while Paul and Jim howled laughing.

Sid decided against asking them.

 _Why not just talk to her yourself, wussy!_ Came the thought, and after a moment’s contemplation, and no longer wanting to be associated with the morons with their armpit fetish, he heaved himself out of the booth and approached the dance floor, finding Harper easily with her adorable outfit.

Almost perfectly, Sid slid beside Harper, catching her attention, and she shared a smile, facing him completely.

“Hello asshole.” She grinned. “Come to join us, hm?”

“Just to show you how to fucking dance!” Sid laughed, his legs already bouncing, ready to perform. Harper cocked a brow.

“You? Dance? Pfft!” She looked away, rolling her eyes. “I bet you dance like an old man-!”

Already Sid was proving her wrong. Standing before her, his ankles and feet flexed, bouncing and dancing with the music. _Genuine_ performance of dance. Not the typical headbanging and windmill, or the hip rocking some women do. No, Sid was going all out, skipping with his arms swaying along. It was a strange method of dance, but somehow it worked!

Harper’s eyes widened in surprised to see how graceful Sid was, and when he flashed a cocky grin, Harper pushed him away hard, enough to make the DJ stumble, but not enough to hurt him. He recovered promptly, reaching for Harper and began to pull her close, making her dance along with him.

Nearby, Liv and Barbie looked to see Harper and Sid, the pair laughing and smiling, all while struggling and bullying one another playfully, trying to knock each other onto the floor with sly little kicks and stumbling trips. They were having a wonderful time, and Liv felt warm.

“Ahh, what a night!” Liv grinned, facing Barbie, who was equally pleased.

“I know! What a way to end the week. Harper and Sid, Corey recovering, and Sallie’s looking so much better than before!”

“Oh yes.” Liv nodded, her hips swinging with the deep drums of the heavy metal, her bright ginger-red hair fluttering at her movements. Her eyes lifted to see the towering behemoth of Mick looming behind his small girlfriend, his meaty hands grabbing her shoulder and he leaned down to Barbie, whispering something in her ear, his fingers brushing through her chocolate-locks. Liv studied Barbie’s reaction to get an inkling what Mick was muttering.

A deep red blush came over Barbie’s face, looking at Mick who was wiggling his brows at her suggestively.

“Um…Liv, Mick and I are going to have a sit down…” She stammered, feeling Mick’s hands exploring her lower back, stumbling drunken fingers spidering their way onto her thighs.

Liv, of course, noticed this, and she rolled her eyes with a grin.

“Yeah, yeah. Sure.” Liv shook her head. “I’m going to find Jim.” She hesitated for a time. “Is Sallie with Corey?”

“Yeah,” Mick answered with a slow nod, and Liv sighed in relief.

* * *

Keys rattled behind the door of their apartment, and slowly it opened, flooding the crooked main room with light that beamed sharply from the corridors outside, a silhouette stood against the light, weary.

Masked in darkness, Sallie stared dully at the apartment, gradually stepping inside of the room and closed the door behind her with a soft _clik!_ And the apartment completely darkened.

Their home was painfully silent, having no one within its walls as usual.

As Sallie pressed her back against the door, her eyes dropped to the floor.

_Why did I walk out? I could have stayed! I could have convinced him to talk…_

**_But you were too scared! You fucked up already, idiot!_ **

_I know! I fucked up bad!_

**_And now he’s probably shagging someone else…_ **

“Probably for the best…” Sallie murmured in agreement, silencing the demons, dropping her keys onto the coffee table and approached the bathroom, using the moonlight as her only source of light. But living in this apartment had made her fully aware of her surroundings, using her presence and fingertips to space herself out from the walls and furniture, finding them in the dark as expected.

Mick’s boots thudded against the tiled floor, sounding too heavy for the apartment’s hollow floors. Facing the mirror, she saw the smeared make-up, seeing how her tears and sweat had ruined it entirely, all of Barbie’s work gone.

It was strangely cool to see it in person, and not through photos and movies. Touching the black mascara on her cheek and smearing it down with a single finger made it feel more surreal…but even then, Sallie knew why she came into the bathroom.

Grabbing a facecloth, she dampened it with warm water and began to scrub the façade off her face, erasing the attempt of attracting her mate. Disappointment cemented inside of her chest, feeling heavy and pained.

Unclasping and untying the corset revealed the aches that had been knotting inside of her chest and waist, and she grimaced to see the imprints of the corset set in her flesh. She knew it would go away within the few hours, but it didn’t make her feel any better. Feeling the imprinted bumps and dimples over her body…

Discarding the boots, corset and dress onto the back of the sofa, Sallie stumbled towards the bedroom, searching for the set of pyjamas she had worn the previous night. And as she was about to lift the blanket up, she paused.

_I can’t sleep here. We’re not even together…_

She dropped the bedsheet and turned her attention back to the sofa, knowing that was her rightful place now.

Her socked feet dangled from the arm of the sofa. She rarely wore socks to bed. But when the evenings got really cold, she would be forced to wear them, her body screaming against the chill that never seemed to have left her.

Crooked and bent, her small body laid across the battered sofa, tucked under a small, thin blanket she managed to find, having no intention in disrupting Corey’s bed.

**_You’re an idiot, Sal. A fucking idiot._ **

_I know…_

**_He’s going to come back home with a brand new woman._ **

_I know…_

**_And fuck her._ **

_I know…_

**_She’d be better than you…_ **

Finally, Sallie opened her eyes, knowing that she was unable to sleep with such voices in her head. The silence was too tempting for those demons to have their say. The silence was a terrible killer for the mind, allowing those horrible voices to take control and use it as a weapon against oneself. 

She found herself so blindly agreeing with those cruel comments because it was just easier to accept.

_Noise…I need noise…_

Sluggishly, her arm reached out from the pathetic bedsheet and grabbed the remote control, aiming it at the TV and turned it on. The first channel was a typical late-night show, a program advertising stock to sell. This time, they were selling some sort of necklace that didn’t intrigued Sallie.

The channels flicked a few times until Sallie landed on a documentary about murderers and psychos.

**Killer Couples**

A stupid smile slightly pulled at her lips, dropping the remote onto the coffee table and her hand returned under the sheet, hugging herself. Glassy blue eyes watched the TV from the hem of her bedsheet, the static light the only source of light in the apartment.

It must have been thirty minutes before Sallie drifted into a light sleep, her mind so numb and distant, bringing the lethargic sense of sleepiness to her, and she settled for a moment.

But vaguely, through the light veil of sleep, she heard the sound of keys clicking against the door, and her heart tightened in dread to know the only other person to have a key for this apartment. She tugged the sheet over her face, unable to bear the idea of seeing Corey again, and pretended to be deep in her sleep.

Eyes closed, she listened to the sound of someone entering the apartment, the same method as her own, closing the door and dropping keys onto the nearest surface. She could tell by the footfalls who it was, and her eyes closed tighter.

Corey approached the sofa, looming over her small body. By now, he wasn’t the Subliminal One. His black face-paint gone, mask not to be seen. Like a completely different person. Behind the shades he wore when he arrived at the rock club, he peered down to see the little body of his best friend lying there.

And he sighed heavily. Fingers reached down and brushed the top of Sallie’s head, stroking her caringly. Sallie felt it and was already considering sitting up and looking at him, but by the time she planned to do so, his fingers left her and he turned away, approaching the kitchen. Sallie backed down and waited, trying to figure out what he was doing.

After a while, Corey returned back, walking around the sofa and looking at the shielded body of Sallie.

“Hey, c’mon, I know you’re not asleep, Sal.”

Sallie didn’t dare move, still insistent in pretending to be asleep. To prove him wrong.

She felt his smirk in his words.

“You normally fucking snore when you sleep. C’mon!”

 _Good point_.

Corey felt relieved when he saw movement, watching as Sallie pulled the bedsheet off her and shifting, sitting up on the sofa. She looked like she had a small sleep, but nothing more.

“I can’t sleep…”

“Why are you on the sofa and not in bed?”

“Because I…” Sallie shut her eyes, shaking softly. “Never mind. Just go to bed and leave me to it.”

Corey frowned, but then a thought occurred, and with a shrug, he replied:

“Okay.”

 _Good_ … Sallie thought bitterly, tugging the bedsheet back over her as she began to lie back down onto the sofa, her mood not improving. She noticed from the corner of her eye that Corey was removing his shoes beside the sofa, unzipping his pants and undressing himself there, his clothes dropping to the floor. Clad in nothing but his socks and underwear, he stepped towards the sofa. “C’mon, move over for me.”

Sallie shot a hard look at him.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m getting into bed. Fucking move.” He insisted, sitting onto the edge of the sofa and forcing Sallie to squish herself into the cushions of the sofa.

“H-Hey!”

“Move, fat-ass!” He piped up, shuffling so that he turned around and laid himself across the sofa, facing Sallie. Before she could retort, Corey wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a firm hug.

That seized all of the negative anger out of her unexpectedly, and Corey felt her relax against him, her own small hands touching his chest. Reds and blues of his hair brushed against her face, but she didn’t mind. They smelled of cigarette smoke and alcohol, but she knew it was him. 

For a moment of silence, Sallie found herself nestling into his arms, her legs lacing with his, holding him closer to her so that he didn’t fall off the sofa.

“Why are you on the sofa?” Sallie found herself asking him.

“You told me to go to bed, so I am!”

“But this isn’t-!”

Corey’s head pulled back slightly, his eyes catching hers, and he smirked.

“I sleep with you, dumbass.”

He watched her cute brows furrow.

“It felt awkward after _that_ ,” Sallie whined.

“What? Am I not allowed to sleep with my girlfriend anymore?”

Sallie opened her mouth to reply before she registered what he just said, and she straightened in his arms, looking back at him. He was smiling, ever so softly, so heavenly. She loved how soft he looked in the light, now with a bit of weight put on, his cheeks looked fuller, his skin so much softer and clearer. He was looking better in himself, and Sallie couldn’t help but fall harder for this man.

“Wait…you mean…”

“I was gonna tell you but you ran away from me, dickhead!”

“You-You didn’t fucking say a word!”

“ _He_ wanted the suspense. He had a plan for you and everything!”

Sallie flustered, now suddenly feeling very stupid.

“I’m sorry, I just got scared and I couldn’t-”

“Shut it, woman.” Corey grabbed her chin, halting her. And promptly he pulled her into a firm kiss, his hand grabbing the back of her head and supporting her as he brought her into the kiss.

Without the terror of her confession holding her back, Sallie immediately melted against him, her hands grabbing his face eagerly and kissed him with such a heated passion, almost punishing him for such a fright. But it didn’t matter now.

_I’m his girlfriend…_

“S-So…you’re my boyfriend now?” She whispered against his lips when they broke the kiss. She needed to hear the words come out of his mouth, to tell her the utter truth. And when Corey gave her that dreamy smile, she found all anger and despise sinking out of her, settling at her feet and strangely just vaporising away. Her chest no longer felt heavy and dark.

“Yes.” Corey spoke, his voice the softest it had ever been. How this man’s voice changed volumes and softness, such a brilliant range of pitches and octaves. His hand cupped her cheek and stroking his thumb against her plump cheek caringly, he added: “Been…wanting to ask you the same for ages. I was going to wait a little longer, but I found myself unable to stop…after I got sober, I was looking forward in taking you as mine.”

He watched as tears twinkled on her lashes, and she didn’t seem to fear them. No need to hold back. They were as natural as breathing and smiling.

“I’ve…been dying to hear you say those words to me…” Sallie whimpered, choking on a wet laugh, tears of relief that were desperately needed running down her cheek. Corey loved how her eyes looked behind such beautiful tears. They brought the colours out of her eyes, the most rawest form of emotion just staring back at him, like a galaxy seen with the naked eye, something not a lot of people were lucky to see.

IOWA would have thought the same…

“I’ve always loved you.” Sallie admitted, feeling less terrified of saying such words.

“I know, and I realise that, all this time, you were the one for me…” Corey whispered calmly, a deep rumble in his chest. “I love you,”

“Oh Corey-!” Sallie sobbed softly, closing her eyes serenely as Corey kissed her nose, running his lips up the bridge of her nose and onto her forehead, before sweetly kissing her lips, their lips soft and plump. His fingers brushed the strands of her hair out of her face. “So, we’re official?”

“Of course.” He purred against her lips, tucking his face into her neck and with a deep inhale, smelling her scent, Corey drew her into a harder hug. “Though, there is something I need to say…”

Sallie’s heart slightly dipped.

“What’s that?”

“Can we…keep this a secret for now?”

Sallie looked at Corey, blinking in question. “I know it sounds weird but hear me out.” Corey interjected, knowing her upcoming question. “It’s not that I’m ashamed or anything…but I’m uncertain how the guys would react to it.”

“I don’t see it being a problem?”

“Maybe not to you, but…” Corey paused, his eyes shifting away in shame. “I made a promise to the guys that I wouldn’t jump into any relationship right after I sober up. I need to prove to them that I can stay sober before I ‘ruin a girl’,” He sighed deeply, knowing Sallie wasn’t entirely liking it. “I’m sorry, I should have mentioned it before…”

“So…now what?”

“I want you. I want to be your boyfriend; I want you to be _mine_.” With a quick kiss on the lips, Corey carried on. “I couldn’t stand the idea of another guy catching you while I’m on trial, and I couldn’t risk it. I wanted to have you before anyone else does. We’ve waited long enough!”

“Why not just say that then?”

“I can’t. Once you make a promise with the ‘Knot, it’s pretty unforgivable to break that promise. It’s only for a couple of months, I promise.”

“You’ve made a promise to a Knight.” Sallie gave him a small smirk, trying to lighten the mood. “It’s pretty unforgivable to break that promise.”

Corey pouted playfully and gently tapped her head in mock-anger, making his girlfriend giggle.

“I’m sorry…for doing this to you.”

“It’s okay, I understand.” Sallie mewed, her hands running up his chest and grabbing his neck, the temptation of biting it just there. But she decided against it for now. “But, we’re together, right?”

“Yes.” He purred, pressing his face against her hair. “Though, keep it a secret. Think of it that you’re not dating Corey right now but dating the Subliminal One.”

“Ohhh..” Sallie smirked. “He’ll have a lot of ass-kissing to do with me to get to _your_ level.”

“He’s eager to try!” The couple shared a soft, loving giggle, drawing one another into a comforting embrace. “I have the best girlfriend in the world now…”

“And I’m with a fucking Rockstar,” Sallie chuckled gently, shaking her head as she said: “I love you so much…”

“I love you too…” Brushing their noses against one another, they finally consummated their feelings that night. While it is not official to the public, they both knew it, and that was okay for now.

Sallie attempted to lie on top of Corey, something she had always enjoyed, and pushed him ever so slightly.

They had forgotten they were on the sofa, and with a sudden fall, the lovers collapsed onto the floor in a tangle of their bodies, the blanket, and Corey howling from smacking his elbow onto the corner of the coffee table.

Sallie couldn’t help but laugh.


	11. Panicking Dove

The morning was warm and gentle on their skins, the sunlight beaming through the crack of the curtain, comforting.

Strange, how such a sentimental moment like their confessions for one another had made the world seem a bit better.

It was as if her mother was still alive…for the first time, the world was a pleasure to waking up to.

When Sallie woke up, she was surprised to find herself on the floor. Assuming she had simply rolled off the sofa, still asleep, unaware of her fall and just accepted the carpet as her bed. Seeing herself tucked against the foot of the sofa, in the arms of Corey, who was also on the floor.

The blanket was pulled by the cushions of the sofa, the other end tucked beneath Corey, creating a little canopy over Sallie. She roused to the sound of Corey snoring, and she smirked sleepily to see his face. His cheek pressed against the floor, his lips open and puckered out like a dumb fish.

_His lips…_

She inched closer to his body, pressing her own lips against his without fear, knowing fully well now that they were officially hers to kiss. She kept kissing him, gradually waking the vocalist up with her soft pecks and little notions of endearments.

Corey grumbled, giving her a lazy smile.

“Morning,”

“Morning, sweetie,” Sallie chimed back, resting her face against his. “Did you…sleep well?” She asked with a hint of hesitation, regarding the position they have woken up from. And Corey chuckled.

“Never felt better.”

After a while, Sallie had returned to the sofa again. Still dressed in her pyjamas, having no need to get ready quickly, she watched the TV, a bowl of cereal in her hand, scooping it up with a little spoon.

It was another episode of _Knight Rider_ , becoming one of her most cherished TV series since she was a little kid, having to grow up with it. Season 4 was already amped with intense storylines.

She watched, mesmerised when KITT, the super-intelligent car, darted around the corner, driverless, on the mission to save his driver from the clutches of a criminal.

“I’ve never seen you so intense with the TV before.” Corey commented softly from behind her, leaving the kitchen with a cigarette in his mouth, a cup of coffee in his hand.

“Garth’s about to kill Michael. I hope KITT can make it in time!” Sallie replied, her voice hushed and intense as she watched the scene. Corey shook his head at his girlfriend, finding her intense stares adorable. And so, he settled down beside her gently, watching the show himself.

He never appreciated the TV show until now, finding himself getting into the storyline, with Sallie guiding him over the characters and their histories. And after a few episodes, the couple found themselves nestling together in their arms.

Sallie smiled, closing her eyes as she took in Corey’s natural scent, recalling how, at one point, she was so desperate in having him in her arms like this. And here they were, practically a year later, and dating.

_Officially dating…we’re official!_

Perhaps not to the world yet, but Sallie was content enough to know where they were with one another. She pressed her face into his neck and kissed him lightly, receiving a groan.

“I love you.”

“Love you too,” Corey cooed back affectionately, running his fingers through her hair and kissing her forehead. “Say, you’re not doing anything tonight.”

Sallie opened her mouth but realised what he meant. It wasn’t a question.

“I mean, not that I know of,” She replied, seeing Corey smirking knowingly, and it set her blood on fire, just at the sight of him. He was so incredibly handsome, and she wasn’t near as attractive as he was. She found it most unusual, how lucky she was to have someone like Corey, to watch him mature and get himself better.

He was _much_ better without the drugs. _Much_ better without IOWA…even if she did miss that batshit crazy masked persona.

“Nope. You’ve got plans tonight. With me.” Corey announced as he tapped his girlfriend’s nose. He then drew her closer in his arms, pressing his forehead against hers, looking deeply into her eyes. “Because I’m taking you out on a date.”

“Hmm.” Sallie shut her eyes happily. Then she opened them again, her smile dropping. “Wait, a date?”

“Yes.”

“Like…a date- _date?_ ”

“Yes. A date-date.”

Sallie swallowed hard, a strange fear settling inside of her stomach, making her feel sick suddenly. Corey noticed her face paling. “You…okay?”

“Yes! Yes, I’m just…wow…” She brushed her hair behind her ear. “A date…a _real_ date….”

“Your first time?”

“With _you_ , yes.” Sallie said in a small voice, her fear hemming her words. “I…would love that.”

Corey smiled with satisfaction, pressing his lips against hers in a soft kiss of agreement.

“I’m glad.”

“Dress-code? Like, what are we doing?”

“Hmm…I’ll give you a hint. Something…” His fingers traced down her thighs. “Alluring…”

Sallie felt a harsh blush heating over her cheeks, and she giggled, wrapping Corey in her arms and pulling him into a tight embrace.

She was _terrified_.

* * *

“Whoa! Hold up, Sal, hold up!” Jamie cried out suddenly, hearing the desperate shouts of his best friend. He found the nearest chair and sat on it, knowing this was going to be a long phone-call. “Start again…So, you and Corey are dating now?”

“Yes.” Sallie gasped, calming down slowly.

“Annnndd….he wants to keep it a secret for now? How come?”

“He promised his brothers that he wouldn’t date me, or anyone, until he can prove them that he can be sober long enough. But…we got a bit too excited and decided to date.”

“And how do you feel about that? To keep it a secret?”

“I-It’s okay!” Sallie piped up, resting herself on the kitchen counter. Corey had left the apartment to join band practice with the bandmates, so she had the apartment to herself. Which was perfect. She needed advice, and from someone who wasn’t in Des Moines…

_I wish you were here Mum…_

“I…” Sallie paused. “I understand why he wants it this way. Besides, _Slipknot_ are becoming big now…they’ve had several interviews, and many shows lined up. So…he wants to hide it from the media too.”

“Hmm, that does make sense.” Jamie murmured, his eyes looking at his biker boots. “So, what’s the problem?”

“I…because I can’t really confide in any of the guys with this, I needed advice from someone, and I can’t ask my lady friends too because if one of them says anything, Corey will be pissed.”

“Do you not trust them?”

“I do trust them! But alcohol, I don’t.”

“Ahh!” Jamie nodded. “I get you.” He leaned back into his chair. “What can I help you with?”

Sallie swallowed hard, her fingers shaking from nerves.

“He’s…taking me out on a date…”

Jamie waited.

Nothing.

“And?”

“That’s it!” Sallie cried out in horror. “He’s taking me out on a date, and I’m terrified, and I don’t know what to do, and I’m gonna fuck this up-!”

“Ssshh!” Jamie hushed her quickly, holding his hand up as if she were there. “Sal! Sal, chill. It’s okay…it’s _going_ to be okay.”

“I’m just…”

“Scared, I know.” Jamie smiled sympathetically. “It’s been a while, huh?”

“ _Too_ long. Last date I had was in high school, and that was a walk to the damn park.”

“Where are you going?”

“I…don’t…really know. He won’t tell me; I’ve been pestering him about it but he’s hiding it well under lock and key.”

“Is that so?” Jamie grinned, crossing his legs. “Hmm, a sense of mystery. Must be sexy, right?”

“It’s _scary!_ ”

That would have made him chuckle, but something told him there was more to it.

“Does…it reminds you of…IOWA in the woods?”

“…sort of. But I know I’m not dating… _him_ , if that makes sense.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jamie scratched at his stubble. “So, you need advice in the date night?”

“Yes!”

She heard Jamie’s smirk widen in his voice.

“Sadly, sunshine, I can only help so much. I’m as blind as you-”

“Is that Sallie?!” A voice shrieked in the background, and Sallie smiled brightly to hear that it was Pinky.

“Pinky?!” Sallie called out, hoping she would hear her.

“Yes, yes, it’s Sallie.” Jamie replied, now talking to Pinky.

“Is she okay?”

“Yeah, she’s asking advice on dates.”

“Oh! Gimme that! I can help her, you’re useless!”

“H-Hey! I can help her too! I’ve been on plenty of dates!”

“And you have not held one of them down long enough, you uncommitted moron! She needs a _woman’s_ opinion!”

Sallie snorted at the mock-argument between them, and she heard disturbance down the phone to what she can only assume the pair of them fighting over the phone, with Jamie crying out at the assaults of a certain walking cane being smacked at his head. That made Sallie laugh, and soon the disturbance cleared.

“Sallie!” Came the cheerful tone of Pinky, and elation filled the little Brit.

“Pinky! Hi!”

Another smack of the cane, with Jamie yelping, probably leaping out of the seat.

“Get me a drink, slave!” Pinky laughed, seeing Jamie giving her a mock-glare as he left. Pinky gradually sat in the chair, smiling. “Now, what’s this about a date? You and Corey together finally?”

“Yes-”

“But despite being official, you’re keeping the relationship a secret from fame and friends?”

“W-Whoa…yeah,” Sallie breathed, looking out of the window. “Pinky, you’re getting _really_ good with this fortune thing!”

“Pfft! I was listening to Jamie’s conversation before, that’s how I know.”

Sallie couldn’t help but laugh, their presence giving her a sense of ease. Yes, the phone bill was going to be dangerously high, but Sallie urgently needed help. “So, how can I help you?”

“Well…” Sallie’s gaze fell. “It’s my first genuine date, and I’m scared. I need advice on how to make it _perfect_.”

And with that, Pinky smiled lovingly.

“First of all, its already perfect because _you_ are _you_. Don’t ever forget that. You don’t need to prove yourself to him, he knows you.”

“Yeah, but I still wanna make a good impression.”

“I understand, sweetie.” Pinky said. “But remember, just be yourself. He would want that. _Trust_ me.”

Nodding frantically, Sallie agreed.

“I trust you.”

“Now, for things that are _actually_ in need of an opinion, and not facts, your outfit. You have one?”

“Um…no…”

“Well, let’s start with that, sweetie!”


	12. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gang! Did you miss me? I've missed you all! <3  
> Finally starting to find myself again, and enjoyed writing this chapter so much! House move is still ongoing, because moving house is shite, but thank you all for your love, support and patience.
> 
> Your reward, the next chapter of the Subliminal One, ladies and gentlemen~!

Even after the long phone call with Pinkie and Jamie, it didn’t soothe Sallie anymore. The panic was coming back up, and she was frustrated with it. Why was she panicking? She was basically dating her best friend, yes…

Maybe because her last date with Corey was a bit…disturbed by police authority. The concept of having anything nice in her life had always been destroyed or ruined, it was just something she was used to. Every time something remotely pleasant occurred, she was so ready to wait for it to be taken away from her…

So, the apprehension was probably there because she had lost so much in her life. Though Corey felt assured, holding this absolute air of male confidence that Sallie had never quite seen him with before. It was intriguing, at least. Corey was clearly ready for tonight, and Sallie was not.

Though she _tried_.

Corey didn’t let up on anything with her. Each question she shot at him, he would fire back another question, never answering her questions. He was being secretive, and it was rather sexy seeing him smirking in confidence to see the evident strain in his girlfriend’s expression.

She was scared, yes. Scared of a lot of things…but she _trusted_ Corey with her life. So she was willing to take the chance.

“Where _are_ we going, at least?” Sallie asked during lunch, and Corey grinned, his gorgeous blue, red and purple hair glistening in the beam of sun.

“Where haven’t you been?”

Sallie promptly punched his arm in whining annoyance, followed by Corey chuckling at her cute attempt in interrogating the vocalist.

“ _Corey!_ ”

“I’m not telling you, babe. It’s a surprise!”

“If it’s a fucking forest again…”

“Oh hush.” Corey purred, tracing his finger down her cheek. “You fucking _loved_ IOWA’s love-chase.”

Her silence agreed with him.

Normally, Corey would succumb to the temptation in telling Sallie his master plan, but right now, he was being very, _very_ difficult. For the first time, he was tight-fisted with his plans, and it only concerned Sallie more. The fact he was being so stern and silent about the date only made her realise how _serious_ he was being about it. He was absolutely refusing to give Sallie the slightest detail.

All day he had been teasing her, and when he playfully mentioned _Disneyland_ , Sallie was genuinely close in believing him. At that point, she was taking any answer he would give her, despite knowing he was playing around and teasing her. He was being so secretive that anything was possible at this point. But, eventually, his little girlfriend gave up.

Even though Sallie had stopped her adorable interrogation, she was forever thinking, still plotting.

A romantic restaurant? A drive-thru movie night? A quickie behind the bush in the park…

…okay, that came from nowhere…

When the evening was coming near, Corey began to drop little hints, hints that only made Sallie’s mind fire up with eagerness.

He mentioned a time.

_9:00PM_

That was it. Just a simple timestamp.

Okay, so it was a late date…a restaurant night sounds about right, but what if it was a movie…Corey had been eyeing up that Star Wars movie for a while, but that was _Sallie’s date idea_ for him!

She bit her lip as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was 7:45pm now, but she had gotten so restless that she needed to distract herself, and so she prepared her ritual for the date night for the first time. Her eyes glanced at the line of new make-up that sat at the edge of the white, old sink.

This sink had so much blood, tears, water and glass inside. It was much cleaner now, shining much better and more appealing as Corey was. It was like this apartment reflected Corey, and now, coming home felt safer than ever. It wasn’t a palace, but it was _theirs_ , and they had made it their home.

Sallie picked up the black nail polish and looked at it for a time. She had only worn nail polish once, and she remembered it was with her mother. The one and only time her mother helped her apply make-up before she died…

That colour was a dusty-pink, one of her mother’s favourite colours. And now, in her own hands, was black, Sallie’s favourite colour.

Unscrewing the cap, she began to carefully apply the nail polish. It wasn’t the best. She missed her nail and dabbed it around the edge of her fingers a few times by accident, but she knew that what was on her flesh will leave easily.

There was a knocking on the bathroom door.

“Babe?” Corey called out, and she heard his hand brushing down the door. “Can I come in?”

“Why?” Sallie smirked, carefully putting the nail polish brush back into the jar and fanned her hands to dry her painted nails. “I’m getting ready.”

“I need a piss.”

Sallie tutted with a chuckle.

“Fuck sake. Go on, if you _must_ ,”

Corey opened the door, donned in smart black pants and shoes. He was shirtless, revealing the tattoos that marked his flesh. Despite already memorising them, Sallie always found herself staring at them, adoring the detail, knowing that the tattoos belonged to her boyfriend.

Corey approached the toilet, unzipping his pants and pulled his cock out casually, pissing beside Sallie as she finished her nails. He turned, looking at her fingers.

“You’re painting your nails?” He asked, slightly surprised. Sallie nodded.

“I wanted to be pretty tonight!” She beamed, adding: “Even though I have _no_ fucking idea what I’m doing tonight.”

Corey grinned, looking back.

“I ain’t telling you, babe. I don’t wanna ruin the surprise.”

“But I’m so excited and scared. Just fucking tell me.”

Corey smirked at her, charmingly.

“Nah.”

Just as he was finished, Sallie was pressed against the side of him, making sure her body grinded softly.

“I’d fucking grope you hard if I haven’t done my nails.” She snarled lewdly, looking at him sharply. “I’d _make_ you tell me!”

“Nice try.” Corey piped up, kissing Sallie on the forehead and flushed the toilet. “Penis face.” He wiped his palm onto her face, making Sallie instinctively flinch back.

“Bastard…” She whined, stepping aside so Corey washed his hands in the sink. He eyed up all of the make-up and snorted at the sight.

“Okay, I’ll give you another hint.” Sallie straightened, enchanted suddenly. “You won’t need all of that.” He nodded his head at the array of make-up. “No lipstick, eyeshadow, all of that shit.” Giving her a naughty grin, he continued: “You’d only make yourself look like Clown.”

Sallie punched his lower back, and Corey stiffened, hissing in a mixture of subtle pain and arousal. “Baby, punch me again and I’ll bite you.”

She punched him again, harder. Corey spun around and she squealed, feeling him throwing her against the wall and holding her down, his face buried into her neck and he bit her hard, making his girlfriend howl for him lovingly…

With a fresh bitemark bruising the base of her neck, Sallie pulled her dress over her head and straightened it, pulling it gently to neaten it and looked at herself. It was a simple dress she chose, a plain black dress, the dress fanned out slightly like a gown, reaching her stocking-clad knees. The straps were formed in a pentagram, the same dress she wore for Corey when he returned home with Clown. It had become one of her favourites and Corey’s favourite too.

She didn’t have proper shoes to go with the dress, so she stuck with her typical boots. Her nails dry and painted black now, her hair in a strict ponytail, she was ready for this date.

Just as she was admiring her dress, Corey’s hands came around behind her, holding her waist and pulling her against him. He was fully dressed now, his black buttoned shirt and smart pants, dressed so formally for whatever they were doing tonight. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back into her boyfriend’s shoulder, smelling his cologne.

“Oh,” She purred, and just to annoy him, she began to rub her ass against his groin, knowing it would-

“Ah, ah,” Corey laughed, pulling away quickly before Sallie could get into the rhythm of her taunting. “Not right now, babe. We’ll have plenty of time for that.”

“So,” Sallie spun around, her dress swirling beautifully like a dancer. She didn’t seem to realise what it did, but it swept Corey promptly, making his heart thrive for this woman. “Are we ready?”

“Yeah, but one more thing.” He held a finger up. “And it’s _important_ you bring this with you. It’s part of the night.”

Sallie’s eyes regarded him sweetly like a little eager child. And Corey pointed at their bedroom. “Your mask. Take it with you.”

Her smile faltered slightly in confusion.

“My Mask? You mean Purity?”

It was Corey’s turn to look slightly confused.

“You named it? Is that what you called it?” His eyes lit up, seemingly amused by this, finding it endearing that she gave her mask a name now.

That was it…she had named her mask without him, like a mother giving a lonely birth without her husband, and it caused a gentle stab in her chest at the very thought of it.

“I’m sorry,” She mewed softly, wringing her hands suddenly. Corey swept her hands up, holding them into his lean hands and he smiled.

“Hey…hey, it’s okay, babe.” He purred, leaning down and kissing each of her fingertips. “I think,” Kiss. “It’s very,” Kiss. “Fucking cute,” Kiss. “I love it.” Kiss.

He flashed a grin at her, drawing her hands onto his chest. “I think it suits it too, considering who you are going to deal with tonight.”

Sallie perked up, looking at Corey with huge eyes.

“Wait, you mean-”

“Grab Purity.” Corey interrupted sharply, not letting her finish. He released her hands, expecting her to comply. And she did, running to the bedroom, and returning with the Self-Titled dummy mask that Corey gifted to her on that dangerous night with IOWA. He held his hand out to her, in which she eagerly grabbed, flicking the lights of the apartment off and they left, the door closing behind them.

* * *

Sat at the front seat with Corey, his Ford Probe hummed down the quiet streets of Des Moines, leaving the city and was now at the outskirts, where farmland took over the world, isolating them from everyone.

Purity sat on Sallie’s lap, like a little baby, she watched the roads. The radio wasn’t on, but that was okay. They both appreciated the old, tired rumbles of Corey’s old car, the air passing through the open windows, filling the cabin of the vehicle with its cool, Autumn air.

Stopping by a junction of red lights, Sallie made a small noise of intrigued when she felt Corey placing his hand onto her thigh, and she looked down to see him touching her, stroking her soft, silken tights.

“These are sexy, babe.” Corey cooed, his brilliant blue eyes turning away from the road to look at her. “I cannot wait to have them wrapped around my face.” He grinned, making Sallie squirm in anticipation.

“Shut it.” She playfully cooed. “Otherwise I’d suck you off while you’re driving, and I don’t want to die.”

“Hey, I’m a good driver!” Corey grinned, his hand tracing further up her thigh, pulling the dress back, revealing more of her shapely leg…

…then he pulled away. The lights changed green, and he began to drive down.

Sallie narrowed her eyes at his teasing. The anticipation and excitement had been burning inside of her all day since this morning when he mentioned their date. And she could feel herself getting quickly aroused by any form of attention he gave her. Right to the point when he looks at her, and she found her heart throbbing more for his lips.

Her eyes found themselves staring at his neck, her throat clenching at the very thought of kissing it, of tasting the natural musk that lingered there. Of course, he had showered and would evidently be cleaner than usual, but just to feel that tense neck between her teeth…

Her thighs clenched and she drew her gaze away. She didn’t know what it was, but Corey’s presence just makes her want to fuck him like crazy rabbits in heat.

The drive was a little longer than she had expected. It was getting to the point she was worried he was taking her to another forest. Not that she would complain, but…her fear sometimes got the best of her.

At last, Sallie noticed Corey turning the car towards the direction of a small cluster of buildings. They looked derelict, abandoned. And she slowly sat up, her fingers holding onto Purity as Corey drove down the dirt path that strayed from the main road. They were far from the city now, away from the residential area, and was now in the middle of nowhere, farmlands and cornfields. The deadest part of Iowa. The desert of this state. Looking around, she tried to spy any form of life, and noticed a row of vehicles parked behind the darkened, black buildings.

People were here too.

_What the fuck…is this?_

Corey neatly parked his car between a few other vehicles, shifting the gears and turning the car off.

They were here.

He looked at Sallie, seeing her brows furrowed in a mixture of confusion and worry.

“Okay,” She murmured, facing him. “Now you have to-”

Corey had leaned over, and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply. Briefly, Sallie forgot what she was saying, her eyes rolling back into the kiss, and pressed into his lips, eagerly kissing him, leaning towards him and her hand reached for his leg instinctively.

Corey pulled away, grinning.

“You’re _so_ fucking horny, huh?”

“Shut it.” Sallie meekly murmured, her cheeks flushing. But he wasn’t wrong. “Where are we?”

“At our destination.” Corey answered.

“Yeah, which _is_?”

“Our date location.”

Sallie glanced at the building, seeing the windows all blocked out with black wood from inside. This building was abandoned…or _purposely_ hidden.

“Corey…” She murmured warningly, now wishing for an answer. “This isn’t funny anymore…”

“It’s okay,” He purred, cupping her cheek and stroking it. It soothed her tension a little. “I promise you; I’ve been here before.” She opened her mouth, and he stopped her. “No more questions.” He asked, and she obeyed, watching him leaning down and opened the little glove compartment in front of her. A little bag rolled out, and he took it, closing the glove box and opened the bag, pulling out a few make-up sponges and a palette of black face-paint. He had no liquid to make the make-up wet, so he spat onto the sponge and rubbed it into the face-paint. “Come here.” He instructed. Sallie knew what he was doing, and she complied, unbuckling her seatbelt and leaning close, closing her eyes as Corey softly dabbed the black face-paint onto her face, colouring her eyes, nose and mouth a complete black. He had done this many times, knowing which places to paint.

When he finished painting her face, he began to proceed with himself, using his rear-view mirror to paint his face, mimicking his girlfriend’s face-paint.

Once he was done, he closed the make-up palette and tucked it onto the backseats, facing her.

“Give me a kiss, and then I want you to put Purity on.” Corey commanded softly, his hand stroking her arm. “And let Purity protect you.”

Sallie’s eyes glanced at the mask in her lap, and she faced Corey again, seeing him leaning close to her, and she kissed him once again, a subtle moan leaving her. Each kiss only fired up her eagerness and arousal that had been building up all day, her kissing becoming more frantic to the point even Corey almost forgot what he was here for.

He pulled away, hearing Sallie whine.

“It’s okay,” He promised her again. “We’ll kiss more soon,” He smiled adoringly at her, finding it cute that she mirrored his pre-stage make-up. “Purity.”

Sallie looked at the mask again, holding it up and faced Corey. “I’ll see you on the other side, Sallie.” He said lovingly. That was when Sallie opened the mask and pushed it over her head, readjusting the mask so it lined up with her own face, finding it unusual to wear it again after such a long time. But it felt good, it was a relief for her to feel such a comfort returning to her again after a few months of neglecting poor Purity.

Just as she finished, Corey had left the car and closed the door behind him, walking around the vehicle from behind. She could hear him stepping around as she fastened the straps behind her head, fully aware of her breathing surrounding her inside of the mask.

Once the Self-Titled mask was on, she turned to open the door but found that Corey was already standing there, grabbing the door handle and opened the door, holding a hand out to take her.

She placed her hand into his waiting palm and got out of the car, standing up and faced her boyfriend to see _him_ again.

The Subliminal One was staring back at her.

“I’m so honoured to have this evening with you, my little Purity.” The Subliminal One greeted, leaning down and kissing her through their masks. His mask contrasted with hers, feeling more firm and rugged in texture than her own, the hardness of his mask pressing into her face. She smelt his breath and eased.

Through the dreadlocks, she saw his teeth grinning in the black voids of his mask.

Holding her hand firmly, their fingers interlocking, the Subliminal One began to walk her towards the building. And she followed him.

They went to the side of the tallest building. Sallie noticed how these buildings were somehow formed together, creating a giant complex.

The Subliminal One pressed the buzzer beside the door, feeling Sallie tucking herself behind him. He could feel her slight tremors in her stance, and he glanced back at her, hushing calmly. “Don’t be scared. You’re gonna love it.”

The door opened, and Sallie looked to see a very large bouncer answering it, comically wide, his head seemingly too small for his vastly shaped body. But she noticed something a little more unique compared to the other bouncers she had met. This bouncer wore an executioner’s hood, a black glistening latex hood that concealed his whole head, his beady eyes peering through the rough holes, and the zipper at the front was pulled up slightly, revealing his small mouth and double-chin.

The bouncer seemed delighted to see them, however.

“Ahh, the Subliminal One!” The bouncer greeted, and Sallie was amazed this stranger knew her boyfriend’s persona.

“Hello, Lord Dribble.” The Subliminal One greeted, and both attentions turned immediately to the little masked lady behind him. “This is my girlfriend, Purity.”

The bouncer with the absurd name beamed a pleasant grin at Sallie, his huge hand reaching over to her eagerly.

“Isn’t she a dish?” He cooed lewdly, his massive hand grabbing her dreadlock and twiddled with it as if she was a pet. For some reason, that alarmed Sallie and she squeaked, flicking her head away to snatch the dreadlocks away from the stranger’s grasp. “I’d destroy her.” Her eyes widened beneath the mask, and the bouncer adored that inkling of fear there.

“She’s not _yours_ to destroy, Lord Dribble.” The Subliminal One grinned, finding his comment almost sexy. “Don’t scare her _too_ much. She hasn’t been here before.”

“Of course,” Lord Dribble straightened, stepping aside for them to enter. “But you _know_ the rules, Subliminal One.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” The Subliminal One turned to Sallie, who didn’t look pleased at all.

“Corey, the fuck is this?” Sallie snarled through clenched teeth as Subliminal One pulled her into the warmth of the corridor, Lord Dribble closing the door behind them, locking them away from the cold desert land outside. It was terribly hot inside of the corridor, the hallway dimly lit with warm, red bulbs, painting them in a hue of red.

The Subliminal One pulled her to the side, dropping onto his knees before her and looked at her, his eyes unexpectedly piercing.

“Corey _isn’t_ here.” The Subliminal One hissed firmly, and its surprised Sallie how sharp his tongue was. That was the first time the Subliminal One somewhat got angry at her. “Just like how Sallie _isn’t_ here right now.” The Subliminal One leaned down, whispering to her: “We lose our public faces here, and we become our personas and true selves within these walls. I know you’re a little scared, but I promise you you’re gonna have the best night of your life.”

Sallie shook slightly, and the Subliminal One gave her a quick kiss again, instantly calming her down. “Now, _Purity_ , Lord Dribble has a very specific request from you. He demands all beautiful women to do this.”

Sallie stared hard at him in reluctance, but she obeyed, trusting him, and she slowly looked behind her shoulder, suddenly feeling the looming presence of the massive, wide bouncer behind her. She could hear his heavy breathing beneath the latex hood, and she had a feeling she knew what was going to happen.

“I…I don’t…” Sallie whimpered, swiftly feeling herself tearing up in absolute fear.

“Kick me.”

Sallie stalled.

“Huh?”

Lord Dribble held his hands out before him, indicating his crotch.

“Kick me please, Purity.”

“I beg your pardon…?”

The Subliminal One stood up from where he knelt, smiling winningly at Lord Dribble.

“Forgive her, Lord Dribble, as you can tell, she’s very inexperienced with this.”

“That’s okay,” Lord Dribbled boomed, his voice soft. “We all start somewhere. But I can’t let her through until she does as the _Lord of the Door_ says!” He suddenly shouted in a demanding, dominant voice.

Sallie instinctively stepped away from the massive male.

“I don’t understand…” She whined, frightened.

“Lord Dribble is a Masochist,” The Subliminal One explained in a gentle voice, his breath seeping through her mask. “He enjoys it when people hurt him, when people inflict pain onto him. He especially loves very sexy women to kick him in the balls.”

Sallie’s eyes flicked at the Subliminal One.

“People… _like_ that, huh?”

“Yeah, they get hard from it. I do.” The Subliminal One smirked, dropping a hint of his dark sexual fantasy to his girlfriend.

“But…but I don’t want to hurt you.” Sallie piped up to Lord Dribble, who boomed a laugh at her adorable virgin reply.

“That’s the fucking point!” He grinned through his mask; his eyes seemingly glowed in the dimness of the hallway. “Kick me, Purity.” He begged again, opening his thighs more. “Kick me _so_ fucking hard! I saw your boots; those babies will do damage. High heels just don’t do it for me anymore.”

Sallie blinked, looking down at her massive boots and realised he was getting aroused at the sight of them.

“Go on, Purity.” The Subliminal One commanded softly, his hand seizing her dreadlocks and tugged them slightly. “ _Kick_ his cock.”

“I don’t…” She trembled again, confused with this concept.

Expecting this, Lord Dribble cocked his head.

“Kick me in the cock, Princess,” He leaned down, holding a large, fat digit of his finger at her. “Or I get to finger your tight pussy!”

Sallie jolted, fear rapidly taking over her.

“I’m kicking!” She squealed in horror, and without any resistance, she hurled her boot between the bouncer’s thighs, the steel-toe caps of her boot directly plummeting into the man’s cock and balls. Lord Dribble let out an almighty roar, one of anguish and horror, and Sallie whimpered, scurrying back against the Subliminal One, snatching at his arms and hiding beside him from the enraged bouncer, watching through terror-stricken eyeholes as the bouncer collapsed onto his knees, the floor shuddering under his mighty weight, and Sallie grabbed onto the Subliminal One’s arms hard. “Shit… _shit_ , I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” She screamed, her fear only amplifying when the Subliminal One didn’t react like her. He was remarkably calm, his hands clasped together as he watched the man writhe in agony before him.

But soon, the howls of pain slowly seized, and soon came the dirty chuckle from the bouncer, bemusing the little masked Brit.

“Heh, that was a good _fucking_ kick, baby-girl!” Lord Dribble panted, lifting one knee up, and paused, catching his breath. “Fuck me, now that’s a kick!”

“Told you my little Purity has strength in her.” The Subliminal One replied calmly, a grin toning his words with pride. Lord Dribble staggered back onto his feet, swaying slightly as he cupped his groin, but he was _smiling_.

“I’m…I’m not banned, am I?” Sallie whimpered.

“Fuck no!” Lord Dribble laughed, his hand reaching for her face and cupped her little masked face, clumsily touching her. “You’re fucking welcome here anytime! Damn, gotta give you a fucking title for that kick. Fuck me!”

Sallie said nothing, her eyes narrowed, and she faced the Subliminal One, who was smiling, _laughing_ with the bouncer, as if his girlfriend had _not just_ inflicted hard pain onto him, and the two men butted fists with one another. “You’re gonna have to keep her away from me, Subliminal One.” Lord Dribble announced, finally calming down. “I might fucking kidnap her from you!”

“Do that and I’ll end you,” The Subliminal One replied with a grin, though Sallie felt the threat behind those playful words.

Lord Dribble gathered enough strength to walk down the corridor in front of them, finding the first door and opened it, his hand beckoning them inside. “Welcome to _Honeysuckle House_.”

The Subliminal One took Sallie’s hand and walked her inside the room, and Sallie jumped with a squeak to feel Lord Dribble giving her a prompt spank and closed the door behind her before she can scowl at the bouncer.

But then, she was _here_ …


	13. The Honeysuckle House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS:-  
> -A fucking orgy in progress...yep.

It was as if she was taken to a new world.

At first, she was reminded of _Stairways_ , the darkened room with the flashing party lights, reds, blues and greens rippling and bouncing off the walls, the heat immense against her body, already brewing up a sweat due to the amount of bodies in this room.

Through the dim lighting, Sallie could make out people dancing, and she was pleasantly surprised to find that they all were wearing masks. Some as elaborate as the Subliminal One, some just as simple as a black, latex gimp mask, while some imitated in stunning, jewelled masquerade masks.

A masked party? Still doesn’t explain about the very unique doorman…

Sallie felt the Subliminal One grabbing her hand, pulling her into the room, standing in a vacant space of the dancefloor and embraced her into his arms.

The music that rumbled through the windowless room was a rock song Sallie had not heard before, though she was intrigued by it. All around them, bodies danced. There was no form, no method. Everyone danced in their own way, without a care in the world. Carefree and entertaining. The atmosphere felt more relaxed, more _fun_. And Sallie had to admit, it was certainly welcoming.

From one side, she saw a few couples sitting by the round tables, each table donned with a white satin sheet and a single red candle in the middle of it, illuminating their masked faces, seeing their eyes looking back at her-

Sallie looked away suddenly, still feeling their eyes onto her, and she realised that…

She buried her face into the Subliminal One’s chest, feeling him looking down at her, his arms around her waist.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

“People…are just _looking_ …” She murmured against his chest, peering past his arms to see another couple staring at them, and felt her stomach dip to notice how… _eager-_

“They like you.” The Subliminal One replied, almost too casually, as if it were normal. “You’re a new face here, _and_ a new body.” She felt him smirk darkly in his voice. “They can only look, no touch.”

Sallie glared up through her mask at her boyfriend, his comment not settling in well with her.

“What do you mean-?”

“Ssh.” The Subliminal One interrupted her, bowing his head down and kissing her lips through their masks. “Stop asking questions and enjoy the attention.”

“But I…”

The Subliminal One straightened, his hand grabbing the back of Sallie’s skull and held onto it against his chest, making her feel safe. It worked, and she subtly looked around, using his body as a protective shield as she spied her new surroundings.

They began to sway to the music, slowly-dancing to the heavy, intense music. It didn’t matter, some couples were dancing in forms of headbanging, or swaying their hips, or even doing the _Macarena_. Some danced in ways Sallie had never seen before…

That was all of the distraction she could muster. Still feeling all eyes around her, she finally hid her masked face into the Subliminal One’s chest again, smelling his aftershave and her fingers clenched against his chest, pulling at his shirt like a little desperate child.

“Oh, sweetheart…” The Subliminal One groaned, his chest rumbling at his voice.

“I love you!” Came the sudden chirp from his girlfriend, and he watched her as she looked up at him again. She was still nervous, understandably, but her eyes screamed all of the affection she still had to give to this man, and the fact that she felt the need to openly admit this out-loud…

“I love you too,”

The Subliminal One cupped her cheek, kissing her again, this time it lasted longer. It wasn’t a little, public kiss of affection. No, he was going deeper, his tongue pushing through inside of her mouth, his hands gripping around her so hungrily.

His hands groped her asscheeks and his fingers dug into her plump flesh, pulling it upwards, spreading them slightly, and the slight exposure made Sallie clench in anticipation.

He spied something through her mask. “You’re smirking.” The Subliminal One grinned with glee, and his little girlfriend softly writhed against him shyly.

“You’re turning me on…” She whispered, soft enough for him to hear.

“Oh yeah?” The Subliminal One challenged. “What if I did this?”

And Sallie’s heart leapt into her throat when the Subliminal One grabbed at her dress, and suddenly lifted it, exposing her ass to those who were watching them like vultures.

And what was worse, Sallie had decided, just for tonight, to wear black, stringy thongs.

She cried out, her hands frantically scrambling at the dress and she tried to pull it down, trying to cover herself, but the Subliminal One refused to let go. She felt his fingers and hands tighten at her dress, and he watched his little girlfriend struggle.

“Stop it! Stop it!” She squeaked, hearing the Subliminal One chuckle to her dismay.

“No.” He began to pull more of her dress up, her belly revealed. At this point now, everyone was watching the couple, seeing, what was _clearly_ the ‘Bottom’ of the relationship squirming at her ‘Top’s risqué action.

Sallie scrambled against him, feeling herself losing control so quickly and she eventually snatched herself away, her dress resuming back down.

“What are you doing?!” She whimpered, feeling her face bursting with heat from shame, looking around to see the masked strangers giggling at them. Her stomach tightened in sickness.

The Subliminal One did not move, seemingly not fazed by her rebellious nature. He had expected it, at least. Noting that everyone around him were waiting for them, he grinned, his stunning white teeth beaming through the black voids of his horror-style mask. And so, his lean hands reached up for his black shirt, and slowly, teasingly, began to unbutton his shirt.

Sallie watched; her pretty eyes huge with distress.

_Why the fuck is he stripping?!_

“I…” She barely managed to say, her eyes too mesmerised as the Subliminal One removed one button at a time, his eyes never leaving her as he pulled at his black shirt, and revealed his tattooed chest, his flesh dim under the lack of light.

Sallie had seen his chest many times. She had grown fond of it and felt comfortable with it, sleeping on it and kissing it…but the way the Subliminal One revealed his naked chest to her, she found herself suddenly fired up with arousal at the sight, her mouth watering at him. “My god…”

The Subliminal One took a step forward, and abruptly he was standing right before her, looking down from his chest. A whiff of his natural male musk pushed against her face.

“The Safe word is _Vermillion_.”

“Wha-?”

The Subliminal One ignored his lover’s cries, and instead his hands seized his little Purity, one hand snaked around her body and groped her ass-cheek, a fierce grip that surprised his little lover. He heard her squeak, and it was promptly muffled against him, her mask pressed into his now naked chest.

Her thighs quivered at the sensation of it, her body quickly reminded what it was like to have this man naked and against her.

“S-Sublim….Sub-Sir!” Sallie panted, feeling his each digit of the Subliminal One’s hand grasped onto her ass-cheek, feeling them slightly writhing against the soft, plumpness of her ass, feeling every fibre of her body. The way he clutched onto her, so greedily, it was as if he was warning their viewers that she belonged to him, and that no one was allowed to touch her without his permission.

“That’s right, babe.” The Subliminal One grilled huskily to her hair. “Call me sir. I like that.”

A small, struggled moan leaked out of Sallie’s lips, her eyes staring up at her boyfriend. At this point, people began to move, edging closer around her. The Subliminal One lifted his hands, cupping both of them at Sallie’s face and held her head still, securely, as if to prevent her from looking around and focus _entirely_ on him. She wanted to, so badly, but a terrible inkling was warning her to look around, finding this new place rather disturbingly interesting. She couldn’t find the surge to just-

“ _Relax_.” For a split second, the illusion of the Subliminal One cracked, and Corey’s voice came to her, his words drawn out and somewhat firm. But just as Sallie glanced over her shoulder, she noticed another couple drawing closer to them, their bodies almost touching theirs. The Subliminal One felt Sallie tense up, watching them carefully as the couple beside them…the couple behind him…the couples _around_ them, began to feverishly undress one another, their hands clapping onto their naked skins, all while their lips were trying incredibly hard to remain clasped together.

The Subliminal One’s warning ceased very quickly, however. He could feel himself losing Sallie more and more, feeling her fretting about in his arms.

His grip tightened, and she struggled more.

“ _Sallie._ ” Corey’s voice slipped again, low and cautionary, trying to calm her down, his eyes trying to maintain control over his lover, but Sallie was panicking, more and more.

“What is _this_?” Sallie hissed through her mask, her mind now promptly turning blank as the feral panic of this strange world began to suffocate her. She grabbed the Subliminal One’s hands, pulling them off her body and released them…

The Subliminal One’s hands seized her little wrists.

“Purity…” The Subliminal One grilled in mild frustration, cutting through the air between them, and he shook Sallie slightly, pulling her against him. His mask pressed against Sallie’s face, his voice snarling. “Calm down, or you’ll make a fool of us.”

“Everyone’s getting naked and I don’t like it!” His little lover whined, her voice weakening.

“That’s the point.” The Subliminal One murmured, his voice calming down slightly. “This is the Orgy Hall.”

He saw Sallie’s pupils dint beneath her mask.

“ _Orgy?!_ ” She practically squealed, along with another woman behind her moaning her lover’s name loudly. The music was numbing around them, and soon it began to fill with the pants and moans of multiple bodies meshing into one another, couples turned into clusters of bodies, hands writhing between one another…

“It’s okay,” The Subliminal One groaned, already feeling his cock pressing firmly against his pants, watching a droplet of sweat running down Sallie’s neck, seeing the blank face-paint soaked in it, leaving a faint trail of black ink down her gorgeous throat. “I was just gonna pound you in the corner and fuck you hard.”

“In-In front of all of these people?” Sallie gasped, her eyes huge in horror. “N-No, I can’t!”

“Why not?”

From the corner of Sallie’s eyes, she saw a woman remove her panties, revealing her naked ass, and at this point, everyone else was becoming nude. She swore she saw a group of three in the background already proceeding to fuck.

“I-I’m too scared! Too shy! I don’t want to be naked in front of everyone.”

“But everyone is too busy fucking one another,” The Subliminal One grinned lewdly. His hand grabbed a lock of her dreadlock. “I wanna make you _scream_ …doesn’t it sound sexy, though? Everyone moans and cumming at the same time? People watching _you_ and getting hard and wet over your sublime orgasms?”

“I-I don’t know! I get embarrassed enough when I hear the neighbours fucking!” Sallie exclaimed, shivering. “P-Please, I want to fuck you, but _not here!_ I can’t! I’m too-!”

The Subliminal One’s hand suddenly latched between Sallie’s legs, making his little girlfriend howl in surprise, and his fingers writhed slightly, feeling the wet sponginess of his girlfriend’s aroused pussy against the cotton of her thongs.

“You’re so fucking wet, darling.”

“I want to go somewhere private!” Her hands grappled at the Subliminal One’s wrists, pulling him off her. She was rejecting him, but the Subliminal One understood. He didn’t get angry like IOWA. However…

A slight twinge of disappointment came into the Subliminal One’s eyes, and with a deep sigh, he nodded.

“Okay. Sure, I thought…this would be exciting for you?”

“It is…but I can’t fuck you in front of all of these people…” Sallie replied honestly, her hands running over his mask, feeling the groove and dimples of the textured mask. “I just wanna focus on you and me.”

The Subliminal One’s eyes softened at that comment. He was fully aware that Sallie was a monogamous, sensitive little girlfriend. Unlike the majority of the beings in this room, she couldn’t stand the idea of touching another man, or the Subliminal One touching another woman. She dedicated her affection and love for _him_ and him only.

The Subliminal One respected that. His old life…it was so full of alcohol, sex and drugs, he experienced so many orgies he has lost count. He fucked multiple women at the same time, and did unspeakable things with them. He had seen it all, and experienced it all.

 _She_ hasn’t, and she wasn’t planning in living such a life.

He had a girlfriend now, committed to be with one person and while the Subliminal One was fully aware of that, it didn’t quite hit him how important this relationship was to her…to _him_ , until now.

His lean hands reached for her face, cupping the softness of her mask, feeling the leather there, and noted that the black paint on her lips were already fading, revealing bits of her plump pink lips.

He, Corey, even IOWA, would do anything for this woman…and he respected her wishes.

His old life was gone now, it is over, and his new life began with this gorgeous little girlfriend in his hands.

“I love you, Sallie.” The Subliminal One purred, leaning down and kissing her lips softly, a romantic sign of affection with no lust behind it. For now.

“I love you too, Corey…” Sallie whined lovingly, her eyes closing. “I don’t want anyone but you.”

Behind her, the Subliminal One noted a man forcefully throwing his submissive onto the floor, hoisting her hips to his cock and was already fucking her. She screamed in lust, and Sallie instinctively turned to the source of the sound, seeing the rough couple fucking hard, both howling like animals.

It reminded her of her rough nights with IOWA, and she had to admit, she missed those nights…

“Listen,”

Sallie turned back to the Subliminal One, her eyes dedicated and focused on him.

“I want you to fuck me like that.”

The Subliminal One grinned lewdly under his mask, making a mental note of that desperate little wish.

“We shall see.” He cooed, running a single finger from her chin down her throat. “I have a challenge. For _us_.”

Sallie listened.

“Yeah?”

“This place is huge. It’s a complex compound of sex dungeons, bathrooms, bedrooms, orgy halls and such. I have specially booked a bedroom for us here.” He grinned. “I intended in staying here all night!”

“Right?”

A sparkle of danger came into the Subliminal One’s eyes.

“Here’s the challenge: You run. I know how much of a chase you love, my sweet. You run and I’ll chase you. Find our room. It’s number 25.” Kissing her on the nose of her mask again, he added: “You find that room first, you’re in control tonight. You’re my boss, and I’ll do anything for you. Even if you want to go home…however, if I catch you before you find the room, _I’m_ in charge. Is that good, little Purity?”

Sallie’s heart thrived with the idea of being chased, the instincts of primal predator and prey boiling inside of her lower stomach. She was ready for the thrill of it, and so, she nodded. Besides, that sounded simple enough! The bedrooms of this building would obviously be at the top floor!

“I am so up for it, sir.” She purred, taking his lean hands and holding it. The Subliminal One looked down at his lover’s slim fingers, seeing their nails painted black, finding it cute how amateur it looked. But that was what was cute about it, she painted them just for him, just for their night. She wasn’t used in applying make-up on herself, and the effort she put into it, the idea that she tried…god he loved her for it.

He could already spy a bit of the nail paint cracking and chipping.

The orgy commenced around them, seeing that multiple bodies were now wetly merging, and the sound of slapping flesh and cries and moans…Sallie found herself getting wet at the sound of it, like a live porno surrounded her. That surprised her. And for a moment, she just wanted to rip the Subliminal One’s pants and fuck him against the nearest table.

But the idea of another woman touching him-

“I will win.” She added with a smirk, and the Subliminal One shook his head, chuckling lowly.

“No, darling.” He leaned down, and in a dark, dangerous voice he groaned: “ _I_ will win.” With a quick spank on her ass, the Subliminal One started her off. “Now go. I’ll give you a ten second start.”

Sallie didn’t take any chances. Purposely avoiding the door that had Lord Dribble, Sallie turned on the heels of her boots and darted to the left of the hall, finding another door hidden behind a lacy red curtain.

As she dodged the bodies that writhed on the floor, she squealed to find someone snatching at her ankle and she looked down, seeing a man looking up her dress lewdly. He already had a woman sucking his cock.

“Join me, you sexy little thing!”

“No!” Sallie screamed, yanking her leg out of his grip and she leapt away, hurrying down the hallway.

The Subliminal One watched, and with a dirty grin, his hand pressed against his cock, rubbing it through the material at the thought what he was going to do to his little Purity.

“It’s a shame IOWA isn’t here…”


	14. For Love and Glory Holes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS:-  
> \+ Interrupting a Gimp/Femdom session  
> \+ Fun and games involving a Glory Hole. Not big surprise.

The chase was on.

As if wondering if the Subliminal One was being truthful with his bet, Sallie did the mistake and looked over her shoulder.

The Subliminal One was not lying.

He was already making his way towards her, taking slow, deliberate steps, and Sallie found herself smiling endearing, and challengingly, at her boyfriend. Taking that hint seriously, she turned on her heels and hurried down the corridor.

She was running blindly, so she needed to find her bearings promptly, and she doubted the Subliminal One was going to go easy on her.

Her first instincts were the use the rooms to her advantage. Now, she was certain the Subliminal One knew this place at the back of his hand, and while he knew Sallie so very well, she was willing to deceive him just to win.

Glancing over her shoulder, she took note that the Subliminal One had took a large step over the growing orgy that tried to drag her down, his eyes intent and studying her attentively. That thrilled her little heart, the way he looked at her so possessively. It was a strange animal calling she hadn’t felt since…

Since…

Sallie hurried to the door on her right, entering it and slamming the door behind her, fully aware that she only had a few moments spare to herself to prepare her plan…whatever that was. At this point, she was winging it.

The room she had thrown herself in seemed simple enough. Again, like the entrance hallway, it was illuminated with the dull red shade of the crimson-coloured bulbs. They had no lampshades, hanging off its cord, swaying slightly with the movement of this building as it shifted and jiggled with its occupiers.

To her horror, it was a dead-end, a simple cloakroom. It brought her back vaguely to the old cloakrooms in high school, the old wooden benches that rested on all sides of the room, with a couple posed back-to-back in the centre. An incredible variety of coats and bags and jackets hung in this room, all seemingly lost from previous visitors, every hook at least holding three articles. It was a very full cloakroom.

_Hide. HIDE!_

The absolute thrill took control, her eyes frantic behind the mask of Purity. Her dreadlocks swung around as she searched for a decent hiding spot. A lot of it seemed too simple, but by the time she realised that it was too late to make a narrow escape of the room, she couldn’t change her mind now. The Subliminal One would be coming.

_Maybe I can ask for a rematch-!_

_The Subliminal One does not have rematches…_

She never knew that, she just assumed, but a part of her was certain that she got him on point. When the Subliminal One wants something, he has his eyes on it, he _will_ seize it.

Sprinting to the far corner of the cloakroom, she buried herself into the countless reems of coats and jackets that hung, using the benches and hangers in the centre to cover herself. And peering through the red-hued wood, she spied at the door.

Her heart was thrashing already, and she hasn’t even left this room.

The door opened, and expectantly, she watched as the Subliminal One stepped inside, his eyes staring brilliantly through his mask. He stood with such a strength of power radiating off him that Sallie had to hold herself back from just surrendering herself to him and just begging him to fuck her senseless.

But Sallie Knight never surrendered without a good fight.

The Subliminal One closed the door behind him, remaining in his stance, unmoved as he carefully scanned the cloakroom. His shirt unbuttoned, revealing the gorgeous tattoos that marked his chest. He calmed his breathing, his gaze searching the area like a machine ready for the kill.

“Little Purity,” He called out, soothingly. He knew she wouldn’t be foolish enough to answer him back, but he spoke with such authority. It was mostly a scare tactic, to notify his presence to his little darling.

Sallie took a long, deep breath, spying the Subliminal One through the coats. She knew her legs were exposed, and that he would spot her so easily. But she was planning in sneaking past him. Her times with Corey playing Silent Hill was enough experience for her…for now.

The Subliminal One took a step forward, his dress shoes tapping neatly onto the cold tiles, so significant and determined, a little timebomb ticking. Each step he was getting closer. “I know you’re in here, little Purity,” He called out again, his voice dragging and low, an arousing hum vibrating from his words. He was trying to seduce his victory.

As planned, the further the Subliminal One walked around, Sallie followed his steps, shuffling between the coats, trying to sneak around him. The Subliminal One paused, tilting his head back slightly as if alerted by a strange new noise, and Sallie froze, her heartbeat seemingly too loud inside of her mask. She was getting closer to the door, but not close enough to be out of his way.

She decided to risk it when he took another step forward, his back towards her now.

She stepped to the side.

“Found you.” The Subliminal One chimed, spinning around on his heels and pointed directly at Sallie through the coats. The notice jerked Sallie into action, taking no time to waste, and she bolted for the door, swinging the door open and swore she felt the Subliminal One’s hand skim past her shoulder.

Sallie fled from the cloakroom, not daring to look over her shoulder, running as far from the Subliminal One as she could, like she should have done.

Calmly, the Subliminal One stepped out into the hallway, watching his little Purity run down the hall. He knew she would find the stairs at the end of the hall, and she would be smart enough to take them.

His eyes glanced at the elevator beside him…

Sallie did take the stairs. Leaping over a couple of steps, rushing up, her boots stomped at the steel plates of the stairs. She was going to attempt to outrun her boyfriend.

The stairs only reached to three flights, but she was certain that there were more floors above her. Looking around frantically, muttering to herself, she ran towards another room, wondering if the room’s décor would give her a clue in where she was.

The hallways all looked so damn similar.

Pushing the door open, Sallie only had to take a step in before she lurched herself back again with a cry of surprise, eyes huge beneath the mask as she witnessed the scene of a domination in progress. Three staggeringly tall ladies, muscular and butch-like, spun around to see the little masked lady at their door. They donned in the tight dominatrix uniforms, with heels that could kill and armed with whips, belts and chains.

On the floor in the middle of them was an anonymous man on his knees, a willing gimp, completely concealed in black latex, face hidden. Only his mouth was exposed.

“You lost, little one?” One of the women asked, her voice deep and solid, a thick Russian accent entwined her words. Her hair a strong dark blue, it hung from one side of her face, the other side shaved. She seemed more predominant, possibly the leader of this little session.

“Um, n-no! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb-!”

“You seem stress. Care for session?” The smallest of the Dominatrix mistresses piped up, playing with the whip in her gloved hands. Sallie waved her hand manically.

“N-No! I’m fine, thank you! I’m playing a game with my boyfriend, and got lost-”

“Game? What game?” The other woman questioned and began to approach her. Even without their heels, they all stood at least six feet tall, intimidating Sallie easily with their width, strength and heights.

“I-It’s a little game…I…I have to find our room first so I can be in charge tonight, but if he captures me before I make it-!”

“Rooms are in other side.” The Head Mistress announced, pointing behind Sallie, indicating the other side of the building. Sallie’s eyes looked distressed beneath her mask, and the Head Mistress noticed this.

“Fuck…”

“Hey! That’s a cute accent there!”

Sallie cocked a brow to see that it was the bounded, latex-covered man that spoke. He smiled brightly, a friendly notion. He cocked his head to one side. “I…heard that voice before.”

The instant he mentioned it, Sallie rolled her eyes, slapping a hand on her face. The voice brought back the face of-

“Oh, for fuck’s sake…”

“Wait a second…is that Sallie?” Jay. Jodie’s boyfriend, Slipknot’s ex-vocalist. “It’s Jay! Remember me?”

Sallie grimaced, but one of the Dominatrix swiftly approached him.

“Silence, little boy!” The Dominatrix burst out, and she gave him a swift kick at the side of him in her glossy-black high heels, making the bounded Jay cry out in agony. The impact sounded blunt, and Sallie smirked in satisfaction.

“Purity…”

Sallie gasped, frantically turning around to backed away from the door, a genuine fear breaking out in her. The voice of the Subliminal One. He was nearby!

“Fuck…he’s close…he’s gonna find me.”

“Purity?” The Head Mistress cooed, a small smile hinting in her tone. “Don’t worry. We take good care of you!”

Sallie glanced up, frowning questioningly.

As expected, the Head Mistress heard the door knocking, and she approached it, opening the door and looked down at the Subliminal One. He stood to attention, with upmost respect, arms behind his back and he looked up. The Head Mistress hummed, recognising that man’s mask.

“Ah, good evening, Helga, ma’am.”

Helga smiled at her good friend.

“Subliminal One! Good to see you!” She wrapped her beefy arm around the Subliminal One’s head, pulling him into a one-armed embrace and squeezed. A typical greeting from the Alpha female. Choking against her arm, the Subliminal One chuckled, breaking away from the brash greeting.

“Yes, likewise.” Brushing his multicoloured hair back neatly, the Subliminal One craned his body to one side, quickly observing the room as he addressed all bodies in the room. “I’m looking for my cheeky little girlfriend, she’s small, beautiful, and is wearing a mask with long dreadlocks on. She’s on the run from me and, as her Dom, I need to capture her and punish her correctly. She has been _very_ naughty.”

“No, no. Just Helga, sisters, and Subs.” Helga announced, holding her hand out to present the two latex-dressed figures on the floor, both kneeling on the carpet, their hooded heads bowed down as their wrists were chained together, trapped.

The Subliminal One frowned, seeing no evidence of his little Purity somewhere.

“Hmm, that’s a shame. I was hoping to find her sooner, in case she gets caught in the wrong hands.”

“Don’t fret, Subliminal One. Sure she’s fine!”

“Hmm, well…thanks anyway.” He gave them a quick wave. “Tell her she’s in trouble if you see her.” And promptly, the Subliminal One closed the door behind him, continuing his search for Sallie. She was making this harder for him…

“Hey, Sal. You’re in trouble.” Jay smirked beside her once it was clear.

Sallie swung her body at Jay cruelly, knocking him to the side.

“Shut the fuck up…”

The Subliminal One stopped eventually, cocking a brow around the hallways. He was certain Sallie wasn’t in the rooms. He knew that all doorways to the Hotel section of this campus were locked and guarded…on his accord, of course. He had a special favour with Lord Dribble, and the _Lord of the Door_ took his side on this agreement. Eventually, the Subliminal One was going to find his little Purity, and then-

He spun around suddenly, his brilliantly coloured hair fluttered in the savage motion of his turn, and he watched as he caught the tail-end of Sallie’s dress hurrying into another room. It could have been anyone…but he knew those boots by heart.

Smirking in triumph, seeing his plan working for him now, the Subliminal One walked towards the door she had come into, knowing _exactly_ what room she had entered.

He took a step inside, expectantly seeing a row of cubicles. They replicated a more sophisticated version of the public toilets, lacking the graffiti. Composed of dull whites and blue walls, the Subliminal One stepped closer to the row of cubicles, his eyes immediately onto the single door that appeared locked.

That’s where his little Purity was.

He had an idea. This wasn’t just any bathroom they had entered. Grinning knowingly, the Subliminal One walked to the neighbouring cubicles, closing the door and locking it behind him.

“Purity.” He called out, his eyes gazing at the wall beside him. “I know you’re in there.” Placing a hand onto the wall, he ran it down, his fingers finding the little hole on the wall that was level to his groin. “Don’t worry, you haven’t lost yet.” Pushing his fingers inside the glory hole, he wanted to gain her trust for this little toll he was about to submit to her. “Tell me that’s you, Purity.”

A moment later, he felt the soft, small fingers of his girlfriend pushing through. He noticed the black nail polish.

“It’s me.” Floated Sallie’s voice from the other side.

“I’m glad. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“I haven’t lost, have I?”

“Not yet. I mean…” The Subliminal One chuckled, a little darkly. “I _could_ make you lose, but I think we can make a deal.” His fingers entwined with hers, trying to hold one another’s hand through the small, narrow gap. But only two of their fingers can fit through.

“What do you mean?”

“Listen, Purity.” The Subliminal One purred. “I have a request, and you’re in the perfect position to commit to this. If you fulfil it, I will give you a ten second head start.”

“And this request?” Her voice softly bounced around the bathroom. She felt the Subliminal One’s smirk in his voice. He pulled his fingers away from the hole.

“Look through the hole.”

Sallie stared down, already knowing what he was about to do. She knew her error the moment she locked herself in the cubicle to find it surprisingly empty. Slowly, she squatted down, peering at the hole, and was surprised to find the Subliminal One peering through back at her. His eyes smiled at the sight of her. “God, I love you.” He purred, and his little Purity smiled.

“I love you too.”

“I wanna kiss.”

“T-Through this hole?”

“Yeah, but…that’s not even the request.” He pressed his masked face against the wall, and she saw his black-stained lips puckering through the hole. Sallie complied, shuffling closer and pressed her face against the wall, as hard as she can, their lips barely making contact. But they kissed regardless.

The Subliminal One groaned, closing his eyes slowly at the kiss. “Remember when I first met you?”

Sallie hesitated.

“Hotel California’s bathroom.” 

“Bit ironic, huh? We’re back here again.” He chuckled, and he slowly stood up. “Now, my request.”

_I think I know what is going to happen…_

And sure enough, Sallie was correct. She heard the Subliminal One unbuckle his pants, seeing the black pants dropping to his ankles with the weight of his belt, and she watched in anticipation as he grabbed his cock, aiming it through the glory hole and pushed it through. “You know what to do, babe.”

Sallie knew. She knew the existence of Glory Holes, but she had never done anything like this before.

“But…” Sallie whined, her fear of doing anything taboo in public lurched her fear back inside of her suddenly. She hesitated.

“Remember where we are.” The Subliminal One said smoothly, his voice deepening in arousing anticipation. “Remember if you don’t fulfil my request, I catch you and I _win_.”

The way he said that was mocking. He made it out as if he were already the winner, and he knew tampering with his _Little Meep_ was already asking for trouble. And when he felt her seizing his cock in her hand fiercely, he knew it worked.

“I’m not gonna let you win.” His little Purity snarled, so determined, something the Subliminal One had always found attractive. Already, he felt her pushing the head of his cock inside of her mouth, and he wasn’t mentally prepared for it. Now, he grunted, pressing his body against the wall, one cheek pushed onto it, hands grasping at nothing.

“Good girl.” He murmured huskily, closing his eyes slowly and allowed his girlfriend to do as she pleased with his cock. He had no power now, giving her all of the control to do what she wanted. And he knew he was in safe hands. His eyes remained shut, he imagined what she was doing, each assumption always spooked with something else he didn’t consider. He was waiting for her to suck, but instead she nibbled along the underbelly of his cock.

Instinctively, he pushed his hips at the wall, trying to inch more of his cock out of the hole for his lover. Her fingers dragged along his length, feeling the hardening muscle there, her tiny fingertips prodding at the protruding thick vein. And when there was enough teasing, she _finally_ began to push his cock inside of her mouth fully, hot and wet, and began to suck, pushing his length more inside of her throat. She had attempted to push him further, deepthroating him, but she always flinched away, her gagging reflexes against her.

“It-It’s okay, babe…” The Subliminal One reassured her, his command elusive with a shudder. “Don’t hurt yourself…I love what you’re doing.”

Sallie hummed from the other side of the wall, understanding that she didn’t needed to force his entire cock inside of her mouth. Tentatively, she ran her fingers at his base, pinching and squeezing, subtly jacking his cock off.

When she had enough, she pulled away, standing up from where she knelt. “Hm, babe, what’s wrong?”

“I’m done teasing,” Sallie replied gently. “I’m going to win this game…but, before I do…can we pause it? I want…to see you.”

There was something strange in her tone, something that warned the Subliminal One that she was feeling vulnerable again, that she needed him.

His cock retracted out from the Glory Hole, tucking it back in his pants, wet and hard, feeling it uncomfortably press inside of his pants as he zipped it up, and left the cubicle, seeing his little Purity waiting for him already. She gave him a small smile.

“Babe?”

She said nothing, only to swallow her boyfriend in her arms and hold onto him tightly, nuzzling her masked face into his chest.

“I’m sorry…I just…”

“Just what?”

A pause.

“Corey, I love you. More than what words can say, I can’t find the perfect term for it. The idea of losing you…” Her eyes lifted, and the Subliminal One can see that she was feeling a little emotional. His hand touched her cheek, holding it.

“Babe, you’re never going to lose me. Believe me when I say that I am _happy_ with you.”

He felt her hands moving to the bottom of his mask, her thumb grazing over the stitches that curved under the chin of it, and carefully, with his blessing, she pulled the mask up, removing the illusion of the Subliminal One, and looked back at Corey. He didn’t seem disturbed by this. Instead, he only smiled warmly, welcoming the thought of opening themselves up to one another, for a brief moment.

His hands followed suit, tucking behind her mask and began to remove the straps, pulling it delicately off her face, and revealed his girlfriend beneath it. “I love you.”

“I love you…so much Corey…you’re the best thing that has happened to me.”

“You too.” Leaning down, his lips met with hers, sharing a long, sensitive kiss. One of a husband and wife. Despite the sexual tension of their game, and the building they stood within, the world cleared all taboo nature, and all that mattered was their humanly presence with one another. “I want you by my side all this time. Even if we ever become big…”

“You will.” Sallie replied sincerely. “I know you guys will. The power and the passion behind everything you guys do will bring you to the top. Never was the world ready for something like you and the boys.”

Corey smiled, the notion much more meaningful. It wasn’t just a compliment, it was a promise that his guardian angel was holding for him, and he could already see a better future with her. His hand glided beneath her chin, tilting it back to observe this beautiful woman he was blessed in. She came in at the right time, always.

“We will get a better home, we will get a better life, I _promise_ you. No more hell for you and I.”

“I would love that.” She purred, closing the small space between their bodies, kissing him once again. After a slow, affectionate moment, Corey hushed her serenely, pulling the mask back down over her eyes. She followed his action, pulling his mask down over his features, the blues, reds and blacks of his hair rolling down his mask, perfectly concealing any spot of Corey, and the Subliminal One returned, looking down at his little Purity.

“I love that you accept all of me.”

Sallie giggled, her gaze falling down shyly.

“I mean…it’s part of you. How can I not? You’re a complex man…but I’m willing to stay by you. Besides,” Sallie grinned, a little cheekily, and the Subliminal One felt his gut tighten at the sight of it. “You make life more interesting.”

“So do you,” He chuckled, twiddling her dreadlock between his fingers. He gave her a loving gaze, one that was dreamy, and it captivated Sallie for a time that she stalled to admire the sight of him. “Ten.”

Sallie blinked, watching him grin darkly. “Nine,”

“Meep!”

She flinched away from her boyfriend, looking at the door and back at him frantically.

“Eight-”

Sallie snatched the Subliminal One’s arms and yanked him down to her height, planting another firm kiss before she fled. The Subliminal One had to admit, he wasn’t expecting that. He paused, clearing his mind from the kiss, and started again: “Ten…”

Finally, Sallie scampered from her feet and hurried out of the bathrooms…

The Subliminal One gave Lord Dribble the call. His little Purity deserved to win this game. He wanted her to succeed, to achieve a victory that she deserved. Their little break had reminded him how lucky he was to have such a dedicated woman like her in his life, nothing like Jodie, or his other previous dates. Sallie was something else, a blessing to his life…

Now, he wasn’t chasing her. He was simply walking back to the hotel complex, listening to the orgasmic wails from their fellow residents down the hallway. Everyone else had the same idea: if they weren’t fucking in the Orgy Hall, they were going to be fucking elsewhere, more private.

He gradually approached Room 25, his hand grabbing onto the doorhandle and was expecting it to open.

To his surprise, it was locked.

The Subliminal One tilted his head curiously, his eyes dropping to the small mat beneath his feet. Lord Dribble told him how he would hide the key under the mat, a typical hiding location, one that the Subliminal One knew that Sallie would investigate to gain access to the hotel room.

Squatting down, he lifted the mat and he frowned.

The key was still there.

_Sallie wasn’t here?_

Taking the key, the Subliminal One stood up and glanced around. The hallways were empty.

_That’s weird…_

And so, almost reluctantly, the Subliminal One inserted the key inside the keyhole, twisting and unlocking the door, entering their hotel room for the night.

As expected, he picked the _Black and Red_ room. While he was eager to hire the _Dungeon_ room, or the _Cage_ room, or even the _Mickey Mouse_ room, they were all pre-booked before he could decide himself. All of the highly kinky rooms were taken, and he was left with the simply colour-coordinate rooms. But he knew it did not matter.

He recalled this room being renowned for its silken tapestry and bedding. He knew his little Purity was fond of the material, and he figured it was the best room for them. Sighing to himself at his victory, which felt empty, he placed the keys on the side and closed the door behind him, hoping Sallie didn’t get lost.

The Subliminal One turned to the bed-

And arms unexpectedly wrapped around his waist, the surprising arrival of the sudden grapple made him cry out, spinning around to see that it was Sallie. She still wore the Purity mask, and he noticed instantly that she wasn’t in her dress anymore. Instead, she was wearing the crimson satin nightdress that he had left here for her to wear tonight. She had read his thought, but-

“Sallie, how did you-”

“Lord Dribble owned me a favour.” Sallie smirked, stepping around him and faced him, holding his hands into her own. “I caught him tucking the key under the mat, and…well...decided to trick you. He locked the door behind me and left everything as you requested.” She flashed a mischievous grin. “I win.”

“You weren’t kidding.” The Subliminal One groaned deeply, finding her fiery determination charming and erotic. His hands found her hips, feeling the silkiness of the dress complimenting her wide hips, feeling them hugging onto her body perfectly. He got her size right. Of course. “Oh babe…looks like you own me tonight.”

“I know what I want.” Sallie grinned, seeing the Subliminal One shiver in anticipation.

“Yes babe?”

And when Sallie cocked her head to the side, taking his hand, she slowly dragged him towards the bed. She sat onto it, pulling him down beside her.

“I want us to cuddle…and see how things go from there,”

The Subliminal One blinked, a little bemused.

“You…really wanna just cuddle?”

“I don’t want a plan for the night,” Sallie reiterated, tapping the crooked nose of his mask. “I want us to fuck, but we start with cuddling. Because I’ve missed you.” Her small hands grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him down with her, so he pinned her down onto the bed. “But I do have a request.”

“Anything…” The Subliminal One replied dreamily.

“Let’s keep our masks on.” Sallie grinned, biting her lower lip in the progress. “You’re so sexy with that thing on.”

“May I have a request?”

“Sure.”

“You better scream for me…” And with that, the Subliminal One’s mouth latched onto his little girlfriend’s neck, biting down onto her flesh so suddenly she couldn’t help but scream to the ceiling…


	15. The Gray Brothers

****

****

**October 1995**

Body pressed against cold metal. Eyes shut. Heart racing. Suffocating.

The wind blasting her hair against her skull.

But she held on. She held on so tightly. Her life depending on it.

But she was cornered. Cornered, with the deathly drop below her. One slip, and she will lose. One slip, and it’s all over.

She _cannot_ fall.

But _he_ was there. The enemy. The almighty overlord of this damn war…

“ **Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father…** ”

Fury filled inside of her, her hard eyes glaring through her hair, seeing him standing there. Nothing made sense. She knew where she was, but _why_ she was here…it was a question she will never get an answer to.

All she knew was that she was here. In the _world_ that was fiction. But yet that never came to her consciousness. This was _reality_. She knew what to say.

Acid-tongued, Sallie spat back at Darth Vader.

“He told me _enough_!” She grilled, scurrying around the metallic pillar that suspended in the air, gathering space between her and the Sith Lord. “It was _you_ who killed him!”

And then, the moment of truth…

“ **No. I _am_ your Daddy…**”

The fear that quelled inside of her chest filled, but then-

_Wait._

Sallie looked up, her eyes slightly squinted against the wind, looking back at the black-clad Dark Lord that stood by her only escape.

“ _Eh?!_ ” She spurred out, like an actor misinformed of some sort of script change. “D-Daddy? H-Hang on, don’t you mean _‘I am your father?’_ T-That’s not how the film went!”

“ **No. This is not the film**. **This is reality.** ” With a whip of his hand, the force around Sallie lifted her suddenly, somersaulting her in the air, and with a soundless scream, Sallie waited for the infamous drop down below-

-and she landed on a bed. Plush satin swallowed her up. Softness. Her flesh cooled by the texture of the silk. Naked.

Her vision cleared, and a pressure seized around her throat, firm enough to choke her softly. Her hands scrambled at her throat, trying to pull the muscles apart. Her horrified gaze turned to see Darth Vader at the foot of the bed, one knee slowly resting on it.

His hand held before her, controlling her breathing.

“ **Search your feelings. You _know_ it’s to be true!**”

“Fuck-is-this-shit-?!”

A blink.

And Darth Vader was kneeling over her, a cold leather-clad hand touching her cheek.

“ **This is your destiny!** ”

Sallie sprung up, her body heaved out of the bedsheets and with an aggressive push, pushing the body away from her, she threw Darth Vader away…

…and pushed Corey off the bed.

“ _VADER! DO NOT WANT!_ ”

“ _FUCK!_ ”

Corey woke up suddenly to his face planting the floor, the abrupt force throwing him out of bed jolt him awake.

Sallie flailed, losing her balance from the forceful push, slipping off the bed and landed onto Corey, elbowing his groin in the process, which made Corey howl in agony, coiling against the small woman, who finally stopped, panting, clinging onto Corey, recognising his smell first more than anything.

The date last night went well. Perfectly timed, Sallie treated Corey to watching the new _Star Wars_ movie that came out. There was a lot of handholding, sharing of popcorn, intense watching and a romantic walk through the city itself before they returned back to their apartment.

The movie was fantastic, a masterpiece that was part of a franchise Corey had always enjoyed, and now he had converted Sallie into the franchise itself. _Star Wars_ was one of her favourite movies now.

But the dream…

“Oh my god! Oh my god!”

“B-Babe…” Corey choked, his voice tight as he tried to supress the pain of the fall _and_ his girlfriend elbowing his cock.

The sleep-fog lifted from Sallie, and with a cry of horror, she cupped her hand onto Corey’s groin, as if doing so would reverse the pain she inflicted on him.

“Shit! Corey, I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

“The…fuck…happened?”

“I had…a dream,”

“Yeah…so d-did Martin Luther King, and he never elbowed his people in the cock!” Corey forced a chuckle, but he winced against the pain that still ebbed through his body. Sallie rubbed his groin more, planting numerous kisses all over his face.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

“B-Babe, it’s okay…just…” Corey ran a hand down his face, his eyes shut for a time to compose himself. And finally, he responded again: “Vader?”

His girlfriend flashed an awkward smile, and Corey cocked a brow at her. “The fuck was Vader doing to my girlfriend?”

“Nothing you need to know.”

That was enough for Corey. His eyes opening wider, he gradually sat up on the floor, looking at his girlfriend intensely.

“You were fucking Vader?!” Immediately, to prove his theory right, Corey swiped his hand between Sallie’s thighs, knowing that his girlfriend wasn’t wearing panties under her nightdress, and found her already soaking to the touch. That confirmed it.

“No! _No!_ ”

But it was too late. Corey was already howling with laughter, his head shaking at the absurd discovery he made.

“Holy shit, babe! And Yoda was the camera man, huh?!”

Sallie’s eyes hardened for a time, and she quickly jabbed a fist into Corey’s cock in punishment, making the vocalist scream again, collapsing onto the floor.

“Asshole…”

* * *

“Okay, yeah, that’s fine, Shawn.” A pause. “Cool. Catch you then.” Paul smiled tiredly, hanging up the call and tucked his phone into his back pocket.

A fresh, crisp Autumn in Iowa, and for some reason it felt much easier to wake up to. The summer heat always made it difficult for the Bassist to wake up. He _hated_ the heat.

But now, the cooler weather drifted inside of his home now. Sitting back down on the bench at his porch, Paul reclined, taking a sip of his black coffee and allowed himself to wake up properly. The trees were finally turning, their leafy canopies finally turning into shades of golden browns and orange. Some leaves were a stunning colour of deep reds. His lawn was starting to develop a blanket of fallen leaves, bunches of them scrunched around the hem of his lawn, the wind blowing them against the fence. Soon, it will be _full_ of dried leaves.

At least, this time, he won’t be alone to rake them all up.

He had to admit, Autumn was, by far, the most beautiful season of them all. He wasn’t entirely sure why, but perhaps it was because he felt more related to it. He wasn’t one to be in people’s faces and to make a fuss about like the Summer rays, but he also wasn’t cold and icy as Winter.

Autumn was the middle, the medium, the transitioning. That’s how he felt in the band, and he was okay with that. People only noticed his work when they really listened to it, the low hums of his bass just beneath the guitars, weaving between drums and vocals. But he never once felt unappreciated. Just like Autumn, without him, it would not work.

He was the _Godfather_ of Slipknot, as Sallie playfully titled him and Joey as. They began this band before any of the others existed. Shawn was the people’s person, he was the one who invited the others to join, finding their talents and bringing it together in a band of misfits which he now calls family…

Paul smiled more, recalling his blessings, and was now aware he had brought back another in his life, who would surely just be another member of their growing family. 

“Paul?”

“Hm?” Paul had almost fallen asleep again, his eyes slowly opening to the younger male beside him, wide eyes staring through the thick brunette curtains of his long hair that framed his slim face, his eyebrow piercing barely visible beneath it. Paul still couldn’t hold back a smirk at his cute attempt in growing a beard, only able to muster a small goatee that sprouted from his chin. Paul felt sorry for him; any attempt in becoming as masculine as himself was always foiled by his biology. It was typical, however. Paul took most of their father, while his little brother was blessed more by his mother’s traits.

As expected, he wore his oversized black hoodie, clearly one he stole from Paul’s wardrobe and had kept hold of it for years. No matter how long he had it, he never quite grew into it. Unlike Paul, his little brother got his height from their mother, dwarf-like and small. No one would have expected these two to be siblings, seeming how different they were with one another. But their bond was inseparable.

“Morning,” His little brother mewed, a small smile pulling at his lips.

“Morning Slim,” Paul greeted, stretching his back against his lawn chair. “Just…waking up.”

“Sorry about last night,” Slim replied in a small voice, his hands tucking into the front pocket of his hoodie. “I just-”

Paul held his hand out to stop him.

“Dude, it’s okay. The first weeks are always the worst.”

Slim didn’t seemed convinced, his gaze falling to the wooden porch, spying the earth between the cracks of the wood. “Mom made it hard, I get it.”

“She always makes it hard,” Slim chuckled weakly, his smile dropping quickly.

“You’re not a kid anymore.” Paul said, his tone warm and reassuring. “You might still be my baby brother, but…” Paul shrugged, pulling a funny ‘Oh-well’ expression. “You’re old enough to make your mind, to make your decisions in life.”

“But living with you was forbidden?”

Paul rolled his eyes at the comment, knowing that Slim was pointing out facts. That sounded very much like their mother.

“Yeah, well…you’re safe here. And I can guarantee you’ll be _much_ happier here.” He flashed Slim a grin, his hand rubbing at Slim’s arm, and the notion made Slim smile back, more genuine this time. Paul was very aware that, since leaving home, Slim did not take it too well. They were bounded by brotherhood, and never separated until Paul grew fed up with Hawaii and their mother’s narrow-minded nature. Their birthplace was Iowa, and Paul could not simply move away from it just because his mother hated it. Paul made connections, he made _friends_ here, so moving back to Iowa when he was 19 was the best decision he has ever made…and the worst.

Slim found it incredibly difficult. Not only was he alone in a place he could not call home anymore, but his mother was getting worse, bringing in multiple men to replace their father…it just never worked out.

Paul related completely with Sallie when she first came into their lives, the multiple stories Corey had told them of her father and stepmother, he saw himself with Sallie, except it was with his mother.

Their father…he never knew where he ran off to, and he didn’t care for him. Neither of the brothers did. He was dead to them. But now Paul had found his new family and including his little brother in it was the best decision he made.

“Band practise is happening here.”

Slim’s eyes widened in horror.

“B-Band practise?”

“Yeah,” Scratching at his chin, Paul looked up at Slim with a smirk. “Gotta problem with that, mister?” Came the playful comment.

“No! No, not at all! I just…didn’t know you had a band, and…that means I’m…” Slim’s voice dropped, but Paul read him easily.

“Yes, you’re gonna meet them. But believe me, these aren’t _just_ anybody,” Standing up from his seat, Paul chugged the remains of his coffee. Flashing a grin, he continued: “These guys are part of our family, and you’re gonna meet them.”

Paul was half expecting Slim to be jumping up and down with excitement, but when he saw no such thing, and instead saw that Slim looked rather terrified, Paul realised what was going through his head.

His anxiety.

“Hey, buddy,” Paul softly said, pulling Slim against his chest and held him there. “It’s okay, I promise you, these guys are…” Paul stopped. “Okay, okay, they’re _not_ normal, but they’re not lethal too…” Another pause. “Well, except for Shawn…and Sid…and Chris… _maybe_ Mick too…”

“Paul, you know how I deal with big crowds!” Slim cried out, grasping onto Paul’s shirt desperately, and it bitterly reminded Paul about their childhood when Slim was bullied to the point he refused to go to school. “Do I _have_ to meet them?”

“Well…I mean…” Paul frowned. “They _are_ important people to me, and you’ll be seeing them a lot…” Paul thought for a moment, a little uncertain how Slim was going to react to a large crowd of strangers. Paul had a feeling almost everyone would be coming down, and while he held nothing against Mick bringing his girlfriend down, or Sid and Corey bringing Sallie and Harper down, it was probably the best to tell them about Slim…

But he didn’t even tell Shawn about Slim’s arrival. No one knew but Paul himself. “I’ll find a way….”

*

The first member of the band arrived. Shawn, of course, and along the way, he decided to pick up Joey.

Paul answered the door, grinning at his friends. Joey was already opening the trunk of Shawn’s car, bringing out a couple of drums out with the Clown himself standing at the porch. Shawn snatched Paul’s hand, yanking him into a bro hug, his meaty hand patting the Bassist’s back.

“Hey Paul, thanks for this. Joey’s place has family, and I’m sick of seeing my house!”

“It’s okay,” Paul smiled, looking up to see Joey struggle to carry all of his drums in one trip. “Want help, Jo?”

“Fuck off!” Joey grinned. “I can do this!” Just as he spoke, a couple of cymbals collapsed onto the road, emitting a terrible noise of tinny shatters. Shawn snorted, shaking his head.

“I’ll help him. Dumbass is too small.”

From the stairways, Slim peered through the banister, seeing the larger man leaving the porch. The noise of crashing cymbals had already set Slim’s anxiety, his nerves jangling already from the anticipation of seeing these strangers around his brother. But his curiosity got the best of him.

Strangely, Slim felt slightly threatened, but he respected his brother and didn’t wish to judge them so harshly already. Besides, this was just band practise…surely it was only a small group of them…

How wrong he was. Sat patiently on the top step, Slim listened to the many voices chatting inside the kitchen, hearing his brother joking and laughing with the strangers. That Shawn guy was a little too loud, his laugh so clownish and weird. Boisterous. There was about six people already, and they just _keep coming in_ …

But when that immensely tall man stormed inside the house, his shoulders barely missing the doorframes, Slim couldn’t stand it anymore and hurried back up in his room.

Paul could hear his little feet above him, and he frowned sadly. He knew this was a staggering change for Slim. They both grew up in a small house with little to no friends, and Hawaii only made their lives more isolated. But Paul was now surrounded by good people, and it was up to him to slowly introduce him to his band and friends. But there were _far_ too many people, too many for Slim to handle. Mick had brought Barbie, and no doubt Corey would bring Sallie with him. Speaking of which-

“Where is asshole and his wife?”

“Wife?” Paul cocked a brow at Sid, who was chuckling at his own joke.

“Corey and Sallie.”

“Oh!” Smiling in realization, Paul shrugged. “Beats me. Traffic in the city must be awful.”

“Unless they’re fucking one another,” Mick piped up, but when Barbie elbowed the guitarist, he gave his girlfriend a glare. “ _Come on!_ Tell me that hasn’t gone through your head before!”

“There is nothing wrong with being best friends with the opposite sex.” Barbie beamed, a cute cat-like smile curling her lips.

“Yeah,” Chris agreed, and Barbie smiled in thanks for his support. “They don’t _need_ to be dating to fuck each other. Friends with benefits, you know?” And Barbie glared at Chris, who caught her gaze. “ _What?!_ ” He cried out in mock-confusion.

“Never mind. All you guys think of is sex,”

“This is _Corey_!” Sid reiterated from where he sat, his legs hanging off the edge of the kitchen counter. “He works at a sex store. He _thinks, lives and breathes_ sex.”

“Yeah, but unlucky for him.” Barbie grinned, folding her arms in triumph. “Sallie doesn’t think of sex as much as _he_ does.”

Sallie pulled her lips away from Corey’s mouth, a desperate gasp escaping past her wet puckered lips.

“When we get back, I’m gonna fuck your brains out.”

Corey grinned sexily, feeling Sallie’s hand grabbing onto his shirt and pulled him down into another hard kiss.

“Are you threatening me, or promising me?” Corey smirked, tilting his sunglasses down with a finger and peered over them at her, seeing the arousal in her features. He noticed this with Sallie, she had this distinct look of desperate hunger whenever he teased her enough. He found it unusual, but incredibly sexy. To have a woman who was just as sexually charged as he was, to catch up and fulfil his urges, her intense libido almost as constant as he was.

They have sex _at least_ once a week, and when that happened it was only because they were too tired from all of their touching and playing, their bodies crying for time to heal. Waking up every day was almost guaranteeing an orgasm here and there.

“A promise.” Sallie purred, leaning down onto Corey’s neck and began to nibble at his flesh, making her boyfriend squirm in the seat of his car. Corey snarled against Sallie’s hair, his hands finally grabbing her shoulders and pulling her away.

“Ohh, babe…we need to stop before I finger you in the car again.” Chuckling, Corey cocked his head to the building they parked beside. Paul’s home, with the rest of their friend’s cars scattered around the lawn, no doubt waiting for them. “We should go in before they get suspicious.”

“Okay,” Sallie tried to hide the disappointment in her voice, her body so fiery from Corey’s presence. She gave him one last kiss before sitting back in her seat, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Corey mimicked her, trying to clear their minds of their hidden relationship. He removed his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. But in the midst of the silence, Sallie sighed deeply. “I just…” She frowned, now wondering if she should even say it.

Corey opened his eyes and looked back at her, seeing that she looked uncertain.

“Hmm?”

Deciding against speaking about it in fear of annoying Corey, Sallie shook her head.

“Never mind,” She shot back promptly, turning to her door and opening it, leaving the vehicle. Corey blinked, watching her go towards Paul’s porch, and with a grumble, he placed his sunglasses back on, left his vehicle too, locking it and approaching the porch with Sallie, hands tucked into his jeans.

Sallie had already knocked, and Chris opened the door, beckoning them to come inside.

Slim was back at his perch, the top step of the stairs, watching in dismay to see that more people have come inside of the house. Paul wasn’t kidding, this band consisted of a lot of people. And the more this house filled with people, the more anxiety Slim was feeling. He shifted uncomfortably as Chris let Sallie and Corey in.

“The gang’s in the kitchen,” Chris mentioned.

“Of course.” Sallie grinned, looking at Corey. Corey looked back at Sallie, the temptation in stroking her face urged its way in his mind, but he had to force the concept away, running a hand through the colours of his dyed hair.

Slim winced when Corey casually looked up and his line of sight targeted Slim, making the stranger wince and scurry away from the sight. Despite his glasses, Slim felt a distinct glare behind them.

Sallie stepped beside Corey, noticing that he was staring intensely at the top of the stairs, but when she looked back up, she saw nothing. She glanced back at Corey. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Corey murmured, shaking his head and finally began to walk to the kitchen. “Just ghosts.”

Sallie pouted in bewilderment, looking back at the stairs, and she swore she saw wide eyes looking back at her through the darkness. She wasn’t sure if she was seeing things, but in politeness, Sallie smiled anyway and followed Corey.


	16. Slim Jim

Paul was certain that Slim could hear them all talking, the amount of bodies within the kitchen was not hard to ignore, particularly since it was such a cramped kitchen.

With their equipment set up in the garage, Paul knew it was time to do the right thing. He stood up suddenly from where he sat, arms up.

“Um, guys…” His call stalled everyone, and when all eyes turned to him expectantly, Paul hesitated for a moment. “There’s…something I need to tell you. Something that’s important to me.”

“You’re gay!” Sid yelled, his fingers pointing at the bassist. “I knew it! I knew it-!”

Jim swiped a hand across the young DJ’s head, silencing him for a moment.

“What’s up?” Mick boomed, taking a quick drink of his beer, and Paul paused again, looking rather uncertain.

“You guys know about my baby brother?”

Shawn blinked. Sid shook his head. But, thankfully, Chris remembered.

“Isn’t he in Hawaii?” And Paul’s eyes slid to Chris, a timid smile on his lips.

“Not anymore.”

Jim sat up suddenly.

“He _died?!_ ” He cried out in shock, but Paul glared at him, proving his assumption wrong.

“No, you fucking idiot!” Paul groaned, and with a nervous giggle from the towering guitarist, Paul started again. “No, he’s very much alive!”

Sallie and Corey exchanged a silent glance, both sharing the same thought. But they said nothing, allowing Paul to explain himself.

His hands clasped; Paul took a deep sigh. “Home hasn’t been the greatest for him. So, he’s moved back here recently.”

“Is that why you vanished on us?” Chris asked.

“No, not exactly!” Paul shook his head madly. “I didn’t mean to. I just…as I said, had a lot to work with. He’s moved over here now…and he’s living with me.”

“Make sense why we couldn’t use your place for a while,” Corey pointed out, folding his arms across his chest. “Why didn’t you say so sooner?”

Sallie detected a hint of annoyance in Corey’s tone, and gave him a questioning glance, but Corey didn’t notice. His eyes intent on Paul, almost punishing. And Paul felt it.

“My brother isn’t exactly… _you_ guys,” He stated, his hands held out to indicate everyone in the room. “He has terrible anxiety issues, and it was a hassle for him to get here. He needed time to recover.”

“Yeah, but four _whole_ fucking months?”

Sallie subtly kicked Corey’s foot, and flinched slightly when Corey glared back at her hotly, his brows furrowed.

“Corey, I don’t know why you’re so worked up over this.” Mick muttered, his eyes hard on the vocalist.

“Whatever happened to not keeping secrets from _The Nine_?”

Now it was Sallie’s turn to glare at Corey in absolute horror.

_Like our relationship…_

“Hey,” Sallie hissed, unable to stop herself from getting a little irritated with Corey’s hypocritic complaint. And Corey saw it this time, realising what she was referring to. But he didn’t respond too well to it. Instead, he remained silent, grumpy. “Corey’s on his man-period,” Sallie brushed off with a bright smile, rubbing Corey’s back in a sign of affection, but Corey pulled away from it.

“I’m going for a smoke.” He grilled, storming through the kitchen and leaving for the front door. Paul frowned bitterly, looking at his friends in apology, watching Sallie rubbing her face in distress at Corey’s reaction.

“Carry on, Paul.” Sallie insisted, annoyed. “Ignore him, he’s been a bit weird lately.” She smiled weakly. “Your brother.”

“Oh, yeah. He suffers terribly from anxiety, and I know bringing him into a room full of people would be a bad idea. But I want him to meet you all.”

“Anxiety is a terrible thing.” Barbie cooed sorrowfully. “I had it when I was younger. It makes living difficult.”

“So, should he come down slowly or…?” Sid shrugged, unsure what to do in this situation. “Do we go and meet him one by one?”

“It all depends how well he copes,” Barbie said. “It’s up to him.”

“What’s his name?” Chris asked. “You never told us.”

“Ah, well. His name is Jim.” Paul grinned, and on cue, everyone turned to Jim with knowing smirks. “Obviously, it would be difficult, considering there is now two Jims, but his nickname is Slim.”

“Slim?” Sallie cocked her head to the side, curious of the origin.

“Slim Jim!” Chris burst out with a laugh. “Like the meat stick!”

“Ha, yeah,” Paul agreed, nodding with a relieved smile. “But it coined from school. I was…a bit of a chunky kid,”

“You still are!” Sid grinned, and Mick clipped Sid’s head with his massive hand, making the DJ cry out and rub his head, wincing at the assault. Paul chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“Originally, I called him Slim, and the whole class just followed. Been with us for _years,_ it’s just weird calling him Jim because I’m so used to it.” Paul finished.

“Paul, if you don’t mind me asking, why did you and Slim separated? You said he lived in Hawaii, right?”

Paul looked at Barbie, smiling sadly.

Corey’s cigarette didn’t last long. It was a stub of one he had smoked previously, and so it didn’t give him much of a kick. He didn’t really need a smoke, just an excuse to leave the room. His temper was simmering, and he didn’t understand it why himself. He kicked the drugs, of course, and now the very idea of consuming anything like that made him cringe, so he was still stuck in what was causing his temper.

Unless…

His girlfriend had made him rather feverish, and he knew he was to blame too. They spend almost every waking moment with one another privately pleasuring one another. Sallie returns home to find a half-naked Corey roaming around and she already has him on the floor. Sallie would find his sex toys and attack him with it. Corey would wake up midway through the night and just whisper dumb things to Sallie, half-asleep, and no doubt her clothes would _miraculously_ vanish.

He knew he had a high sex drive, but with Sallie mirroring his every sexual whim, he found it almost alien when they spend a day _without_ touching one another. And now he found himself irritable, unable to release the constant fill of pent-up lust.

_Fuck…_

He didn’t think this through…

It has been a while since they’ve gotten together for band practise, and whenever they did get together, all attention wasn’t 100 percent _on him_. Now, as a vocalist, he was the leader, and everyone was watching him…

He squirmed uncomfortably, and angrily.

_I bet Sallie isn’t even feeling it. Fucking lucky woman…_

A small scheme occurred in his head then, and a deadly grin pulled at his lips. He was going to punish Sallie, and he was going to tease her. He knew he didn’t _need_ to touch her. His words and voice were enough, and he quickly reminded himself how _easy_ it was to bring Sallie to a boil.

With that in mind, he stepped back inside Paul’s home, closing the door behind him.

He looked up to find Paul hurrying down the stairs, flashing Corey a quick smile before turning back to the kitchen. And sulking behind his big brother was Slim.

Corey’s eyes hardened to see the small male cowering behind Paul, like a dog knowing it had done something wrong, and it irked Corey how pitiful he looked. First of all, his arrival wasn’t even announced until a few months later, and the little bastard was spying him and his girlfriend through the banister, and _now_ he was coming out to play finally just when Corey was outside. It was like Paul was trying to sneak him past Corey…

_Jack…he reminds me of Jack…_

Corey’s eyes flared up.

Slim hunched down slightly, feeling the piercing glares of Corey burning through his skull. Instinctively he grabbed onto the hem of Paul’s hoodie and followed him, very aware he was about to enter a room full of strangers, all eyes on him at once, the _centre of attention_ , and despite his pleas with Paul about this, he didn’t wanted to disappoint Paul. So he was going to do his best!

Even though he was feeling Corey loomed terribly behind him, his height overwhelming, Slim tried his best to ignore him. Slim swallowed a hard lump.

“Guys,” Paul announced, his tone much softer now, as if introducing a sleeping baby. He turned to Slim, his smile brightening in pride to see Slim approach such a challenge. “This is Slim, my baby bro.”

Slim looked up shyly, tucking himself instinctively behind Paul, feeling a terrible sensation of dread coming over him when he saw all eyes onto him, and with Corey standing behind him, he had no exit. It felt like school all over again…

Paul nudged him, indicating that he should speak, but as Slim bit his lip, Barbie was the first one to speak, a sense of understanding in her expression.

“Hey Slim, nice to meet you. I’m sorry if we’re scaring you.”

“I-It’s okay,” He replied in a tiny voice. His throat went dry quickly. “I just…don’t do well in big crowds,”

“We know,” Barbie smiled understandingly. “But we’re not _scary_ …actually,” She frowned, trying to find the right word. “We’re not _bad_ , we’re going to treat you like one of us.”

Corey’s lip twitched at that, his eyes coldly sliding to Sallie, watching her taking a step towards Slim now, standing beside Barbie.

“It’s okay, Slim,” Sallie grinned, her smile so warm. “We’re fucking crazy and you’ll get used to it. Hopefully, you can come out of your shell,” Sallie looked up to her surreptitious boyfriend, and noticing the coldness painting across his face, her smile dropped at it, giving him a warning glare. She didn’t understand Corey’s abrupt bitterness to Slim’s arrival, and she was certain she was going to talk to him about it later today.

She went to open her mouth, but Shawn clapped his hands together really loud, making Slim jolt harshly.

“Y’know what, guys! This is the _perfect_ time for me to announce my new family plans with you!”

The air felt slightly colder, all filled with dread from his fellow bandmates and friends. Another one of Shawn’s haphazard family plans. Last time Shawn set one of these plans onto his family, they all got stuck in the Christmas mall because Joey got lost. Security was not happy with them that day…

“Oh god, _please_ tell me it’s something nice and relaxing!” Jim whined, recalling the vivid flashbacks of their time at the pig farm.

“It is. It’s perfect, quiet and peaceful.” Shawn grinned, visibly getting excited over his grand plan.

“Your plans always seem…chaotic…” Mick said honestly, chuckling. “I’m not complaining but…I don’t want Barbie stuck in a tree again.”

“Or Sallie getting weird men chasing her,” Corey grilled. Slim forced himself to step away from Corey, his growly voice falling onto him like a storm.

“No, I _promise_ you guys, it’ll be relaxing as fuck. _And_ it’ll be the perfect opportunity for Slim to warm up to us.”

“Slim is coming?” Paul stammered, a little taken back by the sudden offer. Shawn waved his finger happily like a conductor.

“Paul, Slim is your family, and he is part of ours now!”

Slim wasn’t paying attention at this point. Through his brunette hair he was staring in a daze at Joey. Something about his angled features just captured him. He recognised those brows and the hair, a stubborn itch in his consciousness was constantly trying to get him to figure out what he was thinking. It was as if Slim had seen Joey before, and perhaps he did as a kid…

Paul and Joey hung out with one another a lot as kids, so that was his only guess.

“Go on, Shawn. Spill it.” Sid asked, edging towards the table he sat on.

Shawn stood his ground in the centre of the kitchen, his arms held open to the air, and tilting his head back, he bellowed at the top of his voice:

“ _CAMPING_!”

Corey screamed in anguish.


	17. The name's Bond, Goat Bond

Corey was pissed.

He was _far_ more pissed off than before, the kind of pissed off Sallie didn’t dare intervene with.

Sallie studied him silently as he drove his car, a look of mute worry on her face as she watched him. His posture was hunched slightly, intense, hands gripping the steering wheel, his expression one of the dark storms of lividness. And a part of her didn’t blame him for being angry. They had plans today to go to the Pumpkin Patch farm to pick out pumpkins to carve, a romantic little date, but with Shawn’s abrupt plans with the Knot family, it had thrown _all_ plans out of the window. No one can stop a determined Shawn, and no one could.

Except Rose. Rose almost killed Shawn…

Hence why she wasn’t here today, escaping Shawn’s plan.

Shawn obviously didn’t know how important this day was to Corey and Sallie and had obscured their date for another day.

Corey certainly wasn’t in the mood for talking. He drove wordlessly, his car following Shawn’s truck down the single dirt path. The location of their camp site was further ahead, far from the city itself and onto the woodland outskirts.

And it wasn’t as if Sallie couldn’t do any naughty surprises for him too while he drove. They weren’t alone.

“I spy with my little eye…something beginning with…G.”

“Grass.”

Chris grunted in annoyance, slapping his thigh and shook his head furiously.

“Paul, your bro is good at this.”

Paul gave Chris a soft smile in response. In the backseats, Chris and Paul sat, with Slim squished between them. It was a bit uncomfortably tight, but nothing too painful to tolerate with. Slim was just happy he was with Paul, and that Shawn was kind enough to invite him over.

Chris glanced at Corey’s rear-view mirror to see Mick’s vehicle just moments behind them, tailing Corey as he followed Shawn.

“Wherever Shawn is taking us better be good,” Chris spoke again, stretching his back slightly into the sunken seat. “My ass is starting to get numb. And it stinks of sex in here.”

Sallie spied Corey’s eyes widening at the comment, and it was the most reaction she got from him during the drive. He glanced at Sallie from the corner of his eye, noting Sallie’s mirrored expression. She took a long, deep breath.

And suddenly, she could smell it too. A heavy hard musk of Corey coming to her nose.

_Breathe. Just breathe, they don’t know._

She was amazed, actually. Corey and Sallie had only fucked in his car twice, and last time was about a week ago. How could that smell still _linger_ in here?!

“Dude,” Paul choked in surprise. “Please, my bro is here.”

“Oh Paul, shut it. He’s 20. He’s not a kid anymore.”

“Yeah, but still-”

“I don’t even know what sex smells like,” Slim piped up, his head whipping back and forth from Paul to Chris.

Paul groaned a little under his breath in relief, rubbing his fingers across his forehead.

Chris sniffed the air more, this time, more exaggerated, and Sallie felt her heart tighten in dread. Chris, just like his infamous phallic mask, understood sex just as much as Corey, and if he could detect that this was _exactly_ what he could smell-

“Jesus, you guys fucked in this car?” He asked, burying his face into the back of Sallie’s chair and snorted loudly, inhaling the scent. “Smells like British pussy!”

“Chris, fuck off!” Corey snapped suddenly; his voice heated. But Chris was laughing at Corey’s fury. It was as if he could sense Corey’s thoughts.

“How would you know what British pussy smells like?” Paul asked rhetorically, in the slight hope to stop Chris’ banter. But it did nothing. Chris was already pushing it.

“Don’t deny it, bro. You’d bang Sallie if she’d let you.”

“Chris,” Sallie murmured, turning back in her seat and glaring at him between hers and Corey’s seat, like a scowling mother to her kids. “Stop it. You know Corey’s not in the mood.” She was trying to remain cool, to keep calm and look innocent.

Chris tilted his head, his long dirty-blond hair rolling down his shoulders.

“Would _you_ fuck Corey?” He asked with a challenging smirk. Knowing that Corey was driving, he felt a little more safer teasing him. “I mean, you don’t know what he’s done. Probably had a few orgies, huh?”

Paul slapped both hands over Slim’s ears, covering his hearing from Chris’ shameless comments.

“Dude!” He cried out.

“Chris, quit it!” Sallie quipped, but she felt Corey shifting in his seat, and turned his face to the three of them, his eyes furious, now replicating a very, _very_ angry father.

“Shut the _fuck_ up, or no happy family camping time!” He bellowed, almost as loud as his own singing voice, and all three men in the back jumped in their seats at the intensity of it. His head turned back to Sallie, snarling. “Open a damn window. I’m fucking sweating.”

Sallie glared back at him, uncertain if he was concerned about the scent of sex or just him looking guilty.

Slim spoke in a tiny voice.

“Um…don’t we have the AC on though?”

Corey’s eyes snapped back at them.

“Open all of the god-damn windows! JUST DO IT!”

Immediately, Paul and Chris snatched the handles at their doors and frantically turned it, rolling their windows down.

Corey returned back in his seat, looking down to see Sallie giving him a subtle thumbs up. He felt a little awful for his bad mood. He lifted a hand to reach over and grab her hand, but he quickly realised they had an audience behind them, so it dropped and grabbed onto the gear stick firmly instead.

Sallie saw his attempt and felt a little disheartened. It was starting to become very hard for her to not show her affection that was building up for this man. But Corey insisted in keeping this relationship a secret.

_Maybe I’ll just fucking tell Shawn-_

**_What, and destroy Slipknot?!_ **

Sallie recoiled at that dark thought, planting her elbow on the door and sighed, resting her chin in her hand as she watched the world go by through her window.

“So, I was reading up on what campsites Shawn could be bringing us to,” Paul spoke up, unable to stand the tense silence anymore. He unzipped the rucksack between his legs, pulling out a few magazines that highlighted the best campsites in Iowa. There were bookmarks between some of the pages, and opening it, Paul began to read out some of the local camp sites. “There’s Walnut Woods,”

“Gone past it.” Chris interjected. Paul frowned, looking at the numerous options.

“Um…Brown’s Woods?”

“I…don’t think so.” Slim replied with a shrug. “It’s the other side.”

As Paul, Chris and Slim studied the map inside the magazine, Sallie and Corey remained silent.

Shawn had _no_ intentions in telling them where they were going, no matter how much Liv begged. She was excited about it, but when she questioned the location, Shawn’s infamous ‘It’s-A-Surprise’ smirk warned them all that it could be a dangerous place. Shawn insisted, however, that this was intended to be a calm and peaceful trip for them all.

The drive dragged on longer than anyone had guessed. At some point, Corey thought Shawn was simply driving around just to piss him off more. But as the cars drove deeper into more woodland, it looked like it was nearing their destination. The trees grew thicker around them, and there were no longer fields or croplands around them. Instead, it was actual forestry.

“Wish you could drive,” Corey grunted to Sallie. “My legs are fucking killing me.”

“Oh!” Sallie sat up, alert as she watched Shawn turning off the dirt road. Her reaction perked Slim and Paul out of a sleep, stirring them awake, and Chris sat forward, pushing his face between Sallie and Corey’s seat.

“Hey, I think Clown’s found whatever he was looking for!”

Mick and Corey followed Shawn’s lead, the car shaking at the uneven terrain, making its passengers wave together at the dips of the leafy, dirt earth.

“Off-roading much?” Sallie mewed softly, a little giggle following it.

“Where the fuck is he taking us?” Corey hissed under his breath, glancing at his mirrors to see Mick behind his steering wheel, pulling the same perplexed expression as he was. Regardless, they followed Shawn’s vehicle until it came to a halt in a large clearing of trees. Corey halted the car, turning the engine off and groaned noisily in relief. Sallie looked around.

“Where…are we?”

“I don’t see any tents…” Chris murmured.

“Or _people…_ ” Paul added, casting a glance at Slim.

“I don’t think…we’re at a campsite…” Slim mewed and winced when Corey turned around and faced him.

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock,”

“Hey!” Paul snapped, a little annoyed now. Corey huffed, storming out of the car. Sallie, Paul, Slim and Chris followed him. As they got out, everyone seemed to have the same idea.

Shawn spread his arms open, taking a deep inhale and leaned back slightly.

“Ahh, isn’t this bliss, guys? The open world!”

“Where the fuck are we, Shawn?” Mick called out, waiting for Barbie to get out of the car.

“In the wilderness!”

“Yeah, but _where?_ ” Jim asked, squeezing out of Shawn’s car at last.

“Why, the woods. Duh!” The silence from his friends told him their thoughts, and he waved his hands at them all. “Okay, okay, so it’s not an _official_ campsite.”

“We’re in the middle of nowhere?” Joey murmured, folding his arms across his chest. Slim had no input in this conversation. Instead, he focused his attention back onto Joey, trying to admire him subtly.

Shawn nodded madly.

“Yeah, but-”

“How are we supposed to shower?” Barbie whined, horror tainting her voice. “Are we camping for a few days?”

“I’m sure there’s a lake somewhere-!”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake…” Corey grilled through clenched teeth, slapping a hand over his face.

“Guys, listen, I know this seems bad! But I promise you, it’ll do us all good!” Shawn insisted, his voice lifting to the treetops.

“Let’s just pitch our tents and get ready before it gets dark here.” Jim announced, shaking his head in mild disbelief. He rubbed his knees, easing the cramp that had been building up there during the long car ride. “In case we die if we don’t have cover.”

At that moment, everyone walked back to the cars they came from, unloading their bags and tents from their trunks.

Except for Barbie. She stood in the centre of the clearing looking a little traumatised.

“Die?” She mewed helplessly, the idea of sitting in small tents, in the middle of nowhere, where it will be pitch-black, in October…

Mick hurried towards her, lifting his small girlfriend off the ground and carried her back to his car like holding a cat.

* * *

“There! My tent is done!” Shawn beamed in pride, wiping the back of his hand to his forehead. He looked down at his tent, rather proud how perfect it looked.

Joey, on the other hand, judged Shawn’s tent with resentment.

“Looks like the Crooked Man built it.” He grumbled, watching the tent slowly leaning to one side. Shawn spun around to the little drummer.

“At least mine is up!” Shawn frowned, placing his hands on his hips.

His tent collapsed.

Snorting against his hand, Joey turned his head away in hopes Shawn wouldn’t notice his reaction.

Beside them, Craig had already set his tent up. It was a basic simple one, nothing as elaborate as Shawn’s, but Craig was satisfied with it. With a mute smile, he opened the flaps of the tent and tucked his rucksack inside, preparing the sleeping bag for the night.

Further ahead, Corey stood there, watching Sallie fixing the metal bars that he had bent on one of his tempers. A cigarette trembling in his shaking hand, Corey sucked onto the butt of it hard, strays of hairs over his eyes.

“Fuck this. Fuck this shit. Fuck everything, I wanna go home.” He growled.

“Oh, shut it.” Sallie sighed, forcing the two poles together and smiled lightly in victory. “Why are you so fucking angry today?”

“I don’t know…just…” Corey thought for a moment, but then furiously shook his head. “Never mind.”

“You know you can talk to me-”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Sallie hesitated, her dark blue eyes glaring at the vocalist, who stood there watching Paul and Slim perfectly pitch their tent together.

“Okay, sorry, IOWA…”

_That name…_

Slowly, Corey turned his eyes back onto his beloved girlfriend, who was giving him a cold stare just as much as he was.

“What?” Corey hissed.

“I went there.”

“Yes, you fucking did. Don’t fucking call me that again…” He snarled slowly, his temper becoming more evident in his exaggerated movements. “Why the fuck would you even _say_ that?”

“Hmm, I’m just playing hard now.” Sallie said, casually with a shrug. “I’m just bracing for the angry sex that’s heading my way.”

Corey stared at Sallie in mute-horror, and she flashed him a cocky smirk, knowing that it got him thinking now. “Now, when you stop staring at me and thinking of multiple sex positions,” Sallie indicated the ruined tent before her. “Help me with this, please.”

“I can’t.”

Sallie rolled her eyes.

“Why not?”

“Because…” He hesitated, looking over his shoulder before crouching down before her. “If I help you, the guys are gonna think we’re together.”

Sallie simply stared back at him, trying to process what he was thinking.

“Corey, did you just have a brain aneurism?”

“If I help you, the guys will realise _about us_ ,” Corey whispered harshly, dropping his voice so only he and Sallie would hear. And Sallie whispered back, her voice just as harsh.

“You idiot. How would that expose _anything_? You’re my best friend, and according to the guys, _that_ hasn’t changed.” Her eyes slid to Mick and Barbie, seeing how Barbie was sitting in the trunk of Mick’s car, her legs dangling over it as she watched Mick prop their tent up alone. He did this so fluidly, as if he had camped out before. Whenever Barbie tried to intervene to help, Mick simply grabbed Barbie and made her sit down again, treating her like a princess. Sallie’s eyes returned back to Corey. “If _anything_ , _you_ should be putting this damn tent up and treat me like a princess. But we’re not ‘together’.” Sallie grumbled, her fingers poised in air-quotations in mocking of her comment.

“Fuck off, Sal. Don’t be like that-”

Sallie reached up and grabbed Corey’s cigarette, and his eyes widened when she snatched it away from him and flicked it away, ignoring her boyfriend’s jaw dropping in disgust.

“Quit this damn attitude. I don’t like it.” Sallie replied honestly, her own temper coming to bloom. “So, you either sit down and shut up, or make yourself useful and help me.”

Corey slowly stood up, glaring down at Sallie hotly. For a blunt second, he was willing to just humiliate her by pinning her onto the floor and just fucking her there and then. But he resisted, knowing that he would lose his girlfriend _and_ his life.

He glared around at the others, watching how Slim and Paul finished their tent, giving one another a high-five in victory. Beside them was Liv and Jim. Jim, naturally extremely tall, stood beside the tent, holding it up securely to make sure it didn’t topple down as Liv hammered the pegs in, smiling contently. And Joey was helping Shawn build his.

His cranky nature now more intense, he shut his eyes and sighed deeply, turning onto the heels of his shoes and stormed away, leaving Sallie alone. “Or just leave me, that’s great too.” Sallie murmured sarcastically.

Great, now Corey’s temper was rubbing off on her at last. Corey has his moments of being bad-tempered, just like herself. He would be angry for a few days, but she could tolerate with that. But it’s been _weeks_ now…

Was he hiding something, or was there a bigger issue he hasn’t told Sallie yet?

Barbie squatted beside Sallie unexpectedly.

“Sal?”

Sallie lurched away from Barbie for a moment, a little surprised by her sudden appearance. Barbie giggled at her reaction. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you like that.”

“It’s fine,” Sallie murmured, drawing her attention back to the tent.

“Need help? Mick won’t let me help him.”

Sallie paused, and when she faced Barbie, Barbie noticed a distress signal inside of her eyes.

“Yes please…”

As Barbie hurried to the other end of the tent, lifting the end up, she peered around it to see Sallie focusing on the front.

“Are you and Corey okay?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I just…sense terrible tension between you.”

“Corey’s in a bad mood… has been for the past few weeks, and it’s rubbing off on me now…”

“Why’s he angry?”

Sallie shrugged.

“Beats me. Asshat won’t tell me.” For a moment, they stopped talking, fixing the tent upwards and when the pegs were fixed to the earth, it was secure, tugging at the four corners. “Any ideas where Harper and Sid are?”

“They said they wanted to go exploring.” Barbie smiled, readjusting the tent and stood up, stepping back to Sallie to observe their work. The tent was up and ready. “Liv wanted to come along, but Jim insisted on getting the tent up first.”

“Hmm, I mean, it _is_ getting darker sooner.” Sallie commented, grabbing the straps of hers and Corey’s bags and threw them into the tent. She’ll unpack them later. “Thanks for helping me.”

“It’s okay,” Barbie flashed a smile at Sallie.

“Hey guys!” Immediately, everyone turned to see Sid and Harper approaching the camp. Harper was hurrying up front, approaching everyone who was looking at her in question. “Guys, please, don’t kill me! I tried to talk him out of it-!”

“Look at our new buddy!” Sid announced proudly. Held in his arms, like a child carrying a cat, was a young white-furred goat. Its horns were thick and curled slightly, its strange eyes sliding over everyone’s stunned gazes.

“A fucking goat?” Mick boomed, frowning.

“Cool!” Slim beamed, to which Paul shot a look at him.

“The fuck did you get that poor thing from?” Sallie asked, watching as Sid carried on walking towards the campsite, carrying the goat happily. Its little potbelly and legs dangled in the air.

“Me and Harper were exploring and found this cute little thing all lost and alone,”

Harper rolled her eyes at Sid’s excuse.

“He stole it from a nearby farm.” She stated.

“He _what?!_ ” Barbie cried out, her hands waving manically in stress. “Sid, bring him back at once! He’s not yours to just take!”

“I was _trying_ to tell him that.” Harper snipped, shooting a blazing glare at Sid. Sid pouted, nuzzling his face into the goat, which was starting to look a bit more disgruntled now.

“We’re adopting him as our son,”

“Dude, we’re not even fucking married-!”

At this point, the goat has had it. Its little legs struggled to reach the ground, writhing in Sid’s arms while wailing softly. Sid held him harder, hushing the poor stressing goat.

Only to howl in agony when the goat shifted hard enough, kicking its hoof at Sid’s shin, forcing Sid to release the goat. And, unfortunately, at this moment, the goat was on a rampage.

“Shit!” Chris cried out, and the friends immediately began to scatter out of the rampaging goat’s way. Mick scooped Barbie away from the goat, leaving Sallie stranded in the goat’s path. Her pupils dinted to see the pair of burly horns accelerating towards her.

“Balls…” She barely managed to mutter.

“Look out, babe!” Corey snapped, throwing himself in front of Sallie, snatching her hands and yanking her out of the goat’s way. The motion was frighteningly quick, and Corey felt the goat skim past the back of his legs, hearing the poor creature charging inside of their tent. The tent wavered aggressively as the goat tried to relocate itself out of it.

“Babe?” Chris scoffed, cocking a brow. That was unusual for Corey to say such an endearment to his best friend…unless it was normal?

Sallie stumbled backwards slightly, but Corey held onto her, keeping her steady and catching her fall.

“Standing there like a dickhead.” Corey sighed, but he smiled lightly in relief that Sallie was okay.

“I’m sorry,” Sallie mewed softly. “I just didn’t-”

“ _Guys!_ ” Paul cried out in panic, and just as Corey looked over his shoulder, he saw the goat had already left the tent, and was rushing to meet them, headbutting Corey’s ass with his horns with brute force. Corey roared in ache, forcefully collapsing over Sallie into the dirt. He instantaneously cradled Sallie’s head protectively as the goat ran over Corey’s back, making him grunt at the stomps of angry hooves.

Hanging over one of its horns was a one-piece lacy item of clothing. A gorgeous deep-blue sexy lingerie, and it waved from its horn proudly like a flag.

Paul covered Slim’s eyes, making his little brother whine.

Sallie turned her head and saw the cobalt-blue lingerie.

“What the…” She murmured, knowing she didn’t pack it, before realising where it came from, and she shot a poisonous glare at a guilt-ridden Corey. “Why would you _bring_ that?”

“I thought you’d look sexy in it,” Corey whispered with an awkward smile.

“ _Sallie_!” Barbie yelped in shock to see the sexy lingerie.

“Fuck me, save that for the bedroom!” Paul groaned, fighting against Slim’s struggles in seeing what was happening.

“Why would you even _bring that?!_ ” Mick asked in disgust. “This is a family camping trip.”

“It’s a fucking _Disasterpiece!_ ” Chris squealed, now on the run from the enraged goat, running around in circles to try and avoid it. But the goat seemed to have endless amounts of energy, honing down each member like a torpedo.

“I-!” Sallie stalled, flustering. “I ran out of underwear!”

Corey gave her a subtle thumbs-up.

“What the fuck-?!” Jim was already stepping backwards, cradling Liv in his arms as the goat decided to turn and target them. The guitarist lifted a foot in hopes it would feel threatened. It did not.

However, the goat ran past between Jim’s legs, leaving the tall guitarist unharmed. Jim and Liv blinked at the anti-climatic turn of events for them.

The goat skidded to a halt, seemingly calming down now.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Mick muttered, shaking his head. “Let’s catch this bastard.” Placing Barbie down, Mick slowly approached the weary goat, bowing down slightly to look less intimidating with his stocky-built. “It’s okay, little fella. I won’t hurt you.”

The goat looked up at Mick, remaining still as the behemoth slowly approached it. And Mick smiled warmly, lifting a hand over its head-

The goat suddenly burst into acceleration, narrowly avoiding Mick’s hand and began to charge again, its head butting right into Mick’s balls.

Mick screamed with a terrible anguish and pain, stammering and collapsing onto the floor as the goat backed away and was on the chase again. Barbie squealed in grief, hurrying over to help recover her boyfriend.

“This goat doesn’t fucking stop.” Sallie huffed, pushing Corey off her and hurrying onto her feet. “We need to calm it down!”

Corey whined as he watched Sallie approaching the charging goat, her hands poised and ready to capture it.

“Babe!” Corey called out, scrambling onto his feet. “Don’t, you’ll get hurt!”

Sallie shot an offended look at him.

“I’m not a fucking damsel in distress, okay?”

“Whatever happened to protecting the girl I-!”

The goat hammered its horns into Corey’s balls, throwing Corey backwards at the absolute shove. The vocalist thundered, his hands cupping his groin, his voice roaring to the tree-tops, mimicking his bellows from his Iowa album.

“Corey!” Sallie hurried towards him, crouching over him and cupping his face. “You okay?”

The goat mewed a noise of curiosity, turning around and facing Sallie’s back. She glared at the goat. “Fuck off, you little wank-stain!”

It seemed that the insult offended the goat, as he bowed its head down and Sallie only had a moment to mutter an oath of anger as the goat rammed its horns at Sallie’s ass, and she squealed, falling over Corey and writhing in pain. “ _Fuck-My-Ass!_ ” She gasped between pained pants.

“I fucking would…” Corey murmured under his breath. “…if my balls weren’t in severe agony…”

“Corey, you calling Sallie babe now?” Chris scoffed, looking up to see that the goat had taken an interest in the percussionist now. Chris’ smirk fell as the goat scraped its hooves on the dirt ground, a battle-cry, and it ran towards him.

In the midst of the chaos, Shawn stood there, watching as madness ensued right before him. Joey stood beside him, observing the scene, the little furious goat running around in circles headbutting balls and asses with a pair of sexy lingerie hanging from its horns.

“Nice relaxing family trip,” Joey said with a cynical smirk, mocking Shawn’s attempt in having a peaceful weekend with his family. But they all knew that this was normal for them.

Sid took it upon himself to run towards the goat at full-force, his arms wide open, leaping for the goat and narrowly missed it, his face planting into the leaves and earth, scraping his body across the floor comically. Harper shook her head at the scene, keeping her distance.

“Someone stop that fucking goat!” Corey wheezed in agony, standing up, one hand holding his injured groin as he approached the goat. “Little fucker! No one butts Sallie’s ass but me!”

“Dude, just fuck her already!” Chris screamed from the other side of the goat, trying to corner it with Corey.

“Fuck you!”

“Guys, circle it!” Joey piped up suddenly, leaping into the action now. “Maybe we can grab it when there’s no way out!” The three of them circled the goat, who was beginning to look a little perplexed in what was happening. There was a glimmer of hope for the goat drama to end.

The goat’s head abruptly perked up at Joey, and as if realising he had not attacked the little drummer, he turned on his hooves and sprinted at Joey. Joey backed away promptly, his eyes huge with realization of the danger.

This goat was _pissed_. More pissed off than Corey, and that’s saying something!

“No!” Slim shouted, snatching himself from Paul’s arms and ran in front of Joey, his arms out to defend the drummer, bracing himself for impact of the goat’s headbutt.

“Slim, you fucking moron!” Paul screamed, his hands reaching for both Joey and Slim’s arms and with an aggressive tug, he yanked the pair of them out of the goat’s way, watching as the little farm animal caused more havoc, completely missing its original target and turned its horns towards Mick. The behemoth howled when the dull _thud!_ of impact emitted between his groin and the goat’s horns. Another victim.

“I HATE THIS FUCKING GOAT!” Corey was now seething at this point, approaching the goat, his body prepared for violence. He had enough of this humiliation and this distress. He wanted to go home, but with this goat assaulting and harassing them now, running over their tents and dragging their bags and clothes across the floor, he was willing to do anything to stop this goat now.

He was going to _kick_ it, his leg lifting in the air, ready to boot the poor creature in the ribs, hoping to _kill_ it-!

“ _Corey!_ ”

His _darling_ secret-girlfriend was there again, standing between him and the goat, but it was too late. His leg came down, booting up and connecting directly into Sallie’s thigh, which saved the goat from Corey’s hostile attack. She squealed in ache, her hands grabbing onto her injured thigh as she tried to suppress the pain that blossomed there hotly. Realising what he did, Corey reached down to stroke her injury, but she slapped his hand away dismissively, now livid herself.

“Babe, I’m sorry-!”

“I don’t give two shits how angry you are, asshole! You DO NOT hurt animals-!”

The goat had returned, headbutting Corey’s ass again, throwing the man into the floor and dragged Sallie down with him, the best friends in a tangled mess of injuries and the eventual defeat.

Finally, the commotion caught the attention of Craig. He left his tent, standing up to see the goat running around in circles now, chasing after Sid in revenge for bringing the poor thing to this hellish circle.

Sid noticed Craig’s appearance, and ran towards him in search of sanctuary.

“Craig! Craig! Get this dumb goat to go away!”

Craig didn’t reply, he only watched as the goat rushed to meet him, and without enough time to register, Craig braced himself with his arms open, his hands grabbing onto the horns of the goat and held it down, hushing it calmly. The goat eventually slowed down from its spurring panic of being caught, but soon it began to settle, relaxing under Craig’s arms, and for a while it didn’t move. Sid and the rest of their friends watched in absolute amazement as Craig scooped the goat up, which was completely calm and content now, and the mayhem had finally stopped.

“Craig…” Liv panted, shaking her head slowly in disbelief. “How did you…do that?”

He shrugged, giving her a simple smile, as if saying: _Luck_.

“Good thing you got him.” Sid grinned wearily, rubbing his hand across his forehead, removing the sweat that was there. “I thought we were all gonna die.”

“Sidney, I think you should take that poor goat back.” Harper fumed, folding her arms. “You’ve already ruined today.”

“Nah, I haven’t!” Sid beamed winningly. “I just made this day more interesting.”

Shawn remained still from where he stood, devastated.

* * *

The goat, however, refused to leave Craig alone. Funny enough, it remained by his side like an obedient pet. It even remained calm and polite, watching as everyone picked up the pieces of the disaster it caused an hour ago.

Craig himself _refused_ to let the goat go. If the goat chose to stay with him, he wasn’t going to deny it. If anything, Craig was more than pleased that the goat chose him as its companion.

When Jim made a joke about Craig giving the goat a name, the keyboardist simply said: “Bond. Goat Bond.”

“Goat Bond?” Barbie mewed, to which Mick replied in a small voice:

“Craig’s been watching all of the Bond movies and has been a little obsessed with them.”

Barbie nodded slowly, a little uncertainly.

No one was in the mood for campfire stories, or fiery treats. The majority of them had sustained injuries and wanted nothing more than to relax in their tents. Shawn wasn’t talking to anyone, clearly unimpressed with everyone’s lack of gratitude of his attempt in having a nice family getaway.

Sallie winced as she shuffled inside of her sleeping bag, her head rested on a flat, small pillow, staring at the top of their bent tent. Corey was hunched beside her, removing his shoes, slowly getting undressed for bed. They could hear the muttering of a few of their friends, sources of lights inside of their tents illuminating the pitch blackness of the woods around them. They were like lanterns floating in the black abyss of space.

Sallie hissed at the growing bruises her body was slowly developing, frowning to find no comfortable position to be in. Sleeping on her side with her back against Corey was the less painful one.

“I’m gonna sleep like this.” Sallie announced. “It hurts less.”

“That’s okay, babe.” Corey whispered, finally finishing off getting ready for bed. He turned to his sleeping bag, unzipping it entirely to use as an extra blanket over them, and he shuffled closer to her. “Make way,” He purred, and Sallie obeyed, feeling him tucking his body inside her sleeping bag with her, their bodies pressed hard, their body-heat shared and now warming their icy toes from the cold night. Corey rested his head onto Sallie’s shoulder, his arm snaking around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her neck softly.

But Sallie whined slightly. “Sorry,”

“It’s okay, just in…a bit of pain.”

“Just a bit of pain?”

Sallie felt the lewdness in his voice, and as expected, Corey’s hand began to slide down between her thighs. But the moment he touched her thigh Sallie peeped in hurt, hissing.

“D-Don’t, please. It hurts.”

Corey snorted.

“Where does it _not_ hurt?” He dotted a few more silent kisses on her neck, running his tongue down to her shoulder. “Pain is sexy, remember?” He groaned huskily. His hand curved over the bump of her hip, touching the curviness there, and gradually ran down her asscheeks. “How about… _anal?_ ” He whispered, flicking his tongue against her ear and his girlfriend cast a stern glare at him.

“Touch my asshole, and I _will_ kill you.” There was no humour there. She was being incredibly serious. The pain must be awful for her to deny their little private session. Corey frowned bitterly, coming to terms that nothing kinky was going to happen tonight. “I’m in a lot of pain, Corey. I just want to sleep and cuddle with you, please. I’m exhausted and…grumpy.”

“You’re telling me…”

Sallie refrained herself from shooting back a comment, so after a moment she pondered about asking Corey what was wrong with him. It was starting to have an impact on her, and she knew for sure that if they didn’t communicate with one another something was going to blow up eventually. She opened her mouth and hesitated, only to agree with the idea of talking to Corey in the morning.

Sleep will do them good. It’ll help clear away those terrible tempers they both held…she hoped.

Struggling against the pain, Sallie turned around, facing Corey and kissed his lips, feeling their legs intertwine inside the sleeping bag.

“Goodnight,”

“Night,” Corey grumbled, kissing Sallie deeply on her lips before he laid down, allowing Sallie to nestle her head under his chin.

Sallie fell asleep almost immediately, but Corey had some stewing to do.


	18. Manhunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P Sir Sean Connery
> 
> As a joke with the goat being named Goat Bond, I was midway writing this chapter and blessed the Goat with Sean Connery's name. Unfortunately, I began to freak out when Sir Sean Connery passed away on Halloween, 2020, a few days after I wrote it in. However, as tribute for being one of my favorite James Bond actors, I'm keeping this little joke as a sentimental tribute to him. <3 Rest well, Mr. Bond. <3

The morning was crisp, the cool air breezing through the small campsite.

Sallie rose from unconsciousness; her eyes gradually opening and suddenly felt this disturbing coldness on her feet and arms. A little disorientated, she glanced at her surroundings, promptly remembering that she was sleeping in a tent with Corey.

She looked at her enigmatic boyfriend, who was stuffed within the sleeping bag, his colourful hair flailed over his face. He was sound asleep, and Sallie watched him for a while, reminding herself how lucky she was to have found Corey. It was funny; she remembered when they first met, the tension and anger they had for one another. She never would have imagined to be friends and be a part of something as amazing as Slipknot. Hell, she never imagined she’d have someone like Corey…

Her head bowed down to kiss his face, making sure she didn’t disturb his sleep, and stretching under the sleeping bag, she carefully got out and began to get dressed, leaving Corey to snooze. Most of the time, it was dangerous to wake up a deeply sleeping Corey.

Once she got dressed, she crawled out of the tent, and was surprised to see that Craig was already awake. He was sitting in one of the folding chairs, reading a book with one hand, and petting the Goat with the other, who was sitting beside him contently. Sallie watched them for a time, bemused by this. But at the same time, it was rather charming that the silent member of Slipknot had made friends with one of their icons.

She stood out from the tent, stretching, and that was when Craig looked up.

“Morning, Craig.” And holding back a giggle, she added to the goat: “Morning, Sean Connery,” It was the first _James Bond_ name she could think of.

Craig smiled, appreciating Sallie’s inclusion of his new friend.

“Morning,” Came the soft voice, and his eyes returned to the book. From the distance, Sallie heard the forestry birds chirping their morning calls, a mixture of small birds and crows.

When Sallie faced Craig and Sean the goat, she took a step towards them, and Craig noticed her hesitation. He knew what she was attempting to do, and his eyes became level with Sallie. He nodded, almost granting her permission. Relieved, Sallie stepped towards the goat calmly and placed a hand on its head, between the horns, and stroked it, feeling its fur almost wired and slightly greasy from natural oils. Craig saw Sallie smile blissfully as she petted the goat, who allowed her.

“Anyone else up?”

Craig nodded.

“Slim.” He simply said, looking over his shoulder and pointing at the path behind him. Through the tall trunks of the trees, Sallie could make out the little brother of Paul nearby the river, squatting, dipping his little fingers into the small, cold river.

Slim shut his eyes, sighing deeply. This was all so weird to him. He couldn’t help but feel as though he had become a wedge to this unit that Paul was involved in. Cramming Slim into something that Paul created didn’t seemed to have worked as well as he had hoped. Paul clearly got too excited and just jumped with it.

With a heavy heart, the thought of returning home, back to Hawaii, came to Slim. But he knew that it was not an option anymore. He had already made the choice to return to Iowa, and now he was ready to re-live his new life.

So how come he didn’t feel good enough to be here? He felt like the odd one out.

He heard footsteps approaching him from behind.

“Hey,”

Slim turned around to see Sallie, who beamed a welcoming smile at him. Slim gave her a half-smile.

“Hey…”

He sounded depressed. After a brief moment of contemplating, Sallie figured what was going on in his head. She knelt into the riverbank beside him.

“You slept well?”

“No, not really.” Slim said softly. “Paul likes to hog the covers…and he snores like a chainsaw.”

Sallie stifled a laugh, recalling the deep rumbles of the loudest snore in the camp when she woke up, and was surprised it wasn’t Corey. Paul was infamous for his snoring.

“Yeah, I heard him when I woke up.” Sallie’s eyes dropped to the river, a thick body of silky water running through the stones. “You okay?” She asked after a while. “You seem a bit…down?”

Slim glanced at her, a small frown playing on his delicate features, but through the curtains of his long hair he knew that Sallie was being genuine. And if anything, she was the right person to talk to. He lowered himself onto the riverbed with Sallie, drawing his legs up to his chest, hugging them.

“I mean…” He paused, his eyes gazing around the beautiful isolated woodlands around them. It was surely something far more beautiful than what he had back in Hawaii. He shrugged. “…I don’t know! I just feel a little…nervous.”

“Is it because of your anxiety?”

“Sorta.” Swallowing a hard lump, he faced Sallie. “Why does Corey not like me?”

That question startled Sallie.

“It’s-It’s not that Corey doesn’t like you…”

“Why does he act the way he does around me?”

“Corey…he’s a complicated man.” Sallie found herself echoing Shawn’s words. “ _Everyone_ had told me that…but it’s the best and easiest way to describe him.”

Slim looked away, not very convinced. But Sallie carried on. “He’s my best friend, and even I don’t know what the fuck goes through his head…”

“ _Just_ best friend?” Slim asked, a hint of a grin in his tone.

_I don’t know…_

“Yeah,” Sallie said, almost reluctantly. “But I love that dickhead so much…I don’t think he even realises _how_ much,”

“Why not ask him out?”

Now Sallie was unconsciously wringing her hands together.

“It’s…”

“Complicated.” Slim finished, smiling understandably. “I get it.”

“Corey’s just recovered from some real tragedies,” Sallie explained carefully, her eyes falling back to their feet, spying the glistening blanket of the river through the beams of sunlight above them. “The one thing you will understand is that _The Nine_ are a band of brothers, they are _family_ , and they all take this shit seriously.”

Slim nodded.

“Will…I be accepted, like you and the girls?”

Sallie smiled reassuringly.

“Of course. Because we accept you already. It’s just Corey takes a while to get used to new people.”

“But…” Slim pouted. “I thought that Corey was the judge of it all. The head. _The Leader_.”

“Why?” Sallie chuckled. “If anything, Shawn has more power than Corey. But…they work things out.”

Slim sighed again, picking at some grass by his feet. The silence between them was comfortable, but Sallie could still sense the uncertainty within him. And then she knew what she needed to say: “When I met Corey, we didn’t click straight away.”

Slim huffed a sarcastic laugh.

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“No, I’m being serious,”

Slim glanced at Sallie, and realised that she _was_ being severe. His interest perked.

“W-What happened?”

And then, almost fondly, Sallie smiled, looking up at the leafy canopy above them.

“Ohhhh…where to begin?” She smirked cockily, reciting back to the early days with Corey. “We met in work. He was my supervisor. On the third shift with him, we got into a fight.” Slim’s eyes widened. “A _physical_ fight.” Now Slim was sitting on his knees, all of his attention to Sallie’s story.

“A fight? Why?”

“I stood my ground to him.” Sallie replied, a little shameful. “It was the first time I was disrespectful to anyone that _wasn’t_ my step-mother. Corey chased me around the store just wanting to kill me because I denied him and his girlfriend-at-the-time from fucking on the shop floor.”

Slim’s face suddenly dropped to one of absolute disgust, and Sallie couldn’t help but giggle at his reaction. It was understandable. “Corey back then was a _very_ different guy. He was an asshole, selfish and stupid. Cruel to me and liked to bully me…but eventually, there became a mutual understanding of our situations. I was trapped in a toxic home, and he was trapped in a toxic mind. His empty apartment became my new home, and my assertive affection for him cleared the toxicity out of him. We just…suddenly worked together, and now he’s a better person.”

Sallie caught Slim frowning in disagreement. “Hey, believe me, Corey a year ago would have actually attacked you. He’s a lot calmer now, but still holds a bad temper. He’s a work-in-progress, and so am I, and so are you.” Smiling kindly, she added: “Don’t be too harsh on him. Corey will warm up to you, I promise you. It just…takes him a while. Besides,” She nudged Slim. “Basically, it’s the entire Slipknot family against him in favour of you, so you’re safe.”

“I hope so,” Slim sighed, looking back at the river with Sallie. “I really like Corey…he seems cool.”

_Yes. I love him…_

*

The day was fruitful. Once everyone woke up from their slumbers, Shawn had already planned the day for them. Craig did not wish to join them, and if anything insisted on staying at the camp with Sean Connery, and so Craig and his goat friend stayed on guard at the camp while Shawn dragged everyone on the hike.

Of course Shawn had no real knowledge at where he was, but thanks to Jim’s ability to navigate their way to and from their camp, the group of friends travelled through the woods, finding themselves hiking up the hillsides and exploring deeper into the unmanned woods. It was unbelievably gorgeous, as if they have all discovered a new location that no man had ever found. The scent of autumn thickening in the air, the golden-red leaves falling from their branches, and the slight wind brushing past them. The majority of the walk the entire gang spend conversing together, Liv’s theories in how mythical creatures could be hiding in here. When Sid promptly made a ‘Big Foot’ joke at Jim, the poor DJ came tumbling down the hill from running away, and a screaming Harper chasing after him to save him.

The hike took too long in Corey’s opinion, so he was relieved when they began to make their way back to the campsite.

Craig had prepared food for the returning party, which was perfectly timed, as the skies began to darken, the azure-blues now fading into a plum-purple evening, nightfall soon following, and the bustling noises of the woodland began to settle.

It was time the friends settled down too. Despite the disaster of the first day here, everyone seemed to have adjusted and felt better already, to Shawn’s relief.

A crow nearby was foraging for food in the leaves, and its head perked up when something was thrown towards it. A piece of bread. The crow’s black eyes looked back at Jim, who smiled when the crow carefully stepped towards the bread crumb, took it in its beak and fluttered off to the leafy homes above them.

Liv nestled between Jim’s legs; the warmth of the fireplace pleasant against their bodies as they circled around it. Nightfall was here, the skies a dark blue and black pattern. There were no stars tonight, but the moon peeked through the leaves, a bright white disc above their heads, their natural torch through these woods.

“Who’s got some scary stories to tell?” Mick grinned, spying the mixed response of fear and eagerness.

“Scary stories? _Here?!_ ” Barbie squeaked, giving her boyfriend a glare. But Mick was cruel, his eyes turning to Chris.

“I’ve got one!” He announced, placing his beer can to the side and leaned down. “It’s a horrible one…” He murmured darkly, the shadows stabbing at his handsome features from the firepit.

“Go on then!” Shawn piped up, pulling a funny face at Chris. “Or do you not have the _balls_ to say it?”

“Fuck off!”

Laughter filled the campsite.

Sallie looked at Liv and Jim, seeing how they cuddled together so openly. And beside them, Harper and Sid seemed to have snuggled together too, with Harper’s head resting on Sid’s chest. She was exhausted from the walks, and Sid had a couple of bruises from the dangerous encounters of ‘ _Big Foot’_ , but he was smiling, his arm around Harper and rubbed it, giving her warmth. Mick had his sleeping bag over his shoulders, forming a tent around him and Barbie, who sat between his legs, both enveloped warmly.

Corey finished the last sip of his beer and threw the empty can carelessly at the small rubbish pit the friends had created. Multiple cans scattered there.

Sallie shivered against the coldness, the urge to hold onto Corey coming back to get her, but she remembered her agreement with Corey. He wasn’t _The Subliminal One_ …

She turned away alas, hugging herself, distracting her mind with the fire, watching the flames dance, the wood crackling beneath it. How romantic it would be…if only hers and Corey’s relationship was _officially_ out for the public. But, for now, she was forced to keep her urgency to herself.

Corey didn’t seem too bothered.

Chris cleared his throat, his voice dropping to a serious tone.

“So…our story begins with an old windmill…”

“Oh! The windmill story!” Shawn cried out, sharing a smirk with Chris. “This one _is_ scary, guys!”

And with that, the circle of friends leaned closer, enticed with this story. Paul looked at Slim, who was shivering in the chill of the night, and pulling him closer, Paul took his hoodie off and forced it onto Slim, keeping his little brother warm. He had forgotten that the nights in Iowa were much colder than Hawaii, and so his little brother wasn’t used to the chill. Slim gave Paul a grateful smile and listened to the story.

“There was an old windmill that sat at the very top of the hill,” Chris began, his voice becoming elusive and dark. “No one knew where it came from…it just appeared from nowhere. Many assumed the Gods brought it down, some perceived it as a _curse_. You go up that hill, you’ll be spooked by the coldness and the very _chill_ the windmill brought, the derelict building just…sitting there. Looming over you, like the very gates of hell. You approach the doors, which appeared to be unlocked…you open the doors…and…THERE WAS NOTHING IN IT!”

Slim burst out laughing, which made Paul chuckle at the absurd anti-climactic end. Shawn had been holding a laugh during the entire story, and finally released his howls, slapping his thighs.

“The hell kind of a story is that?!” Jim tutted, shaking his head. “I believed in you, Chris.”

“Hey, admit it,” Chris smirked cockily, his hands on his hips in pride. “I’ve put you all _on edge!_ ”

“Jesus Christ…” Corey grunted, a small smile tugging at the end of his lips. He rolled his eyes, grabbing another beer can from the cooler. Sallie caught him, and she leaned over to him.

“Corey, that’s your third one…” She warned him, and Corey frowned.

“Sal, I can handle my drink,”

“Yeah, but not when family is around,” And with that, she took the can from him, closing the lid of the cooler and dragging the box away from him.

“You’re not my wife,” Corey hissed.

“Not yet.” Sallie spat back, turning away almost immediately in realization what she said. She felt her cheeks turning hot suddenly.

“Bah! I’m in no mood for horror stories anyway,” Jim grinned, waving his hand dismissively. “Maybe we should play a game or sing songs.” He turned to the other giant of the band. “Mick, you should have brought your acoustic,”

“I don’t play campfire songs,” Mick smirked.

“Well,” Shawn sighed contently, his hands on his knees from where he sat. “Since you guys are tired of stories, and I don’t like singing campfire songs, let’s play a game! And I have the _perfect_ one.”

“And that would be?”

A twisted smile came onto Shawn’s face.

“A game of Manhunt.”

Everyone looked back at Shawn, some of their expressions gazed at Shawn as if he was crazy. Joey, however, clapped his hands excitingly.

“Manhunt! I haven’t played that shit since high school!”

“Corey and I have played it before,” Shawn announced, turning to the vocalist. “But, uh…we altered the gameplay.”

“How does it go?” Barbie asked, cocking a curious brow.

“Sounds like hide and seek, but for adults.” Harper added.

“Our version of the game…ehhh…” Shawn gave them a nervous smile. “Corey and I played it with a bunch of women. Whoever we caught; we’d take them on for a date. Or fuck them…”

Sallie glared at Corey a little spitefully without realizing, her envious eyes warning him. But she ignored the sensation. It was from the past!

“Hence the fucking orgies!” Chris sneered, a little dirtily, and Shawn nodded.

A sickness fell inside of Sallie’s chest.

“I don’t wanna play _that_!” Barbie squeaked, shaking her head.

“No! No! We’re not gonna play _that_ version of the game!” Shawn reassured her.

“Why the fuck was it even called Manhunt if you were chasing women?” Harper asked, her brows furrowing, a little disgruntled.

“It just sounds like rape but with extra steps,” Sallie grilled, surprised at the acid in her words. Shawn held his arms up, silencing the gang.

“Guys, guys!” He called. “Stop, it was an _old_ game. We can adjust it so it suits _us_.”

“Whatever it is, I’m gonna sit this one out,” Barbie sighed. “I don’t like the sound of hide and seek in the woods.”

“Here are the rules,” Shawn said promptly. “It’s basically hide and seek for adults. The prey hides in the woods and the hunters seek the prey out. The prizes are…” He stopped, pondering “Uh…”

“Whoever gets caught pays their hunter $5.” Jim interjected. “Whoever doesn’t catch anyone, they give $5. How about that?”

Shawn nodded, pointing at Jim.

“Yeah, yeah, that sounds fair to me!”

Everyone seemed to be okay with this idea. Barbie decided to stay behind at the camp, along with Craig and Sean Connery. Mick begged to play so he could win $5…

“How about £5?” Sallie joked, to which Jim turned his nose up.

“Ha! Unacceptable! Keep your funny-money!”

“For fuck’s sake,” Sallie chuckled, trying to shake off this bitterness.

“Five pounds?!” Chris jumped up onto his feet, approaching Sallie. “So, whoever caught you pounds you five times?”

Sallie punched Chris’ leg, sharing a laugh.

Corey stood up with Shawn.

“Five pounds, I like that idea.” He smirked cheekily.

“Oi!” Shawn laughed, throwing his empty water bottle at Corey. “Keep it in your pants, you guys! This is a family trip!”

Corey promptly blocked the bottle.

“You’re one to talk, mister!” And in a humorous voice, Corey said: “ _’I would love to pound Sallie in my mask!’_ ” He burst out laughing with the Clown.

“Hey! That was our secret!” Shawn snapped playfully, punching Corey’s back.

Paul was chuckling, shaking his head at the strange behaviours of his brothers. Though it seemed that Corey was feeling a little better. Perhaps the small buzz of alcohol made him feel a little more relaxed.

Slim looked up at him.

“Paulie?”

“Yeah, dude?”

“Can I join?”

Paul had a feeling that Slim would ask, and while he trusted his bandmates, he was frightened in case Slim got lost in these woods. It wouldn’t be such a problem if Paul was playing too, but he didn’t feel like it.

Slim noticed his hesitation.

“He can join us, y’know,” Joey said suddenly, a small smile cocking at the end of his lips. “Sal and I will look after him, don’t worry.”

Paul, to Sallie’s surprise, seemed a bit reluctant. But soon, he nodded promptly.

“Yeah, sure. Just be careful, okay?” Paul commented, looking at Slim to see him smiling widely.

“Thank you.”

Seeing the game flourishing, Shawn rubbed his hands excitingly, a devilish grin pulling at his lips.

“Brilliant!” He smirked. “Here are some rules first: No flashlights. For any party! Just the light of the beautiful full moon!”

“It’s a half-moon, actually,” Mick murmured, and Shawn shot a hot glare at him.

“Shut it.”

“Keep your phones on, though.” Jim announced, like a nagging parent.

Corey agreed.

“Just put them on silent so the Hunters don’t locate you.” Corey looked at Shawn, emphasising the Clown using that method as a cheat from their previous game. The Clown raised his hands up in defence.

“Game finishes at 1AM. That’ll give us two hours.” Shawn added. “Oh, and don’t go _beyond_ the woods either. Stay here!”

Corey smiled. After a prompt game of _Rocks, Paper, Scissors_ , results allowed Mick, Jim, Shawn and Corey to be the Hunters, leaving Slim, Sallie, Joey and Chris to be the hunted. The rest of the friends decided to stay at the camp. Harper was too exhausted from the hike, and Sid wasn’t in the mood. He wanted a quiet evening drinking beer, and with the most loud ones of the group going out to play, it was going to be blissful.

“Okay, we got the rules down. 1AM. Now go!” Mick urged, the Hunters looking at the Hunted.

“Follow me!” Joey announced, already making a run for it. “I know some of the best places!”

Sallie hesitated, giving Corey a quick glance before feeling Slim grabbing her hand and pulling her away. They only had five minutes to hide.

Sallie felt sick suddenly. The woods seemed to have gotten darker…reminding her of a place she had no acknowledge of but felt so familiar with. A sickening sense of Déjà vu.

_Nero Forte Wasteland…_

Where the black trees stood against blacker skies…


	19. GEHENNA

The Hunters were immediately on alert, staying in their group and searching through the typical hiding spots. But it became evident that the Hunted were clever about this…They wouldn’t be together…

“We should split up,” Corey said, looking at the others. “We will cover more ground.”

Mick pouted.

“You know what always happens to friends when they ‘split-up’ in horror movies,”

“Yeah, but we’re _family_. And not fucking idiots.” Corey grinned, and Shawn gagged playfully.

“More cheese than a cheesy pizza…” The Clown laughed. “But I agree, we should split. If anything, we might be able to corner them.” Shawn rubbed his hands together in evil glee. “I always _love_ chasing the prey down!”

“Just don’t fuck them.” Mick boomed softly.

The Hunters split up, and Corey was on the prowl, hunting for Sallie specifically. This was the _perfect_ opportunity for him. His gut was tightening in anticipation, in eagerness, a brief reminder of the moment IOWA took him over, and he was chasing Sallie in the woods. He had always enjoyed the element of Prey and Hunter, and Sallie only encouraged that side out of him even more.

“Sallie…” Corey hushed through the blackening woods around him, trying to see if he can get her to come out of her hiding spot.

Shawn, on the other hand, had strayed back to the campsite. It was one of the best hiding places to be, and he knew he’ll catch someone who was unfortunate enough to think that the campsite was an option. Like a deranged killer, the Clown hid inside one of the tents, waiting…

“You want a beer, Clown?” Paul offered, killing Shawn’s serial killer vibe. But the Clown did not refuse the beer.

Sallie stared up, her hands on her hips as she watched the Percussionist climb up the tree.

“That’s cheating!” She whispered, seeing the tall form of Chris perched on the thick branch above her.

“Yeah, well, Shawn never laid any rules about _not_ climbing in trees.” He held his hands out. “Come up. We can talk about how much of a moron Corey is,” He chuckled. Sallie rolled her eyes with a soft tut, shaking her head. She looked over her shoulder, trying to spy any movement, any form of blacks shifting. Nothing. It was getting intense.

Joey and Slim had split off from Chris and Sallie, trying to make it harder for the Hunters to navigate their surroundings.

Sallie stared beyond, her mind falling into a rabbit-hole that was not there before. There was a sense of helplessness, suddenly cold. Like a strange, primal terror just grappled onto her and refused to let go. She wasn’t too afraid of the woods in the dark, but for some reason, even with company, she couldn’t help but feel herself grow more terrified of this place.

“Sal,”

Sallie broke from her trance and looked back up at Chris.

“Hm?”

“You okay? You went out for a moment.”

“Yeah…yeah, just-”

“Ssh!” Chris hushed her suddenly, holding a finger to his lips, looking around them. “I think I heard someone,”

“It’s Slenderman.”

Chris snorted.

“You mean Jim?”

And a laugh burst out from Sallie, her realization of the loudness of her outburst made her slap both hands over her mouth. Chris was sniggering at her reaction. “Come up here, Sal.” Chris tried to coax.

“Nah, you stay there.” Sallie smirked, pulling her phone out of her pocket, the neon-green light bouncing off her soft features. “They still have an hour or so…” Tucking her phone back into her pocket, she looked back up at Chris. “I’m gonna find my own tree!”

“Is it better than Stumpy here?” Chris grinned, patting a hand on the tree’s bark.

Behind them, a twig snapped, alerting Sallie and Chris to silence. A low rumbling sense of dread came to them.

Silence.

“Catch you later,” Sallie whispered, and without giving Chris a chance to reply she had already sprinted off, leaving poor Chris in the tree.

“…I’m bored.”

From the bushes, crouched down, Corey watched as Sallie run off. Moving on silent feet, he shifted and moved, avoiding Chris, keeping track of Sallie like a lewd serial killer, staying low to the ground, tucking himself behind the trunks of the trees, making sure she didn’t spot him. She was already making plenty of noises, her boots rustling through the dried leaves, covering his presence from her. It was perfect.

A sudden spark ignited inside of him, something familiar, and he wanted to do more…he wanted _more_. He was going to play Psychopath…and grinned darkly, he watched her run.

Sallie ran, hurrying through the woods. At this point, she was waiting to bump into someone, Hunter or Hunted. She tried to shift this sense of uneasiness, reminding herself that she was with good people, that she was _safe_. They were teenagers stuck in adult bodies in a state full of old and wicked people. They just wanted _fun_.

Her boots skidding to a halt, stalling as she peered through the pillars of trees, finding herself staring at an old crypt soaked in moonlight, in a circular clearing from the forest.

After a moment of staring, her curiosity got the best of her, and she gradually forgot about the game they were playing and walked through the woodland archway that led her to this strange building.

Eventually, she was standing before the small, black iron fence that surrounded a desolate small graveyard, one that had been abandoned years ago, that had been forgotten for so long. The crypt itself was one of history, old stone walls, gothic, haunting, _beautiful_ …

Sallie stared numbly, her fear amplified as she read the black graffiti writing that scaled across the side of the crumbling, historic building.

**G E H E N N A**

The word flashed before her eyes, making her flinch. Her hands covered her eyes, pressing her cold palms against them and felt the tremors escalating from her boots to her back and arms.

Sallie had no idea what that word meant, but she didn’t feel comfortable with the aura it brought to her. She hasn’t felt this way before, an unknowing sense of remembrance of a place she has not been. This place seemed to be calling for her, but she cannot be sure.

Maybe her mother was bringing her here, coaxing her to witness this beautiful yet lonely place. But _why?_ How does this place hold any meaning to her?

When a chill wrapped itself around her, she instinctively looked up, feeling a single raindrop falling onto her features, which in turned gradually became soft, light rainfall. She took a few steps towards the opening of the building, taking in long, deep breaths, the air of damp rocks and moss.

It was untouched glory, and Sallie couldn’t help but feel as though she was the first one to discover this in a very long time. Derelict, forgotten. The stone doorway, which was nothing more than a crumble archway, stood low, almost like a miniature playhouse. Sallie ducked under it, entering inside the strangely cosy, small building. The corners of the roof were pitch-black, and not a shred of light broke through the ceiling, which was a surprise. However, she could spy the moonlight slanting through the open glassless window, illuminating a single brick.

Just as Sallie took a step forward, she suddenly felt the low rumble of horror that she was no longer alone, and she spun around, seeing Corey looming through the small doorway, looking comical small against him.

“Ah, fuck…” Sallie sighed in defeat, returning back to her original objective, which she had forgotten during her little discovery. Corey gave her a wry smile.

“I was expecting more of a challenge,”

“Yeah, well, you win, woo-hoo,” Sallie smirked sarcastically, her eyes returning to the subject she was far more interested in then her defeat. “Corey, isn’t this place beautiful? I’ve never seen anything like this before…”

“Hmm,” Corey stepped inside, his head a little crooked for his height was too tall for the building. “Never thought this would be here, in the middle of nowhere,”

“You think it’s some sort of graveyard centuries ago? With the small tombstones and such…”

“A graveyard for dwarfs?” Corey sneered, glaring around the small building. Sallie only smiled, her attention turning back to the moonlit brick, and without another thought, she lifted her hand and touched it, stroking the crumbling stonework. She gave it a small push, expecting something to happen.

Nothing.

_Of course…_

“Corey,” Sallie said eventually, her hand dropping. “Now we’re alone, I need to talk to you,” She glanced over her shoulder, seeing that Corey was distracted, looking through the doorway to the darkened woods. “What’s _really_ going on?”

“What do you mean?” At last, the vocalist faced her.

“You’ve been acting awfully…” She searched for the word. “Dickish.” She saw the offense that rose in his eyes. “Look, admit it, you’ve been moody, and you haven’t talked to me about it.”

“I don’t _need_ to tell you _everything_ ,”

“But you shouldn’t _hide_ everything from me either,” Sallie insisted. “I’m your _girlfriend_ , for fuck’s sake…”

Corey said nothing, glancing away when he couldn’t handle the pleading gaze from Sallie. “Or, is that a joke too?”

“A joke?!” Corey snapped, now peeved. “Sallie, don’t fucking say that! Of course it’s _not_ a joke!”

“I _feel_ like a joke, though!” Sallie piped back, running a hand through her hair. “You’re taking extra precautions; you’re acting really defensive and you’re being _too_ stubborn. You’re _trying_ too hard to cover us up.” She rolled her eyes in frustration. “C’mon, the guys practically _know_ about us.”

“They don’t.” Corey grilled, holding a finger at her. “And I’d rather keep it that way.”

Sallie grabbed onto Corey’s finger, retracking his accusive point from her.

“How _long_ , though?”

Her small plea seemed to have calmed Corey down. He felt the hurting in her voice. And, slowly, he sighed, closing his eyes.

“As long as it takes. I’ll know when the time is right…”

“But _I_ don’t…and that’s what’s making it so hard on _me_ ,”

Corey’s frown deepened.

“You want to break up?”

“No.” Sallie whined, shaking her head aggressively. “I’m fed up with _hiding_ …”

Sallie released Corey’s finger, turning away from him as her words sat on him heavily. Her boyfriend paused for thought, understanding that this wasn’t only affecting his reputation but _her_ emotions too.

“I’m sorry, babe.” Corey spoke, his voice soft. “I didn’t realise…you were having a hard time with this. I thought it’d be easy.”

“Same here…” Sallie folded her arms across her chest, shutting her eyes tightly as she hugged herself. “But it’s so hard when everyone around us get to kiss and cuddle, and how badly _I_ wanna do that to you, but because…you’re not _him_ , I can’t…”

Silence hung between the best friends, allowing the pair to stew on what the other had to say. Both had valid reasons for this difficulty, and strangely Corey felt relieved that he wasn’t the only one struggling with this. Knowing he wasn’t alone made this seem a little less stressful.

Taking a few paces towards her, Corey wrapped his arms around her from behind, burying his face into her neck, just like he used to. Sallie had to take a moment to register what he was doing, expecting the cold, texture of his mask to be pressing into her body, but instead it was Corey _himself_.

Her hands reached for his arms, embracing him tightly, kissing the side of his head in turn.

“I love you so very much. I’ll endlessly remind you of that,” Sallie said, and a thought occurred. They were alone. She turned in his arms, her hands cupping his face, her fingertips disappearing beneath the colourful strands of his dyed hairs, brushing the locks away from his soft cheeks.

“I love you too.” Corey murmured lovingly, his gaze softening now. “Give me a few months, okay? I promise.”

“A few months?” Sallie whined, cocking a brow at him. She wasn’t pleased with his deal, but Corey pleaded, evidently struggling with this himself.

“I know, it’s dumb, but just so I know when it is time to tell Shawn. He’s the one I’m struggling with.”

“You and Shawn are like brothers.”

“Yeah, and that scares me.”

Sallie couldn’t help but stifle a giggle, gently punching Corey’s chest. “It’s _true!_ That damn Clown scares me sometimes!” Corey chuckled, brushing Sallie’s hair back, his eyes levelling with hers before pulling her in a tighter embrace. “The moment is crucial. I promise you, babe, we won’t need to hide this anymore. Next year is the new year, and we _will_ be official.”

It wasn’t what Sallie wanted, but she nodded regardless, taking a long deep breath.

“I trust you.” She replied, pulling him down for a deep, long kiss. “I trust you with my life. I’ll be with you all the way.”

Nuzzling his forehead against hers, Corey reflected her endearing smile.

“I trust you too. You’re the best girlfriend ever, putting up with my stupid shit.”

“Hey, you’ve put up with mine too.” Sallie paused, listening to the light rain that pattered against the old building they were tucked in. Alone. Corey spied a mischievous smile, feeling one of her hands running down from his face, to his chest, and he _knew_ what she was intending to do. Something she had been desperate for a while, and so has he.

But just as Sallie pushed her hand down his pants, Corey winced, spying the surprised reaction from Sallie. “Hmm?”

“S-Sorry…babe,” Corey sniggered nervously. “It’s…a little cold out here.”

Sallie tutted playfully, pulling her hand out and kissing his chin instead.

“Well, we’ll destroy each other when we get home. Right now, I just want us to be together.” She said, pulling Corey into a deep kiss, feeling his arms wrapping around her, dissolving into each other as they kissed passionately.

From the distance, unaware of his presence, the behemoth of Mick loomed behind the tree, watching the pair protectively like a guardian.


	20. Missing Muse

Shawn didn’t really know how to feel about his little impromptu family camp trip. A part of him enjoyed it, understanding how awkward it was to suddenly throw this at his friends, and knowing that is made a few of them disgruntled. The goat incident wasn’t his fault, of course!

Surprisingly, Craig returned home still hugging onto the goat. No one dared questioned him about it, in fear it would trigger the goat and begin another barrage of headbutts and nut-shots. Craig seemed happy enough, and Shawn didn’t wish to end the trip on a sour note.

Though something was still bothering him.

None of the bandmates were mentioning much about band practise, about upscaling their reputation. Live shows weren’t popping up as expected. They should be getting _tons_ of attention, not this dry spell of nothingness.

Shawn’s camping trip was a scheme, _intentional_ , however. He understood the laws of arts and creation. He _knew_ how it worked. He also knew how it _didn’t_ work, and right now he could feel his band losing their motivation for their next album, whether it’d be personal matters like Paul and Slim, or questionable issues like Sallie and Corey, or just laziness like Chris and Jim. His fear in losing their momentum was starting to get to him, seeing the glorious seed that was _Slipknot_ slipping away from his fingers. Unlike his other bandmates, he seemed to be the only one fretting about this.

The family camping trip was a spark of a scheme in hopes it would rouse his bandmates’ creativity and excitement in working for higher results. Instead, he was given a bad-tempered vocalist, bruised guitarists and exhausted cheerleaders for his brothers. Perhaps adding the girls and Slim to the trip was more of a distraction than actual help. But he wasn’t completely complaining. They had fun, and it certainly help bond them together better, giving Slim a slice of their crazy lives. But it didn’t give him that drive he was looking for. 

After a few sleepless nights, the Clown knew something needed to be done, but he didn’t know what. Hunched over his breakfast bar, exhausted and restless, he tiredly ate his toast as he pulled his phone out to send Sid a text.

And hesitated when he saw Paul Bearer, and his heart lifted.

_That’s it!_

He had almost forgotten that their band manager had given Shawn his personal number. Instead of getting through several voices and an endless loop of _Roadrunners_ ’ phoneline, the unusual manager himself had given the Clown his number for any questions or in need of a conversation.

Immediately, with no acknowledgment of what the time-zones was from Iowa to California, Shawn dialled the number and waited eagerly for Paul Bearer to answer the phone.

To his surprise, and reprieve, the phone call was answered, and the unmistakable voice of Paul Bearer spoke.

“Ahh! The Clown has summoned me!” Paul beamed, his voice as theatrical as Shawn expected, and what a relief it was for the Percussionist to hear. “It has been a while! How are you doing, Clown?”

“Okay,” Shawn paused, his forced smile dropping when he realised he called to speak truthfully and dropped his endlessly happy Clown act. “Actually, I’m not too sure…”

“Oh?”

Shawn rubbed the back of his neck, his long hair tickling his fingers.

“I’ve called for some advice, actually. I’ve been feeling pretty low and-”

Paul gasped loudly, halting Shawn.

“It’s not…” A pause, and Paul slammed his hand on the table, continuing in a low, ominous voice: “ _Drugs_ again, is it?”

“Oh god, no!” Shawn piped up, waving his hand frantically as if Paul were standing before him. “Nothing to do with that!”

When the quirky manager didn’t reply, Shawn carried on. “It’s actually about the _whole_ band…I feel like we’re losing our drive.”

“Your drive?” Paul repeated, tapping a finger on his chin thoughtfully. “Hmm, has it been like this for a while?”

“I’m afraid so, and I feel like the others either are not aware of it, or worse…they don’t care.”

Paul laughed, loud and cheerfully.

“ _Slipknot_ is a force to be reckoned with!” Paul announced with pride, grabbing his coffee cup and taking a long gulp from it. “What you’re experiencing, Clown, is the lack of _motivation,_ and clearly being at home isn’t helping anymore.”

“Meaning?”

“You need a new _space_! New _surroundings_! What you big boys need is a _new_ atmosphere to work in! A new territory to own and use without the distractions of home!”

Shawn blinked at the extravagant reply, but what Paul said was enlightening. Shawn had never considered something like that. Iowa was their _home_ , their everything. Their heaven _and_ their hell. It is their birthplace, and it will be their deathplace.

“I…never thought of that, Paul.”

“Of course not! You boys aren’t children anymore! You’re too big for your garages. Iowa is just simply too _small_ for you now. You’ve outgrown the nest.”

Shawn couldn’t help but frown.

“You saying we…need to _leave_ Iowa?”

“Leave?!” Paul cried out. “No, no, no! My dear Clown! I’m not suggesting _leaving_ Iowa and abandoning your friends and family. Those are important factors.”

Shawn took a long, subtle sigh.

“What are you suggesting then?”

He could feel Paul’s smile in his voice.

“Listen, I _know_ your issue. I’ve helped previous bands with this issue before, so I know _just_ how to fix it.” Sitting upright, Paul smiled. “What you guys need is to be away from home for a little while. A weekend is _not_ enough to record a whole new album. I’ve got a recording studio in California that’s _perfect_ for your situation. It’s a large, historical building, and the only residents will be you and your brothers. No one else. No more distractions! You and your band can stay there for a month or so, and that’ll give you plenty of time to relax, get comfortable, have your fun but _also_ record your album. New surroundings, new sounds, sights, smells, _people_. Inspiration comes from _everywhere_ , Clown, but when you’re drinking from a dry well, you’re gonna be eating sand, and we don’t want _that_!”

Paul’s voice changed tempo and pitching a lot while he spoke, almost coming across clownish-like to Shawn’s amusement. But at this point now, the Clown was used to the strange tones and alterations of their manager’s voice.

A wide smile pulled at Shawn’s lips, stretching across his face brightly, and soon he was beaming his infamously dangerous Clown smirk.

“I’m interested.”

* * *

The Living room was dark. The curtains were closed, the door was locked, the windows were shut.

Everything remained still. Nothing moved.

Not even Sallie.

Despite the tremors that began to grow in intensity inside of her, she kept herself composed, her attention on alert. She knew that, should she let her guard down, _he_ will win, and she cannot afford that.

She had thought countless times over her plan for this very moment, executed it in every way inside of her mind. But even now, she found herself just as lost as she would be without any imperative plan.

Swallowing a hard lump, she had to quickly figure out when it was time to find a new hiding spot, to find her weapon to get _any_ chance in defeating him. But that was the problem: _He_ was hiding it. If he caught her now, she would surely…

A dull footstep emitted behind her, and her heart sank to feel the cold that suddenly swept at the back of her neck. Shutting her eyes tightly in fear, she knew he had found her, her only hope in defeating him now snatched away from her.

_Shit!_

The silence killed by the unmistakable sound of his _breathing_ , a sound that everything and everyone was aware of in the universe. It was the sound of impending doom, of promised death.

Now, all she could do right now was admit defeat. It would be impossible to fight against him. But she refused to look so _pathetic_.

Painfully slowly, Sallie turned around, fully facing her enemy who stood in the small doorway of her kitchen, a monster that had been haunting her in her dreams unsuspectedly, and now had manifested into a reality, one that she agreed to.

Looming through the doorway, clad in the infamous black armour and luxuries of a dark lord, the Sith Lord himself stared at her with expressionless eyes from the helmet that concealed his face.

“Alright, you fucker…” Sallie snarled between clenched teeth, giving him a cocky smirk. “You caught me. But believe me, I’m not going down without a fight.”

The dark lord chuckled mockingly; his deep voice muffled beneath the helmet.

“I would not expect _you_ to lay down and obey, Jedi.” Darth Vader boomed from where he stood, towering, imposing. Through his black-hued helmet, he scrutinised Sallie, seeing the pathetic black bathrobe she used as a Jedi regalia, knowing very well what else laid beneath that Jedi uniform.

Nothing much.

Darth Vader took a step forward, a single footstep sounding terribly heavy. “I expect a _fight_.”

And at that point, with a battle-cry, Sallie rushed to meet the Dark Lord, unarmed, but she was willing to take her chances with the boss. And just as she was about to reach to him, Darth Vader raised his hand, poised in the air, and Sallie halted immediately, her hands clutching against her throat, choking.

“N-N-Nggh! No!” She croaked, struggling before the Sith Lord.

“How pathetic.” Darth Vader cooed sarcastically; his head slightly tilted to the side as he watched the little Jedi collapsing onto her knees. “It seems that I have misjudged you. You are _far_ more suitable than I had imagine.” Taking a few steps towards her, Darth Vader stood before Sallie, placing his large, black boot onto her shoulder and forced her onto the floor, watching the little woman gasping for air, imagining the force clutching around her throat. “I will find a suitable punishment for you.”

Sallie smirked disdainfully.

“Try me, big man!”

“Very well.” With that, Darth Vader bent down to Sallie, dropping on one knee, and used his body to pin her onto the floor, sitting on her hips. His gloved fingers reaching for her pale throat and finally grabbed onto it. At that moment, Sallie stopped mock-choking and couldn’t stop the alluring smile from appearing, looking up at the Sith Lord lewdly, feeling his fingers gently squeezing her throat. “Now, a suitable punishment for any Jedi would be death. But _you_ …” His voice deepened lewdly, his other hand running up her thigh, under the black bathrobe. “I know _exactly_ what I’ll do to you.”

“You don’t scare me, asshole.” Sallie purred. “Come and give me your best shot-”

From the bedroom behind her, she heard Corey’s phone ringing, causing the best friends to halt, staring at one another. And then Sallie gave a defeated roll of her eyes. Darth Vader shook his head.

“Just ignore it.”

“I know.” She smiled wryly. “Typical.”

“It is Jar-Jar Binks who is calling!” Darth Vader insisted, trying to bring the _Star Wars_ Roleplay illusion back. “No one listens to him!”

The call stopped, which gave Sallie the perfect opportunity to turn this around.

“I will use the Force to win!” Sallie cried out suddenly, her hand swinging up and grabbing Darth Vader by the crotch, making the Sith Lord howl in a mixture of lust and surprise.

“Cheeky bitch!” He snarled.

“Oi, Vader. I’m a Jedi, not a-!”

His hand tightened around her throat carefully.

“Shut up, Traitor!” His voice grinned, and Sallie squirmed beneath him, knowing how much this was getting Corey excited. She had agreed to try this new act out, and she had to admit it, it was a lot more fun than she anticipated. “I will punish you now! By removing all of your Jedi Attire!”

A twinkle of expected glee came into Sallie’s eyes, and immediately began to struggle under the dark lord.

Just as Darth Vader snatched at the ties that hugged around Sallie’s waist, Corey’s phone started ringing once more, killing the magic immediately again. Sallie grunted, dropping her act and looked away in defeat. Corey grumbled, snatching the helmet off his head and placing it beside Sallie.

“The _fuck_ is it now?!” He fumed, standing up and storming towards the bedroom to answer the phone, leaving a frustrated Sallie lying on the floor. Sallie stared at the darkened ceiling; her smouldering fire now dampened by the constant interruptions.

“Next time…phones on silent…” She grilled through clenched teeth, this barrier of pent-up arousal now challenging her. She looked to the side, seeing the Darth Vader helmet on the floor, and frowned. In the bedroom, she could hear Corey talking to who, she guessed, was Shawn.

“Dude, what time do you call this? You could have woken Sallie up.”

Sallie rolled her eyes again, slowly sitting up on the carpet. Corey was still trying to hide the fact that they weren’t sleeping together. Even after speaking with him at the _Gehenna Temple_ , as she fondly nicknamed it, she still couldn’t shake off this frustration she had to hide the relationship from their friends and family. If only she drank alcohol, she could have easily spewed it out ‘accidently’…but even then, she wanted to respect Corey’s wishes. Wait for the new year to start and hope for the best…

_Be patient, Sal…good things come to those who wait…_

_Yeah, but what about fucking ‘If I want it, I go get it’ shite…?_

It was coming to the end of October, with her birthday a few days away, and then she will be absolutely prepared for Corey’s birthday, as well as Christmas. This year will be their official Christmas together _together_ , and since last year was so unplanned and difficult, she wanted to make this one special for Corey. With wrapped gifts and decorations and a _real_ tree!

_I’ll get some decorations at the start of November, get them ready to put up in December!_

“Shawn, I’m telling you, we can’t…” Corey sounded annoyed, but his stalling made it obvious that Shawn was trying to convince him in doing something. Sallie looked back at the Darth Vader helmet, originally a joke gift for Corey which turned into a dumb lewd idea after Sallie’s sex dream involving the same fictional character, and now it weirdly has become a thing between the two. Spicing their love life up with roleplaying their favourite franchise: Sallie, a rebellious Jedi Knight, and Corey starring Darth Vader. _This_ was the sort of thing to keep private, not their relationship-

At that point, Sallie heard Corey bidding goodbye and goodnight to the Clown, hanging up and sat heavily on his bed. Sallie cocked her head back, seeing a distraught Corey in the darkness of their bedroom.

“You okay?” She asked, and Corey looked up at her, giving her a half-smile.

“Kinda. I’m a little…perplexed with Shawn.”

“What scheme has he gotten you into this time?”

“ _Us_. He’s got _us_.”

“Hmm?” From where she sat, she turned on her ass to face her boyfriend as he stood up and approached her, the black cape following his footsteps. “What do you mean?”

“Shawn has spoken to Paul.” Corey began, bending down to pick up the helmet and stared at it for a time, searching his words. Sallie blinked. “Paul Bearer, our manager.” And that’s when Sallie understood, nodding. “Turns out that we’re needed to record our next album.”

“Right?” Sallie trailed off, animating her hand to keep a stalling Corey going. “ _And_?” She was waiting for the bombshell.

Corey shrugged.

“Well, we _haven’t_ even made anything for the next album.”

Sallie blinked again, and after a moment to consider what to say, she shrugged back, a little abruptly.

“And Shawn interrupted our _Darth Vader Attacks Jedi Sallie Knight_ because…?”

“Because we’re doing the recording in California.”

The couple stared at one another, half-dressed in their chosen characters. The silence was slightly awkward, with Corey uncertain why Sallie seemed a bit annoyed.

Actually…maybe he did.

“Cool. California again.” Now it was Sallie’s turn to be irritated, the very word giving her a bad taste. The incidents were still raw in her heart, and Corey knew this.

“I want you to come with us. Shawn states that Paul would rather we just be alone. So, we can focus.”

“That’s fine. I can stay here.”

“No.” Dropping onto his knees before her, Corey grabbed her hands and held her firmly, looking at her intensely. “I _need_ you to be there for me. You’re the only reason why I haven’t gone insane.”

A small dry smirk pulled at Sallie’s lips.

“I thought I _did_ drive you insane?”

Corey gave her a soft snort, shaking his head.

“Babe, I know the idea of California scares you. I know you get terrible memories of that place, particularly because…of me. But _look_ , when we’re recording, you can see Jamie. And enjoy California without _worrying_ about me.”

Sallie glared hotly at him. “Okay, okay, I know it’s _impossible_ with you, dickhead. But I just want you to know that we’ll be here strictly on business. But for you…” Corey’s gaze dropped. “I felt like I ruined your last visit, and I want to make it up to you.”

For a moment, Sallie frowned. She wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, mostly because Corey seemed compliant now, but she couldn’t help but feel a little hesitant for a change of heart from her boyfriend.

“Would…Paul be okay with it?”

“I’ll _make_ it okay with him.”

Sallie nodded in acknowledgement, but she wasn’t convinced.


	21. The Houdini Mansion

To her surprise, Paul Bearer allowed Sallie to come along. He knew it would be good emotional support for Corey, in case he ever went down that rabbit hole again. In a way, she was a guardian for him.

The last visit to California certainly knocked everyone’s comfort with the state, a bitter reminder of what occurred last time they visited, and Corey was fully aware of it.

Of course, gaining the days off from her work back at _Lover’s Playground_ didn’t impress Emma. However, Sallie found herself not really caring too much about her boss. She had found it more of an excuse to take the time _away_ from that place. Ever since Corey resigned himself from the Supervisor position, the building just held no warmth to her anymore. She had been tempted in leaving it for another job, but she struggled finding another job to replace it. For now, it’ll do. She was already in Emma’s bad books anyway for meddling with hers and Corey’s argument back in the office.

The flight and travel to California didn’t seem too difficult or daunting anymore. Sid panicked, still, but seemed more controlled than last time, napping beside Sallie and Mick, who were already fast asleep on the flight. Corey was left on the other side of the plane, watching Sallie from afar.

California had left a bitter taste in his mouth, and it was worse because it was self-inflicted. Watching Sallie sleep gave him the time to examine her, to try and figure out what she was really thinking. Sure, she was willing to come along with him, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit of reluctancy in her tone. A repressed fear was still lingering inside of her, and he knew exactly why. He hated himself for it, so very much.

Sallie seemed to have slept restlessly now, wandering the apartment while Corey insisted she go to sleep. He had caught her staying up at the early hours playing on the SEGA or watching late night TV. Whenever he questioned her about it, it was always the same answers:

 _“I’m not tired.”_ Or _“I can’t sleep.”_

His favourite response: _“I need to make sure Michael and KITT catch this bad guy!”_

It was his favourite excuse because she _knew_ how it ended. It was a repeated episode of _Knight Rider_ that she had watched religiously before. At that point, he knew it wasn’t just the inability to sleep or shut down from a long day. In a sad way, she was punishing herself, or bracing herself for the worst. He understood this because he had done it before, even _before_ he met Sallie. How he couldn’t sleep because his worries kept him up, the tortures of _what-ifs_ and _how-comes_ cycling around his mind.

He had caught her falling asleep during the day, when her body was unable to keep up the façade and forced itself to take a rest. A form of self-punishment, _or_ she was _preparing_ herself for the worst. Almost like she was conditioning herself to stay up many more hours and sleep so very little.

Corey had the confidence to _talk_ to her about it, but she never gave him the chance. Each time he barely mentioned it, she would turn off the subject, or pretend she didn’t hear it. Sometimes she _did_ hear it and scoffed a laugh as if he were implying a joke. He never was. He was _genuinely_ worried.

And now, she was curled up against Mick, his arm over her protectively like a big brother. Corey knew Mick was asleep, because despite his black sunglasses propped on his face, the slow rise and fall of his chest matched Sallie’s, both slumbering in the cabin of the plane.

The Vocalist frowned. Sallie had much darker circles under her eyes, and three hours sleep wasn’t going to remove them anytime soon.

“Yo, Big Mouth,”

Corey turned to Shawn.

“Hmm?”

“You okay?”

Despite Corey’s smile, Shawn knew the truth. “Is _Sallie_ okay?”

And that seemed to dropped Corey’s smile.

“I don’t know,” He murmured, leaning back into his seat. “I really don’t know; she’s been a bit weird lately. She hasn’t been sleeping well.”

“Hm. I can tell.” Shawn smirked softly, glancing up at Sallie and Mick, watching as Sid’s head rolled down the side of Mick’s arm, and faceplanted into his lap. Mick didn’t seem to notice. “She seems more quiet, more closed off.”

“Maybe…Maybe bringing her with us was a bad idea.”

Shawn glared at Corey, almost offended.

“Dude, why do you say that? You _wanted_ her to come along.”

“I guess I’m just worried because of what happened last time in California.” Corey grumbled, rubbing his arm to push the chill away. “Sallie’s been acting weird the last few days. Since you called, she’s been…” Corey hesitated, his hands gesturing casually to try and find the words he was looking for. The Clown slowly nodded.

“Ah…” He pouted. “Have you tried fucking her?”

“Dude.” Corey groaned in frustration. “C’mon, this is serious.”

“I’m being serious too!” Shawn said. “Maybe she’s bored of waiting for you to bone her.” Shawn said this a little too loudly, and Corey caught the glare of a mother further down the aisle, cradling a baby in her arms, who had been absolutely golden during this flight. Corey fanned his hand, indicating Shawn to lower his voice. Seemed like the majority of the passengers were sleeping.

“Sallie…she has been punishing herself, almost. Staying up stupid long hours and not sleeping almost at all. I think she’s scared.”

“Scared because of last time, I get it.” Shawn smiled lightly, a little more quieter now. “Well, don’t be a dickhead and stay away from drugs. Prove to her you can be a decent man.”

Corey cocked a brow.

“Excuse me?”

“Sallie wants a _boyfriend_ , a _real_ man. Not an idiot who’s drugged up. C’mon,” Shawn nudged Corey softly. “She’s a wonderful person, and she’s a blessing to you _and_ this family.” Shawn’s brows furrowed. “Don’t ruin her. This world’s already a piece of shit.” He paused. “And _nothing_ is stopping her from seeking another guy to date.” The Clown mentioned, tilting his head. “She must _really_ like you to still be with you to this day. She’s lasting longer than your previous girls.”

Corey said nothing, instead he mulled over the comment, glancing back at Sallie. He hated the idea of seeing her with another man…

_She’s mine…I love her…_

* * *

**California, November 1995**

They landed safely at _Santa Monica Airport_ , and just like the last time, they were greeted with the sign of their band’s name being held up by George Bearer. And like an old friend, he cried out in glee and rushed to the band, all arms opening and hugging one another. He even swallowed Sallie up in his arms, holding her tightly like a child with his first kitten.

The atmosphere was making Sallie feel odd, a little bit sick, and that’s not including the flashbacks she gets last time she came to this airport, hiding herself in the toilet and crying her heart out alone.

Just like last time, they boarded a minibus to take them to the studios, the famous Houdini Estate. Though Sallie didn’t know it existed until now. She sat at the back of the bus, hugging herself. She simply wanted to remove this ill-feeling she held for this state, but she was finding it more and more difficult. She feared the idea of dropping her guard, like she did last time, in case Corey were to fall into the rabbit hole of drugs.

Joey threw himself beside Sallie, seeing the Brit keeping herself distracted by the window, glaring at the city streets with her forehead pressing onto the glass.

“You okay, Sal?” He asked softly, and Sallie only managed to smile numbly.

_No…I’m not…_

The bus-ride was no longer than thirty minutes of a drive. Corey seemed to have kept his distance from Sallie, not wishing to imply their secret relationship with the others. And when he glanced back to see how Sallie was, she was asleep again, which was fascinating. Mick was yelling at Sid while Shawn was already cracking a few beers for the guys to enjoy, almost forgetting Sallie was even there.

Something told Sallie to open her eyes, and in a blurred vision, the first thing she noticed was beautiful florals and greenery. Blinking a couple of times, her nose wrinkled to the stinging scent of alcohol and male musk, reminding her of the old boys changing rooms back in high school.

But just as she stirred awake from her unplanned slumber, she noticed how strange the world had changed, as if she were transported to an entirely different country. The bus was rolling over a dirt path, making the vehicle tilt left and right, trying to level itself out with the uneven ground as they scaled uphill. From the bustling leaves and flowers that had blessed this entire land, Sallie could vaguely make out a building in the distance, assuming it to be the Houdini Mansion.

And just as they arrived through the gates, Jim blurted out exactly what she was thinking:

“Holy fuck! This place is beautiful!”

He wasn’t joking. The first thing Sallie thought was _The Garden of Eden_ , for it was staggeringly magnificent. The manor itself was impressive, the dreamiest architecture designs Sallie had ever witnessed, timely and alluring. Its walls a sandstone colour, flat and smooth, crafted by the hands of Gods more like! Incredibly eccentric with an upscale vibe, and from ahead Sallie could see a large, trimmed maze. It looked almost like something from a fantasy film, with its lush gardens and flowers that seemed to have draped and scaled along _everywhere_. She was expecting to see fairies and dwarves merging through the bushes and tree trunks to greet them.

The bus finally stopped at a parking lot, tall redwood trees surrounding the scene, hiding the passage to the mansion. Everyone got off, grabbing their luggage and followed George up the stairs. Sallie lagged behind, glancing around the scene, the birds tweeting above her head, the sound of running water in the distance, possibly from the many water features. To the band members, they seemed more eager entering the mansion and getting drunk on their first night back in California, but for Sallie…

Slowly, she turned from where she stood on the stairs, her eyes gazing down the glorious bright city of California, seeing the strip of Malibu beaches further down, and recalled how long ago it was since she was last here.

Suddenly, the bad memories didn’t seem to disturb her as much anymore, viewing this state from another angle made her realise that there was much more to offer than just Iowa. Besides, her brothers were here to make a new album, and she just prayed that this place would bless them.

“Hey, Sal!”

Sallie looked back at the source of the voice and smiled softly to see Paul looking down from the top of the stairs, waving his hand at her. “Come up, or we’ll leave you behind.”

Sallie took a deep breath, the crisp air touching her face and filling her body, and with a newfound calmness, she hurried up the stone stairs to the manor.

* * *

“SLIPKNOT!” The eccentric voice of the one and only Paul Bearer echoed through the halls as the gang placed their luggage down. Sallie glanced up to see the large, round manager walking down the carpeted stairways, his arms wide open in a warm welcome. Sallie remembered him vaguely from the hospital. He seemed fascinating, and at least had the entire band’s health and interest at heart. They were really lucky to have such an understanding and, well, creative manager on their side.

“Paul!” Shawn greeted back, speaking on behalf of his brothers. “So,” He placed his hands on his hips, looking around at the beauty of this old building. “This is a recording studio?”

“It’s absolutely beautiful, isn’t it?” Paul Bearer beamed, his hands manically waving at the framed photos and untouched fireplace beside him. “So much history in this building. _And_ it ticks off everything I had in mind to help you boys make your album.” Paul Bearer trailed off slightly to see the tenth figure further back, tilting onto one side to meet his eyes with Sallie. And he smiled endearingly, his small pencil-thin moustache twitched. “Oh my, Miss. Sallie Knight! I didn’t see you back there.”

Corey looked over his shoulder, giving Sallie a reassuring smile in case she needed it. Sallie seemed okay enough with it as she beamed a polite smile at Paul Bearer. She approached him, her hand out.

“Hello, Mr. Bearer. I’m sorry to just pop up unannounced like this. But, yes, it’s always a pleasure to see you.”

“And you too, my dear!” He beamed, pulling her hand to his lips and kissing the back of her hand graciously, receiving a respectful smile from Sallie. “I know you will be the emotional support these men will need during their time here.”

“I will do my best!” Enlightened by this new challenge, Sallie felt her woes seemingly vanish.

Paul Bearer might have been thinking of the band for this one, but Sallie had realised that she had needed this just as much as her brothers.

“Now, follow me, gentlemen!” Paul smiled at Sallie. “And lady,” He began to walk up the stairs. “Allow me to give you a tour around the manor. First, I will show you to your rooms.”

Everyone grabbed onto their luggage and followed the round manager up the stairs.

But Sallie had to ignore the sudden chill that gripped onto her neck and arms…


	22. Stillborn

“And this is _your_ room, Miss. Knight.” Paul Bearer announced cheerfully, pushing the bedroom door open, revealing the room Sallie would be staying in for this month.

And it shook Sallie. Despite the timely décor, which she had no issue with, the smell of vanilla and sandalwood came to her promptly, welcoming her.

Sallie lifted her bags and took the first step forward into the room, admiring it. Perfectly square, the walls of warm creams with dark mahogany wood features, the skirting board and dado rail that scaled around the room complimenting the soft creamy whites. The stately master suite stunned Sallie, the dark woods of the furniture and the intricate décor of the room gave Sallie the impression she was simply stepping into a historical bedroom scene of a museum. Typically, there was a double bed facing a marble-carved mantel piece, a fireplace Sallie would never dare tamper with. And in the corner, beside the dressing table, was a plush sitting corner sofa.

Sallie took a long, deep breath at the sight of this room. Never has she been in such a sophisticated, stylish room. It felt _wrong_ , she felt like she didn’t _belong_ here…

It hasn’t quite hit her that this was _her_ room.

“Fucking hell…” Sallie breathed, making the manager chuckle beside her.

“I know, it is quite marvellous.”

“This…is my room?”

“Of course!” Paul beamed, placing his hands on his round belly. “The men have to share their rooms at the other side of the building, and,” He gestured a hand at her body. “Considering you’re a lady, it’s only fair to give you your own room.”

“Hmm…” Was all Sallie could say. She turned around to Paul, giving him a light smile. “So, what happens now?”

“Well, you’ve only just arrived!” Paul piped up, his eyebrows lifting so expressively. “You and the boys must be exhausted, so today we shall get you settled in. Take a tour around the Estate. And then I’m sure we can make progress on the album. My son, George, will be around too, so if you need anything, feel free to ask him.”

“Thanks Paul.” Sallie nodded, placing her bags delicately onto the bed, not wanting to mess the stunning presentation up. “Oh, Paul.” Sallie turned to face him, who was still smiling at her. “I just…wanna say thank you for _everything_ you have done for this band.” Sallie seemed a little sorrowful for a moment. “They’ve all been through some terrible shit, and they mean the world to me. It’s just nice to know there are some decent people in this shitty world.”

And that compliment only made Paul smile wider.

“My dear, you are most welcome. But it’s _Slipknot_ you should be thanking. They are a hidden talent that needs to be shown to the world!” He winked. “And I very much plan on doing so!”

Sallie nodded.

“Yes, y’know what, this world needs something to shake it up. You’ve got this.”

Paul chuckled, before his head perked up to the voice of his son calling.

“Dad? _Dad, I’m stuck again!_ ”

“I need to get going, George is trapped by the stairs again. Carrying too many bags.” Paul shook his head lovingly. “Poor boy tries too hard.”

“He’s a real good soul.” Sallie pointed out. “He’s so lucky to have you as a father.”

“Thank you, my dear.” He clapped his hands loudly, changing the subject. “Now, get settled in and whatnot. Food will be served at 7pm on the first floor. I will see you there!” And with that, Paul hurried away to help his son, leaving Sallie alone in the strange room. The door moved by itself, closing over the latch naturally as if automatic. And when the door closed, Sallie suddenly felt something terrible. She wasn’t sure what it was, exactly. Homesickness was something she had experienced before, and it was coming across almost normally…except she was getting intense drips of dread, and she couldn’t understand why.

Looking around the room for a time, her eyes gazed up at the fireplace, seeing the framed photo of what appears to be Harry Houdini himself, lying over the back of a horse, looking peaceful and content. Almost slumbering happily.

Sallie found herself to be envious of the man, how times seemed far simpler back then…

Her eyes turned back to the bed, eyeing up the plush bedding and fluffed pillows.

_This is your bed._

And just as that thought came, the sight of the bed triggered the urgency to stop, and so she sat on the edge of the bed, threw her legs over the suitcase and bag that sat at the foot of the bed, and threw her body down onto the bed, falling asleep before her head hit the pillow.

*

Sallie woke up, to her surprise, feeling okay. The shock in the darkness of her room alarmed her, however. The room was drenched in the darkness of night already, and Sallie sat up quickly.

_Shit, did I missed dinner?_

That didn’t make sense. The boys would play pranks on her, but they would _never_ purposely make her miss food. That was a _very_ dangerous thing to do. And even more so, Corey would persist in her eating. Corey had been on her back about her health lately, which was sweet yet suffocating. She had issues she needed to figure out herself, to put up with just for him, and she had no intentions in sharing them with Corey if it would disrupt their production of their next album.

Digging her hand into her jeans pocket, she pulled out her Nokia.

**1:20**

Surely that wasn’t correct. She couldn’t make out if it were past midnight, or her clock wasn’t working, or even if the wintery nights of November came down much, _much_ quicker than in Iowa.

The mansion felt terribly cold, however, so she could only assume it was at some point in the night. Eerily quiet, nothing like the normality of humming through the walls of Corey’s apartment, the small fridge making that terrible subtle noise. It was _far_ too silent, crushing against her eardrums.

Immediately, she sat up from the bed, promptly waking up without the troubles of the droning lethargies she usually got after waking up and approached the door. She felt confident in herself navigating around this Manor, seeing it herself when Paul was giving them a brief tour.

Corey shared a room with Shawn, which was upstairs on the 4th floor.

_Stairs…they should be down here…_

Just as she remembered, Sallie followed the path, walking through the dressing area that would bring her to the parlour, a long living space with black leather sofas and more mahogany walls. Nothing. No one. She even strained her ears to try and hear the noise of bodies moving.

“Guys?” She eventually called out, feeling a disentangling threat in the air. No reply, as predicted. But calling out into the darkness of this manor seemed to have brought her some comfort, her own voice breaking the terrible silence. Swallowing hard, she made it her priority to find the bedrooms of _anyone._ Downstairs beneath her, Mick and Chris shared the other bedroom on the ground floor, and above her she knew Paul, Sid, Craig and Jim resided in the much larger room. Further up, Joey, Shawn and Corey.

The estate consisted of five floors, basement included, and yet it felt so small.

The cold air still clung onto her arms, making her shiver. It always happened with her when she wakes up from a nap, her blood seemingly slowing down as she slept, so as she wakes up, her body is left in a fruitless state of chills. She hugged herself and rubbed her hands aggressively up and down her arms, cursing herself for not wearing Corey’s hoodie, but instead settled with her Darth Vader t-shirt.

“Corey?”

No reply.

_Fuck sake!_

Cutting through the living room, she found the staircase and hurried up, her feet sounding far too loud in the darkness. And just as she got to the 3rd floor, a bedroom was behind her.

She forced the door open, not caring if she woke anyone up.

It didn’t matter anyway. There was no one there. The room untouched, washed out with the white glow of the moon outside through the large window. Sallie’s heart began to sink.

“G-Guys? C’mon, this isn’t funny!” She could only pray it was a prank.

_There has to be someone here! I couldn’t have been left behind! Not even a note?_

Perhaps they left something downstairs at the ground floor, where the main entrances and dining room was. If, say, they went to record their album, or went out to the city, the first place for anyone to come down after a nap would be the kitchen area in search of food and, for Sallie mostly, coffee.

With that plan, she turned onto the balls of her feet and sprinted down the staircase, hurrying down to the ground floor, running to the dining room.

She reached for the light switch, flicking it on and the dining room illuminated brightly, thankfully.

But to her dismay, it was empty. No note, nothing.

“Mick?” She called again, a little louder, her voice terse. When she got no reply, she began to feel more annoyed than anything. If they _were_ pranking her, they were dragging this out too longer than she’d liked. Shawn was cruel to her like that, always pulling the pranks off, being the master puppeteer in how to startle someone at their most vulnerable.

But then, a sound, an indication that someone was around.

The noise of something dropping, somewhat heavy, a dull _thud!_ emitting through the darkness.

And Sallie _felt_ it. She felt the vibrations of the very item falling trembling through the soles of her boots. And it came from…

_They have to be kidding me…no…No…_

Her eyes dropped to the floor, knowing what lurked beneath her.

Sallie knew, from horror games and movies, that the basement was _the number one_ place to avoid in such perils like this. She wasn’t exactly in a horror movie, or game, but this seemed to be the _perfect_ place for Shawn to set out his trap onto her. The noise was an attraction, and Sallie was falling for it.

_Let’s get this shit over with!_

Sallie stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at the uninviting door, which was closed. Her hand reached for the light-switch and flicked it. Nothing. She flicked it up and down several times to see if her fears were confirmed. And of course, typical…

_My phone…_

The little Nokia had no torch, but its painfully bright neon-green screen was handy for Sallie to see through Corey’s apartment, helping her avoid the stray empty bottles and take-away boxes when she needed the bathroom. And so, she pulled the phone out, unlocking it and projected the bright-green light into the basement.

_I don’t wanna go down…_

Despite her internal worry, she proceeded down the stairs anyway.

_Horror movies don’t scare me! I’m okay! I’m brave!_

So why did this primal dread not lift?

The stairs made no noise, to her relief, as she walked down it and into the basement. She was pleased to see carpet down the way to the basement just as fashionable and stylized as the rest of the manor. Once she was at the bottom, she turned to the door, opening it with cold fingers.

At this point now, everything changed. The floor and stairway down here were deceitful, because once she opened the door to see the main basement area, it wasn’t welcoming anymore. It was like a typical basement, concrete floor and stone walls, with no windows, obviously.

For a time, nothing happened, which lured Sallie into a small, strange false sense of security. And then, in the midst of the darkness, she heard a soft, high-pitch whine, a small trickle of gold light formed in the centre of the room, circling into a small scribble like form, a little screech that reached to her ears as it grew.

But what made it far worse was that she saw a flicker of a shadow through the small light she had, following this little scribbling gold light as it leapt away to the side, and she turned to face the source of it, seeing the willowy figure of a mannequin, making Sallie instinctively squeak. The mannequin stared at her, terribly, with bulging round white eyes, a single black pupil drawn on. It wasn’t plain like the ones she was familiar with back at work, however, this one seemed to have been graffitied, a rip right through the lips to produce a mouth, red marker smeared across it in some form of lipstick. It horrified her how the first instant she was greeted by this mannequin was how it was looking directly at her, as if her arrival were predicted.

The jolt of terror left Sallie trembling; her eyes unable to leave the mannequin’s cold stare.

And just as Sallie began to readjust the terrible presence of the first mannequin, she thrust her Nokia screen at another figure, another mannequin that seemed to have appeared from nowhere in the darkness, reflecting the same creepy stare with its white polystyrene balls for eyes. This time, this mannequin had hair, a terrible scatty wig of long brown, which seemed lopsided on her head. Both mannequins were naked, and Sallie felt a little ill to see that they were anatomically correct, with the details of nipples, a bellybutton, and a vagina, like frozen corpses of naked women that had died years ago, yet never aged. Their pale skin reflected the green light from her phone, glossy and white.

“What the...” Sallie didn’t dare speak anymore. Instead, she stared further into the darkness, trying to ignore the constant reptilian stares from the mannequins.

Abruptly, Sallie screamed, only because a moment she blinked, the mannequins rushed up close to her, encircling her with several others staring down, multiplying within seconds.

The scream was silent.

She blinked again to find the mannequins had scattered away from her, falling backwards as if her shriek had sent a devastating shockwave, pushing them back away from her and collapsing onto the floor, their identical wigs falling from their bald skulls.

Sallie’s Nokia shook in her hand, the neon-green light trembling in the darkness. And that was when she saw _him_.

Her eyes slid slowly to the figure that she noticed in the centre of the basement; the mannequins sprinkled around him like dead bodies. There was a chair, and in the shadows, she could only make out the feet of the stranger, her phone’s light not reaching all the way. Black boots, trimmed with the hemming of black pants. However, the stranger was not _sitting_ in the chair. He was perched on it like a gargoyle looking down from the stony rooftops of a cathedral, a feral animal almost.

The mannequins that dispersed on the floor, still, reminded Sallie very much of _herself_ … And promptly, she came to realise that they _were_ her.

Sallie took one step closer, allowing the Nokia’s light to reach further up the stranger, and could make out that he was cradling a small body in his arms. The size of a baby, a _doll_. The doll wore a red jumpsuit, with a mask that seemed very-

“Do you like him, babe?” The figure asked, in a voice that was so unmistakably familiar that Sallie instantaneously began to cry in fear.

Unable to speak, Sallie remained choking on her grief as the figure finally came into view, slowly looking up from the doll, and staring back at her was IOWA.

“I said…do you _like_ him?” IOWA spoke again, this time his voice was firm, scolding at her silence.

A primal urge warned Sallie not to speak, as if talking would somehow trigger a horrific event to unfold. But regardless, her silence was not a blessing.

IOWA stared at her, unmoved, the stillborn doll of his mirror image slipped through his fingers like sand, disposed of now, hitting the floor and emitting that exact same noise she heard from upstairs. Then he rested both of his hands on his knees, his fingers gripping tightly, impatiently.

She couldn’t help but close her eyes, trying to eliminate the callous glare her dark lover had always given her. And did the mistake in opening them.

IOWA was bowed down in front of her, his eyes level with her own, his nose mere inches away from her.

There was no sound. Not even silence. Dead noise. And when he spoke again, his voice was isolated from any other living sound, the crisp, cold tone of his voice.

**“ℍ𝔸𝕍𝔼 𝕐𝕆𝕌 𝔼𝕍𝔼ℝ 𝕊𝔼𝔼ℕ 𝔾𝕆𝔻?”**

A violent jolt ripped through Sallie’s body, startling her body awake as if trying to prevent her from dying. Her throat immediately tightened, her eyes flew open to be staring back at the same photo of Houdini lying on the horse’s back, and quickly came to realise that she was back in her temporary bedroom, the room still in the warm, earthly glow of the afternoon.

Her body was incredibly cold, the chills never leaving through her pores as she sat up, her hands instinctively reaching for her arms and aggressively began to rub them, trying to remove the coldness.

_Fuck…fuck…I’m so cold…_

There was a scream that had been building up inside of her chest, and it still felt trapped within her ribcage, suffocating her.

“Shit…” She managed to hiss through chattering teeth, rolling back onto her feet and stood there, staring at the floor, trying to figure out what the dream was about. For what she had assumed was a ten-minute slumber felt like she had been sleeping for years, her body more strained and exhausted than before she napped.

She heard muffled voices through the wall, which brought a lot of relief, but she had to see _faces_. The dream was still screeching inside of her skull, never quite turning itself away from her like any other dream.

Sallie reached for the door and darted out of her room, quickly through the dressing room only to have seen black, and she yelped in shock as she collided with George.

“Whoa!” George cried out in surprise, his hands instantly grabbing onto Sallie to stop her from falling and moving. “Miss Knight! What’s wrong?” He looked at her, chuckling softly at their silly collision course. “You seem scared…” His voice trailed off to have realised that his remark may be true. She looked startled, if anything, her eyes wide and alert. Spooked. “Miss Knight?”

“I-I’m sorry!” Sallie gasped, her own hands touching George’s thick arms, and the sense of another human body being near her settled her down more. She wasn’t dreaming. This felt real. “I just…had a dumb dream and got a little spooked.”

“Shit, I’m sorry.” George whimpered, his brows knitting. “Maybe the flight took its toll on you.”

Once they released each other, George watched Sallie beginning to wring her hand, rubbing them together, as if she were cold. But to George, the mansion was warm, _pleasant_ , the California sun did that most hours of the day, and the evenings were just as lovely. Maybe she wasn’t used to it…

“Corey’s in the kitchen with my dad,” George said eventually, giving Sallie a reassuring smile. “I’m just going down now.”

His comment was an invitation, and Sallie took it gladly, following George down the same set of stairs as Sallie did in her dream, and she was finding her legs to shake harder now, the fear only intensifying as if she was experiencing a reoccurring nightmare.

She suddenly wanted to cry.

Her eyes avoided the other set of stairs that led to the basement, or what she assumed was the basement. Instead, she instantly looked out for Corey, seeing his unavoidable blue, red and purple locks of his hair, which was tucked underneath his _Jack Skellington_ beanie. Paul Bearer was sat on the bar stool, his stumpy legs barely touching the floor. They both looked up to see George and Sallie, but it seemed like the sight of Corey triggered Sallie’s vulnerability, and promptly she paced towards Corey and gripped onto him fiercely, her face buried into his chest.

Corey stalled, looking down at Sallie for a time, glancing up at George who only gave the vocalist a shrug, uncertain what was wrong with her. Sallie’s fingers clung onto Corey’s shirt, her face pressed hard into his body, enough to feel the warmth coming back to her chilly body, enough to hear him breathe, to hear his heart being so alive.

“Sal, you okay?” Corey asked eventually, wrapping his arms around his best friend, who only nestled into his arms, hugging him back. She felt warm, that gorgeous kind of warmth of someone just recently getting out of bed.

Sallie was honest and shook her head.

_I saw him again…I saw him again…_

Her silence worried Corey, she’d normally talk about it. Perhaps the presence of Paul and George didn’t help, not that they were a threat at all…

“Miss Knight,” Paul Bearer spoke up, seeing her not releasing Corey anytime soon. “I was just telling Corey about this beautiful estate. That it has been partly converted into a Recording Studio for bands all around the world!” He beamed, his hands animated as he spoke. “I was just about to show him the Recording Studio. Shawn has already seen it, so we don’t need to wait up for him.”

Corey smiled faintly at Paul, thanking him for being so understanding for Sallie. Lowering his head down, his lips pressing into her hair, Corey whispered:

“Hey babe, you wanna go check it out with me?”

Sallie gradually pulled away, nodding and gave him an apologetic smile.

“I’m a bit homesick. I’m sorry.” She lied, covering her strange behaviour, and to her surprise, Corey was fooled by it. “Sure, I’ll have a look with you.” She added, pulling away from Corey, finally feeling a little better now. Her body had progressively begun to feel normal, the typical warmth she possessed returning to her, though the tips of her fingers were still a bit icy. No matter, she tucked her hands into her jeans pocket and hoped they’ll return to their warmth soon.

Excitingly, Paul leapt off the bar stool, waving a hand to beckon Corey and Sallie to follow. George’s smile widened, pleased to see that Sallie was seemingly a little better now. He couldn’t quite shake off the feeling that she wasn’t exactly okay right now, but instead of prying into her, he decided to just leave it for now. He followed behind Corey and Sallie, generally following his father around as he marched towards the stairs.

And Sallie felt herself pale as Paul Bearer hobbled down the carpeted stairs down to the basement.

Sallie quickly grabbed Corey’s hand and squeezed, tightly, alarming him enough to look back at her.

“Sal?” He piped up, now concerned. She seemed petrified abruptly again, the woman he used to know no longer there, and replaced it seemed to be a human possessed with feral panic.

“I don’t like basements,” She lied, again. The dream still echoed its cruelty inside of her, ringing at each noise anything made, from the creaks of the stairs to the footsteps around her. Corey frowned softly, unsure what to make of this new side of Sallie. But instead of worrying about what others might think, for once, his hand gripped back harder around her hand, securely holding her back.

“It’s okay,” He promised. “You’ve got me.”

And then Corey began to walk down the stairs, holding Sallie’s hand, bringing her down the stairs with him and Paul, who had reached at the bottom now, and was opening the door, the same noise of the metal hinges creaking reached to her.

Sallie had to swallow her panic down, already hating herself for fearing this place. Basements never scared her until now…and she was just waiting for it. Waiting for _him_.

But from the door of the basement, she noticed the subtle warm white lights, which brought a bit of solace to her. She followed down carefully, her feet shaking uncontrollably inside of her boots, her hand clenching around Corey’s palm, refusing to let go.

Corey glanced back at her, smiling kindly at her as he reached the bottom, taking the lead. And as he led her through, Sallie obeyed, entering the basement, which looked nothing like what she experienced in the dream. The floor was carpeted, a bright red, with spotlights lining across the top of the room, giving the basement a genuine warmth of another room in the house. The equipment was in their rightful places, with a recording booth at the other side of the room, a single room with a glass window to look through, and its vast array of technology splayed along the desks. Sallie recognised Joey’s drumkit in the centre of the room, with Jim and Mick’s guitars propped against the wall nearby. A cluster of kegs sat at the other corner.

Corey felt Sallie’s hand relaxing, eventually slipping away from his hold as she loosened, her eyes drinking in the comfortable sights of her brothers’ equipment. Paul’s bass sat on a barstool, Chris’ and Shawn’s masks sat on the kegs, ready.

Along the walls were framed photos of other bands playing, to which Sallie took an interest more.

“This is fucking cool!” Corey gleamed, now striding through the room, looking around. “Wow! It’s almost like the one back in Roadrunner!”

“Exactly!” Paul Bearer piped up proudly, his little moustache twitching at the corners. “We wanted to have the same atmosphere here as we did in the last recording studio, but as you can see, we’ve tweaked it to be a little more appealing.”

Corey looked back at Sallie, smiling contently to see her recovering from whatever she was feeling, her eyes observing the photos on the wall, though she only recognised a few of them.

“Marilyn Manson _and_ Red Hot Chilli Peppers have been here?” She asked, looking back at George.

“Oh yeah! Marilyn is such a cool guy!” He grinned. “He’s so chilled and laid back, really lovely to talk to, as well.”

“You are the luckiest guy in the world.” Sallie replied, looking back at the other framed photos. Sallie sighed at the printed image of Marilyn Manson, admiring the details of his make-up.

And then the whole world went black. Corey blinked and glared around, vaguely seeing a confused Paul Bearer scratching his head. But from the distance, he could hear Sallie utter a whimper.

“ _Sal!_ ” Corey called out, a tremendous urge to find her came to him.

And then a voice came from the darkness above them, a recording from one of their songs, the voice of a woman-

_“Have you ever seen God?”_

A shrill of a scream ignited at the other side of the room, with the lights immediately returning back to normal.

Paul and George spun around at the recording booth, seeing the Clown himself propped in the seat, his fingers holding down dials and buttons, looking like a menacing schemer. Shawn was laughing, amazed how his little lightning and track trick horrified Sallie enough to…

His laugh dropped quickly to see the small Brit pinning herself against the wall, crouched in a cowering position, her arms wrapped around her head in a pitiful form of defence, and she was shaking tremendously.

Corey ran towards Sallie, skidding to a halt as he dropped onto his knees, his arms grabbing onto Sallie and holding her against his body, trying to comfort her promptly.

But she was crying too aggressively to take notice.


	23. The Haunting of IOWA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gang! First of all, I want to wish you all a MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope everyone is having a good one! Thank you all for your loving support, comments, kudos and just being a brilliant fanbase for this series. Here's to more chapters, and tonight, I present the next chapter. Enjoy! <3
> 
> Find me:-  
> Slipknot Account: https://www.instagram.com/project_iowa666/  
> Slipknot Fanfiction Account: https://www.instagram.com/project_iowas_fanfiction/

When Corey entered the dining room, he turned to Sallie expectantly, giving her a soft smile.

Sallie showed no reaction to his arrival, sitting there as cold and still as a porcelain doll. Her small hands clasped around her coffee cup as she stared in the middle of nothing. Her coffee untouched.

Corey’s heart sank a bit, approaching his covert girlfriend.

“Hey babe,” He managed to say, placing his hands on the breakfast bar and leaned on it, standing at the opposite side to where she sat. Sallie knew that she would feel some bitterness to hear that little pet-name, knowing how secretive and careful he was being. It was always said behind closed doors when it was only them.

Never seemingly _proud_ of it…

Sallie closed her eyes and her head dipped slightly.

When Corey didn’t get much of a reply, he lowered himself down a little, his eyes level with her. “Sal…what’s going on?” He asked again, his voice dropping to a gentle deep rumble. “Talk to me.” He reached over for her, his hand resting on hers.

“I just got spooked, that’s all.” Sallie said numbly, opening her eyes and finally looking up at Corey. Her eyes seemed cold now, _drained_.

“Bullshit.” Came the kind reply, and Sallie’s eyes dropped to her coffee again. “I’ve seen a spooked Sallie, and _that_ shit,” He pointed over his shoulder, indicating the general direction of the basement. “That wasn’t spooked Sallie.”

All Sallie managed to give him was a half-ass smirk, that pulled at the end of her lips for a moment, and it dropped heavier. Her nonchalant attitude, or lack of care, bothered Corey much more than he expected. His hand gripped firmly onto hers, trying to spur back his favourite idiot back to life. “Sallie, _talk_ to me. What’s happening? What’s going on?”

It seemed like Corey’s pestering worked because Sallie took a long, deep sigh, frowning hesitantly.

“I just had a bad dream,” Sallie said, evidently reluctant in speaking about it. “That’s all.”

“It’s not ‘That’s all’,” Corey insisted, his other hand reaching up to her face and cupped her cheek, making her look back at him. “You _screamed_.” The deep, blueness of his eyes reminded Sallie of the frosty chills of snow and ice, frozen air and gorgeous lakes. Winter, ironically. But they held such a warmth that she had longed for since they went camping. And now Corey was giving her this sensation back, this strange emotion that made her want to give her hand to him, and yet… “What did you _see?_ ” Corey asked this time, bringing Sallie back to reality. Her emotions weren’t important right now.

Sallie shut her eyes. But the darkness only gave her a better canvas to repaint the mental image of what she had seen, and she opened them again despairingly.

“I had a bad dream…where I went to _that_ basement, and saw a man…” She spoke carefully.

“A man?” Corey blinked. “Who was it? Did you know him?” His blue eyes searched hers.

Sallie paused for a long time.

“Someone I used to know,” She said, pausing to take another thought into consideration, but then sound of footsteps descending from the stairs behind Corey alarmed Sallie enough to make her pull her hands away from him, knowing he didn’t want anyone to seem them acting so close with one another, even though they have done far more incriminating things than simply holding hands.

Corey glanced at Sallie, a little hurt, but quickly tucked his hands into his pockets and turned to see Shawn approaching them, his adorable belly tucked beneath his black buttoned shirt. He gave them a smile.

“Hey guys,” The Clown beamed, before looking at Sallie, his smile more sorrowful. “You doing okay, Sal?”

“Getting there,” Came the small reply. Sallie finally lifted her cup of coffee to her lips and took a few large gulps. The coffee was cold. “I just need a better sleep. Still on edge and tired.” She laughed softly, trying to play it off as if it wasn’t a big deal. But Shawn, just like Corey, knew she was lying.

“I’m sorry about before. I never meant to scare you like that.” Shawn replied, his tone mournful. But quickly he changed, pulling off a cheeky smirk to lighten the mood. “But I did pretty good, huh?”

Sallie smiled forcefully.

“You sure did, asshat.” She lifted the cup to her mouth and took another drink. Not because she was thirsty, but to distract herself from the two men before her. She eyed up Shawn for a moment once she placed her cup down. “You planning on going out or something?”

Shawn frowned.

“I thought you’d know by now,” He piped up, glaring at Corey. “I thought you were asking her now.”

Corey groaned, shaking his head.

“I was making sure she was okay first after _your_ jump-scare.” Corey grimaced, looking a little frustrated with Shawn’s playful statement. He faced Sallie. “Basically, the boys and I are going down to the city tonight,”

“Y’know, to get shit-faced!” Shawn announced proudly.

“There’s this cool place called _The Viper Room_ , looks like _Stairways_ back in the day! You wanna come with us?” Corey asked in turn, knowing Sallie would happily join them-

“I think I’ll sit this one out,” Corey’s smile dropped quickly at Sallie’s rejection. But Sallie kept a brave face. “I’ll stay here tonight, but thanks for the offer.”

Shawn was just as perplexed as Corey, but for different reasons.

“Sal, you sure?” The Percussionist asked. “I mean, this is going to be our first time being out in California, the _nightlife!_ Nothing like shitty Iowa!”

“I know,” Sallie wearily nodded. “But I’m just too tired right now. We’re here for a month, so we’ll have plenty of time to explore the city.” Waving her hand dismissively, Sallie insisted. “Please, don’t worry about me. You guys are working, this is a free vacation for me. I’ll explore when I can, but you guys go out tonight. You deserve it.”

“Oh,” Shawn murmured, rubbing the back of his head, and Sallie hated how disappointed Corey and Shawn seemed. “Well, okay, sure. If you change your mind though, just let us know.”

“I know,” Sallie nodded again, unable to look at them anymore. “Thank you,” And with that, she tucked the cup to her lips, taking another gulp of her coffee.

Shawn straightened, flicking a look at Corey.

“I’ll go find Jim; he’s booking a taxi for tonight.”

“Sure,” Corey sighed, waving his hand to dismiss the Clown. Just as Shawn left, Sallie stood from the barstool and turned to the small, attached kitchen next door, and Corey promptly followed. “Babe, what’s going on?” The vocalist pleaded, placing his hands onto Sallie’s hips from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder, trying to evoke some of the old embers of their moments together, and felt his heart sink harder when Sallie didn’t respond to it.

She sighed heavily, seemingly fed up now.

“I’m just exhausted, and drained…” No, it wasn’t just that. Something else was missing. “I’m _unhappy_ ,”

An inkling of yearned joy flourished when Corey pressed his lips onto her ear, kissing the shell of it delicately, and he felt her leaning into him, figuring out how this woman worked.

“Why?” He purred.

“I don’t really know.” She knew, she had _several_ reasons why she felt depressed about something, but the multiple reasons that contributed to this sorrow were so overwhelming she wasn’t sure which one was more significant to the other. She couldn’t figure out the main culprit. “I think I just need to sleep this day off. Get some _genuine_ rest, let this day fuck off and start fresh tomorrow.”

Corey smiled, understanding her at last.

“Sure thing, babe.” He added, kissing her cheek, his kisses slowly inching towards her lips, his main goal. He hadn’t kissed her lips in a long while… “I’ll go out with the guys,” Carefully, his fingertips touched under Sallie’s chin and made her look at him, attempting that desperate kiss he’s been wanting to give-

“Corey? Sallie!” Joey called out from the stairs as he ran up, his comically large boots thudding up the stairs as he reached to them. The sudden calls made Sallie flinch away from Corey, pulling herself away from him, and just as Corey thought Sallie was dropping her walls, she just brought it straight back up. He could strangle that tiny drummer-boy!

“Yes, Joey?” Corey replied loudly, rolling his arms and turned, storming to the direction of Joey’s voice.

Sallie tiredly rubbed her eyes.

* * *

**9:12PM**

**The Houdini Estate Drive, California**

Shawn was the last one to enter the taxi, readjusting his shirt collar.

“Here it is, boys!” He chuckled, pulling the car door closed. “Time for the best night of our lives!”

“Wooo!” A slightly tipsy Sid shrilled, lifting his can up in the air cheerfully. A bit of alcohol flicked out of it and dripped onto Joey’s pants, making the little drummer glare hotly at him.

“Don’t get _too_ wasted.” Mick boomed softly from where his gigantic form loomed on the small, sunken car seat. “Last thing we need is to lose one of us while we’re recording this album. Or worse, die.”

“Pfft, c’mon, Mick!” Chris grinned, nudging the giant guitarist. “ _Relax!_ We’ll have a great time! George says _The Viper Room_ is fucking awesome! Our kind of scene!” Excitingly, he held a hand to Craig, who sat at the front seat of the taxi mutely. “Even Craig is coming along! The planets are fucking aligned!”

From the front seat, Craig did not respond verbally. Instead, he casually flicked the middle finger at Chris from over his shoulder, his eyes on the road as the taxi rolled down from the Houdini Estate.

“It’s a shame Sallie isn’t coming along,” Paul sighed, nestled comfortably between Mick and Jim, his hands on his knees. “She just wasn’t feeling it?” He asked, turning to Shawn.

“Seems to be, though I think something _else_ is bothering her. This is the quietest she has been.”

“Maybe California just gives her bad memories,” Paul shrugged. He was no expert on women, but he knew Sallie well enough to have some grasp on how she worked. “Last time wasn’t a good time.”

“I know, I know,” Shawn sighed, waving his hand madly. “But Corey is getting better. He stays on top of it, and we’ll be fine!”

“Hmm.” Was all Paul could say, leaning back into his seat and looking through the window, seeing the city of lights approaching them as they delved into the nightlife of the city.

Sallie woke with a small cry, to darkness.

Her pulse raced; her brow soaked in sweat. Wildly, she looked around, not knowing where she was at first, only that she was pursued by something dark, unseen, something that _wanted_ her. Then sanity returned, gripping and steadying her, racing to assemble the jigsaw of her thoughts.

She was in her room again, the same furniture remained untouched around her, the photo of Houdini with the horse still there. It was night, and the estate was brilliantly silent without the rowdy noises of men around the manor. Despite the size of this construction, Shawn and Sid certainly knew how to make their voices travel through this entire building!

The room was chilly and full of darkness, as she lay listening to her heartbeat slow down. The black iron decorative lampposts outside shone through the window, casting a dim yellow softness across the wooden floor and bed.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself. She wasn’t sure how long she had slept, or even if she slept at all. Her body and mind still remembered that nightmare, the terrifying nightmare of IOWA. She had not thought about him a lot up until that nightmare occurred, and now she was unable to forget him again.

 _Have I ever seen God? Can’t say I have…_ She thought wearily, as the final tatters of her nightmare fluttered away from her and tiredness began to return.

Sallie tugged onto the blankets and stirred; her pyjamas cool on her skin. It was her favourite set, Corey’s _Star Wars_ Pyjamas, actually, always finding comfort in wearing his clothes, his scent never quite leaving the fabric, despite being washed.

She sat up, testing to see whether the nightmare would return. It didn’t.

 _Can’t I just sleep? Just go the fuck to sleep!_ She thought in frustration as she laid back down.

From where she laid, she listened to the creaks of the manor, the settling boards and pipes, and became suddenly aware of being terribly, horribly alone. Not just now, not just because the manor was empty; instead, it was something that flooded her and promised to stay. She was entirely adrift, with no port to call home. She felt a deep sinking in her stomach, and she wanted to cry.

Perhaps she slept, perhaps not. It was difficult to tell. Skimming like a stone over the surface of her consciousness, she could not tell whether she had truly dreamed or whether she had only drowsed until her eyes snapped open with a jolt of alarm.

Something was up there, on the ceiling.

Her chest froze in panic. The room had darkened, she was sure of it, the shadows thickening until they choked out the light, and the temperature had fallen to the point where her breath panted out in rapid clouds. But even in the blackness, she could see the deeper shadow, the vast thing that stood at the foot of her bed and bent over her, pressing against the ceiling, a clot of congealed darkness that oozed malevolence. It was impossibly tall, an undefined, faceless, looming presence, motionless, paralysing her with fear.

 _That’s not IOWA!_ Something inside her screamed, her rational mind beating frantically at her whirling panic, fighting to cage it again. _IOWA doesn’t exist anymore! The IOWA Era is over!_

But something _was_ there, and it radiated evil so thick that she felt her throat gag on it; a thing with a distinct shape and aura, yet she could feel its eyes, staring at her unflinchingly, regarding her with a dread gaze.

She was hardly aware of her hand scrambling for one of the pillows beside her. She did not dare look away from the swarming blackness before her, fearing that the moment she did so, it would descend on her like a shroud, and she-

Her hand shakily grasped onto the pillow and aggressively, with all of her strength, she threw the pillow forward towards the blackness, watching it smack the wall at the other side.

There was nothing there.

She sat up in bed, panting. Was it gone? Had it been there at all?

She was so _sure_ …

_This fucking place…I should have gone out with the boys…I should have stayed home._

Suddenly feeling stupid, she reclined back into her bed, pulling the blanket up to her chin and stared, the darkness slunk back into the room as she settled. She watched the room for a time, but all she saw was the room now. Nothing shifted.

Steadily, she began to feel herself fall towards sleep once more.

The floorboard outside her bedroom creaked. A long, low moan…

She was instantly awake again, her eyes wide open, alert. That was no natural night sound, no clank of pips or sigh of flexing boards.

The next floorboard creaked, quite deliberately.

Someone was approaching her room.

It took several seconds for the realization to sink into her, during which time the slow, heavy treads ascended up closer. There was a terrifying purpose in those footsteps, something unnatural that she could barely place, and an awful feeling of foreboding clutched at her, accompanied by a terrible sense of vulnerability.

_No one is there. No one is fucking there! I’m making it up now!_

But somewhere inside her, deep and instinctive, she knew that whoever or _whatever_ made those footsteps was coming for her.

The room had cooled further, and the darkness had deepened again. She pulled the blanket tight around her neck and sat up so that her back was pressed against the headboard of her bed, searching about the room with her eyes for something that might serve as a weapon.

The intruder had reached the dressing room now, the small entrance way just before her bedroom.

And Sallie was frozen. She did not dare leave the imagined safety of the bed to cross the room.

She held her breath in case the intruder heard her heavy panting and would hone her down, hoping against hope that whatever it was outside did not know she was here. Silently, she lifted a hand over her mouth and pressed hard, suffocating her panicked breathing. But as she did this, she noticed something very distinct. The sound of someone _else_ breathing, _so close_. Almost laboured wheezing, of a very exhausted performer-

IOWA was beside her.

She could _feel_ him beside her; her body so tense it was painful. She didn’t dare glance at his direction, too terrified in looking at him directly, but she could see his sinister form from the corner of her eyes, his shadowy figure crept towards her as he leaned down, taking a long, deep breath.

 _Sniffing her_ , just like he used to.

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stiffen, shifting as he inhaled.

He said nothing, just the deepening groan of a satisfied beast.

Juddering uncontrollably now, Sallie shut her eyes tightly, feeling the hot stings of tears burning beneath her eyelids. Somehow, the silence was worse then when she could hear him. She could smell mildew, even taste it on her lips and tongue. The room was freezing now, so cold that she began to shiver violently, and every breath was like a plume of white fog.

_Fuck…FUCK!_

She realised, at that moment, that dew was clinging to her, moistening her pyjamas and making her thick brunette hair stick to her face in lank, chill tentacles.

IOWA leaned over again, slowly.

“ **ℍ𝔸𝕍𝔼** **𝕐𝕆𝕌** **𝔼𝕍𝔼ℝ** **𝕊𝔼𝔼ℕ** **𝔾𝕆𝔻**?”

There was that question again…

Somehow, it was that moment that got her talking, her eyes remained close and yet she could still picture the terrible masked man next to her, staring at her determinedly.

“N-No.” Came the terrified reply. “No, I haven’t…”

IOWA remained still for a time, and she felt him tilt his head to one side. A thick, cold dreadlock touched her arm, running over it like a living appendage. Sallie tightened her eyes, never daring to open them. His breath was cold.

“ **𝕎𝔼𝕃𝕃** **,** **ℕ𝕆𝕎** **𝕐𝕆𝕌** **ℂ𝔸ℕ**.”

Cold fingers touched her chin, pinching it cruelly as the fingers forced Sallie to turn her head to his direction, and she knew what he was going to demand.

“ **𝕃𝕆𝕆𝕂** **𝔸𝕋** **𝕄𝔼**.”

Terror-stricken, Sallie complied, slowly opening her eyes to see pure, utter darkness.

Silence, and stillness.

Sallie watched, panting, shivering and wide-eyed, her skin clammy and her hair straggle like kelp as the tears ran down her cheeks silently, unable to stop.

The click of the door as it was opened sounded like a gun shot in the dark, and Sallie immediately turned to the door, watching as the door swung inward gently, opening carefully to not disturb a sleeping Sallie.

As expected, a masked male stood against the soft light of the hallway outside her bedroom, but he lacked the dreadlocks and the _awful_ scent of sweat and blood. Instead…

The Subliminal One loomed in the doorway, looking down at Sallie, seeing his girlfriend sitting up looking immensely disturbed.

That was when she began to howl crying.

“Subliminal One…” Came a cry of relief, and in the faint light she could make out the growing horror within the Subliminal One.


	24. Jet

When Paul came to the parlour room the next morning, he was scruffy and exhausted, but otherwise unharmed from their wild night-out. The night had been exhilarating, the energy within the night city of California was far more exciting and thrilling than the typical night-out at Iowa. It felt like the city’s momentum was entirely made from the Hotel California’s atmosphere back home. He was certainly looking forward to the next night out.

He found Joey sitting in an armchair with a coffee in his hand, his head leaning back, eyes closed.

“Good morning, Jo,” Paul announced cheerfully. Joey said nothing.

Paul walked over to him and sat in a chair next to him. “Hey, you hungover? Jim is snoring his fucking head off.”

“We should have brought Sallie with us last night…” Joey said finally, almost sorrowful.

“Oh? What happened?” Paul asked as he settled into the chair.

“We don’t know. Corey texted Shawn last night saying that she was in a bad state when he came up to see her.” Joey’s head rolled over to face Paul. “Like, _really_ bad.”

“How bad?”

Joey shrugged, his eyes falling to his cup, swirling the coffee around the bottom of his cup.

“So bad that Corey isn’t even in his room. He must have stayed with Sallie for the night.”

Paul frowned, his eyes lifting to the ceiling.

“The hell is wrong with her?” Paul pondered. “She’s been having such a hard time lately.”

Joey did not speak for a while, the shifting play of cold morning light and warm fire rendering his still features animate.

“Maybe it’s the Manor,”

Paul turned to face Joey, who was taking the last gulp of coffee in his cup.

“Hmm?”

“This manor, don’t you know?” Joey stated, his voice echoing in his cup. “It’s haunted.”

Paul burst out laughing.

“ _Haunted?_ ” The Bassist piped up. “C’mon Joey, that’s bullshit.”

“I _believe_ in that.” Joey murmured, casting a firm glance at Paul, looking almost offended. “And so does Corey.” He shrugged. “Besides, George was the one who told me. States that this place has had many hauntings happening here. The other bands experienced it too.”

“Pfft!” Paul snorted, shaking his head as he got up from his seat. “Until I see a ghost or something, it’s just your imagination.”

“But dude, what _if_ there is something here. What if it’s her _mom_?”

“Then she’s damn wicked for upsetting her daughter.” That came across a bit too harsh, harsher than Paul intended, but Joey said nothing, probably knowing that it wasn’t Paul’s intentions to hurt or insult Sallie’s mother. He just lacked belief in the concept of _the other side_.

The Subliminal One was still asleep, his mask pressed harshly against the pillow. Like an unconscious warning, he stirred awake to find himself alone in Sallie’s bed. He heard no one in the bathroom, and only the faint murmurs of his bandmates around the building, but none of those voices came from Sallie.

From the side table, the lamp was on, and had been illuminating the bedroom all night.

With a grumble, he slowly rose from the bed, readjusting the mask that he had accidently fell asleep on over his face, feeling his face sticking to it. Black face-paint stained the pillows and bedsheets, but it didn’t really matter to him. He was more concerned with the whereabouts of his girlfriend. He perfectly remembered holding her in his arms and absolutely refusing to let her go, holding her down and comforting her until she fell asleep. He had not seen her looking so distraught, it seemed much worse than the basement incident.

“Sallie?” He eventually called out, in hopes that he would hear a reply. But he didn’t need to anyway, for as he turned to get off the bed, his eyes spotted a small, written note beside the bed, evidently addressed to him. He could tell by the handwriting.

It was Sallie’s.

He carefully picked it up, holding it up and the masked man read the note.

She was going out. To see a friend. She had given him a kiss before leaving the house.

The Subliminal One ran a finger down his scarred cheeks, the texture of the mask still striking, feeling the bumps and cuts that bent his mask into its repulsive form, a form that Sallie loved and accepted.

_You’re fucking lucky, dude…_

The Subliminal One’s hand dropped to his side, sighing deeply. The band would be preparing for their first session in the recording studio, and for a moment, he wasn’t up for it. Sallie’s distress didn’t soothe him.

At least she was with a good friend.

* * *

**California, Pinky’s Cabin**

“ _The Houdini Estate?!_ ” Pinky gasped, a hand pressing onto her chest. The horrified reaction from both Jamie and Pinky alarmed Sallie, grasping that there was more to the manor than she realised.

“What?” She blinked dumbly. And then Jamie smiled widely.

“The Houdini Estate! How lucky!” Jamie grinned from where he sat, hands on his knees. “I heard that place was stunning. _And_ haunted!”

“Cursed, actually.” Pinky interjected calmly with a soft shake of her head. “People believe that it’s haunted, but truth be told, it’s cursed. Houdini cursed it himself.”

“Cursed?” Sallie stammered, taking yet another large drink from her coffee. The smell of burnt coffee was strangely pleasing, a bittersweet reminder of her younger days back in California. Coffee in California tasted a lot different than in Iowa. Neither was good or bad, just _unique_ in each state.

But before Pinky would explain, Jamie snorted dismissively.

“C’mon, woman,” He smirked at the large, glittery lady beside him. “You don’t think it’s cursed, right? I mean, all of those rumours and shit, you’re not serious-”

Pinky glared at Jamie.

“You are serious.” Jamie recoiled.

“Wait! Wait, haunted sounds more appealing but _cursed_?!” Sallie piped up, her dark blue eyes searching Pinky, who was nodding furiously.

“Yes!” As her Sallie’s reaction piqued her interest, Pinky leaned over slightly from where she sat in her mobility scooter. “Have you… _experienced_ anything unusual?”

Jamie turned to face his old friend and felt his heart sink to see her nodding. Can’t this poor woman catch a break?

“I mean, I’ve been feeling bad for a few days, so the first nightmare I experienced…” Her gaze fell to her coffee, seeing her reflection rippling inside of the cup. “…I just thought it was me just being…well, _me_ , and not catching enough sleep so I was a bit wacked out. But _last night_ …it felt like…” Sallie cast a nervous glance over her shoulder. Jamie cocked a brow at it, but Pinky narrowed her eyes. That wasn’t good. “Like he was _actually_ there.”

“Who?” Pinky asked, her voice now hushed.

Sallie looked back at Jamie and Pinky, cowering at the very memory of the moment. She hesitated to say his name in case it would summon him.

“IOWA…”

Pinky stared at Sallie for a long time, her eyes surveying the young, terrified woman. But Jamie leaned back, seemingly not fazed by the seriousness of this revelation.

“Is it Corey-?”

“No, it’s not.” Sallie said almost immediately, her eyes flicking back to Jamie. “I can promise you, it’s _not_ him, because when IOWA vanished, the Subliminal One came through my door in front of me.” With feverish hands, Sallie indicated the spot next to her. “IOWA _sat_ right next to me here, on the bed, and when he was gone, the Subliminal One came through. The moment was far too quick to be a simple change over masks, and IOWA just disappeared into thin air,”

Thankfully, Sallie had explained to Pinky and Jamie about Corey’s new persona and mask. Jamie had to hold down the retort in how many personas and masks was Corey even considering getting, but he was certain not even Corey would know him. He could have up to seven masks if he so pleases!

But still…

While it was still so unusual, Jamie supported Sallie. She wouldn’t make up shit like this, and he _genuinely_ believed in it himself.

During his mulling, Sallie was wringing her hands together.

“I-I don’t know, it’s just scaring me right now. I don’t understand why IOWA is coming back after a while, but he seems very pissed off and mad at me, asking me if I have ever seen God and all that shit…”

Jamie couldn’t get his mind around it. The experiences that Sallie expressed made no sense to him, and he couldn’t really figure out how to stop these night-terrors from happening. If you wanna call them night-terrors…

“Would you class it as a night-terror?” Jamie asked calmly, his eyes sliding over to Pinky, who sat in her mobility scooter looking rather deep in thought.

“A night-terror is just nightmares, right?” Sallie piped up, cocking a brow to the cop. “The first experience _was_ a nightmare, yes. But the second time, I wasn’t _even_ asleep!”

Pinky’s eyes opened at that point.

“So you actually _saw_ IOWA?”

Sallie nodded mutely.

“And it wasn’t even Corey?” Jamie asked next, to which Sallie nodded again.

“I was feeling okay,” Sallie stated. “…until I stayed in that house. Now I feel like there is always something watching me or _waiting_ for me…” Sallie rubbed her arms to try and bring back the warmth she had lost just from the thought of her experience. Glancing over her shoulder again, paranoid, she added: “The… _very_ thoughts of mannequins bother me even more now…I _hate_ them…” During her rambles, Sallie began to feel her heart shatter, panicking, thrashing like a bird in a cage. “The dark…it’s so fucking scary now. I hate seeing nothing but blackness, you don’t know…don’t know what’s _there_. I never had a fear of the dark but now I can’t even imagine being _in_ it. I need a light, _always_. Even when Corey stayed with me last night, I insisted the light stayed on, and I hate being so alone…” At last, Sallie stopped, realising that everything she had listed down where fears that she did not grow up with, but where in fact ingrained in her now since last night.

How terrifying to change like that…

Jamie and Pinky watched the woman for a long time, observing as the woman began to slowly spiral out of control when her fears became conscious in her head.

“I believe it could be an evil spirit taking form of one of your deepest fears,” Pinky spoke softly, her chubby hands clasping together over the handlebars of her mobility scooter. “Does anyone else experience weird situations at the Manor?”

“N-Not that I know of…no.” Sallie sighed, finally standing up. “I just feel like…I shouldn’t be here. I’ve got this dread that won’t lift off my chest and it’s _scary_. Last time was scary, and I _mean_ scary. And I can’t sleep.”

In the middle of their conversation, a faint vibration emitted in the air, the familiar buzzing of a cell phone. Sallie patted her jeans pocket, and pulled out her Nokia, seeing that Corey had texted her:

**_COREY:_ **

_Hey babe, saw your note. Hope you’re okay. X_

As Sallie looked down at the screen of her phone, Pinky watched Sallie frown lightly. And she knew who had texted her.

“Does Corey know of this?” Pinky asked eventually, waiting for Sallie to respond in her own time.

“No.” Sallie replied honestly. “Not the whole thing, anyway. He just knows that I’ve been ‘having nightmares’,” She poised her fingers into air-quotations as she said this implying the façade behind the comment. “But that… _that…_ ” Sallie’s head dropped, her eyes staring at her scuffed boots, her voice becoming fragile and terrified. “…It’s _real_ …”

Jamie and Pinky exchanged a solemn glance, trying to figure out what they can do to help Sallie with her situation. “I should probably head back,” Sallie said after a while, pushing her Nokia back inside her pocket. “The boys will get worried if I don’t show my face, surely they’ve heard about the incident.”

“I’ll give you a ride back,” Jamie announced, standing up from where he sat and pulled Sallie into a tight hug. “You’ll get through this, don’t worry.” He held her close, feeling her own arms holding onto him, though it wasn’t a typical firm hug from Sallie. She wasn’t hugging him in her usual way.

Pinky, on the other hand, had already decided on an idea. She drove her mobility scooter towards a wooden dresser, pulling out the drawers by their golden ring handles and began to search through the jewellery that laid there neatly. But she knew exactly what she was after, and a moment passed when she found it. She pulled out a gem, a small black shiny stone that reflected the light, its surface perfect and glossy.

“Sallie,”

Sallie and Jamie broke the hug, turning to the larger lady who was looking at her expectantly, her hand held out for Sallie. The Brit approached her, her eyes on the small black gem. “This is Jet. It’s a powerful protector with the ability to safeguard its user from negativity and curses.” She leaned over, grabbing Sallie’s hand and placing the jet gem in her palm, closing her fingers over it. “Keep this on your person should you ever feel the presence of _him_ again.”

The small gem was cool inside of Sallie’s palm, and with a firm grip, Sallie held it close. She didn’t understand or believed in the powers behind gems and healing crystals, but she was willing to give anything a try at this point.

Anything to give her sleep…


	25. Lady in White, Bastard in Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> APOLOGIES FOR THE LONG UPDATE! I've been dumb and busy, enjoy!
> 
> WARNING:-  
> +This chapter contains an attempted rape scene.

The jet gem sat in the palm of her hand, glistening softly in the light that warmed her bedroom.

Sallie stared down at it, contemplating, trying to figure out the impossible with nothing but her own logic.

IOWA was _real_ , she knew that for sure. And she was certain that Corey wasn’t simply trying to trick her or anything. Ever since she set foot into this manor, she had developed more fears than ever, more paranoia.

And she was going to have to be in this manor for a whole month. She would have been perfectly fine with that if this place didn’t give her such a terrible time so far. She wanted to support the band so much, but if she was already struggling with controlling and supporting herself, how was it possible for her to be strong and supportive for them? They didn’t need her to worry about…

Her hand clenched around the jet, reminding herself that, despite it only being a shiny stone, that she’ll keep it on her person to protect herself, even if she didn’t believe in it herself, the small inkling of hope was there.

At this point, she was willing to try anything.

While she was musing, her phone chimed, forcing her to push aside her studying and turn to her phone, grabbing it.

**PRINCESS BARBIE**

Barbie was calling her? How unusual…Barbie would normally only call if it was an emergency considering how far away they were, the call must cost a fortune…

Unless…

_Emergency!_

Sallie answered it promptly.

“Hello, Barbie?”

“Hello,”

Sallie seized. First of all, that voice was _not_ Barbie. Second of all, it was a voice Sallie had never heard of before. “Am I speaking to a Mrs Taylor?”

The little Brit straightened, her frown deepening more.

“No…” Sallie murmured; uncertainty thick in her voice. “Miss Knight…who the fuck is this?”

“Oh, ho-ho, my dear child, don’t use such language in front of your Father.”

“You’re not my dad.” Sallie snarled, standing up from her bed, gripping onto her phone tightly. “Who the _fuck_ is this?” She asked again, her voice an icy menace.

“I could ask the very same from you,” Came the reply, a smirk in his voice. “I do not know this _Miss Knight_ or _Mrs Taylor_ , and yet she is on my daughter’s phone. However, I’ve called to question about a Mick Thomson,”

“I have _no_ fucking clue what you’re on about,” Sallie hissed through clenched teeth. “I ain’t saying shit to you until you tell me who the _fuck_ you are-!”

“Dad, no-!”

Sallie’s furious retort halted in her throat when she heard the distant voice of Barbie on the other side, and it quickly subsided when she heard the phone in a struggle, a man and Barbie fighting for the phone.

“My dear-!”

“Don’t do that!” Barbie snapped, and it was the first time Sallie had heard Barbie sounding so…mad. “Go away!”

After a prompt sound of footsteps rushing away, the phone was spoken to again, this time, with a more familiar voice. “Sallie?”

“Barbie.” Sallie piped up, blinking. “The fuck was that about?”

“Oh my god, Sallie, I’m _so_ sorry!” Barbie panted, cradling the phone against her ear, glancing over her shoulder to make sure she was alone. “That…I have a lot to explain…”

“Who the fuck was that?!”

“It’s…” Barbie swallowed. “It was my father.”

“Father fucking Jack?”

“Huh?”

Sallie rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly.

“Old British show…”

“Sallie, that was _my_ dad…” A pause. “Well, truth be told, he’s my adoptive father, but…”

Silence settled down for a time. That was a point. Barbie had not really mentioned about her parents, so this was all new. The pressing silence urged Barbie to continue explaining: “My dad runs a church back in Williams, St. Mary’s Catholic Church.”

“You…never told me he was a priest…”

“A Father, actually,” Barbie gave a weak giggle. “There’s a difference…” She spoke bitter words that had been recited to her many times. Sallie couldn’t help but feel a little uneasy with this new revelation.

“So…how come you never mentioned him before?”

Barbie sighed down the phone.

“I don’t…like talking about him.” She admitted. “He’s not…exactly fond of…our kind,”

Sallie blinked.

“Kind? So what if we are not ‘their kind?’” Sallie couldn’t hold back the acid in her words. “We are fucking human, why is he-?”

“He _hates_ metal…”

“Ohhhh!” Sallie cooed, rolling her eyes. “He’s _that_ kind of Father.”

“He doesn’t even know about…me and Mick. But I think he has an idea…”

“ _What?!_ ” Sallie stood up suddenly from the bed. “He doesn’t know?!”

_Then again, my own father doesn’t know about me and Corey…_

“How can I tell him, Sal? That my boyfriend is the guitarist of a metal band?”

“Well, yes, actually…” Her own voice losing strength, Sallie realised how easy it was for her to be quick in saying what was right and wrong, and yet she was no better… “Our fathers should understand and accept that we are not little girls anymore…that we can decide who we wanna be with, who we wanna marry…” Sallie’s eyes unconsciously gazed at the window, knowing that Corey was out there somewhere, possibly smoking or hanging out with the boys. “I’m sorry, Barbie…”

“I-It’s okay,” Barbie said promptly, already sensing something more imperative in Sallie’s heavy tone. “Are _you_ okay? You seem very off with it today.”

“I’m just tired…” came the faint lie. “Haven’t really been sleeping well the last few days.”

“Ahh, is California still giving you bad memories?”

Sallie hesitated. In a way, California didn’t bother her as much as it used to. She found it okay, knowing that whatever happened in the past was a hurdle they have all gotten over. Sure, there was still that bitter aftertaste, but she was fairly comfortable now. But-

“Yeah, kinda…” Came another white lie, her tone indicating that she wasn’t in the mood to explain it. Thankfully, Barbie understood the hint.

“Don’t worry, Sal. It’ll pass. But know that you can always talk to me.” Barbie chuckled softly. “Don’t get me wrong, the boys are wonderful, but sometimes you just need another lady to talk to, y’know?”

Sallie’s gaze fell to her feet again, her silence agreeing. But even yet, she was more frustrated with her own secret. The secret she was not certain would ever rise from the surface of deceit.

_Corey…_

*

By the time the moon rose, peeking behind the leafy canopy of trees, filtering through the leaves and spotlighting the world softly, Sallie heard movement outside of her room, familiar footsteps of Mick and Jim. She shifted off her bed, her books now boring her, her mind a hard numbness from overreading.

Approaching the door, she opened it to see that Mick and Jim were already making their way to their rooms.

Mick looked over his shoulder, seeing the small woman there, and came to realise that he hadn’t heard from her all day.

“Hey Sal,” He boomed.

“How did it go?” She peeped.

Mick and Jim exchanged glances, and Jim shrugged.

“It wasn’t too bad, Shawn wasn’t happy with track five, so we’ll have to do that one again.”

“We’ve got all month,” Mick pointed out. “Right now, I’m gonna call Barbie, haven’t spoken to her for a while.”

“I was on the phone to her before.” Mick faced Sallie, seeing a small smile on her face, and felt relieved to know that his girlfriend was okay. “She misses you.”

“I know,” Mick returned the smile, his black beard shifting in movement. “I’m going to surprise her.” Just as he began to walk, Sallie piped up again.

“Where are the others?” She meant Corey…

“Shawn and Corey are still working on the album, Joey and Paul are downstairs. I think Sid and Chris…” Mick looked at Jim in question, who gladly replied.

“They’ve gone to the city. Something about Sid getting another tattoo.”

“And Craig went to bed.”

“Oh, okay…” Sallie mewed, wringing her hands together now, but upon realising what she was doing, she tried to play it off as cool. “I’ll probably go and see Joey. Been stuck in my room all day since coming back…”

“Really?” Jim asked, his brows lifting in concern. “Sal, you’re allowed to walk around the manor, and even go to the city. You don’t have to wait for us.”

Truth be told, Sallie didn’t have a decent response to that. She knew that for sure, but Corey insisted that she didn’t disturb them during recording, which was another thing that bothered her. She wanted to watch the band at work, and while she understood the sense of ‘work-mode’, she still found it a little disheartening that she wasn’t included, even just to watch.

Pressing her cold fingers to her lips, she felt the emotion of agitation and sorrow coming back with a vengeance, and came to the depressing conclusion of, yet again, sleeping this day off. Anything to remove this damn emotion trapping her.

“Well, I’ll catch you guys later.” And before the guitarists could respond, she returned back to her room.

Jim and Mick stared at the door, and when Jim glanced at Mick, he knew he was bearing the same question as he was…

Joey sighed contently, his hand holding onto a glass of whiskey, something he had been looking forward to all day. With his ankles and wrists warmed pleasantly from the aggressive drumming sessions, he was ready to wind down, ready to relax. Paul had gone to his room, the pig bassist felt exhausted after today’s session, but Joey felt more than tired. He was _excited!_

He reclined in the same armchair he sat when he and Paul were talking about the Houdini manor, marvelling at the dark woodwork around him. To think that it was possible to have a house like this to call your own. Joey could see it now, becoming richer than he had ever imagined, to own his own house and live his life like a celebrity. Maybe moving out from shitty Iowa and finally exploring the world just as he and his friends had always drunkenly mourned for.

It was only now it was starting to hit him that it was an achievable dream, one that he had no intentions in attempting to get only because, to him, it was a wasted effort.

Lifting the glass to his lips, Joey took his first, well-deserved gulp of whiskey, feeling the drink running down his throat cool, and falling into his stomach with a glorious gentle burn. It woke up his senses more.

He suddenly felt compelled in going out to the city again! He took another drink to that thought!

At that point, he was vaguely aware that someone was approaching him from behind, light footsteps, agile like a cat, feminine and delicate. No boots, so Sallie must have removed them off her feet.

As expected, came Sallie’s voice.

“Nathan?”

_Nathan?! No one has called me that in YEARS…only my mother…_

“Hmm?” Joey responded to his true name, tilting his head back as he finished the whiskey abruptly, smirking to himself and wiping the alcoholic essence from his lips with his long sleeves. He turned around in his seat, and he stared.

He noticed the blinding whiteness first. Something strikingly contrasting against all members of this building. No one wore white…but _she_ did. A long, flowing white dress, as crisp as the first sight of snow.

And that was another thing. It _wasn’t_ Sallie. Standing behind him, in the flesh, was a woman, perhaps a little smaller than Sallie and himself. Her hair of soft mousey-brown, and it curled elegantly just above her shoulders. But Joey was surprised to hear Sallie and not see her.

But that was when it occurred to him. The voice was remarkably close to Sallie’s, but it _wasn’t_. This accent was genuine British, without the twang or the rough edges of swear words and tempers. This voice was gentle, _motherly_. But Joey found himself studying the stranger as if he had met her before.

He opened his mouth but lost his words before he could even speak.

“Help me.” The woman spoke, with no urgency, oddly, giving Joey a soft smile as she turned away, fluidly, and began to walk. Joey stared, his eyes shooting back at the glass before promptly placing it down, looking back to see that the woman was standing by the doorway now, waiting for the little drummer.

 _I’m not drinking this anymore…_ Joey thought to himself as he got up from the armchair, swiftly approaching the lady in white, trying to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. She seemed real enough, a scent of sweet flowers following her, a floral perfume that he had not smelt before.

The scent of an English country garden…

A bath was something Sallie had in mind. Something to help her ease more.

With this bitter emotion still latching onto her like a cancer, she wanted to remove it by relaxing. She often had showers, so a bath would be something good, a luxury for her, to be able to soak in hot water, like a waterbed. The closest thing to a hug.

Corey’s bathtub wasn’t big enough for them to lie back completely without their knees sticking up, but the size of this bath in Sallie’s en-suite was a sight to behold. She _knew_ she would be able to recline in this bathtub no problem!

For the past few days, Sallie had been contemplating about Corey, about their _relationship_. Keeping up with this charade was too hard now, each moment she saw him she just wanted to grab his head and kiss him, to run her fingers through his colourful hair and tell him how much she loved him…but she couldn’t, and it was like the ability to breathe was not there anymore, her lungs burning with a furious passion that she was unable to express so publicly. It wasn’t until she met Corey she realised how romantic she was, how affectionate she felt. Her anger issues and hatred were subsided for this mad passion she held within a cage for so long, and Corey was the only one to unlock it, the only one to have discovered it. Even Sallie didn’t realise how affectionate she was until now.

And yet, she was unable to express it, and it was crippling her every day.

Steam was beginning to fill the room, the water gradually filling the large bathtub. She had no bubble bath for it this time, but that was okay. Sometimes the plain, basic smoothness of water was all she needed. Something pure and cleansing.

Bitterly, she began to remove her clothes, throwing them onto the floor and reminding herself that it was okay, that she had a washing machine and dryer to use. No more hanging wet washing over the bathtub…

Sallie looked at the mirror, watching her reflection fade within the steam, the mirror fogging under the rise of heat around her. And even with the light on, it was starting to get hard to see.

Now naked, Sallie judged her body. The small mirror only revealed her shoulders and chest, but she was already picking at flaws that didn’t needed to be picked at. She discovered a spot behind her neck, a couple of dark hairs were growing in places she didn’t wanted, her hair was lank and flat. And resentfully she agreed that she was a mess.

_Corey’s bored of you…_

“Probably…” She murmured out-loud, silencing the cruel voice once she agreed with it.

Her phone, purse, and the jet stone were placed on the closed toilet seat, safe from any water.

And when she removed her socks, the last item, the light went out. She heard a faint click, nothing of a switch going off, but something small blowing up. And she fumed to realise that the bulb in her room had gone.

“Fuck sake…” She hissed, now wondering what to do. She turned to the door to her bedroom. Despite having a room to herself, she closed the door, giving her that little bit more of private paradise. But now she thought of using the bedroom light as a lamp for her bath. Not what she had in mind, but it was better than nothing. Naked, she opened the bedroom door, flicking her bedroom light on and returned to the bathroom, seeing a bright illuminate square slanting into the bathroom. The bathroom was still dark and dingy, but it was better than nothing, and she refused to waste all of this water. She had her heart set to this bath, and she was going to fucking having it, even in the dark-!

**“** **𝕎ℍ𝕐** **𝔻𝕆ℕ'** **𝕋** **𝕐𝕆𝕌** **𝕃𝕆𝕍𝔼** **𝕄𝔼?”**

The voice rose from behind her suddenly, her body clutched by a jolt of shock with its unexpected arrival. Instinctively, she looked up to the mirror, and through the faint light, she noticed the bastard in black behind her.

IOWA.

The room abruptly got really cold, the steam clinging onto her like a desperate child, crying and screaming for her attention. But she contained her scream, despite the tremors that was already coming up.

IOWA glared at her, so _hatefully_ , his teeth a murky white in the blackness of his make-up, leering beneath his mask. And the stench of mildew and damp clung onto her chest.

Sallie said nothing. It wasn’t that she had nothing to say, she had _plenty_ to say, but she was far too frightened to invoke a reaction from IOWA. But this time, he seemed impatient with her, more than before. He repeated, firm and deliberately, through gritted broken teeth:

**“** **𝕎ℍ𝕐** **_𝔻𝕆ℕ'_ ** **_𝕋_ ** **𝕐𝕆𝕌** **𝕃𝕆𝕍𝔼** **𝕄𝔼?”**

Sallie remained silent, her eyes sliding to the little black jet stone on the toilet seat beside her Nokia. And her eyes returned back to the mirror, locking gazes with IOWA, his eyes seemingly more sickening, a gunky yellowish essence gathered at the edge of his eyeballs, small red veins stabbing through the whiteness, like he had no sleep. Like he had been heavily induced with illegal drugs…

Without breaking eye contact, Sallie lowered herself down, watching IOWA’s dinted pupils follow her as she picked up the jet stone between trembling fingers, straightening, the black, glossy pebble sitting between two fingers and a thumb.

She sniffed, which seemingly sounded far too loud.

And when she blinked, IOWA was looming over her, his dreadlocks touching her naked back, the rough fabric of his jumpsuit brushing against the back of her legs and ass. But there was no intimacy there, it didn’t exist anymore for some reason. Only pure, primal fear.

IOWA was now glaring furiously at the jet, and watching through the mirror, Sallie lifted it, hoping it would somehow prevent IOWA from touching-

In a forceful swipe, IOWA, without removing his eyes from her, slapped the jet out of Sallie’s hand, throwing it across the bathroom and into the tiled walls, a sharp _clink!_ of stone against stone clipped through the air. Sallie finally made a noise, a small animal noise of fear, a tiny squeak of helplessness as she watched IOWA struck the jet stone out of her hand effortlessly, the collision of his hand clashing into hers real.

 **“** **ℙℝ𝔼𝕋𝕋𝕐** **𝕃𝕀𝕋𝕋𝕃𝔼** **𝕊𝕋𝕆ℕ𝔼𝕊** **𝕎𝕆ℕ** **'** **𝕋** **𝕊𝕋𝕆ℙ** **𝕄𝔼…”**

Her heart thrashed against the cage of her lungs, her breathing laboured as she tried to compose herself, watching IOWA getting more and more livid. And what was worse was that she had expected the explosion now…but IOWA didn’t scream, he didn’t yell. He was eerily calm, but his deranged eyes were telling her how quickly he was losing his temper. Eyes she remembered back at the Hotel California.

Sallie spoke at last, her voice almost inaudible.

“Corey…”

IOWA snarled, his hand reaching down for the back of Sallie’s hair, snatching a clump of hair and cruelly yanked it towards him, forcing Sallie to stagger back into him as he held her there mercilessly like a little lost kitten.

 **“** **𝔻𝕆ℕ** **'** **𝕋** **ℂ𝔸𝕃𝕃** **𝕄𝔼** **𝕋ℍ𝔸𝕋** **!** **”**

Sallie squirmed, whimpering under the hot breath, and already tears were coming to her eyes. She closed them tightly, losing the use of her body, which was stunned under the aggressive force of IOWA, a man she thought was dead long ago…

“I…I….” Her lips quivered, and she licked at the dryness frantically.

IOWA shook his head.

 **“** **𝕎ℍ𝕆** **𝕋ℍ𝔼** **𝔽𝕌ℂ𝕂** **𝔻𝕆** **𝕐𝕆𝕌** **𝕋ℍ𝕀ℕ𝕂** **𝕐𝕆𝕌** **𝔸ℝ𝔼** **?”**

Sallie didn’t dare reply, feeling his fingers writhing through her hair, and knowing how much he enjoyed feeling it, having that kind of control over his little Eve. Besides, any answer she’d gave him would mean nothing to him.

 **“** **𝕀** **'** **𝕃𝕃** **𝔸𝕊𝕂** **𝔸𝔾𝔸𝕀ℕ** **:** **𝕎ℍ𝕐** **𝔻𝕆ℕ** **'** **𝕋** **𝕐𝕆𝕌** **𝕃𝕆𝕍𝔼** **𝕄𝔼** **?!”**

With her breathing raggedy, Sallie’s eyes lifted, looking up at IOWA, seeing his chin first. She noticed the small stubble beneath his mask, seeing a beard that was growing there. She recognised that, recalling the bristles of Corey’s chin against her face when he kissed her.

His black-painted lips looked coarse and cruel, thin and unloving.

Her eyes full of hot tears now, Sallie spoke again, her shaky voice gathering strength, and yet it was drenched in her own sorrow.

“Why… don’t _you_ love me…?”

It was a question she had pondered over for so long, a question she had yet to ask Corey, to reassure her that Corey did actually love her, and this wasn’t some high school prank to make her think she was popular.

And for the first time, IOWA looked hurt…

The woman in white was very patient with Joey, despite the urgency in her words. She stood at the top of the stairs, watching as the little drummer walked up the steps, following her to where she wanted to lead her. Her voice now seemed disembodied, leaving the realms of reality and seemingly bringing Joey into _her_ world.

“Help me. Please.” Now, she was no longer smiling, and Joey felt the unmistakable wave of panic.

“What’s happening?” He whispered, as if they were sneaking around a stranger’s house.

“She’s in trouble.”

“Who?”

The lady did not answer, her hair billowing gently as if she was standing in a sweet, summer breeze. The air around Joey felt warm, but he couldn’t shake off this chill.

“Are you a ghost? A spirit?” Joey asked again, while complying to this stranger, he wanted to find out what was happening.

“A friend.” The lady mewed softly. She blinked, and Joey seized to see her expression drain, her kind smiles faltering, and she looked distraught as if she had heard someone insulting her. Suddenly, she was tearful.

“Ma’am?” Joey piped up, reaching to the top step and his hand raised to touch her hand. But it fell through her, and quicker than a blink of an eye, like a glitch, the lady in white was swiftly standing by a nearby door.

Sallie’s door.

The lady stared down at Joey, tears falling from her face, which seemed heavenly in comparison, her tears twinkling and dropping like fragments of crystals. The lady spoke, her voice changing to someone far more familiar.

“ _Why don’t you love me?_ ”

Joey blinked.

“Eh?”

That was _it!_ That was Sallie’s voice, right there! The lady in white had Sallie’s voice, channelling it from somewhere, but he didn’t understand-

“Is Sallie in trouble?!”

Now, the lady was staring off at the middle of nothing, her eyes wide, tears cascading down her porcelain cheeks. And Joey watched her for a time, seeing a mother distraught for her daughter-

_Wait…!_

“ _Please love me…I love you…”_

“Please love me…I love you…” Sallie whimpered, watching as IOWA processed what she just said.

The masked man glared at his Eve through the mirror, his breathing incredibly loud, and the vibrations of his frantic heartbeat seemed to have rumbled through his body, out of his shoes, and onto the floor beneath them, shaking every millisecond.

 **“** **𝕐𝕆𝕌** **𝕎𝔸ℕ𝕋** **𝕄𝔼** **𝕋𝕆** **𝕃𝕆𝕍𝔼** **𝕐𝕆𝕌** **?** **𝔽𝕀ℕ𝔼** **...”**

His hand wrapped more around Sallie’s hair, gathering more of the brunette locks into his vice, and jerked Sallie’s head back, forcing her to look straight up at him from his chest.

“Stop it…you’re hurting me…”

 **“** **𝕀** **𝕎𝕀𝕃𝕃** **𝕃𝕆𝕍𝔼** **𝕐𝕆𝕌** **!”**

“N-Nghh!”

IOWA pulled Sallie away from the sink, turning her away from the mirror and towards the bath, the water now black. His dirty fingernails from his free hand found themselves around Sallie’s throat, the nails pinching and biting into her neck, making the little woman squirm.

“Stop it! You’re hurting me!” This time, she was yelling, the panic fuelling her strength.

 ** _“_** ** _𝕀_** **_𝕎𝕀𝕃𝕃_** **_𝕃𝕆𝕍𝔼_** **_𝕐𝕆𝕌_** ** _!”_**

IOWA panted hungrily, pulling the small woman against him harder, squeezing her tightly like an excited child holding a doll. He held her up, lifting her feet and forcing all of her weight onto his hand, choking her.

“ _Get – off – me!_ ” Sallie coughed, her eyes lifting, and she began to scramble against the body of IOWA, feeling him holding her harder, his arm seemingly holding so much strength, crushing at her ribs, attempting to get one of those adorable little bones to pierce through her flesh like a knife through a balloon.

 **“** **𝕐𝕆𝕌** **𝕎𝔸ℕ𝕋** **𝕀𝕋** **?** **𝕐𝕆𝕌** **ℕ𝔼𝔼𝔻** **𝕀𝕋** **?”**

Those words again…

His nails clawed across Sallie’s throat, and a flash of red blinked in Sallie’s eyes.

**_“GET OFF ME!!”_ **

And just as she went to scream, sensing it, IOWA’s hand clapped over her mouth hard as he forced her onto her knees over the bathtub.

Sallie thrashed against the masked man, feeling her hair being pulled from her scalp, nails scratching and his hands seizing around her body. His black-stained hand reached out and groped her breast, his fingers digging in hard as if burrowing sand, and she squealed at the ache.

 **“** **𝕐𝕆𝕌** **𝕎𝔸ℕ𝕋** **𝕀𝕋** **?!** **𝕐𝕆𝕌** **ℕ𝔼𝔼𝔻** **𝕀𝕋** **?!”**

**_“PLEASE, GET OFF! NO!”_ **

Sallie attempted to throw her head back, but IOWA saw it coming, narrowly avoiding it and snatched at her hair again, forcing her face into the cold marble of the bathtub, and she screamed at last to find herself tightly held down, his strength overpowering hers.

Now she was whimpering, tears falling into the bath water, seeing the cruel reflection of IOWA hunched over her as he frantically grabbed at his zipper and pulled it down. His panting hard and heavy.

 ** _“_** ** _𝕐𝕆𝕌_** **_𝕎𝔸ℕ𝕋_** **_𝕀𝕋_** ** _!_** ** _𝕐𝕆𝕌_** **_ℕ𝔼𝔼𝔻_** **_𝕀𝕋_** ** _!”_**

**_“HELP! MICK! COREY! JOEY!”_ **

A hand slapped across Sallie’s face, making her scream more against IOWA as she became more aware of what was about to happen. She howled in terror, weeping hard over the bathtub as she felt IOWA desperately getting ready to-

 ** _“_** ** _𝕀_** **_𝕎𝕀𝕃𝕃_** **_ℝ𝔸ℙ𝔼_** **_𝕐𝕆𝕌_** ** _!”_**

 ** _“STOP ITT!”_** She writhed against him, trying to make it as difficult as possible for IOWA, but his hand latched onto her lower back, grabbing the softness of her flesh and allowed his fingers to bite into her flesh, piercing through it and drawing blood-!

 ** _“_** ** _𝕃𝕆𝕆𝕆𝕆𝕍𝔼_** **_𝕄𝔼𝔼𝔼𝔼_** ** _!!!”_**

**_“I WANNA DIE! I WANNA DIE! I’D RATHER DIE! I DON’T WANT YOU ANYMORE! I DON’T NEED YOU ANYMORE-!”_ **

The sound of a door being kicked down broke through the air, and IOWA’s head jerked up to realise that they had been, yet again, disturbed of their lovemaking.

 ** _“GET THE FUCK OFF HER!”_** Joey bellowed, immediately running through the room to meet them. A whiteness fluttered…

…and just like that, all grips around Sallie loosened, winking out of existence, and Sallie’s body collapsed onto the floor, limp and traumatized.

The little drummer collected Sallie from the floor, ignoring the fact that she was naked, and held onto her into a tight embrace. She trembled with such a frequency that was almost non-human, quivering hard, so cold…like holding a corpse that was barely alive.

“ _Sallie! Sallie! Sallie!_ ” Joey screamed, looking down at her and shaking her. Her eyes were open, but she was frozen, her eyes huge and tormented, teeth jittering between each other. “I saw him! I saw him!” Joey cried out, as if it would rouse Sallie from her fearful constraint. “I saw IOWA!”

And Sallie screamed again.

_“Thank you, Nathan…”_


	26. The Missing Element

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologies, this chapter is a little short. <3

“Are you guys fucking for real?!” Joey practically screamed, grabbing the black locks of his hair and tugged onto them in frustration, his furious eyes scanning at his band of brothers. “Are you _fucking_ kidding me?!”

“It’s just a bit farfetched, Jo,” Jim said coolly from where he perched, sitting on the arm of the chair that Paul sunk in. “I mean, _ghosts?_ ”

“Not _just_ ghosts! I saw Corey’s _Iowa_! He exists!”

“Really?” The Clown chuckled numbly, sarcastically. “You sure it wasn’t this dickhead?” Shawn pointed at Corey, who was standing in the corner of the parlour, a cigarette between his fingers as he listened to the men engage aggressively.

“ _C’mon!_ ” Joey piped up; his brilliant blue eyes sharp. “This place is fucking haunted, guys! I saw a woman in white!”

“Cliched as fuck…” Chris murmured under his breath, but it wasn’t quiet enough for Joey to miss. The little drummer shot hard eyes at the percussionist.

“Fucking shut it, Chris! It’s real! She sounded like Sallie! The accent and all!”

“So…” Sid paused, his fingers poised on his chin thoughtfully, and for a moment, he seemed genuinely invested in this story. Then: “…it was Sallie then?” He smirked, somewhat finding it amusing to annoy Joey. Never had he seen Joey so spooked, it was almost adorable. The little brother of the band being picked on by his elder brothers.

“I – saw- fucking – IOWA – attempting – to – fuck Sallie!” Joey cried out, heavily emphasising each word as he spoke, the gravity of the situation no joke. “He had her bent over the fucking bath and was going to fucking _rape_ her!” Seeing the unmoved gazes of his bandmates, Joey got more desperate. Frantic. “Guys! _Please_! I’m not going crazy! This mansion is fucking haunted, and it nearly hurt Sallie!”

“IOWA doesn’t exist anymore,” Shawn said eventually, standing up against the fireplace, the flames illuminating his face, shifting shadows daunted across his firm features. “We made sure he died.” His eyes glanced at Corey, who had not said a word since. Corey seemed a little out of it, however, his eyes dazing at the floor, almost not paying attention to the situation at hand.

“It wasn’t Corey,” Paul said, despite knowing it was information that was already handed in before. “So either Joey is high off his face, or ‘ghosts’.”

At this point, Joey was evidently getting angrier, pacing around the parlour before looking up at the behemoth guitarist.

“Mick, c’mon! Help me here!”

Joey didn’t need to beg Mick for anything. Mick was already prepared to give in his thoughts.

“I don’t think Joey is bullshitting with us, guys.” The towering man mumbled; the deep bass of his voice heavy in the air. “Sallie hasn’t been herself since we’ve got here. She seemed more troubled each day.”

“There is something off about this place,” Jim admitted, at last, and he shrugged. “I’ve heard a few things in the night. Sometimes I feel something cold touching me.”

“You sure it wasn’t a fucking window open?” Sid sneered, eventually finding himself frustrated with this meeting.

“Have you _seen_ Sallie lately?” Jim shot back, a sharpness in his tone indicating that he wasn’t in the mood to argue.

“Where _is_ Sallie?” If it weren’t the shock of the comment that stalled the band, it would have been the voice of Craig. The bandmates turned to the silent member standing by the doorway of the parlour, who had been listening to the whole thing, and couldn’t help himself but ask a far more important question.

A moment of concerned silence passed, and Corey groaned, straightening.

“I’ll find her.” He announced in a numb voice, taking a long drag of his cigarette as he stormed out of the parlour and towards the stairs. His first assumption would have been her bedroom.

Cigarette between his lips, Corey knocked the door softly, trying to be as careful as possible. He hadn’t seen Sallie since last night. He’s been so busy producing the album, he didn’t think of any time to spend with her. She had been contently staying in her room, calm and minding her own business-

When no answer happened, Corey opened the door, knowing his knocking would have announced his presence anyway.

He was relieved to find Sallie in the bedroom, as expected. But what he wasn’t expecting was that she was wearing her hoodie, her small fingers just finished zipping her suitcase closed. No sign of her books lying around, or clothes, or any essentials like her hairbrush or phone charger.

No, she was packed. Ready to leave.

His presence was known. Her traumatized eyes slid up to greet him, no smile pulling at her lips. She looked exhausted, drained with life yet again, a damage that hadn’t quite lifted from her features.

That was when Corey spurred up from the door.

“No…no, no, no…” He urged, approaching her and immediately grabbing her by the arms. “Sallie, what are you doing?” Corey asked, a hurt edging his voice, panicking at the very thought of her leaving him. He had seen this before, a woman packing up her belongings to leave him in the dark. And somehow, that provoked a surge of panic. He felt Sallie immediately tense up.

“I’m not staying here,” Sallie mewed, her eyes unable to look at Corey, head bowed down as she pathetically attempted to get out of Corey’s grip. But her surreptitious boyfriend held her firmly, refusing her to leave.

“No, Sallie. You’re not! You’re staying with me!”

“I can’t stay in this fucking place! I can’t!” Sallie’s voice spiked up, suddenly alive, and she began to thrash more desperately in Corey’s hand, now determined.

“Yes, yes you can! You’re with me, babe!”

“I can’t _be_ here! I fucking _hate_ it!”

“Sallie, calm down!” Corey shouted, feeling Sallie pulling aggressively, and he forced himself to get a little more firm, his arms wrapping around her body and pressed her against him. “Calm down, you’re worrying me-!”

“I saw him! I fucking saw him! He’s here! He’s going to get me!” Sallie pressed her face into Corey’s chest, her voice a shrill of horror and distraught. “Joey fucking saw him! And you don’t even _believe_ us!”

Corey looked down to see Sallie looking back up at him, her eyes raw with tears, tinged with red like she had been crying for hours. And she was crying again, the sting of fresh tears still painful. But she looked up at Corey with such an anger that reminded him back when she tackled him about his cocaine addiction…and it reopened a new scar he thought he would never see again. “You don’t fucking believe me and Joey…”

“Babe,” Corey hushed, lifting a hand and brushing a stray lock of hair from her tearful face. “I _do_ believe you…”

“Then why the _fuck_ did you not fucking stand up for me?!” Sallie snapped, ragging her small body out of Corey’s grip, pushing herself away from him. Corey remained still, stunned, watching as his lover wept. “You would have fucking said something! But you _didn’t_! I heard you and the boys arguing about it all night!”

Furiously, the little Brit snatched the handle of her suitcase, yanking the heavy thing off the bed, which she did not bother tidying. “I’m going to fucking Roadrunner, demand Paul to get me a fucking ticket, and I’m going back to Iowa. I don’t wanna be here anymore!” She sobbed hysterically, lifting her hand to her face to smear her tears off her face. “I’m sorry, Corey.” She took a step forward, but she didn’t have enough time to grunt an oath of shock when she felt her body being pulled away, and suddenly pinned against the wall. Corey held her wrists with his hands, pressing his chest against hers and held her there.

“Babe!” Corey bellowed, snapping her out of her trauma breakdown. His shout shocked Sallie enough into a deathly silence, her lips quivering sorrowfully, and the animal fear returned into her eyes. Again, it reminded Corey back of the dark days, the IOWA era…suddenly, Sallie seemed terrified of him.

For a time, Corey was lost in what to say.

Then he sighed, feeling her body shuddering beneath him. He remembered feeling that with her, he recalled how much he _enjoyed_ making the little woman terrified of him, from the first shift at work, to the first fuck they had. But now, the enjoyment was not there. There was a genuine terror that shook through her, and she couldn’t even _look_ at him anymore. She had turned her head to the side, eyes shut tightly, bracing herself for the worst. And then Corey spoke again, his tone soft, desperate: “Babe…I’m sorry…I _need_ you here…”

Sallie couldn’t say anything. She took in his pleads, but for the first time, she was unable to shake the terror off her and stay by Corey. That last incident was just…

Sallie didn’t look at him.

With a trembling hand, Corey cupped her cheek and tried to make her face him. Normally, she would comply and feel safe, but he felt some resistance, and that made him realise how _severe_ this situation was…

But sensing Corey’s sorrow, her own petit hands reached up and grabbed his hand, finally coming back down from her terrified position, and her shoulders slightly relaxed. Gradually, her eyes locked with his gaze.

“It was horrible…” Sallie whispered, her throat clenching as the threat of fresh tears came. “It felt _real_.”

Corey genuinely wanted to believe her, and he knew that Sallie wouldn’t lie like this, but what else can he determine it with?

“Tonight, you’re sleeping in my room.” Corey said firmly, and before Sallie could retort, he held a hand up to stop her, knowing exactly what she was thinking. “I don’t care what the boys say. You’re sleeping in _my_ bed, with _me_.”

“But isn’t Shawn sharing the room with you?”

“I don’t care.” Corey yanked Sallie into a hard embrace, burying his face into her neck. “I’m keeping you here.” His grip tightened around her small body, and yet Sallie wanted to cry…


	27. MONO

# 

** **

Numbly, Sallie sat up in Corey’s bed, her small fingers chilled by the evening, lacing them together to gather some form of consolation. She could hear Corey in the en-suite bathroom brushing his teeth. Shawn was content with changing rooms with Sallie, though personally, Sallie would have not wanted it that way. That room of hers was fucking _cursed_ , and now Shawn was going to suffer…

But, right now, Sallie didn’t have the emotional strength to tell him that. Shawn seemed to be more mentally stronger than she was right now, so if any creepy figures of IOWA were to pop up, Shawn would, no doubt, punch him in the nose.

All she wanted to do was go to sleep and wake up in shitty Iowa before all of this weird shit started to happen. Before she started to feel _weird_ , before she felt so…

Unable to stand her thoughts, she yanked the blanket over her head and cocooned herself from the world, wanting to just fall into a deep slumber and wake up feeling as if nothing terrible has happened. She knew exactly what has been bothering her for some time, she has just been denying it and ignoring it, trying to pass it off as her just overthinking a situation she has little to no control, until it gets to the point that her overthinking assumptions become false truths, and like a blind sheep to the painful gospel, she believed in them. And once it gets to that point, it stays with her like a cancer…

With the thick blanket over her whole body, her small hands reach to her face and she covered them over her eyes, as if doing so would encourage her body to sleep. But her mind was too strong and willing to simply just ignore the false facts she had created.

Because she had done this before, and those erroneous statements are proven correct.

She subtly began to apply pressure at the sides of her temple, turning onto her side, trying to relief the pain that was building up inside of her skull, her head now aching from overprocessing minor details that were not so important, but suddenly have become the answer to everything.

She thought back to the time she pissed Corey off, that one little moment where she grilled through clench teeth during their camping trip with the others, and she recalled vaguely how angry she felt with his attitude. But now she was regretting it. She wasn’t a very good girlfriend for reacting like that.

_You didn’t anger Corey. It’s not your fault…_

_But it was my fault._

_But you’re only human…_

_I’m cursed._

_I’m the worst…_

_Yes, you are…_

Sallie was vaguely aware that Corey was finishing off in the bathroom, the sound of running water falling into the sink, and Sallie had to distract herself by visualising the sight of falling water. Raindrops. Streaking down the windowpanes of a cold, Iowan morning. The city back home washed out in the soft, dark blue hue of the evening, when dusk was coming, that beautiful blue backdrop…

Home. It was hellish, but it was _home_ , and so many bad memories remained in the corners of that state. But in the middle, in the centre, in the _city_ , held the best times of her life.

The Hotel California came into mind, and she fondly recalled how she looked with make-up on…

And _hated_ it. She could never replicate the stunning look of Barbie’s features, her plump lips and slim face. Harper had such dazzling eyes and perfect tattoos, and Liv’s hair was just a glorious, waterfall of ginger-red. Rose had the brilliant charisma that made her friends with everyone, the confidence that Sallie could barely find within herself. Sallie recalled how she looked that night, with the dress that just about fit her, the New Rock boots and the make-up. All of these elements, and she wasn’t even the best. She could never _be_ the best, for the best never existed within her in the first place. It was vanquished along with her mother. Her first best friend.

The only thing she liked were the New Rocks, and they weren’t even _hers_ …

Barbie painted those gorgeous black wings that flicked at the corner of her eyes, a recent trend the lovely goths at Stairways started. She painted the exact same ones at Sallie’s eyes, but looking back now, it was nothing compared to how Barbie looked. They made Barbie so much prettier, not that she _needed_ it, she was already naturally pretty.

But for Sallie, they didn’t improve anything at all. It was a pitiful attempt in trying to make something look appealing, and all she gained was a pity-filled lie for a desperate bitch.

_Even if you sprinkle glitter on shit, it’s still shit…_

How pathetic she must have looked, a foolish idiot trying to capture someone who was far from her league. Maybe Corey accepted her request because he saw how desperate and clingy she was and felt sorry for her. He couldn’t stand to break her heart then, nor could he get over the concept of upsetting his best friend.

Maybe he’s just using her for sex? That’s it. She’s started to develop a kinky side she never knew she had, and he’s been enjoying bringing out that side of her ever since they first met. But how come…

**_I̶’̵v̴e̴ ̷a̸l̶w̸a̴y̶s̸ ̵l̶o̴v̴e̴d̷ ̴y̶o̵u̸,̵ ̵b̶u̸t̷ ̶h̴e̷ ̴d̴i̵d̵n̵’̷t̶…̷_ **

The darkness was back.

The room got dimmer when Corey turned the light off in the bedroom, and she heard him approaching the bed behind her, lifting the covers, and seeing Sallie tucked under it.

A warm hand touched at her hip, stroking it tenderly.

“Babe?”

“Hmm?”

Abruptly, she felt too scared to look at him, knowing that the sight of his handsome, unattainable face would just break her heart more for living in a fantasy.

Corey rubbed her hip softly.

“You okay?”

_Tell him the truth! Tell him the truth!_

_No, not yet…wait…_

_Tell him-not yet-_

“I’m just exhausted.”

 _Dammit_ …

Why was it unexpectedly so hard to tell Corey what she was experiencing?

Perhaps she was simply too scared of this little slice of heaven being taken away from her. The only rays of happiness she had felt in years, and she was just biding her time for it to be taken from her. She just _knew_ it was going to happen…

Corey’s hand began to explore, curving its way over her thigh, and delicately inching into the inside of it, tucking her fingers between them and running it up, so that his fingers pressed firmly between her legs.

“So exhausted that you must sleep?” She felt his lewd smirk in his voice and found herself squirming slightly.

“No. Not here. Not when people are around.” Sallie hissed, clenching her thighs harder at his hand, preventing him from doing anything in case she fell into that rabbit-hole of lust again. Corey always seemed to do that with her.

But Corey was stirring into the challenge, and he shuffled closer now, pressing his body against her back.

“But babe, this is perfect for you. You’ve gotta keep quiet when I fuck your pussy.” He sniggered, lowering his head down to where her ear would be beneath the blanket. “I can use your panties as a gag…unless you want me to cover your mouth with my fingers…”

“No.” Sallie said again, shaking her head. And it stalled Corey for a time. Her voice sounded so hurt and fragile. “I’m not…feeling it tonight.”

“But why? Babe, we fuck all the time. Are you getting stage-fright?” Corey tried to playfully banter but hearing no reaction from Sallie made his heart sink. But Sallie decided to give him the silent answer, allowing him to work it out for himself. “Oh, because of _that_ …”

There we go.

“Please, can we just cuddle?”

“Ssh….”

Removing his hands away from her groin, he returned it onto her hip and continued to lovingly caress it, leaning his face against her shoulder. The soft bristles of his beard tickled ever so gently; it was growing out again. “It’s okay, babe. I get it.”

After hearing those reassuring words, Sallie shuffled, rolling over so that she was facing Corey, her hands held in small fists against his chest, looking up at him. Corey seemed very relaxed, his eyes regarding Sallie with such a gentle kindness that she felt she hasn’t seen for a very long time, and it soothed her a little more.

Her shoulders eased.

Without another word, she pressed her face into his chest and closed her eyes, feeling Corey wrapping his arms around her, holding her…

*

The sound of giggling seemed to be loud enough to awaken Sallie. The instant she was conscious of it, she snarled softly. It felt like years since she slept that good. And just like that, her body and mind could no longer fall into that restful state. Instead, it was on high alert, her own consciousness too terrified of being so vulnerable while sleeping, even with Corey-

Speaking of which, that giggling sounded like Corey.

She didn’t need to look over her shoulder, but she did anyway to reassure herself that it wasn’t a stranger. Nestled against her, holding onto her so closely was Corey, the soft snores gently tickling the back of her shoulders.

_Maybe Corey giggled in his sleep…_

That would have made more sense, but it sounded far more distant, far more-

Another giggle, and the sound of something falling. A fork…

_Check it out, Sallie. Go._

_I don’t want to…_

Sallie pulled the blanket up to her face, trying to remain still in the sanctuary of her bed in Corey’s arms.

_Check it out now, Sallie. Someone is going to get hurt…_

Shivering against her own better judgement, Sallie glanced at Corey again, her lips slowly opening.

_Don’t wake Corey up. He’ll get angry._

_Corey won’t-!_

_No, not Corey. HE will._

_Fuck…_

Sallie gradually sat up, feeling Corey stirring from her movement. She didn’t want to wake Corey up.

_Someone will get hurt._

_I’d rather it be me…_

And shakily, her foot left the bed, carefully stepping down and slipping through Corey’s arms.

A soft grunt left the vocalist, and Sallie turned around almost fearfully, seeing his eyes opening.

“Babe?”

“I’m going to the bathroom,” She said quickly, and Corey seemed to have bought that, giving her a lazy smirk before falling back asleep. When she was assured that Corey was asleep, she glared at the door that would lead her to the noise.

A foot stepped down from the top of the stairs, the presence of another being just merely beneath her. There was someone in the kitchen, and something told her it wasn’t Mick or Sid having a midnight snack…

Sallie squatted down, trying to see the being through the wooden bars of the banister.

And hunched over the kitchen counters in the darkness was IOWA. He was there again!

His back turned to her, he seemed to be playing with something in his hands, observing something so keenly. Suddenly not wanting to interact with him, Sallie held her breath, attempting to return back up-

**“CLING FILM IS FUNNY.”**

Sallie seized when he spoke, and for a time she prayed he was only talking to himself. But…

**“THAT’S WHAT YOU BRITISH CALL IT. CLING FILM.”**

From the corner of her eyes, she watched as IOWA turned around slowly, in his hand was a roll of plastic wrap, out of its box, a slim tube of see-through material. Sallie decided not to answer, remaining perched from where she sat at the top of the stairs.

**“CLING….CLING…”**

IOWA found the hemming of the plastic wrap, pulling at it gently with some resistance, and wrapped it around his hand, watching how the material latched around his body.

**“CLINGY AS FUCK. JUST LIKE YOU.”**

IOWA’s eyes lifted, and through the darkness Sallie felt the piercing stab of his gaze locking down onto her.

**“I LOVE CLINGY SALLIE.”**

Her pulse sped quicker than she realised, her throat tightening as if to restrict her from even engaging with the madman.

**“SHE MAKES ME FEEL WANTED…”**

IOWA snatched the plaster wrap off his hand, tearing at it and throwing the tube onto the floor, emitting a strong _thud!_ against the vinyl flooring in the darkness. The noise was sharp, causing Sallie’s shoulders to tighten in fear of waking up anyone.

**“POOR LITTLE BABY…”**

He cooed sadly.

“What…the fuck do you want?” She managed to say, and almost in an instant, IOWA appeared at the bottom of the stairs in a black blur, looking up at her with a feral admiration that reminded Sallie of their previous roughhousing.

**“YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT.”**

IOWA sneered, his teeth dull with black tar and rot.

**“I WANT IN.”**

“You’re a fucking curse to Corey. Fuck no!” Sallie hissed from where she squatted, her hand gripping tightly onto the banister.

**“I’M A FUCKING BLESSING TO YOU, MY SWEET PURITY.”**

“Don’t fucking call me that…” Sallie shook hard, her voice wavering. “I’m not _your_ Purity!”

**“YES, YOU ARE.”**

Sallie blinked, and instantly the world grew darker, the hot, gross breath of IOWA lingered through her nose as he suddenly appeared just before her, his face hovering over her. A scream leapt from Sallie’s throat, but IOWA knew this was going to happen, and promptly clapped his hand over her mouth, muffling her cry of fear. His hand was cold and wet.

IOWA lifted a finger to his blackened lips and hushed her calmly.

**“NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW I AM HERE. YOU DON’T WANT PEOPLE GETTING HURT, DO YOU?”**

Seeing no reaction, IOWA’s eyes narrowed.

**“DO YOU WANT SOMEONE TO GET HURT?”**

Sallie immediately shook her head, and the obedient horror in her eyes was enough for IOWA to relax.

**“GOOD GIRL…”**

IOWA tilted his head for a moment, a thought coming to mind.

**“I WON’T HURT ANYONE IF YOU BEHAVE…”**

Sallie couldn’t bear looking back at this monstrous incarnation of Corey’s past self, and she tightly shut her eyes, feeling them shudder as they attempted to hold back tears.

**“COME WITH ME…”**

IOWA whispered, his other hand grabbing onto Sallie’s arm roughly, his fingers digging in and another whimper muffled into his palm as he lifted her up from the stairs onto her feet. IOWA hissed through stained teeth.

**“BE QUIET!”**

Sallie quivered hard, her legs barely holding the strength to stand up. And once she opened her eyes, IOWA was still staring at her, hard, gradually taking a step back down the stairs, and Sallie obediently followed, walking down and following him. A careful choreography between them, one step at a time, the stairs creaking as they both moved to the bottom and into the kitchen.

**“YOU KNOW, YOU’D BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT COREY…”**

Sallie whined against his palm and shot a hard glare at IOWA, her defiant eyes causing IOWA a sting of lustful challenge.

**“IT’S TRUE. COREY DOESN’T WANT YOU.”**

An attempt to reply back was dismissed. IOWA knew she was going to growl back rebelliously, and he had a speech planned all along.

**“YOU DON’T FUCKING GET IT, DO YOU? IT WAS _ME_ WHO HAS ALWAYS LOVED YOU! COREY JUST THINKS HE LOVES YOU.”**

The Brit turned her head away promptly in an effort to remove his hand from her mouth, to try and get _something_ across. It worked…

“He _does_ love me-!”

Slightly. IOWA slapped his hand back onto her mouth.

**“YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE WOMAN BRAIN IS SAYING THAT. BUT YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND. _I_ HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU.”**

Yanking her close to his body, Sallie’s flesh writhed against the coldness, creasing against the chill that seemed to never leave the air. IOWA slowly lifted his hand from her mouth and was pleasantly surprised to see that Sallie was _actually_ listening. A smirk twisted on his blackened lips.

**“COREY DOESN’T WANT YOU. HE’S NOT READY. AND HE’LL NEVER BE READY.”**

“What the fuck makes you say that?”

The masked monster chuckled lowly, a callous rumble that rippled against his chest. He leaned down so that his lips brushed against her ear.

**“WOULDN’T YOU LIKE TO KNOW.”**

Pulling away, IOWA shrugged, his arm still clutched around the back of Sallie, and he snatched up her hand with his, holding it up and began to sidestep, stepping slowly, slow dancing to inaudible music. Sallie remained silent, listening to what this being had to say. She wasn’t even sure if she was hallucinating, though she was pretty certain that this was reality, except there was a massive hole in this situation. Corey was upstairs, asleep. She _saw_ him. And IOWA, a carbon copy of the destructive, suicidal Corey she first met was standing close to her, slow dancing in the darkness.

“I would like to know.” Sallie tried to gather the courage to face him, but she felt an instinct that should she look deep into IOWA’S eyes, that he would somehow kill her just by a glare.

**“NOT MY PLACE TO TELL YOU.”**

“Give me a straight answer.” Sallie snarled, and IOWA smirked when he felt the frustration in her tone, knowing he was upsetting her more. “Why the fuck are you here? What are you fucking doing here? And why _me?_ ”

**“WOULD YOU RATHER IT BE SOMEONE ELSE?”**

Sallie bit back her reply, and knowingly, IOWA grinned.

**“I THOUGHT NOT.”**

“I don’t…understand. Why are you here?”

IOWA looked back down at her, and a compelling urge told Sallie to look up. And stupidly, she did.

Staring back at her were grey eyes that were once blue…

**“THIS IS _YOUR_ SICKNESS. YOU TELL ME.”**

“Wait…my _what_?”

IOWA pulled Sallie close to his chest, hugging her strongly in his arms, feeling the little woman writhing against his chest. But he did not loosen his grip. He felt warmth for the first time, the affection of another body pressing against his. An addiction he had starved himself from for too long.

**“COREY DOESN’T LOVE YOU. BUT I HAVE. THAT’S ALL YOU’VE SEEN HIM FOR. THE SEX. THE RAPE. THE GORE. THE BLOOD. THE HORRORS. THE FAME. THE FORTUNE.”**

IOWA hushed her calmly as if she was about to cry, holding back the urge.

That’s because she _was_ crying. So suddenly, it just happened. Abruptly, she felt a hollow depression locking around her, slicing at her throat-

IOWA ran his fingers across her throat.

**“YOU HATED YOURSELF SO MUCH THAT YOU WERE DESPERATE FOR ANY FORM OF ATTENTION. NO ONE WANTS YOU BUT ME.”**

Adding with a sad smile, IOWA said:

**“BUT EVEN YOU WANTED TO GET RID OF ME.”**

“I never said that…”

**“YOU DID THE MOMENT COREY WAS IN HOSPITAL. I SAW IT…THE LOOK IN YOUR EYES…”**

IOWA rested his chin on top of Sallie’s head, the dirty, damp ropes of his dreadlocks swaying all around Sallie, forming a shifting cage that seemed to have trapped her.

**“I FELT ALL OF MY LIFE BEING CRUSHED ON THAT DAY. YOU SLAPPED COREY. YOU SLAPPED _ME_.”**

For a moment, IOWA cleared his throat. Then, a gentle, deep voice soothed through his mask, like ice running down lava.

**_“Babe…Little Meep…”_ **

Corey’s voice. It didn’t hold the hollowness that IOWA held, that disembodied enigma that seemed to lift all around her like the breaking of a sound barrier. But instead, this was Corey’s _actual_ voice. So intimate and calm and genuine.

Tears streaked down Sallie’s face, so soundlessly as she stared up at the masked man, finding herself to understand what he was explaining. So many dark voids left inside of her, unspoken and unanswered, he seemed to be the only one that answered them.

_Yeah, that makes sense…_

**_-OverthinkOverthinkOverthinkOverthink-_ **

IOWA placed his cold hand onto her cheek, his thumb rubbing away the tears.

Then his palm struck her across the face cruelly, and Sallie squeaked at it in a mixture of horror and agony. IOWA was too quick for her to register him, and promptly she found herself with his hand around her throat, leaning her back down and looming over her as he forced her against the breakfast bar.

The hate was back in his eyes. And Sallie could barely make out his eyes from the darkened voids of his mask. A whiff of latex reached to her nose, and she felt an inkling of joy at a memory of their first meeting. How pleasant and more simpler times seemed back then…

**“YOU HURT ME, LITTLE PURITY! YOU FUCKING HURT ME!”**

Now Sallie was thrashing in his grasp, his fingers and thumb pinching at her throat, strangling the windpipe.

“You _hurt_ me!”

**“NO ONE WANTS YOU. NOT EVEN YOURSELF. NOT EVEN YOUR MOTHER. THAT’S WHY SHE COMMITTED SUICIDE.”**

“She never _committed suicide!”_

IOWA squeezed harder, and quickly Sallie’s mind flushed into a hot numbness-

**“SHE DRANK HERSELF TO DEATH KNOWING THE CONSEQUENCES. NOT EVEN HER BIG, BLUE-EYED PRINCESS COULD CONVINCE HER TO STOP.”**

Tears fell freely from Sallie’s eyes, and IOWA stared at the little sparkles of diamonds that sat on her thick lashes. He grimaced viciously, his stained teeth visibly in the blackness.

Sallie’s pulse was fading against his thumb.

**“THEN AGAIN… YOU WERE TOO YOUNG… TOO STUPID TO UNDERSTAND… IT’S YOUR FAULT. YOU’RE JUST CURSED.”**

Sallie could barely make out what he was saying. Her ears were ringing as her vision throbbed and blurred, and a chill was coming through her bottom lip.

**“…LIKE ME.”**

Finally, IOWA released her throat, and Sallie lurched against the counter, coughing as her body gasped in as much air as it could, trying to bring back the normal level of oxygen. IOWA watched with reptilian eyes as the little Brit tried to breathe again.

**“THAT’S WHY YOU AND I CONNECTED SO WELL…”**

“What…the- _fuck_ …do you want from me?!” Sallie choked, stepping away from IOWA as he watched her, surprisingly composed.

**“COME BACK TO ME…COME BACK TO ME. I’LL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER…I’LL MAKE YOU FEEL WHOLE AGAIN.”**

“Whole?! If this is your idea of feeling better, I want none of it!”

**“YOU WANT THAT LITTLE BIT OF HAPPINESS BACK, THAT PATHETIC LITTLE PIECE OF DOPAMINE, THAT SCRAP OF ENDORPHINS, THAT TRICKLE OF SEROTONIN, AND THAT SWEET, SWEET ADDICTING OXYTOCIN, YOU HORNY LITTLE CUNT…”**

“I don’t _need_ you! I have my brothers, my sisters. My friends _are_ my family, and I am _happy!_ ”

**“YOU’RE NOT HAPPY, AND YOU KNOW IT. YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT COREY ISN’T REALLY IN LOVE WITH YOU. HE’S BEEN LOOKING AT OTHER WOMEN. THAT’S WHY YOU HAVEN’T SEEN HIM.”**

“He’s been working on the album.”

IOWA shrugged, tucking his hands behind his back.

**“YOU DON’T SPEND EVERY WAKING MOMENT WORKING ON A DAMN ALBUM. THE OTHERS HAVE TIME FOR FUN. THEY EXPLORED THE CITY AND WENT ON NIGHTS-OUT.”**

IOWA tilted his head for a time, looking up as if trying to recall something.

**“I’M SURE COREY GOT THAT CHICK’S NUMBER.”**

Sallie hesitated, glaring at the masked freak that she had found herself to hate. Hating him so hard because she still adored him, despite his sick, twisted manners. A part of that sadistic bitch still craved for him. That _Critical Darling_ still loves him…

“He took no fucking number.”

**“JUST YOU WAIT. A NEW CHICK WILL COME IN TO PLAY, AND THEN YOU’LL COME CRYING BACK TO ME WHEN YOU REALISE YOU HAVE NO CHANCE!”**

“You know _nothing!_ ”

**“I KNOW _PLENTLY_ TO SEE WHERE THIS IS GOING! YOU DON’T KNOW THAT JACKASS AS I DO!”**

Unable to stand this torture, Sallie swivelled on her heels, running away from IOWA.

“Leave me _alone_!”

Just as Sallie turned to the stairs, IOWA materialised before her, blocking her way and immediately seizing her wrists, lifting them up aggressively.

**“YOU WANNA FEEL LOVED AND HUMILATE YOUR ENEMIES? YOU WANT EXTERNAL VALIDATION FROM STRANGERS? COME BACK AND GET ME, YOU BITCH. RETURN TO ME AND GET YOUR DOSE OF HAPPINESS, LIKE THE LITTLE DRUG-ABUSING WHORE YOU ARE…”**

“C-Come back?”

**“COREY AND SHAWN HAD TAKEN ME AWAY SOMEWHERE. BUT YOU KNOW WHERE I AM, DON’T YOU?”**

Sallie shook her head, too terrified to answer incorrectly.

But it was the truth, and sweet, sweet IOWA knew it was.

**“YOU KNOW. YOU DO KNOW. I KNOW YOU DO KNOW…”**

He watched as his little Eve crumbled against him, her face falling into such poignant that IOWA felt his heart swiftly jolt. For a time.

Then he watched his pure, little bride scowl, and she spat at his face. Her saliva flicked between his eyeholes, trickling down as it got contaminated by the dirt of his latex mask.

“ _Fuck you!_ ”

Calmly, IOWA leaned back.

**“TIME TO MAKE SOMEONE SUFFER…”**

He turned to go up the stairs, but Sallie snatched at the back of his shirt, pulling him back as hard as she could. IOWA’s strength was immeasurable.

“I’ll fucking kill you! I won’t let you fucking hurt anyone!”

IOWA looked over his shoulder, his interest perked.

**“OH? REALLY? BECAUSE IN ORDER TO KILL ME, YOU’D HAVE TO COMMIT SUICIDE, BECAUSE I’M _HERE_!”**

Sallie yelped in anguish when IOWA’s hands clamped around her skull, his thumbs and fingers pinching into the flesh, digging into the bone of her skull, as if trying to squeeze her brain out.

**“INSIDE THAT SEXY LITTLE PATHETIC HEAD OF YOURS! YOU’RE STUCK HERE WITH ME.”**

Sallie thrashed against IOWA, lifting her arms up and breaking his grip away from her, stepping back.

“Fuck off, I’m stronger than this!”

**“YOU’RE GONNA DIE ALONE BABE IF YOU DON’T FIND ME…”**

“Sallie?”

Her heart sank when she heard someone calling her name, almost forgetting that it was late at night, and that she had been shouting this entire time. IOWA and Sallie froze for a moment, listening out for the voice again. And just as the voice returned, IOWA’s lips stretched into a horrendous grin, twisting the black, glistening skin beneath his mask. “Sallie, my dear, are you okay?”

Paul Bearer.

“I’m okay!” Sallie shouted immediately, trying to turn his attention away from this. “Shouting down the phone.”

Despite her false excuse, she heard approaching footsteps from above her, knowing that he was making his ways to the stairs to investigate the matter more.

**“HE ISN’T BUYING IT.”**

IOWA grinned sadistically, watching the fear growing in Sallie’s eyes.

Ignoring IOWA, Sallie hurried to the bottom of the stairs, seeing the shifting shadows from the top and soon, Paul Bearer emerged through the darkness, the faint moonlight bouncing off his round features, his large body wrapped in his black bathrobe. His thin, black brows arched in concern.

“My dear? Are you really okay? I’m worried.”

“Yes, I’m fine. Just go back to bed. I’m having a bad night,”

Paul Bearer frowned, his small feet remaining at the top of the stairs.

“Are you sure?” He questioned. “The boys are _awfully_ concerned about you.”

“Just go back to bed, _please_!” Sallie was unable to hold the desperation in her tone, a panic surging out of control. She didn’t wanted Paul to come down, she didn’t need him to see IOWA-

She blinked.

And when her eyes opened, she could vaguely make out the portentous figure of IOWA standing behind Paul Bearer, who was completely unaware of the presence of the demon.

Sallie shook hard, and from her reaction, Paul tilted his head.

“Miss. Knight, you seem to look like you’ve seen a ghost…” Concern thick in his tone, and Sallie trembled harder, feeling sick suddenly.

“Paul…just…”

She didn’t know what to do! If he stepped back, would IOWA hurt him? She could tell him to go downstairs but that would only encourage trouble and make Paul trap in this kitchen with her and _that bastard_ …

Shaking uncontrollably now, Sallie lifted a finger and bit down onto it hard, her pupils dinted to see that IOWA was not watching _her_ , but was watching _Paul_ …

“Paul…” Sallie squeaked, watching as Paul’s face twisted in confusion, a streak of panic in his strange eyes. “Don’t…look…” She could barely finish what she was saying, but it did not matter.

IOWA spoke, his voice a deep, cruel rumble that seemed to have shot through her nerves. He was so far above her, but his voice was so, _so_ close…buried within her skull…

**“I WARNED YOU, BABE…”**

Sallie heart stopped when IOWA lifted his hand, and just as Paul Bearer took a step down, he realised that Sallie was looking at something behind him. He looked over his shoulder-

And Sallie had no strength to scream when Paul Bearer’s body abruptly began to tumble down the stairs aggressively, IOWA pushing the manager down the steep, narrow stairway, and the manager rolled down the stairs bodily, bouncing off the step and promptly landed at the bottom of the stairs before Sallie, twisted and broken…

Trembling mutely, Sallie looked back up at IOWA, her face drained from colour as the masked demon smirked back, proudly of igniting this chain reaction of what would be Sallie’s personal hell.


End file.
